One went to Hell
by Imagine-write-and-love
Summary: Katerina Daniela Sanchez, typical teenager of seventeen years! Or at least, she's typical enough for her. Misanthropic, sarcastic and dedicates a deep hatred for the Twilight book! Most primarily the main characters. What would you do if you suddenly find yourself in your worst nightmares ?
1. The real world

**Hey, guys! Here is a whole new story for you!**

 **I hope you will forgive me my little English mistakes, as I said, I'm not English :)**

 **Anyway, italicized sentences are in direct thoughts of Dany.**

 **So enjoy and do not hesitate to tell me what you think !**

 **PS : I love the Twilight books and that Stephanie Meyers did with them, although I must admit I don't really have the same look as my fifteen self-myself :) I have twenty, soon twenty-one now, so things are a little different ^^ But yes, there will be some criticism of Bella in this book and probably as much about Edward and history in general so you will be warned friends :)**

* * *

Today should be a day like any other for me. At least it had been until I had closed my tired eyes with the hope of a better day tomorrow. But for you to understand better, back to the beginning.

 _TWILIGHT !_

 _Seriously ! This book was my daily scourge. Honestly !_

I could not help but probably shake my head fiercely for the tenth time in my day at the mere thought. I ground my teeth in annoyance before passing a new speed to the view of the fire from the green.  
Stephanie Meyers was definitely my nemesis. She ruined my life.

 _No but really, let's be honest here, who wanted to read a silly story about a vampire constantly brooding with tendency of a control freak ? Oh ! And do nt start me on the depressed, morose and spiteful of life, Isabella Swan._

This girl was the simple fruit of all my nausea. She kept complaining and whining about her existence. Well, it was a bit what I was doing at the moment but I had all the rights. This girl had ruined my life. Who would believe such a utopian tale in which the heroine is completely dependent and obsessed with her love for beauty. The low self-esteem, I couldt understand but than to speak paragraphs and whole paragraphs on the dazzling beauty of this vampire asshole.

 _I think you'll understand that I'm not a big fan of that damn book._

And yet, I had to live every day of every month surrounded by that damn book. I really do not understand the enthusiasm for this story. Although I might be somewhat biased on the subject. I was not really what we could characterize as an eternal romantic. Personally, I preferred the down-to-earth things and above all, do not involve any romance. Especially not romance. I do not really know why but I dedicated a real revulsion to love.

This was perhaps the result of the fact that all representations of love that I had during my childhood had ended in complete disaster. Or, simply because it already completed my antisocial character.

Although if I listened to my therapist, I was rather misanthropic. This was perhaps a little too hard in my opinion so I preferred drowning in denial and say I was just antisocial. I assumed that this was probably why I was not really one of those great social butterflies. Only if all these morons were not all filled their noses in all these famous stupid books !

 _Seriously, what does that brought their ?_

Why these girls desperately felt the need to bring this disaster literature with them wherever they went. I was almost come to hate red apples because of them. Almost. Fortunately for me, I was not easily intimidable. Not to mention, they were not content just to bring them everywhere with them, no. They constantly had to read them before me. I do not even counting the number of times I'm getting hit by a blindly of them because they were too immersed in their readings to get around me. And as these books were not enough, they had to adapt to the movies. There were so many masterpieces waiting to adaptation but no, they had to produce this turnip.

I soon to see the famous white fence bordering my two-story house and I could not help but think how much it seemed so stereotyped. I remembered the time when my mother had decided to move us straight from New Mexico to the picturesque town of Portland.

 _Who wanted to leave New Mexico to bury in a boring town like Portland ? Well, my mother apparently._

Although, I was not particularly surprised, the woman had the gift to ruin my life since I was born. This was to be the curse of being the eldest. Or just the fact that I was a kind of extraterrestrial even within my family. I had never been very conventional to start. With my 5' 7 and my wild long dark curls going along with my dark whiskey eyes, as saying that I was a sort of intruder in the family photos. Especially since my father and my mother barely exceeded 5' 5. Not to mention their hair from blonds platinum to blonde strawberry. To top it off, my little sister, Kathleen was the spitting image of my mother. Added advantage of a suspicious item on my presence in this family.

Anyway, I was hitting the asphalt of our garage before cutting the engine with a sigh. If the school was a kind of torture for me, the family context was almost as much for me. Now it was my mother, my sister and me, but it did not say we were close so far. In fact, my sister and my mother were. They had really hit it off, being very dynamic and playful all the two, they could only agree.

As for me, well, I was kind of sarcastic kind, biting and cynical. I did not particularly like unnecessary conversation and even less physical contact. In other words, I was self-sufficient to myself.  
I recovered my keys before pulling my bag in red back of the back of my car before finally down. A cool breeze of September flew through my loose curls and immediately I approached my hooded cardigan around my pulpy part in a thrill.

 _I hated this city permanently._

If this would be home. Yes, because for me, the house was still in New Mexico so I could still walk in a simple tank top with short sleeves. The shorts would even rigor. No, cursed for four years, I had to face the icy air of Portland and the depressing surroundings. At least, New Mexico was rewarding. Here, it was just bitumen and quaint shops.

For the record, I was not particularly greasy or coated forms but I was in the right place and I would not do sports for the world. I had enough muscles without even making effort. This was probably the only point that I shared with one of my family members. Unfortunately, this was a point that I shared with my father. Another thing I hated, well, it was definitely the man. I could be lazy and impassive as he had the feeling and emotions but I was not blind, and even less understanding.

Jose was a big corporate CEOs and apparently a large diamond digger lover. He was already in his fourth wife and my mother counting if I added the age of the last three women, it does not even exceed sixty-six. And this was only a small part of why I hated the man. I was fully aware of my faults but that did not mean I was going to do any work on myself. I already was going to therapy for good measure before my mother, that was enough.

 _You're probably wondering why my mother had insisted I go to therapy sessions ?_ _Well, it turned out that my inconsistency with other lonely and my behavior was not normal._

 _Shocking, I know._

Personally, I just thought she would make me more like my sister. After all, what parents would like a strange and reclusive child with an unpleasant behavior and almost robotic. I threw the strap of my bag on my shoulder making my way inside my house while listening for any noise to me indicating the presence of my sister or my mother. Without really expect, the TV sound reached my ears and I put my bag against the bottom step of the stairs before heading towards our kitchen.

I unwound my jacket before opening the door of our refrigerator looking for a little something to calm my stomach growling. I grabbed a frozen yogurt with a spoon of the cutlery drawer before walking by simple habit in the lounge.

 _However, I certainly do not expect the sickening sight before me._

My mother, yes, I said well my mother held my worst nightmares in her fingers. I looked at the dark front page with almost ghostly white hands holding red apple with pure contempt of blood before tightening my grip around my yogurt. The crackling of the plastic seemed arrested my mother out of her reading as she suddenly raised her eyes to look at me with a start.

''Oh my God ! You scared me, honey ! ''

The names of pets ! I despised them. And how lucky I was, my mother loved. She used them for almost everything. However, this time her name crossed off as it seemed I always had my eyes on the hideous cover taunting me again.

I could not believe I had to also undergo the same pattern again in my own home. I planned Kathleen succumbing to this madcap fashion, but my mother. Of all persons. Again, I really should not be surprised, she tended to be immature sometimes.

The look of my mother seemed caught my gaze and she was soon up the book in the light with a clearly unconscious smile.'' Oh, you also know that book ? I bought it for you at the base but I could not resist getting a look. The saleswoman told me it was the pus great love story of all the time. ''

 _Here ! I was going to vomit._

I winced in pure disgust before giving a look on my yogurt still in my hand.

 _I was definitely not hungry anymore_. _She had bought it for me ? Seriously? Again, she does not definitely know me._

In only a few times where I had deigned to speak, I simply openly explain my disgust for the new craze of girls at my school for this book and yet she had bought me. And then she wondered why I did not open myself more.

I decided that not even worth my energy loss and word as I was clearly jaded at this stage and simply turned around in an almost religious silence. I rested my gluttony jar in the fridge before to get my bag up the stairs and under the confused call from my mother. I ignored her all the way before you hear my foul mood to anyone who was around me violently slamming my door of my room. The few posters hanging on my wall flew just like my sign ''no trespassing'' ricocheted against the hardwood, amplifying my exaggerated gesture.

I let go without care my bag on the floor before leaving my sneakers without bothering to undo my shoelaces. After that I rushed straight on my bed, face down before hiding my face in my pillow white. From the moment my lips touched the fabrics, a cry of anger escaped me and I took advantage of the sound muted to release all my frustrations of the day. I remained in that position for more than an hour before slamming our door soon followed by steps of my sister in the stairs, reminding me of an elephant herd called me up.

Without even bothering to knock, she suddenly came into my room forcing me to sit up suddenly just to throw her a glare of death. I was clearly not in the mood.

'' Well hello, dead. '' Called Kathleen always pleasant and I shrank more my shine on her, shaking my jaw as she closed the door behind her before getting more comfortable in my room.'' How was your day? Whoa, great ! Mine was good too. ''

I rested my feet on my soil cool my room clearly annoyed with the sarcasm of the blonde before straighten me in exasperation.

 _I had more than enough._

''Hm hm. Always great conversations about what I see. ''

''Get out! '' Barked I pointing furiously at my door just to cringe as she just put her hand on her hip, looking at me under her lashes in a sign of defiance.

I immediately pinched the bridge of my nose in front irritation to let go a deep sigh.

 _She wants that._

I rushed straight on her, sparking wide eyes of the blonde as she saw that I was going to approach her and I soon firmly grab her arm before throwing her myself out of my room unceremoniously. The blonde let out a small shout of surprise clearly not ready for my attack and I could vaguely hear the tired call our mother to the floor below. I did not know them before suddenly snapping my door at Kathleen nose. The second plague of my life let out a small gasp before outraged fun to pound her fists against the surface of my door. She knew how much it had the ability to exacerbate me.  
However, I was not going to give in this time. I retreated some still glaring at my closed door before turning to give a look at my messy room.

Several piles of dirty and clean clothes littered the ground while some of my notebooks randomly lying around my bed I blew a strand of hair from my face before kneeling down to get my books for good measure. I was not particularly attached to the order, let alone the school. I was an average student, holding me in a good C. I did not really have to plan for the future and prefer to continue living with the flow for now. The only thing I dedicated a true passion was history. It seemed horribly cliché. The girl recluse and solitary, aspiring for old history but I could not help myself. The heritage of our country was rich and I never missed an opportunity to learn more. Mythology especially.

The gods were something for which I really was passionate. Not that I would tell a single soul. I had become used to hide my books under an old cardboard inside my closet and I left them only when I was sure to be alone. I raised a new stack of clothes just to suddenly face my greatest personal shame. Just before my eyes was the object of the offense.

 **Fascination.**

I had always professed a deep hatred for the book but I was not stupid and I wanted to get an opinion before saying simply that I hated. Only now I was facing it, I could not help but wonder why I had stupidly keep. I released my dryly stack of clothing, feeling anger resurface before recovering it. I quickly made my way to my metal garbage before throwing the book inside with force.

I risked a glance at my door yet close before deciding that the throw was not enough. He could still return taunt me and I had no doubt that if Kathleen had a hand on it, the mockery never would end. So I quickly recovered my trash before rushing straight into my bathroom adjacent. I put my trash in the shower before returning to my room. I hastened to seek a lighter through my mess before walking back into my bathroom with black lighter in one hand and an old paper in the other.

I soon regain book before pressing my thumb on the lighter mechanism against old sheet of paper. The song instantly caught fire and I hurried to paste the withers to the pages of the book. From the moment he took fire in his turn, I threw back into the basket and watched it burn with satisfaction. I expected it to be reduced to a heap of ashes before quickly turning my palm shower to put out the small fire as a single, simple thought crossed my mind.

 _Perhaps ... perhaps if history had been different, I would not have been against this idea._

However, I had not even finished thinking that a sarcastic laugh escaped me.

 _Who was I about to try to fool ?_

It was obvious that I definitely hated this story as much as the characters. I hated Bella and her whining and degrading attitude. She was a shame for the female gender. As to Edmund, yes, Edmund. I not care less his name in reality. All I knew was that I found him even more unfriendly than Bella.

I emptied the rest of the ashes down the drain in my shower before leaving my trash dry in the open air. If my mother learned what I had to do then things would only get worse for me. She was already convinced that I was a depressed teenager then if she knew that I launched in small volunteer fire she would probably interned me. Anyway, I went back to my room, clearly relieved to hear appeals and boring shots of the scourge.

I settled back in bed wanting definitely the day to end and decided that I could simply speed up the process. The last thing I thought before sinking into a deep sleep was how much I hate _**Twilight**_.


	2. A nightmares just a nightmares !

**Hey, guys!**

 **First of all, thank you to all those who have loved and followed the story. Honestly, I'm glad you like it now.**  
 **I never write too quickly and I have a chapter aside. I'll try to post regularly.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

I suddenly felt fly. My ears were ringing and my stomach heaved as if I was in flight. What was in my ridiculous since the last time I checked, I had never flown before. Even when my mother had forced us to relocate, she insisted that we follow the truck and move them, even though it accounted for more than twenty hours of road. Suffice to say that it was a journey of hell on the road.

But back to the present. I suddenly opened my eyelids just to widen my eyes at the sight before me. I tried to locate me despite my condition still asleep and could feel the panic take more and more momentum.

''Dany ? Dany, you hear me ? '' Hailed suddenly a female voice on my right hand forcing me to turn my head just to panic more.

There stood a girl completely unknown to me. She had long silky brown curls reaching her a little below the shoulders. Her sparkling brown orbs looked right through me with a hint of concern and almost translucent pale skin made me wonder about her health.

However, I soon to remember the whole situation and panic again resumed control of my body.

I retreated to the maximum possible in what I assumed was my airplane seat since the roar of engines seemed proved my first case and I instantly frowned my eyebrows more agitated at the sight of the puzzled expression of brunette.

''You're okay ? Do you even had a nightmare ? '' As soon alarmed brunette speaking with a familiar accent not inspiring me no good.

I was sure I did not know her, however, it seemed different to her and I could not help to amplify my frown. '' Nightmares ? ''

The brunette pursed her lips in a silent hesitating making me grab me at the headquarters before scanning again around me. I could feel full well the look of this foreign watching me like a hawk but right now, I could not give less care. The last time I checked, being in a plane while we had just set was impossible.

Well, unless I suddenly suffered from a severe case of sleepwalking, but I was convinced that this had never happened to me.

 _So what the hell was I doing a damn plane? Better yet, who was that girl ?_

I turned to the brunette with a stern clearly determined to get answers and was surprised to find that my brilliance barely seemed to shake her. In fact, if I took time to analyze her expression, I'd say she seemed annoyed with me.

''Who are you ? What am I doing here ? '' I sold in the minute smelling a ball of anxiety grow in the pit of my chest and brunette seemed deepen her bored.

'' Seriously, Dany ? '' She sighed openly rolling her brown eyes making me slightly grind my teeth. I could already tell that I did not like that girl. '' I know you blame me for having chosen us for two but don't you think it would be better if we got on a minimum ? ''

''Agree to what?'' I asked becoming more annoyed than anything else at this stage.'' I have no idea who you are. Where ... where even what I'm doing here ! Where will we even ? ''

''Very good ! It was already not funny at first but it gets clearly annoying now ! '' Hissed the brunette with exasperation point making me snap my jaw in irritation. I barely knew the girl for five minutes and she already exasperated me to no end. My indignant phrase seemed to challenge her as she sighed again, seeming ashamed of anger before shaking her head. '' Good ! Do as you like !''

I stared at her in utter disbelief before quickly regain my senses. I was planning on attacking the brunette to get real answers to my questions only robotic voice was suddenly announcing know that we apparently were soon to land in Port Angeles, Washington.

 _Port Angeles ?_

It was impossible. I had never been to this place in my life. _But what was happening to me ?_

I took deep breaths to try to calm myself before sticking me back to headquarters abruptly closing my eyes in hopes of clarify the situation.

 _Let's recap ! What is the last thing I remember ?_

Yesterday was awful, my daily scourge, closely followed by my mother and my sister and finally my little inflammatory episode.

 _Hold on ! Port Angeles? Is ... no, no, that was impossible. But still …_

I fopened again my eyelids in total panic and risked a new definitely more objective glance on brunette to me. A flash of realization fell on me making me gasp in shock and Brunette immediately turned her gaze on me in suspicion. I opened my mouth before closing the last to reopen before shaking my head to try to resume my shock. '' Be-bella ? ''

'' Now you remember ? '' Replied dryly brunette nailing me on site in total shock.

 _How could this even be real ? It was impossible, I had to do a nightmare ! A fucking nightmare !_ _That was it ! I had a difficult day because of that damn book so my subconscious had found it amusing to torture me more in my own dreams._  
 _Here ! That was the explanation. At least it could not be anything else. Because there was no way that I recognized this to be something else._

However, it seems that I had not the opportunity to think more like a hostess suddenly circulated between the rows of seats before stopping in front of ours to warn us to buckle our belts. I was performing in a mechanical way, not yet realizing that it was actually happening before letting go a little yelp to feel a sudden jolt. The sound of a penalty growl suddenly called me and I immediately putback my eyes on that I knew Bella was now simply to give her a flat look in the realization.

 _She had serious head banging against the doors luggage ? How could anyone be so clumsy?_

I shook my head, pinching th bridge of my nose already exhausted with the girl before trying to forget the hell in which I was. Soon enough, our plane is landing and I realized just now that if things really unfolded like the book so I should probably meet Bella's father now.

 _Only it did not tell me what I was doing here ?_ It reminded me that Bella had told me instead and I could not help but suddenly my eyebrows frown at the memory of the choices she had supposedly took for us.

 _What choice did she speak ? And what I had to do in all this ?_

I forced myself to follow after the boring brunette with more questions in mind than answers, and soon to see a police cruiser. If my memories were good, Bella's father was the police chief and the whiny girl had a whole paragraph about how she did not want to go inside his patrol car. Monologue she should probably talk at present. At this thought, I risked a glance at the brunette simply to retain a contemptuous snort when she tripped over her own feet before being easily catch up by her father.

 _Such a klutz !_

I was not the address setting but still. It seemed that put one foot before the other was within the reach of all human beings.

'' Good to see you, Bella. '' Recognized the man, I really did not remember his name as he hugged his daughter awkwardly before suddenly back is to turn to me making me look at him with suspicion.

He took a step forward seeming even more awkward if it was even possible before he stop giving me a sharp nod. '' You too, Dee ! How's Renee ? ''

 _Dee ? A nickname ? He had just given me a company name ?_

Okay, now I was clearly uncomfortable. If I did not want to vomit before that was the case. In fact, since I realized that was the girl next to me, I wanted to scream my indignation only I doubted it would help me right now. I do not know why but that dream seemed damn realistic and I had a bad intuition as to what concerned the following. I forced myself to give back a nod before sending my big sports bag that Bella had told me to belong to me, in front the man before sharing a look with Bella. The brunette gave me a kind of reprimand look and I shrugged an eyebrow in a sign of defiance before simply into the back of the cruiser. I do not really care what they had to say and apparently it does not really deviated for both as they were content to give me a brief look before stepping inside the cabin to their towers.

I buckled my belt just like the man I will always remember his first name not told Bella that he had found us a car and I decided to zone from beyond. I saw an mp3 player in the backpack crimson which also seemed to belong to me and I preferred to participate minimally in this walking disaster. _Not to mention that I still had to deal with all that was happening to me._

So I sank the headphones in my ears faster than my shadow and instantly focused my eyes on the humid and rainy landscape moving at full speed despite the feeling of eyes on me.

 _Awesome ! I already complained about the wet weather at home then now this ?_

This fiction was decidedly all to make me crazy. I coinçais my lips in my teeth among the sudden view of the panel '' **Welcome to Forks !** Population: 3120. Well, 3122 now.''

I returned to my observation and could not help but notice that everything was green. Trees, roads, all seemed more green measures that have rolled in the small town. I swallowed hard, massaging the temples clearly already get tired of all that and really starting to wonder when it would stop.

 _I could not continue like that. I honestly had to wake up now._

I lowered my eyes immediately on my arm covered with a simple black hooded jacket before deciding to try it all out. I pinched my skin hard before wincing in pain. I held a small grunt sore before making a quick mental note not to try this stuff.

My indignation already on the board seemed to amplify my DEFECTIVE result and I bit my lower lip about until I realized that the car slowed to a stop. I glanced at the front just to curse me mentally when man mustache suddenly made eye contact with me through the rearview mirror. I could see his lips moving and I tried to repress a sigh of annoyance as I pulled a listener with an expression expectant.

His face seemed to flush as he realized that I had never listened to start and he cleared his throat awkwardly before giving a sidelong glance at Bella currently sitting in the passenger seat.'' You're hair is longer. ''

 _Whoa! Great conversation here ! The author could not make even short dialogues ?_

I noticed Bella fingered a strand of hair of an amorphous air with a nod before she replied without enthusiasm. '' I are cut from the last time we seen you. ''

At this point, I could not hold my eyes roll. _Pity that someone was finishing me! Now !_

Unfortunately, the man nodded awkwardly before finally try again contact of any kind with me. '' I made some adjustments. I thought you'd like to have your own room. ''

I looked briefly at the man a word loss not really knowing how to deal with an unknown when he seemed so familiar to me. I narrowed my lips with a brief nod before skipping again the look disapproving of Bella as the expression of man seemed to fall again.

Honestly, I really did not know how I should interact with these people. Bella's father was not as unpleasant as his daughter but I had never been a talkative and nice person.

 _Even less with fictional characters. Because they were not real._ _And before I could say whew, I would return again in my world. At least that was what I expected._

After what seemed an eternity of green for me, man finally pulled up to a small houses eerily reminding me of my own home back in Portland and I could not really hide my surprise on my face as I was going down. But my surprise was soon to be replaced by a contemptuous expression as Bella suddenly sprang to a faded red truck that I had not even noticed until now.

 _Now I remembered. The famous truck from the pimply boy and his father to Push._

I thought it was probably the same as for Bella's father. It seemed that no matter my reading, I could not find in me the interest to remember the names of the characters. I stood awkwardly near the car as Bella carefully watched the car with a reaction momentum is not depressed for a time before feeling the sensation of eyes on my side. I quickly turned my gaze to my boring brown just to realize that the eyes belonged to anyone other than Bella's father.

I stiffened in uncertainty before pushing my hands into the pockets of my vest in the awkwardness.'' Owl car. ''

'' Oh, delighted that you like. '' Grumbled the man in the same embarrassment if he actually seemed surprised by my comment. He quickly cleared his throat before signing toward the steps of the house.

'' You might want to take a look ? ''

'' Sure ! '' I tried to answer before quickly shop around to get my sports bag.

I soon to carry it inside the house simply to a sudden halt at the sight pictures adorning almost all the walls. If I had not understood before then I had confirmation now. Apparently, I was on each of them. Not only that, my current car but me pictures of me younger. In fact, most photos retraced childhood Bella and me.

 _Okay, it became even more weird._  
 _So I was the sister of Isabella Swan. Whoa, well, if I did not trust me so much, I could really believe I had smoked before going to bed. I mean, this dream was completely amazing. And to top it all, it seemed too much drag on for my taste._

I gave a last look of discomfort on the pictures before taking a guess and climbing stairs. I noticed the first door to the right and then another down the small corridor before spotting two at the polar opposite. I tried to remember the words of Bella in the book to find which would apparently mine before giving up. _This book definitely did not mark me._

I decided to trust my instincts and walked down the staircase before opening the room I thought mine. Apparently my instinct had not failed me as I could still feel the slight paint fumes all around. The room was arranged so that the bed is the main element of the piece

Bella's father chose a shade of gray and plum corresponding to the bed comforters. A small office with a work lamp advocated on the left side and one window illuminated the entire room. Overall, I could easily find myself in this room. It was a bedroom. Simple and practical.

However, a specific item caught my eye and I hurried to put my gym bag on top of the bed before walking straight to the object of my interest.I soon to enter the skateboard remembering my years without driving license and I could not help but admiring the design work.

'' You used to walk with you constantly when you came here. '' I jumped in almost missing dropping the skate to the agreement of the male voice before simply turn around to come face to face with Bella's father worse feeling at ease than before. '' Sorry, I do not mean to scare you. It's just … ''

'' Yeah, I guess it should not really be easy to get used again to the presence of your daughter with you again. '' I replied absently resting skate on the floor before noticing the silence of man. I risked a glance at him just to fulfill my slip. '' Finally, your two daughters. ''

A new silence.

I bit my lower lip hard on, clearly regretting the behavior and the jovial mood of my mother at this stage before looking around me distractedly looking for a way to avoid the piercing gaze of the man before me. I had never been good in the relationship father / daughter, and those for many reasons and I do not really see the point of trying anything here.

 _First, I was not going to stay. Then I did not particularly want._

'' I make room on the shelves of the bathroom for you and your sister. '' Added the man suddenly breaking the silence making me look him in the slight disbelief.

 _Seriously ? Only one bathroom for three ?_

Luckily I did not stay. I was not really one of those girls obsessed with their looks or anything but I had a serious problem of order and a bathroom would probably end in a man sneaks in for me.

'' I remembered that you did not really like the bright colors. '' Continued the man while I made a mental note to learn his name before I left.

I nodded my head again in silence before awkwardly cross my arms over my chest. The step called out to trace her briefly Bella's father and this seemed to be enough for him as he gave me another look before finally leave me alone. I looked around in embarrassment and finally released the breath I was dying to let go since I arrived here. I sat on the bed surprising myself by inviting flexibility of the mattress before looking again around the room. I could vaguely hear the murmuring voices of Bella and her father at the other end of the hallway and I sighed again.

 _I had to get out of here and fast._

I was eyeing the seeming terribly inviting bed right now before trying my luck. _After all, I came here after I slept, right ? Maybe if I slept again then I might wake up in my own bed and everything would be a mere distant memory._

I lay full length actually really enjoying the form of adapter mattress recognizing Bella's father's efforts before adjusting my breathing at a slow pace. I closed my eyes closed, trying to let myself be lulled by the harmonic ricocheted rain. I adapted my breath based on melodious sounds only a slight creak of wood against the floor was soon break into my state of calm. I opened my eyes once in a hurried state simply to cruise in embarrassment reddened the face of Bella. The brunette seemed frozen at the entrance to the room and I frowned my eyebrows at her clearly annoyed by her intervention.

'' Sorry! I ... I just wanted to see if you were installed. '' Explained brunette nervously telling me that my character seemed close to my personality.

Regardless of whether I existed or not, it seemed that Bella and I were and would never be the kind of pocket sister. Maybe even binoculars. I do not really know. In the book, she had the same age as me so I assumed it would be more realistic. But I do not really know.

However, I could make an effort this time. At least, as far as feasible for me.

'' I was just taking a break. '' I explained evasively and Bella seemed to take this as a kind of invitation as she took a step inside the room before looking around in approval. I followed her gaze before pucker my lips. '' He did a good job, I think. ''

Bella soon focused her eyes on me in an exaggerated expression. '' He ? You know you could at least call him Charlie ? You barely speak to him during the trip. ''

 _CHARLIE ! So that's his name._

'' And you were doing so well until now. '' I replied dryly openly rolling my eyes before shaking my head at almost suicidal expression of brunette. '' You can talk. Looks like we drown your fish in the toilet is just ten minutes. ''

Bella winced at my remark clearly hurt but I was content to ride again before my eyes straighten me wearily.

 _This girl really needed to get a lot more character development._

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the brunette let out a deep sigh questioning my intention and I could already foresee that I would not particularly like what she had to say.

'' Look ... I know you do not want to come here. Neither do I. But we really tried. '' She pleaded seeming sincere before sitting down on my bed. '' At least for Mom. ''

 _Understatement of the century. She did not know how right she was._

I held a brittle note before crossing my arms over my chest. I settled beside her clearly decide to give her a piece of my mind anyway and turned towards her seriously. '' Very well. I would not say this once so the listening attentively. I DO NOT CARE !''

 _Why would I do an effort. I was not going to stay._

The expression of Bella seemed torn between indignation and exasperation as she lifted her face even more red with embarrassment. Not only was she an awkward nature but also a sickly shy.

 _What author wanted to affiliate this kind of relate to the main character. It was as if she had written this book in order to discriminate against someone.  
_

 _Honestly, it was beyond me._

I watched Bella to retreat almost ran out of the room before shaking my head still annoyed by our short conversation. If you could call it a conversation. I rested my eyes on the huge gym bag on the floor and decided that if I really wanted to enjoy this mattress before I left, I might as well put me in good condition. So with that in mind, I sat up quickly before kneel facing the bag and opened it with a slight curiosity.

 _If I relied on my current clothes, style suited me and I had to recognize that all these coincidences seriously starting to worry me. It was as if I was somehow destined to remain much longer and I especially did not like the idea._

Meet Isabella Swan in person had ample enough for me and I had no desire to discover other characters. * Cough * more mainly the Cullen * cough *.

Not to mention that the story seemed to be going exactly as the book and read it once had been one too many times for me. I had no desire to attend the epic dripping love of Bella and Edmund. I spotted pajama bottoms with red and white tile brass and a sweatshirt in navy blue hooded leaving me imagine how cold the nights to be here and I already frisonnais at the mere thought. I was surprised at the sight of the Forks Police logo on the sweatshirt and I assumed that it was likely to belong to Charlie. I took a pair of sock over my night clothes before picking me. If I remember well, the bathroom was upstairs.

I quickly made my way down the hall before hesitate a moment to view different doors at the top of the stairs. I let my ears dragged in search of the slightest noise to discern where Bella's room was. Small footsteps could be heard on my left so I assumed that the bathroom door was right in front of me. I hurried to advance me before the place is taken since we were now three and quickly closed behind me.

The bathroom was not very different from any I had ever seen. There was a simple shower, toilet and a sink with some shelves. I could see some empty on them and I guessed it was probably where Charlie had made room. The limited space made me shiver again.

 _Either he really knew nothing about girls or he really knew nothing about me_. I was not even sure I could make the bathroom in condition after my visit.

I put my pj's on the sink before undress quickly throwing here and there my dirty clothes. As I said, I was messy. I turned on the shower and jumped in time between the water stream as soon as I considered the thermostat to a reasonable heat. Once showered and dressed, I was posting in front of the only mirror of the room just to come face to face with a reflection tired of myself. My honey-brown orbs seemed duller under low light as my long brown curls flying over my kidney drop.

I gauged my reflection a moment longer in silence prostrate before taking a deep breath. More than some hours to keep. It was enough that I went back to bed and everything would be over.  
I nodded my head with confidence to give me courage to swing before take a look at the mess I caused.

It remained in the whole, passable. I minimize the damage. I recovered the clothes scattered on the floor before throwing them in the laundry basket. Once I was pretty sure there was no trace or very little of my time, I was again on my way through the corridor leading to the back room and locked me again .

I could still hear the rain outside and decided to pick up where I left off before Bella was so grossly intrusive in my sleep process. I slid under the duvet with gusto in welcoming warmth it brought me and let out a contented sigh.

 _This day would finally come to an end, as it attroce nightmares._

 _The next time I wake up, I'd be back in my real bed and my little sister would again be a pain in my ass. My mother would always boring and she would tan me with this horrible book that was Twilght.  
_

 _At least that was what I thought._

Despite the fact that I was terribly tired, it seemed that I was simply unable to fall asleep. I turned and turned from side to side and up and down in the little bed two before places to ride on the back to face the ceiling. I stabbed the smooth surface cursing my life a number of times before finally sinking.

Only, next time I woke up, everything was as I had left except a light, misty light replacing the dark night of Forks. It was at this point that I really allowed myself to panic. I pulled the bedspread suddenly out of my chest before jumping to my feet, looking frantically around me. I had passed through the day yesterday without saying anything and I went to bed as I thought.

 _So why was I still here ? I should not be here. None of this was real._

Bella Swan was a fictional character and I was all that was most real. My life was not here and I do not have a sister or a cop father. My name was Katerina Daniela Sanchez. And no, Daniela Swan. Twilight was a damn stupid book for teenage lovesick and vampires were just pure fiction.

I spotted the clock on the small night table and realized that I still had two hours to understand what was happening to me before Bella and Charlie awoke.

 _All this had to be a bad joke. It was not that I was suddenly in the surreal world of Twilight.  
_

 _Twilght.  
_

 _This book was damn well exist and I should also exist._

 **Internet !**

I rushed to the small office where a huge current whereabouts computer reminding me that the book had been written years before my current time and it make worse my already exceeded state. I turned the post in haste and sat on the chair prompting a slight creaking of that before nervously tap my nails against the wooded area of my office in impatience.

 _Seriously, who could still live with such a slow connection! This computer probably dated to the time of my parents !_

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the screen lit up, and I hurried to click the Internet icon. I typed the word Twilight in the search engine just to learn that this was a project abandoned owned by Stephanie Meyers.

 _Abandoned ?_

''No ! No ! No ! It's not possible ! '' I panicked by typing the name of Isabella Swan furiously on the keyboard before blanch at the sight of ... nothing. I froze for a moment before trying to calm myself by taking a long, deep breath. '' Okay! Relax ! You must exist ! ''

I searched my own name in the search engine, becoming more and more unhealthy as the research circle turned into space before suddenly jump to the surprising creaking of my door agreement.

I jumped in my seat with wide eyes of fear before holding my aching chest at the mere sight of Bella narrowed her tired eyes on me. '' Dany ? But what are you doing ?''

 _Okay, now I could panic._

I could feel my chest become increasingly tight inspirednothing me good and my breaths became more and more unequal. I wide my eyes in achieving and tried to get up just to waver slightly, alerting immediately Bella. The brunette seemed suddenly much more awake as she quickly walked toward me before looking at me slightly worried.

'' Dany ? Dee ! What's wrong ?''

I signed instantly to my chest in panic before trying to catch my breath. '' My chest ... I ... I can't breathe ... more ... ''

'' A panic attack ? '' Bella gasped suddenly seeming familiar with this kind of event as she rushed towards me sports bag. I was trying somehow not to go outside as I could now see stars and looked

Bella through my tearful eyes just to see her take a bottle of pills in her hand. '' Take that ! It will be fine ! It's okay, it's okay, Dany ! Breathe ! ''

I vaguely heard the sound of the bottle before opening a small white pill is found in my hand. I was trying somehow not to drop through my trembling before swallowing. The sensation of hands on my shoulders seemed called me and it get me some distraction for a short time. Sufficient time since I found my sight gradually leaving me looking worried face of Bella.

'' Hey, it's getting better ? '' Asked Bella seeming genuinely concerned and I thought I was perhaps wrong about her.

If I had thought of as a small magnet ungrateful played the role of the shy girl and unselfish, she seemed terribly authentic now. And I would say that she seemed really worried about me.

 _Maybe a sister unveil a new side of Bella would make a little less unpleasant for me.  
_

 _Especially since I was the sister in question._

'' Dany ? You hear me ? Do you feel better ? '' Repeated the brunette with a little shake to get me out of my thoughts and I putback my attention on her before nodding my head. Brunette removed her hands from my shoulders clearly relieved before swallowing. '' I thought you no longer suffered from panic attack. ''

 _Panic attacks ? So I was not only in the world of Twilight but I was also a kind of phsycho with serious anxiety problems._

I tried to answer the brunette just to realize that my throat seemed terribly dry now. Bella seemed to notice as she moved sharply to the nightstand before returning with a small bottle of water that was it.

I accepted the offering with a forced smile since I clearly was not used to this kind of gesture and took a long drink to quench my thirst. It was only when I felt the cool water on my throat on fire that I realized how much I needed it. I finally see my eyes on Bella just to realize I did not really know what to say now. I assumed that would be the right thing to thank her but it was not really my scene and I did not really know how to do it anyway.

So I did what I did best instead. I strongly cleared away my throat before walking straight to my bag openly ignoring Bella. '' We should prepare for high school. ''

''Dany ... '' Bella cut herself clearly uncertain about what to do before sighing heavily.''... right.''

I was a break in my search for clothes as I could hear the retirement of the brunette before dropping my eyes again on the open bag. _I could not stay here._ I threw a melancholy look on my window to adapt my outfit outside the time just to feel a deep sense of lack. _I never thought I'd say this but Portland was missing._

A thick fog similar to those of the house seemed to have installed on the small town and it was only remind me of my current situation.

 _In other words, my state trapped in a damn teen fiction book._

I opted for a simple skinny jeans with a short-sleeved gray shirt and finished my outfit and my morning routine by donning a red vest with hood. I had vaguely heard Charlie and Bella exchanged a few words on the floor below before the front door was suddenly slammed telling me that one of them had left home. Personally, I was hoping it was Bella. Charlie was definitely easier for me to treaty despite what Bella could think. Not to mention that I did not particularly want to find myself in the presence of the brunette after my little episode this morning.

I rarely found myself in case of emotional time and even less in the presence of someone so much that it did not please me particularly. I spotted my backpack Vans yesterday and assumed it was what I had adopted for high school. I recovered it with my skate and quickly pulled on a pair of tennis before venturing into the hallway. I watched downstairs in my descent to try to get an idea of the remaining person before entering the kitchen just to make an awkward pause for Bella.

However she seemed barely to notice me since she had focused her expression of discomfort on the top of the fireplace where our currently advocated more beautiful shots of schools in her and me. Including those of last year. I could not help but wince with her before past her, deciding to take advantage of her distraction to make a quick getaway. I had no idea how to go to school or even the distance to get there but I preferred to skate far. In fact, everything seemed better than finding myself in a small space with Bella.

 _Anyway, most American schools were on the edge of the highway so I thought that Forks was not really depart from the rule._

So with that in mind, I made step as quiet as possible towards the corridor from the entrance just to freeze in my steps to the confused voice of Bella. '' Dany ? ''

I winced trouble knowing that I had not been quick enough before dropping by about-face. '' Yes ? ''

'' What are you do ... '' Her misty brown eyes seemed to get on my skateboard and I could see her frown before she turned her attention to me .''... you relied make you skate in high school ? ''

'' Well, duh ! '' I sighed already tired of this conversation. I would not particularly be here but I had never been late. In all my life. And I did not want to start now. Let alone in a city where I knew that first impressions were many.

'' The school is two kilometers from the house. '' Reminded Bella in disbelief making me wince internally.

'' And you make me the conversation ? '' I replied sarcastically prompting a sarcastic roll of the eyes from brunette before she rose suddenly not inspiring me no good. Now it was my turn to stare at her in confusion. '' Uh what are you doing ? ''

Bella seemed to stop my question and I could see her whole attitude annoyed go back to her usual goody two shoes making me lift my eyes.

 _She seriously needs to work on her self-esteem._

'' Well ... '' She left the sentence unfinished forcing me to arch an eyebrow in the forward before resuming chewing nervously on her lip pink heart shape. '' ... I thought ... this is our first day together.''

I immediately frowned my eyebrows in puzzlement before stuck my board between my armpits and my ribs seriously. '' Well done, Sherlock. ''

Bella suddenly grabbed her windbreaker visibly in the offense and I stared at her from head to toe with a critical eye.

 _It was probably the icing on the cake._ Between her waterproof boots that made her an atrocious in every step and her coat against the elements, she was more like a precious object wrapped in bubble wrap like a teenager.

My mockery would probably be on my face as Bella gave me a withering glare and I noticed again the blush on her pale cheeks usual. It seemed like a regular reaction in the brunette when I was in the surrounding area.

'' No comment. '' Whispered the brunette as she passed me.

I found myself leaving the first real smile on my lips since I arrived here and I quickly followed after her since I had not much choice now. _I really hated to be late._

Bella locked the front door with the spare key before rushing straight to her truck leaving me again follow behind her. I rode my turn in her truck by removing my hood since it was drizzling slightly outside before crumpling my nose in disgust.

'' Ew! Gross ! '' I moaned gesticulating uncomfortably on the brown leather seats. I was once one of my locks of hair to feel before giving a disgusted look on Bella. '' Your truck feels the old man. ''

Although in truth it slightly smelled like smoke, gasoline and peppermint but it was the same thing, the fact is that it was typical male odors. Obviously, Bella was content to give me a new burst before finally withering put simply touch to make me hang myself suddenly on lee dashboard with a start.

 _God, is she planned to wake the whole neighborhood ?_

A slight sniff amused called me and I turned to brunette annoying narrowed my eyes in boredom at her smug. '' You laugh now but think when we will face the gaze of others. ''

This seemed to diminish her smile almost immediately and I sniff in my turn readjusting me with pride in my seat. I could see that my little remark had some effect on Bella since she seemed to be mortally silent since leaving. Only random music radio could be heard in the cockpit and I almost rolled my eyes every ten minutes in trouble.

 _Of all the books I had read, it was necessary that I landed in it._

However, the building of Forks High was not long before we stand before us, letting me share a look of contempt with Bella.

The description may flattering of Bella was not even close enough to describe the place. I especially remember this moment since I attached great importance to the descriptions and one that had marked me. In fact, what had impressed me most was the spirit if dissatisfied of brunette but now that I saw with my own eyes, I could not really say otherwise.

 _I mean, high school of Portland was nothing compared to that of New Mexico but of Forks ! It was worse than I thought._

How most students of this city could bear to be locked all day long in these premises. It looked more like a prison than anything else. The walls were made of dull stone face to the dense vegetation and I could not help but take a look at the surrounding forest. A chill settled down my spine at the thought of what really happened there and I missed almost gagged me at the thought of the Cullen.

 _Another thing I hated simply vampires. Do not get me wrong, the werewolves were right behind._

Bella pulled the truck to a stop making me just looking to meet her expression livid. Her sickly pale skin seemed almost green now and I did not need to read the book to know what she was thinking at the moment. I noticed a sign on the front of OFFICE nearby building before us to find that there were no cars parked around.

I shook my head still arriving not to believe the reality of all this before throwing a glance at Bella. The brunette stared at me carefully making me immediately pucker my eyebrows in annoyance.''What now ? ''

'' Are you sure you okay ? '' Asked point blank brunette, surprise me somewhat by her outspokenness and I clenched my jaw in trouble.

 _That's why I hated the emotional moments in front of people._

'' Peachy! '' I hissed through my teeth in annoyance before suddenly get my bag and my skate down for leaving brunette in my wake.

I hurried to get inside the building as I could hear the slamming of the door of the truck before making an abrupt halt at the sight of the reception. The bright spots blinded me forcing me to raise my hand before my eyes with a slight groan before throwing a glance over my shoulder to the agreement of the door opening. I met briefly Bella's eyes before turning my attention to the waiting room.  
Folding chairs right markets, walls garish posters and opinions littering almost all the walls and an abundance of vegetation.

 _Yeah, we are definitely in my worst nightmares !_

The horror of the scene should read on my face since Bella was soon to give me a slight nudge in the side before suddenly turning to one of three receiving stations to the agreement to a vote feminine.'' I can help you ? ''

The voice belonged to a secretary for almost thirty with orange red hair. She wore a purple shirt emphasizing her more fiery mane and I had to restrain myself from gag me with these permanent contrasts.

 _Seriously, everything was a dull blow, a screaming shot in this city._

'' I'm Isabella Swan and she's my sister Daniela. '' Explain Bella stressing me with her hand since I had made no move to introduce me and I could see the woman almost bouncing with excitement in recognition .

 _Obviously! The curse of small towns. As before my first day back in Portland had not been enough._

I remembered my return there. It was probably the first time I had attracted so much attention in a day and also the first and last time people believed to speak it well. Between my little altercation with the queen bee in full cafeteria and my first detention, as saying that it was an eventful day.

 _Hope that this day would be much better. Or not, it really did not matter to me actually._

'' Oh yes. '' Recognized woman rummaging through a pile of papers before we reach more flighty leaves. '' Here are your schedules. And plans of the school. ''

Bella was the only one to recover for us since I stood with my arms crossed over my chest. I watched them interact together as the secretary stressed the fastest routes to our classes while occasionally throwing me curious glances before notifying us to sign our acts of presence in each of our teachers.

I did not stay longer in the office since it does me interesting a little and out quickly under the gray sky. I noticed quickly the few already parked cars in the parking students and bit hard on my lower lip knowing that I would really have to play as if it was really my life. I stayed in the Bella Chevrelet pending before extending my hand in her direction as she climbed in. The brunette gauged my outstretched hand before raising her eyes on me but still passed me my documents.

She put back the contact and walked around the desk to the parking lot. '' We're supposed to like here, Dany. ''

''Like here ? '' I repeated in a disdainful sniff immediately sparking a Bella grimace before literally exploding in an overflow of emotions. '' This place should not be called Forks but the hole of hell. I feel like fucking Alice in Wonderland and I don't stop asking me when I will eventually wake up. ''

 _As if that was not enough, I spotted the Volvo standing out among all the old cars and screamed internally. It all seemed ten times more real now.  
_

 _I was going to vomit._

Bella finally a place to park near the entrance and I will rolled my eyes as I saw her try to memorize the plan of the school. I glanced over my shedule since I had not really paid attention before and was surprised to find that I had exactly the same classes at home.

 _Okay, it became more and more weird !_

I was putting the different papers in my bag before giving a new look at Bella just to find her look at the building with an air profoundly determined. I crossed my arms over my chest, staring her with the platitude before shaking my head as she gave me a questioning look. _This girl exhausted me._

I threw the strap of my backpack on my shoulder forcing out the brunette to do the same before pulling my hood over my hair. I noticed Bella do the same before she significantly closer to me making me give her a passing glance in trouble.

 _I understand better now. She would not be alone to face the stressful day._

I sighed softly before melting me among teenagers sea. The first thing I noticed was that the Forks students do not really different from those of Portland. Upon my arrival in New Mexico, I was surprised by their sickly pallor but that was before losing my tan myself.

 _On sunny days were not really rigorous in Oregon. Now I melted into the mass almost as good as Bella with her vest-ball as a cloak._

It seems that Bella and I had our first time together and I tried to keep my sarcastic replies to myself when I saw her expression fell again at the sight of the classroom. I watched mimic a pair of pale girls hanging her coat on the hook before walking straight to the teacher's desk.

He suddenly raised his head seeming surprised but I did not let clearly not impressed me as I held out my timecard without a word before waiting for his instructions. I was not a person who lingered on things and I prefer that people understood it sooner than later.

Our teacher, Mr. Mason noticed Bella over my shoulder pretending even more surprised as he watched us each our turn probably noting differences before placing us at the back of the room without bothering to make us stand.

 _Well, it saved me questions and superfluous minutes._

I was fully aware of the long glances thrown at us all along our ascent but I could not worry about less. I settled behind my desk as Bella and examined the assigned reading lists. Bella seemed to do exactly the same thing that looks not so stealthy that she threw over her sheet meant anything else.

I do not believe that one could be so conscious of the eyes of others. People were more interesting than someone else. In fact if I had to be honest with myself, I would say we were a boring kind with a knack for running late and the things that we could not reach.

We were superficial, emotional and devoid of true practicality. We always wanted more without ever taking the time to look at what we already had.

 _Wait ! Finally, I understood why my therapist thought of me as a misanthrope._

I shook my head at my own thoughts before feeling unwanted attention on my profile. Unsurprisingly, Bella seemed about to explode at any time of the overflow of attention and I realized that I was finally not only to tint her cheeks pale, robin.

'' Breathe or you risk to faint. '' I murmured flatly almost instantly collecting an annoyed glare of Bella.

However, I was not really paying attention since my little remark seemed interested in some of our comrades. I was supporting the hard look of brown curly hair and I could feel the exasperation grow in me as her neighbor faded blond imitated.

 _I had not much interest in the eyes of others but they seriously began to make me feel like a zoo animal we wanted to see at all costs and I hated it._

Finally, the defense became too much for me and I deeply frowned my brown eyebrows in aggravation before returning to my reading of observation of the year.

This does not go unnoticed passed to the attentive eyes of Bella because as late as now, the brunette gave me a slight nudge to hold my attention before giving me a slightly patronizing air. '' Breathe or you may pass out. ''

'' Ow ! Very mature! '' I hissed with disdain at the same time just a nasal tone sounds.

I quickly picked up my business while carefully monitoring students leaving the room since I remembered that it was at that time one of many suitors of Bella would arise. And just as I thought, a kind of geek to hair and crows wick came towards us.

I hastened instantly accelerate my storage before smiling mischievously internally as he stopped next to us. '' Hey, you're Isabella and Daniela Swan, eh ? ''

His gaze seemed focused on me for some reason and I soon displaying a dry expression to make him understand now that I would not be the friendly guy.

'' Oh, look at this, Bella, I American history right now. '' I said suddenly at the sight of the eyes distressed of brunette before exceeding her, fully enjoying her eyes wide in fear unlike the small chess player who was staring at me with a look slightly effrant envy. '' Bye ! ''

I rushed through the hordes of students briefly look at my plan of the school and tried to ignore all eyes turned to me until I finally spotted the door to my next class. The rest of the morning was horror for me. First, I had to relive a new day introduction to my old curriculum as well as the joys looks and lame attempts to get the new girl.

I had to do again my reputation and antisocial when I spent not my physics class, I was exasperated by this school. Not only the teachers were incredibly little invested in their own work but also the students all seemed disinterested. Not to mention they were even denser than I had expected.

Seriously, in Portland, it took me two deadly looks and an altercation with the queen bee that I may be labeled as the girl to avoid but here it seems that no matter how unpleasant I appeared, they would end all the same come by addressing me.

As this girl in my Spanish class. I had taken the vacant seat next to her since she seemed more like the calm girl only I had retained my lesson bitterly.

 _It was this trust appearances._

Overall, it was not unbearable but so few questions she was asked and her helpful attitude was enough to make me crazy. So much that when she had asked to see my schedule just to tell me that we had the same classes, I had exploded internally. The worst of it was that I had long since stopped answering. In fact, I was not really me wrong about her. She was rather kind shy with amats groups just for some reason, she seemed to be safe enough with me to talk to me. And she was a lot of effort. So much that I could not ignore her even if I wanted deep within me.

And it was not strictly nothing compared to my first meeting with some members of the family dreaded. It turned out that my French class was probably the worst of all since the one and only brunette perky and martyrdom was also in this class. She was easily recognizable with her abnormal paleness coupled with her blue under the eyes almost resembling bruises. But what differentiated especially of all was without puns their breathtaking beauty.

However, I was surprised not to find the brunette hopping impatiently to become my friend. Not that it was bothering me, on the contrary. It was just as I remembered perfectly the description of Bella in the book and the frown frustrated and curiously questioning look on the face of the brunette were certainly not what I expected. Anyway, her views only made them more realistic things to me and I thought I could maybe go through a new panic attack.

Fortunately for me, the lecture by Professor had managed to keep me distracted for the rest of the time even though I could feel her eyes piercing intensity setting with my back. To my great relief, the lunch break arrived faster than I expected and the brunette that I still had not bothered to learn her name made her a personal mission to keep me company.

She escorted me all the way to the cafeteria in a relatively quiet silently making me panic again. If I had found her incessant blah blah blah earlier, I wanted more than anything now. I became literally paranoid with this silence. Every noise or footprints were enough to send me into a tachycardia crisis.

After meeting with a member of the Cullens family, I do not quiet and I sincerely doubt it was going to go by arranging. My encounter with her had made when their lives a thousand times more real and if they existed meant that the gifts of the brunette excited and that of Edwin were all too real.

 _In other words, I'd be dead as soon as I put a foot in that damn cafeteria._

The slim hope that I possessed a spirit similar to that of Bella had never really been an option for me, because we were not at all similar. I tried the best I could not to give away my imposture as we passed the swinging glass doors before following anxiously after the brunette in the lunch lign. I could feel my stomach twist in knots anxious and immediately crossed my arms over my chest as a sign of preservation. I could still feel her eyes on me telling me that I had to keep my cool and impassive face before throwing a glance at the proposed food choices.

I held a face to the meager food before deciding to go without lunch. _If I were hungry earlier, I had lost my appetite the moment I set foot in French._

'' You're not eating ? '' Asked me the brunette which I still did not know the name and I used to just shake my head before discreetly scan the many round tables.

I soon catch the familiar sparkling brown eyes of Bella and saw that the brunette had kept an open seat at her side. I gave a hesitant look on the brunette next to me who seemed to have noticed the same thing I did before rolling my eyes to the expression of surprise of Bella.

 _Obviously, she did not expect that I make friends. I was perhaps cold and antisocial but I still had some acceptable manners. At least I thought._

I bought a bottle of Sprite for good measure before stopping at the end of the body to gauge the brunette in uncertainty. Only the latter gave me a wink uninhibited before flying gracefully toward an empty table. I bit the inside of my cheek in indecision completely unaware of the many pairs of eyes on me before slightly frown my eyebrows and turning heels towards the crowded table of Bella.

Apparently my approach seemed to have retained all of the attention of people around the table as a brunette with heavy buckles turned quickly toward me from the moment I took the last empty seat.

'' Hey, you need to Daniela. '' Recognized the girl cheerfully. _Too cheerfully._ I could easily see her eyes scanning judging me quickly before she slammed a clearly false smile on her lips.

'' I don't like Daniela! '' I said dryly corrected her as soon as I realized who this girl. _She was probably this envious girl who followed Bella everywhere despite her deep falsity of her._ '' And only my friends have the right to call me Dany. ''

 _And luckily, I have no friends._

A look of pure confusion and perplexity over them disguised strokes of brown curly as Bella looked at me with wide eyes reprimand.

'' Oh. '' Simply breathed the brunette to word loss before trying again to get the attention. '' I'm Jessica. Bella told me much about you. ''

 _Great ! Is she not a real ball of joy._

I gave a doubtful look on my supposed sister to the latest statement of Missy. Judgy before watching her with a snort. '' I doubt it. Just as I doubt she even managed to get a few words with you. ''

A silence fell instantly on the entire table as absolutely false smile of the brunette fell to the opposite of Bella who widened her eyes in distress while I stared outrageously Judgy no discomfort ounce. I unscrewed the cap slowly of my bottle reveling ambient unease around us before taking a long sip of my drink.

A slight clearing of the throat called me and I shrugged an eyebrow in disbelief at the lame excuse of Bella for my behavior. '' Um ... ah ... ah ... ah ... it was funny ! ''

 _No it was not._

Jessica immediately began to giggle awkwardly with Bella while she seemed to have got the message that I would not be her friend before turning quickly to speak again with the same animation with blond washed this morning.

 _So it was them who I had exchanged the long struggle of looks. Well, at least I knew I had not lost my will intimidating. She just did not walked the girl earlier._

I threw a burst of Bella visibly annoyed by her rescue of appearances and brunette gave me an alarmed look before signing discreetly towards Jessica in a reprimand. '' I don't want to be the new monster. ''

 _Ah! If only she knew she was the last monster here._

I was freezing my thoughts immediately in achieving before swallowing nervously, staring at my hands. I counted nervously in my head how many minutes I just left to live before risking a small glimpse of Bella when nothing happened. She seemed to focus on a distant point of the room and I risked to follow her gaze openly just roll my eyes at the sight of the object of her attention.  
 _Obviously!_

I was convinced she needed to do their mental description at this time and the mere memory of her desire when she passed over the tall blonde worthy of the Victoria's Secret models made me want to vomit.

However, the fact that I was not dead yet called me and I found myself in spite of myself also look in their direction. They stood on the edge of the cafeteria near the door and at the same time, away from everyone.

 _And for the first time, I saw them all as a group._

If I had found they scary before they were fatally blindness now. Their group effects enough to scare anyone who stood in their way and I could definitely not find me attractive they gave off Bella. I lingered on the only two girls in the group and watched carefully the thin brunette and perky and I instantly knew I would keep me as far away as possible from her.

However, despite her intimidating physique, the blonde was more appealing to me.

 _Maybe it was her cold and detached appearance or then simply her obvious hatred for Be ... Okay, that was close ! Kitten ! Kitten ! Cute, adorable, kitten! Think of the kittens ... argh !_

The simple mental distraction forced me to take my eyes off the blonde to rest on the last but not the least.

 _The infamous Edwin Cullen !_

I felt an almost automatic shudder at the sight. It was like a kind of sounding warning me to flee as quickly as possible. Without really thinking, I am remembered of the possible exits before turning my eyes on the boy or rather ... be further. He did not speak or at least not to human sight. His high bronze shaggy locks were fighting above his head while his body in a skimpy polo probably haute couture left little to the imagination.

 _For such a virginal be, he seemed shockingly provocative now._

 _Not but what I said !_

I shook my head quickly turning my eyes in embarrassment and frustration before pinch my nose slightly. _It was not the time to let myself be fooled by my stupid hormonal mind. I was smarter and prevented it._

 _Especially since it was not terribly attractive but terrifying._

The purplish blue under his eyes filled with his pale skin almost chalk cried heavily danger. Not to mention his eyes as dark as coal. I had maybe read the book once, but I knew full well what was involved. I turned my eyes quickly, mentally chastising me for even look before turning into the empty my bottle as I lost myself silently in my confused and annoyed thoughts.

 _Why all the authors of the XXI century were bent to shine vampires as fallen angels ? We were far from the first vampires portrayed by John Stagg and Bram Stoker._

However, my inner monologue was soon interrupted by a one and only question coming from my neighbor. '' Who are these people ? ''

 _There you go ! Not only, I landed here but now I had to relive again this scene painfully cloying and sickly wish. I had to get out of here. This would draw unwanted attention to Bella and therefore intermittently on me. Thing I wanted to avoid._

I tried to remember the exit nearest weighing my options before I decide quickly. I was about to jump out of my chair before all hell broke loose only I knew it was too late from the moment I heard the annoying voice of Jessica.

'' Edward and Emmett Cullens, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. '' Hailed she as if she were reciting a kind of lesson leaving me openly roll my eyes as I risked a glance at Bella just to see her eye already playing up .'' This is part is Alice Cullen. They live with Dr. Cullen and his wife. ''

 _Please, get me out of here ! I'll do whatever you want ! I would be nicer. I would even efforts to be more sociable._

'' They're ... not bad at all. ''

 _Kill me !_

Honestly at this point I was holding back simply banging my forehead on the smooth surface of the table.

'' You amaze me ! '' If guffawed brunette with too much gusto forcing me to give her my attention more than evident despite my desire to get out of here. '' Forget it, they are a couple. At least, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. And they live together. ''

 _Magnificent ! And now the little gossip session._

That's why I hate small towns. The entire population knew and people always ended all know about each other. To believe that their lives were not interesting enough for them Ailles refuel elsewhere. I do not know why but I was not surprised that this girl is one of them. Probably because I had hated from the beginning to the end of the book.

'' Which ones are the Cullens? They do not seem to be of the same family ... ''

 _Seriously, Bella ?_

I cast a critical eye on the brunette with me forcing the latter to avoid me consciously as she focused all her attention on the brunette more than willing to feed her curiosity.

'' They are not. '' Jessica objected a high-pitched tone making me wince, disgusted. _I actually had to get out of here. A little more of this kind of useless gossip and I do not answer anything._ '' The doctor in the early thirties, they are adopted. The Hales, blond, they are brothers and sisters, twins. Placed in foster care. ''

'' They are not a little old for that ? '' Bella asked in a tone devoid of judgment, only the pure curiosity and I frown my nose in disbelief.

I ground my teeth immediately crossing arms over my chest to keep me from exploding on both boring girls beyond the unimaginable before taking another sip of my drink to distract me. I bitterly regretted not sit with that girl. It would have saved me a lot of trouble.

Jessica nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, obviously enjoying the subject. '' They have eighteen years, but they live with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. It is their aunt, kind. ''

This time I pinched me the bridge of my nose, close to reaching my breaking point. The disdain and judgment in her voice was clear and despite my unflattering thoughts of this family, I could not just carry the free trial.

 _Unlike her, I had an opinion and a reason for thinking of them as well. In fact, all of these teenagers, I was the one who knew them best. Strange as it may seem._

'' It's really nice from the Cullen. '' Intervened Bella soothingly, giving me a quick sideways glance since she seemed to have noticed the slight tick in my jaw. '' If clutter also especially young kids. ''

'' Yeah, I guess. '' Replied Jessica heartedly not doing amplified my contempt for her.

I was on the verge of giving her a piece of my mind. And all I could say was that my girl's reputation would certainly avoid restored once I'm done with her. However, she obviously did not know what was going on in my head because obviously continued dismissively. '' I believe that Mrs. Cullen can not have children. ''

'' Ow! Obviously that explains it. '' I was commenting sarcastically while rolling my eyes and grower dense and naive attention of Jessica.

This silly strongly nodded since she had obviously noticed by my satire and I gave an indignant look towards Bella while Jessica said. '' I know, right ? ''

 _I narrowed my eyes on the brunette infuriating hoping to kill her on the spot before thinking to myself how this day was within the top ten of the worst days of my existence._

Speaking of existence, I could not help thinking of Edward and his family.

 _How could this food constantly._

I risked a glance at the group of individuals in non-standard thinking before I find myself once again push their physical if frozen. There was an undeniable ugliness in their surreal beauty. As Picasso paintings. Although they could be more easily compared to ancient statues.

If I had to compare, I would say that the blond vaguely reminded me of the statue of Jason Fleece while the large stocky more like the numerous representations of Hercules in Greek mythology. The gorgeous blonde beside him reminded me of a sensual and tempting representation of the famous creature Medusa. As for Edmund, he was accurate picture of fallen angel.

'' They have always lived in Forks ? '' Bella asked in a tone that she probably hoped neutral even though I could easily see her eyes shining with wonder.

 _Ew ! I am going to throw up. If I thought that listening Judgy was a test of strength then was that I had completely forgotten the fact that this passage gave me._

Honestly, at this point, I was torn between vomit or take my anger, my disgust and my scorn on this little pest gossip. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately for me, Jessica spoke again questioning my attention away from the future couple suave. '' No. They moved there two years in Alaska. ''

 _That's what you think !_

I intended to keep listening to the stupidity of my neighbor just the feeling of heaviness in my back made me aware of my last thought. I bit my lower lip hard on knowing I was now certainly watched and fidgeted nervously in my seat before giving an incredulous look on Bella as she raised the last person I wanted to hear.

'' Who's that boy with blond red hair ? ''

'' In fact, they are bronze. '' I would catch me talking despite me and I was instantly a break with wide eyes as Bella and Jessica.

The latter two seemed to have forgotten me in their conversations as they stared at me now as if two heads had just pushed my neck. _Well, especially Bella._ '' What ? ''

I swallowed in embarrassment and nervousness since I could feel the sensation of the eyes on my back become increasingly oppressive until readjusted my seat in embarrassment and boredom.

 _What was going on with me ? Word vomit! I blamed the word vomit._

'' Um ... '' I cleared my throat awkwardly as the attention always seemed to me before frown slightly my eyebrows in annoyance. '' That hair ! They are bronze and not ... oh, whatever, okay ! ''

Jessica jumped in my brilliance exasperated to reverse of Bella that continued to give me a look of pure surprise telling me that she was obviously not used to seeing me an interest in her conversations.

'' Okayyyyyy! '' Dragged Jessica giving a confused and slightly mocking look at Bella before cheer up bitterly momentarily distracting me from my inner panic. '' Anyway. It's Edward. He is beautiful, but don't waste your time. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him. ''

She spoke with such bitterness that is was almost too easy for me. I could definitely stay here and it was out of question that I left the table, leaving the idea that impetuous girl, boring and other high school students from Forks that I was a friend of hardware potential.

Not to mention that I hated perhaps Cullen. _Yes, hated !_ But a strangely intriguing way, I felt disgusted me by the way Jessica had spoken of them.

 _As I said, I had my reasons while she, she was just on principle of vanity and envy._

'' Okay! That's it! '' Exclaimed Me I suddenly questioning all the attention around the table even if only I kept my attention on Jessica.

'' Dany. '' Bella called out in a last attempt panicked.

''Not now. I held back for too long. '' I snapped completely unaware of the unwanted attention of four individuals. '' First, she did not say she wanted to jump the guy bones but know that he was. Then, because he hath probably rejected you, and I can understand why this does not mean he will do the same with her ... ''

'' Dany! '' Hissed Bella in a whisper, purple shame since the entire cafeteria seemed gone completely silent during my outburst.

However, I did not care a lot of attention or even the Cullens were currently in the process of looking at me with wide eyes as the others. _In fact, I cared not a damn thing._

 _After all, if it was going to be my life now so much enjoy my knowledge to mess with things._

'' Oh, and something else. '' Picked I strongly before a Jessica embarrassed as ever. '' Whether they are adopted or all together do not make them the worst scum of Forks. Rather, I would say they are ten times more sophisticated since they preferred to stay away from these morons of this damn city !''

I got to my feet as I could feel my fists itching me and I quickly picked up my one bottle before blustered through the awkwardly silent cafeteria. Shock and disbelief were pure visible on all the faces of the students but I did not care particularly since my mind was too focused on the fact that I was going to pass out their tables.

 _Very good ! Time to move to a hysterical girl. Kittens. Adorable little kittens. Kittens, kittens, kittens, kittens ..._

I kept thinking the mantra throughout my ascent to their table fully aware of their eyes following my trail before finally releasing pressure once I was outside all the attention. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head since I could easily feel the adrenaline quickly leave my body to leave room for embarrassment.

I had always been impulsive kind of passive. I stood still a moment until I reached a very limited breaking point and lash all what I had in mind without really thinking. After that, I was really relieved not to have the same schedule with Bella. Honestly, it was hard enough to control my explosiveness in my world then meet me in honeyed scenes that I could hate to wish were just out the worst of my already sensitive moods.

Only if I had been free of Bella and therefore the thought of rapist by association, I quickly learned that I shared two of my classes with members of his family. First, French with the perky brunette and now the phys AP with Teddy Bears and Martyr.

However, they were so beautiful that it made me want to vomit. Not to mention that I absolutely could not understand how Bella or any other human could find themselves attracted by them.

 _Personally, they care less me the jitters._

Between the imposing stature of Bisounours also making me wonder how he could pass for a teen and expression in constant pain of golden blond. Despite the imposing figure of the great massif Brown was the blond that bothered me the most. I probably had that I know of his constant trouble to keep his regime.

 _After all, how we could remember when we had to be constantly tempted by the menu ?_

Suffice to say that I was not very reassured when I took the place next to the shy brunette. She had easily noticed about my attention but she did not identify which left me thinking that they gave her the same feeling as me.

Finally, the day finally came to an end and I had to recognize that I was much more excited to find the beaten old truck of Bella. I recovered my favorites signed of my last teacher before crossing the corridors at a run towards the administration office.

Only, it seemed that this day was just ending as when I returned unconsciously in the hideous room brightly lit and the welcome I had again witnessed one of the worst scenes from the book. I easily spotted Bella froze in her steps with a fixed expression pensive built on the back and narrow in a little expensive polo of Edwin.

This time I was not going to plant remained standing waiting for their big moment was happening. I rolled my eyes by adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder before tightening my grip on my sheet, crumpling it in the process before pressing the step towards the reception. I was posting alongside the big guy boldly and crudely cut his sentence by clearing my throat in a sign of impatience.  
He seemed surprising since the secretary gave me a broad look before throwing nervous glances between being inhuman to me and my figure probably seemed futile and powerless at his side.

 _Huh ! Frail and helpless! I might be a chance but I was not going to disassemble me either._

I openly ignored the presence of the boy annoyed with me who seemed to have stiffened in the presence of Bella before handing my slip towards the secretary. The redhead took delivery of the sheet still in shock and I let a condescending smile on my lips as I turned to the giant boy. '' She's all yours. ''

I turned my heels with confidence before passing Bella on my way. I gave a sketch of a weak smile unconvincing since I probably did not smile for years before moving doors with confidence.

Finally, it might be more interesting than I imagined. After all, I was not dead _**yet**_ **.**

* * *

 **So that's the first small steps of my Oc in a big world of Twilight ! What do you think ? And his way of seeing the characters ? I hope I did not do the characters seem too Oc, I know I don't like it when the story strays too the characters.**

 **Again, don't hesitate to give a short comment (constructive, if possible).**

 **Xxo, friends.**


	3. Settle in Twilight

**Wait! I'm shocked !**

 **I thanked to all who read this story and who take the time to comment, encourage and love Dany adventures. Just for that, I give you a whole new chapter for today.  
**

 **I hope it will always match your expectations especially as we take a new turn this time.**

 **But I let you discover it for yourself ;)**

* * *

After that famous big day, things seemed to settle for me.

Indeed, Edmund was not there the next day or the day after. In reality, he was not present for the week and each day seemed a new excuse to raise the looks of reproach to his beloved family friendly _(note the sarcasm here)_.

 _I honestly do not understand what Bella could find endorsement in this family._

Not only do they care less scared me but they were all but considerate with her. The poor thing had a little more closed in on her as the days of the week would advance. Every morning she would look for the missing group member and each morning she would eventually contain a sullen sphere leaving me to look her in the most total boredom.

At that time, the quote '' the misfortune of one is the happiness of others '' could not be more appropriate for the context. If Bella was morose and sad absence of Edwin, I could not be more ecstatic. I finally had my freedom of thought and I could afford to throw here and there looks to his family without fear of reprisal from a quick death. Although I slightly suspect their desire to kill me on some occasions.

Especially the brunette I knew now was called Alice. I do not really know why but she kept sending me eyes giving me the creeps. Sometimes she remained for twenty minutes staring at me without blinking an eyelash'd do it once. I feel the new puzzle to solve for her and it would go physically and mentally ill.

 _I did not particularly want to be discovered. In this world or mine, I loved being alive._

Unfortunately if the attention of the brunette was specifically focus on me, it would seem that she was not the only one. If Bella had managed to blend in with her new friend group, I still had a big problem with the attention. It would seem that my argument with Jessica had had the opposite effect of what I expected. All the students were constantly weigh me in the hallways and the attention of the brunette that famous day back did not diminish in the slightest. In fact, I now knew her name, Aimee and she really never left me. To my surprise, this is not me that much bothered people.

Obviously, I still was not used to having to maintain constant conversations but it was enough that I was content to listen to the days went much faster. Surprise my silence did not seem to bother her in the slightest. In fact if I had to put a guess here, I'd say she profited mostly. I finally was not mistaken, it was a very pretty quiet and shy girl. She just needed to get out of the famous lonely girl box.

This remained different from my life at home and I had taken many times miss home. Even my sister was missing at this stage. Life with Bella was not particularly interesting. Especially since she was paired with this bunch of idiots. It was easy to say that after my little confrontation with Jessica, I was no longer welcome at the time table but that did not stop some boys trying to get me the conversation.  
Indeed, in English, Bella now sat next to Mike, a boy with sandy blond hair combed brush and seemed to have no provision to take no for an answer. This was obviously the greatest despair of Eric, the little geek of the first day.

Only if Bella and I are not conversing much contact, these two boys are deprived not try to talk me through Bella and I had to admit I was getting damn tired of their persistence. A persistence that seemed fun Aimee lot more than me. The slender brunette never missed an opportunity to point out to me that one of them was staring at me as she liked to call it, the eyes of a cocker lovesick.

The first time she told me that, I was just throwing her the greatest brilliance I could muster but the days passed and I was getting really tired of this routine.

 _I was getting far too used to this new way of life and I did not like it at all._

I even ended up accommodating of my lifestyle with Swan. More particularly with Charlie. In fact, if at home I was failing in the company Father / Daughter, it turned out that I fully enjoyed the few times tense and awkward moments with Bella's father. This was not an easy task but I found myself find myself more and more comfortable in the presence of the chief of police.

Obviously Bella did as the book and automatically gave the task to the kitchen, which was fine with me since I was unable to hide a steak without burning the stove in the process. Instead, I was content mostly to lock myself in my room during the time without food or anything else. The rain that seemed absent during the last few days already missing me and I again found myself thinking back to my life in Portland. It obviously was not euphoric or more interesting than here but I still had a life, my family there.

I had obviously done more research on me or my family and I finally discovered that Sanchez did exist. In fact, I even find chat site of my little sister, site I sincerely despised. However, it allowed me to learn to my dismay that I did not exist here. At least not from this family. Suffice to say that I had once shut in a constant silence during the rest of the day after the news. At this point, I definitely know what to do but resign myself to my fate.

 _Although it was not like me._

In fact, I was always spirited debate on the subject in my mind. I could go on for a while but I knew that in the end I had to find a way back home. I even thought about it as our physical pofresseur, Phillips recited bases acids. I could still smell the honey-brown eyes gold almost two Cullen members on my back but it had become a usual way now. There was no way they could discover my secret.

It seemed that their brother unfriendly could read my thoughts since he had reacted the other day but I firmly believe that the gift Alice had much trouble with me. _Otherwise why would her also intrigued as she could have all the answers she wanted in a simple vision ?_

I cast a quick look at my neighbor, paying a little more attention to her appearance. If she had any sound on the first day, I easily learned Aimee had much more to offer than it looked. First, she had a pair of bright blue eyes almost as sparkling as a diamond. Her skin was the first pale actually a shade of olive green and fleshy lips contrasted with her fine nose.

Anyway, the thunderous ringing announcing the end of the course brought me back to reality and I hurried to pick up my things before jumping to my feet. I left the room without bothering to wait for Aimee and headed straight for my locker. I quickly composing my code in a robotic habit before offload some of my books which I did not need.

I recovered my skate and closed my locker before throwing the strap of my bag on my shoulder and readjust my vest gray hood over my leather jacket. I expected even have to be outside to ride my skateboard and deftly pulled out my gray cap inside the front pocket of my bag before putting. I slalomed between students not caring in the least for their protests at me and end up spending the glass doors leading to the school parking lot.

I jumped skillfully small sidewalk as familiar jibes of Bella's truck called me. I was looking immediately for the old red truck crimson and was soon to find a long thread waiting for output. I shook my head already wet from the rain before leaving me with all speed in the descent. I controlled my every move as if I'm doing this all my life and went just before the now familiar horde of high school students. I received as I usually several glances in my way, especially those four individuals. I spotted the Volvo Silver color when I entered the parking lot and I did not really have a great interest in them.

I understood that I could easily ignore them most of the time. Indeed, it was not really difficult. If they did not throw me so many looks, I could believe that they were never there to begin with.

 _Honestly, life without Edwin was much easier. In fact, thinking back, I may have found a positive in everything. It turned out that end up in the Twilight world implied no books, no stupid and naive teenage hitting me on their passages and even fewer films._

I finished my run in a controlled skid before I commit myself to the now familiar road of Forks. I was immediately warned Bella that I would not travel with her and even less in her truck. I had enough attention to last a lifetime, not to mention that I was not particularly thrilled by the emission of greenhouse gases produced her truck. He was just a warhead for the planet and as I said before, I loved living so I preferred if the planet would last as long as me.

When I finally was reaching the small two-story house, I was relieving to find the beaten truck was still there, as the cruiser elsewhere. I stopped by recovering my skateboard before boarding at a run a few steps of the front porch to retrieve the spare key I had hidden in one of the pots. I still do not feel comfortable having the key on me and I preferred to keep it that way. I eagerly opened the door before entering in taking full advantage of the heat that the house offered me.

I removed my sneaker black and white Vans before putting them on the sides with my skate and pulled my bag while climbing the stairs to my bedroom. I got rid of my jacket before I moved on my bed with a sigh. I looked around me, getting increasingly annoyed by the surrounding silence.

 _What to do ?_

I let a clearly annoyed grunt now before retrieving my leather jacket and my hat. I rushed to my desk, noticing the figures backed my mail icon but do not really brought important as I was taking my mp3 before falling. I put my sneakers again in haste before taking my skate just as the door was opened.

 _Shit !_

'' Dany ? '' Recognized Bella, arms full of shopping bag before she frowned at my appearance about to leave. '' Going somewhere ? ''

''Yeah. Warn Charlie for me. I would not be long. '' I answered as quickly as I exceeded her, not lingering for more conversation only the brunette seemed of a different opinion.

'' Where are you going ? '' Asked Bella stopping me in my steps and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes in annoyance.

It turned out that Bella and I were not twins but older sister and younger. _And yes, I was again pressed by my sixteen._ Although we did not really have a big difference. Bella was actually born September 13, 1987 while I was apparently born July 1, 1988.

 _Which obviously gave her the right according to her, to behave like my mother_.

'' Take the air. '' I replied dryly, opening the door with annoyance. '' The silence is killing me here. ''

I slammed the door behind me, noticing it was still raining and pulled somewhat the sleeves of my jacket on my hands before descending the steps. I walked across the driveway to the curb before climbing skate with my agility. I quickly took the speed in the narrow streets of the village boring and increased the sound of my music. I took advantage of the full sensation of rain mixing with the wind in my hair loose and looked around distractedly. I rested my attention to the surrounding woods before stopping me abruptly, rubbing my feet against the asphalt.

I bit the inside of my cheek in uncertainty before hitting the back of my skate with my foot and made it fly directly into my hand. I stuck it under my armpit before looking from left to cross. I ventured on the pedestrian crossing before entering the forest with determination.

 _I knew most of the places of my reading so I might as well take a look for myself._

The floor difference was immediately felt since my shoes seemed more sinking into the muddy ground and I winced slightly in trouble with my every step. The greenery was really oppressive here and I could not really find the charm it gave to some person. I was not really a person of bitumen but I definitely preferred the arid landscapes. Unfortunately for my adventurous spirit, I soon to come face to face at a dead end and I definitely do not prefer to tempt fate by venturing more by myself.

 _Stephanie Meyers sorely lacking indication when it came to her directions._

I turned my steps in finally thanking the rain for leave my footprints in the ground before winning again the concrete floor. I went back on my skate after wiping my sneakers against grass and resumed my explorations of the city. Most of the streets were completely empty, as were several shops elsewhere.

 _This place could not be more dead !_

Eventually my little walk seemed longer than I had first thought. The dark night had covered the entire city and I removed my headphones since I preferred to be aware of my surroundings. I tried to ignore all the strange noises and quickened my pace.

 _I certainly do not let this town make me paranoid. I was already strange enough as it is._

The small house of the Swan came into view and I pressed me down the aisle before finally taking the step from the front door. The lights were all lit now and I could briefly hear the sound of the television in the background. I pulled my sneakers now full of mud before suspending my leather jacket on the coat rack as I spotted vaguely the case of firearm of Charlie. I frowned my eyebrows slightly squinting on the weapon feeling ill at ease before quickly looking away from the noise no agreement.

'' We can know where you were ? '' Asked Charlie awkwardly and could he simply trying to fulfill his role of parent.

'' Around the city. '' I replied in a slightly short answer, surprising the man for some reason.

I could hear the sounds of Bella bustling in the kitchen and I briefly putback my eyes on Charlie just to see him staring at me intently. '' Oh, and you love the city so far ? ''

Another thing I learned was that being younger than Bella, I had never really lived with Charlie. Bella's mother had apparently gone a few days after my birth and after that she had always been against that I joined the long annual visits of Bella. At least until I was thirteen. After that I had been here at each school holiday until Bella decided she did not want to come. In other words, barely a year later.

 _So it was not difficult to understand why he was so awkward with me._

Bella's voice broke us apart and I followed silently after Charlie. I noticed that Bella had already set the table and a light appetizing smell appeared to be emerging from the oven.

'' It smells good, Bella. '' Said Charlie as he sat on one of the chairs around the small kitchen table.

 _Exactly my thought._

I imitated soon the example of Charlie and Bella before serving me after the other. I had not really had an appetite since I arrived here. Between my fortuitous meeting with Cullen and my tormented spirit constant, it does not really matter lent itself to food.

 _However, I decided to make an effort to Bella._

Most of the meal passed in comfortable silence in which I took the time to note the similarities between Bella and her father. Bella had inherited from the dark color of hair of Charlie that she had some more light red highlights that I assumed belonged to her mother. Their skins were both pale but in a perfect shade without jobs.

In other words, Bella had no reason to have problems with self-esteem. Back in Portland, she could easily fit into the popular cliques and it seemed that it was the same today.

Well, I assumed that the clique of Jessica and Mike was supposed to be that popular even though I had no doubt that if the Cullens would venture on this road then it would be them unequivocally. In any case, Bella would end with the large group perfect for her. This left me think about what I was going to be when Edwin would make a comeback, because I had no doubt he would.

I definitely could not attend their epic love without throwing my whole stomach. The thought made me wince subconsciously. However after spending some days with the dull brunette, I could not really destroy her alleged '' happily ever after ''.

'' So how does it work in high school ? '' Charlie suddenly interested interrupting my train of thought even if I do not detached provided me my plate. '' You've hit it ? ''

'' I have several class together with a girl, Jessica. I have lunch with her friends. '' Replied meekly Bella giving me some looks shaded my eloquent silence before continuing giving me want to roll my eyes at the mere mention of the annoying boy. '' There is also the boy, Mike, very kind. Everyone is quite inviting. ''

 _Yeah, notice the subtext here ? God, how could she be in love with him without even knowing him ? This was worse than the famous stories of soulmates._

'' That must be Mike Newton. Cool kid, cool parents. '' _What was I saying ? Small town, everybody knows._ '' His father holds the sports shop located just outside the city. With all hikers who frequent the corner, business is good. ''

 _I'd probably go for a ride, so I did not have a chance to meet the fish of Bella. In all cases, it was like a kind of next pet constantly Be ..._

'' Dany ? '' I raised my head abruptly in surprise at the call of Charlie prompting a slight frown of man.

I shrugged an eyebrow expectantly looking between him and Bella noticing the brunette staring at me slightly concerned before turning my attention to Charlie in trouble. '' Hm ? ''

''And you ? How are you high school ? ''

'' Great. ' I replied sarcastically sparking a slight grimace of Charlie before I got up abruptly, picking up my plate wanting to cut faster short this conversation. '' I'm not hungry. I think I'll just go take a shower and go to bed. ''

'' But you hardly touched your dinner. '' Charlie remembered with a concerned look as Bella but I was content to shrug my shoulders before leaving the kitchen quickly.

The rest of the week and the weekend does not really changed for me. I avoided as best as possible any contact with Bella and Charlie and spent every day with the hope of awake in my world.

 _Obviously, avoid Bella for the weekend was a little hard for me but I'm sure to spend less time in the house._

I was finally able to venture into the woods through a painful but necessary detour in store Newtons. I got a walking map of the city and had ended up spending all my weekends to trudge through the woods. I even find the famous clearing so idolized by the amorous transit this book. Personally, she looked like a simple clearing for me. _But again, I was not the most objective._

Anyway, on Monday arrived in stride and I fuming all the way through high school. I do not really know why but today seemed to be a bad day for me. A very, very bad day. However, I could not get hold of my obvious discomfort.

For some strange reason, I had risen from terrible mood this morning and I had not been down since. And those, even when I realized that Bella was gone rather this morning, I was not able stop being angry. Not to mention that it was much colder this morning and I could swap my famous leather jacket for a red burgundy parka with my high converses and raw denim.

 _If I loved the rain, I hated the dry cold. The snow was still bearable but it was not really my favorite time._ _Anyway, I was already committed myself to live a day worthy of hell today._

And it seems that I definitely do not deceive myself since I had barely set foot in my first class of the day I had first, failed to make a glide in the center of the classroom, hit the stupid girl for having left her bag in the middle of the road before having to take a test on Wuthering Heights which I had not even bothered to read unlike Bella.

When the first hour was over, I literally leaped out of the classroom before finally making an abrupt halt at the new temperature change. My cheeks were already red from cold and slightly condensed heat blew my mouth as sweet and icy flakes settled in my brown hair.

 _Perfect ! Just perfect ! How I was to go on sidewalk snowy with my skate now ?_

It seems that my exasperation view of the new time change seemed to be shared by Bella as I saw the brunette grinning alongside Mike not far from me. I saw the famous Geek pick up a snow porridge on the floor visibly preparing to target the annoying boy to Bella's side. As I suspected, the snowball landed straight on Mike and I noticed the blond preparing to do the same as Bella made a quick getaway.

 _I was seriously stopped to rub this girl or I would end up just like her._

I hurried to join Aimee through the halls for our next class already preparing myself mentally.

'' So you're happy to finally see the snow? '' Exclaimed cheerfully Aimee forcing me to focus my attention on her and not my mantra of encouragement to face one member Cullen.

I gave an incredulous look once on the brunette in the offense before answering without thinking.

'' I remember that I've seen snow. I live in Portl ... '' _Shit._ I was a break in my own slip before biting hard inside of my cheek to the puzzled expression Aimee .''... I seen on TV. ''

A laugh escaped immediately lips brown infuriating me more. _As I said, a day in hell._ I spent the doorstep of lively classroom by students excited by the recent weather change before silently take my place on my stool. I could easily feel the eyes on my back by adding a new impetus anger my temperament already close to its limit. Clearly tired of acting as if nothing had happened, I turned abruptly before supporting boldly look to the brunette. The latter were clearly answered by my insurance only she seemed affected a brief moment as she sent me my shine with a slight smile not being increased my exasperation.

 _Okay, this time I had had enough! I had to go home !_

I narrowed hard my lips as I turned to the front of the class since it seemed she would not stop her observation anytime soon. Honestly, I really did not understand what was not their problem with me. They were supposed to look at Bella and not to me. I did not even part of the book. I even doubted my scent appealed to them.

After all, I was putting held alongside Edwin and he had stiffened once he had felt Bella.

I spent the rest of the morning with the same foul mood. Fortunately for me, Aimee was soon realized that I was not particularly in the mood today and no one spoke to me only when necessary. We remained quiet enough when we were heading for the cafeteria and I quietly watched the students fully enjoying the snowfall. They vaguely reminded me of home.

 _Yes, home. It turned out that finding myself in a fictional universe had taught me that Portland had finally become my home._

We sat in the lign for our food letting me look not simple habit for Bella. I spotted the brunette front alongside Jessica and rolled my eyes before giving all my attention to Aimee to the agreement in her quiet voice. '' Is it safe to talk now ? ''

'' Really ? '' I declared with slight annoyance at her sarcastic phrase before lifting my eyes.

 _This day had to end !_

Aimee rolled her eyes openly stating that she had probably spent too much time with me before turning back to fill her plate with a slice of pizza, a red apple _(obviously!)_ And a bottle water bottle before replicating with confidence. '' Who peed in your cereal this morning ? ''

 _There was Aimee to that kind of thinking._ Honestly, the girl was probably the strangest but also most entertaining person I had been endowed to meet. And that was saying something since I found most annoying human race.

'' Just say what you mean and I would listen as usual. '' I sighed without much interest as I took my turn a slice of pizza and a bottle before following her through crowded room.

However, I soon to pause at the sight of Bella frozen in place. Jessica appeared in an attempt to get her attention but she seemed focused on something else. I risked to follow her gaze and realized why I was in such a mood today.

 _There was at the fateful table Cullen, not four but five members._

I swallowed with difficulty, already feeling my routine crumble into pieces and knew that today would be the start of everything.

''Dany ? Oh, hey, Dany ? '' Tried Aimee to get a hold of me and I tried to look away to meet her frown. '' But what's wrong with you today ? ''

 _A lot of things._

''Nothing. Come sit down. '' I replied in a tone indifferent even though my mind was currently undergoing suffer again the famous Waterloo.

I sat at one of the many round tables, as far away from the famous bottom of the table and put my plate in front of me without really pay close attention. I was no longer hungry. I bit hard on my lower lip and looking again Bella through the masses of students. I soon find the seat with the other in their regular tables just as before, her eyes seemed to focus on the other.

 _Pity! Can it be more of a stalker ? Well, again, it would be even worse later then. This was also a big part of their history. Be strange !_

'' Okay! Stop ! '' Exclaimed suddenly Aimee startling me in the process as I watched her with wide eyes now. '' Now you're gonna tell me why the hell you're acting strange today! And why are you in the process of monitoring your sister like a hawk. ''

'' I don't mind her. '' I immediately defended with a raised eyebrow annoyed.

 _I attend most sickening moment of my life._

Aimee let out an incredulous laugh in response before meeting her little skinny arms over her chest in annoyance. '' Well, then you spies ! ''

'' I do nothing! '' Me I sank into my own lie and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose wearily.''Can we drop the subject ? ''

'' Wait, you refuse a fight ? '' Wondered if the little brunette and I focused once a shine on her.

'' Do you look for a fight ? '' I snapped defied clearly in no mood to take tweezers and brunette briefly widened her baby blue eyes swallow before taking a bite of her pizza. '' Although .''

I returned to my observation of my sister only to freeze at the sight of her doe eyes on me already. In reality, all the attention of her table was already on me making me immediately pucker my eyebrows.

 _What was their problem ? I had not chewed Jessica today. No ?_

Then I noticed the brunette annoying move back and forth between a particular table and mine and I did not need confirmation to know what was really happening. I turned my eyes from their table in annoyance before trying to focus on my food despite the new weight on my shoulders.

'' Hey, why it looks like your sister spying on Cullen ? '' Whispered Aimee suddenly at my side in curiosity and I rolled my eyes again in exasperation this time.

'' Because she's probably spirited to ask Jessica if Edwund is spirited look her with hostility! '' I replied sarcastically before making a steep break the agreement laughter sounding more like thunder.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to try to calm my nerves before giving a look at Aimee.

 _Stay calm. Everything is fine. It was just a laugh. A laugh._

'' Why is she think that ? '' Said Aimee slightly frowning in confusion. '' The Cullen do not mix but they were never hostile with anyone. ''

 _Oh, I beg you! Rosalie breathed nothing but hostility._

'' Why would I know ! Do I look like someone who can read minds? '' I barked acrimoniously not really caring about my slip at this stage before rolling again my eyes. '' No matter why. ''

'"Well, actually it is kind of interesting, you know, the Cullen, I mean. '' Suddenly announced the brunette taking me by surprise.

I immediately frowned my eyebrows do not particularly appreciate the fact that the simple name may attract us unwanted carefully before any replicate the same. '' Why ? ''

'' I noticed that you did not seem much like them. ''

'' I do not love anyone, Aimee. '' I rebutted with impassivity soon collecting a flat brown eyes.

'' I know, but you are forbidden them to deal with Jessica on the first day. '' Reminded me brunette indicating that she was far too observant for her own good. '' So that's your problem with them ? ''

 _Oh, I do not know! Perhaps the fact that they were all scary as hell ! Or they seemed constantly staring at me like I was their next dinner ! Oh and do not get me started on Teddy Bear and Martyr ! They were first stalkers and they continued to dwell like this, I would take advantage of not monitoring their throw a Molotov cocktail! Yeah, I was sure Aimee could help me on this one._

A new burst of laughter startled me and I frowned my eyebrows again before throwing a glance over my shoulder just to find the entire Cullen family with gleaming smiles on their faces. I noticed for the first time what they looked like under the effects of snow and I could tell they were fully happy with the return of their '' brothers ''. However, that was not what bothered people to me. It turned out that they had all their attentions focused in my direction except of course Rosalie but that was expected.

 _However what I did not expect was that a smile was also on the face of Whiny._

'' Okaaaaaay! That's strange! '' Commented Aimee forcing me to take my eyes to peer group with the platitude.

'' What ? They smile and then they are doubly frightening when they do ? ''

'' Scary ? '' Aimee repeated in disbelief making me look suspiciously like a dreamy expression fell on her face as she took her chin in her hand. '' Hm, scary would not be the word I would use to describe Cu ... ''

'' Stop! Not another word ! Oh no! '' I got up abruptly in the shared embarrassment with indignation before quickly picking up my tray stuttered my words. '' I do not listen to you drool on ... on ... they give goosebumps, Okay. ''

A smile now graced the rosy lips of brunette and I soon realized that she had just laughed at me.

'' Ow, very funny ! Hilarious! '' I hissed between my teeth clearly exasperated now. '' If ever you find yourself in near-death situation, don't count on me to save you. ''

I tightened my grip on my tray before emptying half my barely contained nibble before putting my parka as I made my way out of a not annoyed. I pulled my hood over the top of my head as soon as I set foot outside from the snow seemed to be replaced by the rain, to my great relief and I continued my way towards my next class. I knew for a fact that Aimee not join me later so I do not really cared about her at this stage. I was going through my locker quickly taking full advantage of the silence that afforded me the hallways for a plan of action.

 _It was evident that the return of control maniac meant the end of my freedom of thought and therefore, my plausible death. I was going to be much more careful in the future._

Especially if he approached Bella. _Thing I did not particularly want to obvious reasons._

 _After all, no one had really asked what would have happened if she had not met this fossil ?_

I shook my head at my own thoughts without tails or heads before slamming the metal door of my locker while readjusting my books against my chest. I made a U-turn towards my next class and encouraged me mentally by thinking. The bell rang just as Aimee slipped into the physical room letting me watch as she settled into her seat. I could still feel eyes burning holes in my back of Teddy Bear and his sidekick but I tried the best I could concentrate on something else.

Anyway, I had my mind already too busy to even take care of them now.

 _Bella had to be present in her biology class at the moment and we all knew what was going on during the course._

Now it was not hard to say I was terribly anxious. Far too anxious because I could not pay attention to the conference or even my lab partner. Partner who seemed now follow the instructions of our teacher for any project. Regardless, I was not really paying attention and she seemed to be doing well at the moment.

 _Does my presence would force Bella to also speak of me in her unflattering explanation of herself ? Or does her intentionally avoided the subject._ After all, she seemed somewhat ashamed to have me supposedly forced to come here. Still, she was so dazzled by that idiot she could turn it all the beans without even realizing it.  
 _Did he try to be interested in her by bringing me in their conversations ? Or worse, is he going to ask about me ?  
God, I was getting crazy here!_

''Dany ! I need you here! '' Arises suddenly the distant voice of Aimee, but I was too upset to really care.

I clenched my fists against my temples, trying to calm me but all that could jeb do was think of the many possibilities that might arouse suspicion in the mind of the reader. I felt a brief wave of calm submerging me for the space of a short time but it seemed from as quickly as it occurred leaving me close my eyes to try to calm my aching chest.

However, I was so focused on my tumultuous thoughts that I had no time to prevent Aimee to grab a piece of paper. A second later, a small painful hiss took me by surprise and I wide big my eyes at the sight of a big break along the index of the brunette.

''Oh my God !''

I gasped suddenly in achieving before jumping on my feet in total panic in the opposite of Aimee which made going back and forth between her finger and me perplexed.

'' Stand up ! '' I ordered hastily frankly giving a horrified look over my shoulder just to see the mountain muscle trying to keep the martyr as discreetly as possible. '' AIMEE, UP ! ''

'' What ? Are you afraid of blood or something ... ''

'' DO WHAT I TELL IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SEC SUCK ! '' I insisted in complete panic while pulling her shirt up for myself. I finally get up arousing the attention of our teacher and the whole class and I threw a new alert look at the duo before dragging Aimee against her will as far as missing the look of realization the duo in the process.

'' But Dany ... ''

'' When I spoke to you of impending death, I said it like that ! '' Exclaimed Me I savagely pushing the outside of the front room for a break out of breath once we were far enough from the room.

Aimee walked quickly away from me visibly overwhelmed by the situation before sucking her finger still bloodied before throwing me a mortal splendor. '' BUT WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM ? ''

I recoiled in surprise at her brightness before attempting to regain consciousness of my mind. _I had to sell my identity. They knew. It was certain now. They knew I was going to die._

The nasal ring suddenly appeared through the halls making me jump again with wide eyes and I gave only a last look at Aimee and revel me in race towards my locker.

I _could not stay here ! They would catch me before I was leaving the hotel. They were bloody vampires for heaven's sake! Yes, vampires!_

I had a sudden slip in front of my locker, missing almost in the process before quickly dial my code despite my trembling hands. I threw glances over my shoulder to see just some kid out of the classroom. Now I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest and I had to take me twice to get the right number. I tore my bag and my skate from the base do not really caring of my books before slamming my locker shut in a hurry. I was turned around frantically looking around me before running straight slaloming through the boring students to get out of here as soon as possible.

I definitely could not go home. The residence of Chief Swan was probably known to everyone in this damn town. Not to mention that Edmund would have no trouble to track the smell of my sister, if he had not already.

 _In other words, the house was definitely out of reach._

I turned the corner toward the gates of glasses just to suddenly freeze in my step missing almost hit a student in front of me. There, down the hall stood the majority of the Cullen family. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. They all spoke with animation and it was probably the first time I watched them shine so much emotion on their faces since I watched them.

However, they did not seem even to spot me so I decided to turn around quickly and revel me again in a race.

 _I had to find a loophole. I could not escape them indefinitely and I had to get out of here._

I tighten my grip on my skateboard in my race knowing it was now my only means of escape as quickly as possible. At least a little faster than normal, and soon to spot one of the doors to the building exterior. I rushed straight on it before taking a long, deep breath of frigid air around me. I was not expecting to be in the parking lot to throw my board on the floor and went over by hitting the ground with my foot in a rush. I had never been so fast before but I did not care. The only thing I could think of was to get out of here alive.

 _How it had even been able to happen ? Alice was not meant to prevent when something was going on? Unless I misread the book ?_ _But what was wrong with me ? Why do I even care what damn book when I was about to be empty dry by a vampire family._

I rushed straight through the car park almost lacking crush me by leaving a red truck in reverse before finally passing the output to my surprise.

 _Okay, I was alive ! This meant that I had a chance with me for once._

However, I doubt that it would remain so. I had to find a way to get away as quickly as possible of Cullen.

 _I had already established that the house was out of reach so that I could go now ?_

 **The police station !**

 _But yes, it was obviou s! I knew where it was and there was no way they would go there._

 _However, they could easily follow me and would think I would denounce them. But on the other hand, I wanted to life and there was no way I was going to die sucked dry by bloody vampire fiction. I've never asked anything of all this. I hated this book. In fact, I never wanted to be here and there was no way I was going to die too young for something as stupid._

So with that thought, I was going through as quickly as possible the small of Forks. I just took fifteen minutes instead of the usual thirty before finally releasing a huge sigh at the sight away from the police station standing out among the abundant vegetation. I recovered my board, deciding to finish my current safety measure and rushed straight to the station.

I finally lash through the doors of the station, alerting the entire police force in the process and let go of my skate in a crash to catch my breath. I regained deep breathing, breathing deeply through the nose while pressing on my thighs before looking up to the agreement of a familiar voice.

''Dany ? Dany, what are you doing here ? '' Asked Charlie, rushing towards me in anxiety at the sight of my state out of breath. '' Dee, tell me what happened. ''

 _Shit ! What was I supposed to say ? Oh, I unconsciously confess my knowledge of vampires corner on them and now they want me to their four o'clock? Yeah, I doubted that would happen._

I resumed a last deep breath before holding my stomach watching Charlie still somewhat out of breath. '' I ... I ... ''

''Dany ! What is happening ? Is Bella okay ? '' Panicked Charlie seemed to ten years of a sudden and I hastened to reassure him nonchalantly clearly not accustomed to such concerns.

'' No, no, everything is fine ! Bella is very well. '' I replied quickly before making a slight break with a slight frown uncertain eyebrow. '' Well, I do not really know if she's okay, but hey, it's Bella. Of course, she will be fine. ''

Charlie gave me a look clearly exceeded probably wondering about my sanity and I tried a little uncertain smile to cover my entry bang. Only it did not amplify the puzzled look of Charlie and the man finally signed me his office over his shoulder for a little more privacy.

 _I go to the police station was not such a good idea after all._

* * *

'' Okay everybody calms down ! '' Called out authoritatively Carlisle hoping to appease his entire family definitely panicked now. In reality, he was just as much. If a human had discovered their existence...

'' We can not let her shout from every rooftop, Carlisle. '' Intervened firmly Jasper ferociously collecting Rosalie support looks and Alice even if she was reluctantly. '' Nobody knows the impact this could have for our family. ''

Carlisle gave a look at his first son, gauging his reaction carefully before turning his attention to the rest of his family. '' Well, what do you propose, son ?''

That seemed to make the youngest member dumb as he weighed the options in his mind before sharing a look with his companion in distress.

'' This is all your fault ! '' Suddenly indignant Rosalie pointing venomously Edward. '' If you do you should not approach this human ! We could move but we stay for you ! And now the sister of this man knows about us !''

'' Rosalie! '' Intervened suddenly Esme with authority.

'' I don't think it's anyone's fault. '' Alice replied surprising the entire family as they turned to her.

Edward furrowed eyebrows deeply before giving a lost look on his sister. '' Alice, why have you not seen what was going to happen during the class ? ''

The brunette pixie cut to nervously looked around before confessing her latest dilemma. '' I don't really know why but I did happen to see the most physical class of Emmett and Jasper. ''

'' How so? ''Jasper worried immediately giving a worried look on his wife before his eyebrows frown more. '' Why did not you tell me ? ''

'' It was the first time it happened to me and ... ''

'' Rather the second Alice. '' Edward suddenly stopped reaping in turn the attention of his family including Alice embarrassed. '' Remember when you predict the arrival of the arrival of ... Bella. ''

A look of realization came upon the little brunette alerting her entire family. '' She was alone. ''

'' But what are you talking about? '' Shout Rosalie clearly exasperated by the accomplice link her siblings as Emmett was trying to hold her back.

Although if he was to be honest he was not really freaked out by this. He had the opportunity to observe this human carefully. In fact, she had seemed the first true distraction he had obtained during his long life. She had a way of acting that amused him and the fact that she knew their subjects intrigued him more. Only he would always go with his family no matter what.

'' So Alice, you have not seen this young human, right ? '' Carlisle recapitulated with a deeply thoughtful expression before turning an inquisitive manner towards his son. '' And you Edward, can you hear her ? ''

'' A little he can hear ! '' Intervened Emmett is clearly enjoying moment of distraction to recall the fun event at lunchtime. '' He told us how she thought of us. She calls me Teddy Bear and Jasper, Whiny ! Oh and she's not like the other human. She is afraid of us. ''

The whole family turned to him with a serious look making him immediately lose his smile and he fidgeted nervously before looking away from the predatory gaze of Rosalie.

'' What about us does she know ? '' Esme investigated by giving a patient look on Edward.

This amplified his frown frustrated looking after all the times he had read through her mind before raising his shoulders even more confused.

'' Emmett is right. She is not like the other human. '' Intervened suddenly Jasper arousing the interest of the entire family as he frowned in turn his blond eyebrows at the memory of the brunette human.'' She does not feel not more like them. I feel no thirst in her presence. As when she clung to this girl, was like the smell or rather her lack of odor blocking that of her partner. ''

Edward briefly shook his head in disagreement. '' She has a smell. It just does not call us. As a kind of flower scent ... ''

'' Yes like a rose. '' Emmett agreed immediately with a nod before being contradicted by Edward.

'' More like an orchid mixed ... mixed with something sweet. '' Explained latter remembering every moment quite close to human.

After undergoing the temptation of her sister, he could definitely tell she was different in many other ways, but her smell was probably what distinguished them most to him.

'' Hmm, interesting. '' Carlisle songed in crossing his arms over his chest before turning his attention back puzzled over his children. '' What can you tell me more about this girl ? ''

'' She is receptive to my perception of emotions. '' Explained Jasper as indicator before refute his thoughts.'' Although she constantly seem nervous in our presence. Now I can understand why.''

'' Poor thing. She must be terrified. '' Intervened Esme with a sympathetic look.

Alice turned immediately to her husband in this new information before her eyes widen in realization. '' She knows ! ''

'' We know Alice ! '' Hissed Rose between her teeth with venom challenging the attention of her sister.

'' No, I mean she knows from the beginning. '' Corrected the little vampire still baffled by her own conclusion. '' Jasper was right. Each time she came to our French class, her heart was racing. And she would calm down once she was out of the classroom. And remember what her friend said at lunch ? She does not like us from the beginning. ''

'' All the more reason to preserve our family. '' Growled Rose giving a look at Jasper hoping for approval, but the latter seemed to have suddenly changed his mind. '' Jasper !''

'' If she knows all this time and she never said anything, it would mean she does us no harm.''Summed Esme with hope in her voice automatically collecting authentic looks of her family.'' Maybe this girl just wants to live in peace like the rest of us.''

Emmett was the first to shake his head in agreement reaping an instant burst of Rosalie. '' She's an interesting human. Completely different from anything we have experienced so far. ''

''What do you mean by that ? '' Questioned Carlisle clearly interested in this human now.

'' She is simply a human who knows too much ! '' Snapped Rosalie in disbelief before turning to Carlisle. '' Are we really going to pretend we were not in danger ? ''

'' She's a simple human, Rosalie. That's what you said, right ? '' Alice replied with a slight mischievous smile sparking smiles of others unlike Rosalie breathed anger before suddenly turn tail forcing Emmett to follow after her.

However he gave a last look at his family over his shoulder with a matching smile. '' I want to be the first to speak to her. ''

Jasper stared at the back of Emmett flee to a speed imperceptible to the human eye before turning to the rest of his family. '' Do we have reason not to worry about this man ? ''

'' From what I hear, this human can go through the gift of Alice, her blood makes no call on us and knows our identity but kept silent until then. '' Recapitulated Carlisle seriously giving glances at each of his children and his wife. '' I think it is wise to learn more about this man. ''

''And to show her that she has no reason to fear us. '' Esme said with a confident nod. She did not know yet this girl but she would definitely meet her.

At this point, Alice jumped almost immediately sparking excitement wary gaze of Edward as she knocked cheerfully in her hands. '' That means that I can go talk to her ? I'm dying from the first day she arrived in Forks. I heard the way she defended us and I must say I was really surprised this time. This does not happen often.''

Carlisle and Esme exchanged smiles at the joke of their daughters had clearly replaced by intrigue concerns now and Carlisle had an idea that it had to do with Jasper. The boy also seemed to show some interest in the human even if he seemed reluctant at first.

As for Edward, he seemed to be a sort of welcome distraction when her sister was in the area. Now that he thought he was much less attempt by Bella once she was around. Not to mention that like Alice, she had caught more than once in her actions and her thoughts. This human definitely seemed interesting.

'' I would talk to her. '' Edward decided suddenly, surprising the rest of his family since he always seemed most reluctant to approach humans. Especially teenage girls. This was easily explainable since he could easily hear their thoughts stuffed with hormones.

Only Dany did not seem like that thought of him and was another reason why this man seemed all the more interesting. Not to mention that she had escaped her reading several times now. If Bella frustrated to no end, her sister seemed quite another mystery he felt the urge to solve. And those are certainly more healthy and reasonable reasons. He had to admit himself that he had thought of the human during his week in Denali, though Bella had mainly occupied his thoughts. This human he heard nothing and he knew nothing except that her blood was using him as never before.

Her sister was very different and perhaps this gave him the opportunity for escape. After all, Jasper had managed to control his thirst with her peculiar smell. She had to be something special if his family was so quick to accept the fact that she knew about them without even knowing her.

'' Are you sure, son ? '' Carlisle asked, putting a fatherly hand on his shoulder. '' She is also the sister of Bella. ''

'' Her blood did not appeal to me. No blood appealed to me as Bella did. '' Confessed ruefully Edward hating how he felt weak and helpless about his family before recovering slightly. '' But I think it's better that I'm the only one talk to her first. I have direct access to her mind, don't forget.''

Although for the most part, it was a selfish act to Edward. He would like Emmett to be the first to speak to her.

* * *

 **So now, here we are ! The Cullen finally know the knowledge of Dany and obviously they have questions about the future. But why Alice can not see her ?  
What do you think of the performances of our favorite famous vampires ? Do they were real enough for you ?**

 **Tell me really what you think, your thoughts help me improve :)**

 **Oh and sorry again for English mistakes. And yes, small French here so I really do the best I can.**

 **Anyway, until next time, friends :)**

 **Xxo LOve is Weakness**


	4. Hospitals sucks !

**Hey, friends !**

 **After all the positive responses I have received so far, I decided to give you a whole new chapter.**

 **Continue like this, really. You give me moral but crazy !**

 **Enjoy the show !**

* * *

Things were certainly different for me now. They had somehow accelerate. After my little appearance in the police station, Charlie took me to his office. There, I had the great idea to tell him of my sudden supposedly want to follow my studies in high school in the Push.

 _I honestly do not even know how I came to this idea and do not ask me. I just freaked out and had come to this in a bunch of other things. Again, I blamed the vomit of words._  
Of course, Charlie was just as surprised as me by my request and he was immediately asked what had brought me to this decision. At first, I remained silent, obviously still in shock of my request.  
 _It was sure that the werewolves do not enchanted me more than vampires but they were much denser and less dangerous than vampires in my opinion. After all, none of them had a live reading my mind._

Not to mention that I would be simple pale face there, I hoped that stigma were rigorous in small reserve. Like this, I could easily keep to myself while avoiding the disaster that represented the family of vampires.

However, Charlie did not seem to want to stop there. For once, he wanted answers and was even going to imagine that I was bullied. It was obvious he wanted to keep me with him no matter what and this time the idea of my possible start seemed to disrupt him more than I would have imagined.

 _So I had hastened to reassure him. First of all because I do not want to be regarded as low, although the reason for my request was somehow close, in a strange way before lying._

I came to the conclusion that I just do not like the Forks High School and I could fit more in a new high school or my sister was not ready. At that, Charlie was staring me as if I had to push two heads before collapsing in his office chair clearly overwhelmed by the situation, leaving me avoid his gaze awkwardly.

He had hardly rubbed his eyes weary and tired before turning his brown orbs on me by saying to me that he would think about it. Part of me wanted to argue until he finally gave in but I had back knowing that it would be strange for him.

 _After all, I had to remind myself that Charlie knew absolutely nothing of what was going on in his small town not so quiet._

Finally, I asked Charlie if he'd possible to remain in his office until he finished his shift. The man seemed surprised at first but after the first bomb I'd just throw him it definitely seemed more acceptable. He had me remember the rules, which I assiduously shook my head in agreement before I find myself alone in his quiet office.

 _It was then that I realized the scale of things now. I was not only in the Twilight universe. I was now part of history, and for some reason I had the impression that the main character was not Bella but me._

This was obviously enough to send me into a mini panic attack. I had to face it alone this time and I'm a mental note to check my treatment back home. I was not a person prone to crises back home but I easily noticed that here I was much more open to my emotions.

 _Maybe some of the lonely and quiet genes of Charlie mixed with those of the mother of Bella made their strangely different children. After all, Bella was not the happiest girl ever._ _Solitaire, selfless and serious, she does not really breathed the girl blossomed._

As for me, well, I did not really know what to call me. Back at home, I was that girl antisocial see misanthrope who avoided contact by choice. Now I was thrown in everything supernatural adventures mishmash and I do not know how to manage my emotions most of the time. I tried to think of an action plan during my time at the resort but it seemed that the recent events were too recent.  
So I just ended my attempt to solve mathematical exercises before finally returning to the cruiser with Charlie.

However, I did not expect at all to me ambushed by Bella herself. It seems that the brunette had been worried sick for my absence and she was even about to call Renée.

 _Not that it gave me great leeway given that I did not really know the woman._

Anyway, she had quickly grasped that something big had happened, and her expression was pure surprise when Charlie had raised again my desire to leave Forks High to that of the Push during the meal . The sparkle that Bella had thrown me could have killed me on the spot.

 _Honestly, I did not really know what was her business since things were supposed to arrange for her from today. After all, Edwund had not been cordial with her ? Unless my discovery had disturbed him ? Did he could even hear people's thoughts at such distances ?_

 _No, this was not possible._ _I noticed the dreamy look of the brunette here and there and obviously her moodiness was alleviated in something more thoughtful._

However, this did not prevent her to join me in my room after dinner was over. She had wanted some explanation for my sudden choice, an explanation that I was unable to provide her.

As much as I wanted she remained far from Cullen, I would certainly not one that would denounce their secret.

 _My head was already enough a price._

So it was with a tense atmosphere that the whole house Swan slept last night. Well, Bella and Charlie were asleep. I had stayed all night to surf the internet looking for anything I could get on the trip in a fictional universe. Surprisingly, there were many site on the subject and had even read some testimonials. Obviously, some seemed zany but others, others resembled too much to my current situation to leave me skeptical.

 _However, if the testimonials were many, the solutions were as varied._

However, some of them coming back repeatedly. Solutions that definitely inspired me nothing good for the future.

 _One of them happened to be death._

According to Dr. Lanza, consciousness would move from one universe to another in the hypothetical case of death. It was called biocentrism.

 _In other words, if I die in this world then I can finally return to my world._

Only I'd never been suicidal kind before and I had to admit that the idea was enough to give me goose bumps.

 _Although if I was going in this direction, it could be that I would die more quickly than I thought._

Anyway, I was reading the various theories of Dr. during the rest of the night. I could feel the adrenaline take over my tiredness and even when the day began to take on the night, I remained glued to my screen. It was only when I heard the brakes of the cruiser leaving our driveway I realized it was time for me to confront the Cullen and therefore my plausible death.

 _Part of me could not help but think of Dr. theory. Perhaps it would serve me in the end. Or I simply die and my life would be over._

The unknown probably scared me even more than the Cullen themselves and I definitely could not do anything good without thinking of my fragile future during my morning routine. I had been so absorbed in my reading I had not even realized how much my room seemed to have cleared up is that I stumbled on my window finally I realized outside state. It seemed that our driveway and all sidewalks were now covered in snow while the thorns of the trees were now covered in ice sculptures. Even Bella's flatbed truck appeared to have escaped the weather change and I winced internally pf the ambient cold.

 _I definitely had a big problem with the cold and I had always hated snow back in Portland. For some reason, they always seemed colder._

Not to mention that I would now have to take a ride with Bella to go to school.

 _It was useless to try more the devil by focusing my skate on the safety of the truck. Especially as it was maybe my last time with Bella._

Although I had no idea how the Cullen would proceed.

 _Do they cause any sort of accident ? Where then they just fled the town ruining forever happily ever Edmund and Bella._ _And personally, I preferred to avoid thinking about it. It was better to spend my last moments not imagine my future death._

So instead, I hurried to sneak into the bathroom fully aware of the small noises coming from Bella's room before closing behind me. I winced slightly internally from the moment I saw the state of our once orderly bathroom and could easily recognize my work clothes in all the mess on the ground.

 _Well, I had Cotton plugged one side of the bathroom but still._

Fortunately for me, Bella seemed to have provided the ability to stand behind me, but that did not stop my little disorder to appear. I winced last time clearly sorry for this family before quickly put on my jeans black skinny with three layer shirt for cold weather outside. Once I was dressed, I allowed myself a look in the mirror just to wince at the sight of my eyes puffy with fatigue and dark circles.

My slightly tanned skin once seemed almost reaching the shade of Bella and small crevices already graced my lips as a result of the cold. I tried to coax my hair before deciding to make my complexion slightly to hide my dark circles. However, I had never been a makeup kind of girl to start and the test turned out a mess in the space of a second. I decided to stop instantly and quickly went back to my room to put on a thick pair of socks and a jacket with hood before simply down to pause disgust at the sight of Bella drink at the bottle of orange of juice.

The brunette seemed to notice me with wide eyes in embarrassment before simply retreat to squirt some juice on her chin making me wince again.

'' Gross! '' I whispered under my breath recovering a bowl of the closet before pouring me some milk and cereal inside. '' You're aware that you're not the only one to love orange juice here ? ''

Bella rested the bottle on the counter while giving me a bored shine before watching me carefully.'' I thought you'd already left. ''

''Oh ! Well, sorry for you but in case you have not noticed, it's a real ice rink out there. '' I was commenting sarcastically pointing our opening kitchen overlooking the entrance hall and Bella grower instantly slight shudder of horror at the mere thought. '' Yeah, I see that you are aware. ''

'' As if I needed it to fall. '' Whined the brunette in a whisper but I was quite prepared to hear her.

I used to just roll my eyes in boredom before engulf my bowl even if a ball of anxiety seemed to persist in the hollow of my stomach.

 _And as if that was not enough, Bella seemed in a hurry to take me to the guillotine._ _While crossing our driveway was tedious enough to delay the inevitable. Honestly, I could at least say that I had my first laughter in this damn world before dying._  
 _This girl was a such a klutz !_

Bella had missed tripping right on her butt as I was riding in the passenger seat she had only managed to catch up to her mirror making me grin in spite of myself. Finally, she climbed in behind the driver's seat with a relatively mine bothered by the weather outside while I tried the best I could not to think about what would happen once we arrive in high school.

However, it seems that Bella wanted to torture me some more. Luckily we left early or we would definitely be late.

 _This was not such a bad idea after all._

I risked a glance at Bella to see her bite her lower lip difficulty in concentration. A slight frown adorned her forehead indicating that she seemed in a kind of deep reflection. I putback my attention on the road and tucked my knees close to my chest suddenly feeling colder as we approached the school.

My new mood change did not seem to go unnoticed of the watchful eyes of the brunette as she gave me a long sideways glance before expressing her thoughts hesitantly. '' Why do you want suddenly leave the Forks High ? ''

'' What ? '' I replied in surprise obviously not expecting to some questioning from the boring brunette only it seemed to annoy her making me frown my eyebrows myself. '' Everyone can not be a real little social butterfly.''

Bella gave me a sidelong glance concerned visibly uncomfortable with the subject prior to amplify her frown. '' What are you doing with this girl, um ... Aimee, right ? ''

 _It was true that I had thought about what would become Aimee after I left but that did not mean I had fallen on my idea._

As far as the girl had grown on me, things were a bit too complicated for that I took the time to worry about her. I had never been a great friend for her anyway.

'' You can't understand. '' I exclaimed me; feeling incredibly petulant at that time but I was not really any other way to explain the situation.

Bella was thinking the same thing because she gave me a burst frustrated as she pulled into an empty place.

 _I had not even realized we were arrived._

Bella gave me an indignant glow as I hurried to get my backpack before quickly leaving the passenger simply to force persistent brunette to do the same.

'' In this case, explain to me ! '' Insisted Bella surprising me by her insisting side since she seemed more the type reserved when it came to confrontation. '' Youprobably hated more the Push here. ''

 _However, I noticed that she was usually quite unexpected reactions when it concerned me._

Brunette hurried around the truck bed to stand in front of me, although not quite ready to show others that we were in a kind of fraternal fights and I clenched my jaw in annoyance.

 _I definitely preferred her in the book._

'' Believe me, Bella, you don't want to know. '' I sighed in impatience as I put my hand on her shoulder and readjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder completely unconscious of the attention no desired of five individuals in particular. '' I just don't like the Forks High. ''

''Why you … ''

Suddenly a strange noise comes out of nowhere and everything seemed to happen in the space of a few seconds. I spotted easily the huge van rolling down the car at full speed over Bella's shoulder sparking a memory in me and I realized that it was probably Bella's accident in the parking lot.

 _However, this did not happen as it had._

Strangely, I found in this accident a kind of opportunity. Without really thinking, I gripped Bella's shoulders with all my strength, amazing beyond words as I pushed the brunette abruptly out of the way. I barely had time to see if the brunette was effectively out of the way which I turned unconsciously to the usual location of Cullen. I spotted the look and expressions of similar anxieties about each of them.  
The screeching of brakes locked and dark blue van's tires rang in my ears like an alarm bell and I immediately detached my eyes of the family's to face my future death in the face.

 _I was not Bella. He did not bother to save me and I could return to my world._

It was my last thoughts as soon as I closed my eyes impatiently waiting for the impact.

 _And it was soon to come from nowhere._ _However, it did not seem as painful as I thought. Although I did not really know how I was supposed to feel first._

My head hit the ground with full force, sending a wave of shooting pain across the back of my head before I met bitumen brunt as heavy and icy mass covered my whole long. The screeching sound of metal crumpling reached me the ears soon followed by an expletive making me open my eyelids immediately despite my numbed state.

A pale blur shape distanced itself among the stars before my eyes soon followed by a large typical male hand sinking a inhumanely as possible in the vehicle door about to hit me again. My brain was too sought at this stage to I captured actually happened. I barely had time to see the van suddenly be raised before a broken glass rain tumbled down on the biggest idiot in the world protecting me.

A long heavy and resolute silence seemed to envelop me in which I resumed slowly but surely my spirits. _Then hell broke loose._ I could hear the screaming, people shouting my name, especially the erratic and familiar voice of Bella.

 _But among all this, one could stand out for me. That of my bane._

''Dany ? Dany, are you okay ? ''

'' Species of Moron ! '' I hissed bitterly with my eyes still closed since the most basic functions still seemed out of reach for me.

I could still feel his cold body against mine making me shiver of disgust and immediately I tried to press my hands against the boulder just to find that he had me in a vice. '' Be careful. I think you hit your head hard enough. ''

My head pain quickly came to mind and I was biting hard on my lip below the blood flow sensation before finally manage to open my eyes to throw him a deadly brilliance.

'' No, you believe ! '' Barked dryly before I fight again against him. '' Let me moron. ''

''I can't do it. Sorry. '' Immediately objected the patient making me watch him with a frenetic air as his tone strangely cheerful.

''I swear that if you ever come near my neck ... '' I closed my eyes again to the sudden feeling of nausea and narrowed my lips immediately casting a withering brilliance on the vampire immediately hoisted a stone expression.

'' I don't see what you mean. '' He defended instantly in a futile lie simply serving to reinforce my brilliance.

I managed to shake my head in exasperation, still under the effect of adrenaline. '' Fool species. You were not supposed to save me. I had to finally leave this hell. ''

'' You have to hit your head harder than I thought, Dany. '' Concluded once the vampire outrageous and I used the rest of my strength to push him away from me.

He finally released me and I sat up with the Chevrolet of Bella just to realize that we were trapping me between him and the crumpled sheets. I threw him a steady glow failing to believe that he had done everything messed up.

 _I finally came to the resolution to let me die and he had to ruin everything._

My thoughts were obviously strong and clear to the vampire since he suddenly gave me a long look concerned and contrite but I was content to shout heaps insult in my head before looking suddenly around me. A howling mob had suddenly joined us and I had to restrain myself again to Bella's truck to keep from falling.

Unlike the book, Edwin once approached me to help me support me even if his help was the last thing I needed. '' You have to avoid moving.''

''I'm human, not a porcelain doll ! '' I would lash pushing his cold hand with all my strength. _In other words, it did not have much effect on him._

And as one that was not enough, he chuckled indignant me more. I clenched my jaw feeling disgusted at the sensation of his touch and allowed me to make him understand by thinking. This gave me a look of his golden eyes but did not withdraw his hand either.

''Listened, Dracula, stronger or not, I will hit you where the sun does not shine, is that clear ? ''I barked definitely feeling bolder about as normal.

However, my audacity seemed more a source of amusement than anything else. '' You only succeed in breaking your leg.''

 _Wait, is he seriously spirit to confirm my statements without any conditions ? This was not supposed to happen like this ! None of this was supposed to happen like this ! Bella ! He had to save Bella, not me. It was in the book._

'' The book ? '' Questioned immediately Cullen jerky interrupting me in my thoughts making me throw a scathing new luster.

I tried to concentrate on the surroundings to drown my thoughts of the nosy vampire and found that adults had finally joined the scene. Although the screams had not so far stopped. I threw a new light on the bronze hair to be finding that he had not ceased to watch me like a porcelain doll chipped about to break. '' Your parents never taught you life private ! ''

The vampire returned my shine to my obvious change of subject and tightened his grip my arm, making me wince at once. '' What is this book ? ''

'' It's cute that you think I'm going to tell you because you are using all your air wicked vampire.'' I replied surprising myself by my insurance.

 _After all, he might easily break my neck and pass it as an accident._

'' I just save your life. '' Replied the vampire in response to my thoughts immediately making me cringe with bitterness.

'' I did not ask you. ''

Suddenly, the overflow of emotions coupled with the surge of adrenaline facing the vampire, sent my stomach in a wave of pain and I barely had time to return me that I was throwing all my breakfast. Fire moved into the hollow of my throat just adding a new area of pain to that already foresaw and I soon to be lying on a stretcher.

Bella immediately threw herself on me to tears before obviously pause at the sight of evil to me. The latter told the paramedics that I hit my head during the crash course suspicions away from him and I threw him one last burst before suddenly falling into a state of total unconsciousness.

However, I was still awake enough to hear the famous cry of Bella's father telling me he had just arrived on the accident scene. The next time I returned to consciousness, a blinding light coupled to the sound terribly boring machine greeted me. I blinked several times my eyes to try to get used to the LED toasting my pupils before watching everything around me.

I realized that the annoying sound was actually one of my heartbeat linked to an electrocardiogram and an IV was now in the crook of my elbow. A dull ache suddenly appeared in the back of my head and I hissed in pain before bringing my hand behind my head to test my awareness. Once I judged bearable pain, I resumed my observation of the room where several single beds was.

 _I was in the hospital._ _Probably the clinic or emergency room._

 _Argh ! I hate hospitals !_

I threw another look at the infusion connected in my arm and straightened me in a sitting position, swinging my feet to the side before reaching for the needle in my arm with a grin. I shot it in the attention to snatch only a musical voice suddenly stopped me before grabbing my hands sending me a cold chill. '' We can know what you do ? ''

 _Now all came back to me. My research, the accident theory biocentrism and my plausible death, I returned to my world ... and then intervened dickhead !_

I raised my eyes from the icy hands shrink before put my eyes on the dickhead and said with exasperation. '' What does it look like ? I leave here. ''

'' You had a concussion. '' Me unnecessarily Edwin informed of harmonious voices and I threw him a new burst impatient. '' I doubt they'll let you out without the advice of a doctor. ''

''You are a doctor. Get me out of here ! '' I hissed between my teeth caring more to bring some secret I know now, I could see the surprise on the face profile of Edwin making me throw him a shine.''Yes, I know now make yourself useful ! ''

However it seemed to have the opposite effect on the boring vampire as he drew back several steps before staring at me now with suspicion. '' How much do you know about us ? ''

'' Too much. '' I sighed in exasperation before supporting me on the bed and tried to go down again to pull the needle in my arm just to fail again. '' Touch me again and ... ''

'' I thought we had already established that you can do nothing against me. '' Me abruptly interrupted the asshole making me look at him a moment in sheer surprise.

 _He was not as honest and relaxed in the book. Why was he doing this ?_

'' Do you hold all this information on my family in this book ? '' Immediately refuted the vampire instantly making me pause in shock.

 _Okay, he had a mind that worked much faster than normal, I had to give him that._

Just as I thought, a sardonic smile played on his lips perfect making me squint my eyes on him in pure annoyance.

'' You don't love me. '' He smirking while I resumed my place on the bed since it was obvious he was not going to let me go soon. ''You think well.''

'' And then you wonder that I don't appreciate you. '' I was commenting with pure sarcasm sparking a curious shrug of the vampire. '' What now ? ''

'' For someone who is scared of us, you seem quite confident. '' Said the vampire in a tone of it and I rolled my eyes before looking for a way to call a nurse. _I had already reveal much more than I expected._ '' Really? ''

'' Can you stop reading my every thought ? '' I grumbled under my breath visibly exasperated simply collecting a whole new smile teeth outside of the vampire. I shuddered at the mere sight. '' And don't smile ! ''

'' Jasper was right. You really are different from all people we have ever encountered. '' Commented Edwi ... '' Edward. ''

I sniffed disdainfully at it and crossed my arms over my chest in a sign of provocation. '' Yeah, whatever, man. ''

The vampire frowned visibly annoyed by my attitude and I unveiled smirking in my turn taking full advantage of the fact that I could be just as boring for him as he was for me.

'' You're always so rude to people who save your life ? '' Replied Edmund really annoyed this time and I gave him a burst to the simple memory of what he had done.

 _I never would get such an opportunity._

'' Why would you want to die ? '' Questioned the vampire freezing me there.

 _Whoa ! How to tell it, buddy !_

I shook my head in disbelief before lifting my eyes to the ceiling clearly ill at ease now. Only his eyes burning holes in my side was not helping me at all.

 _Honestly, I really did not understand how Bella could fall in love with this guy. He was scary as hell._

'' Why you don't stop to think that. ''

'' God, are you going to stop asking questions ? '' I would lash relaxing my arms to look at him in exasperation. '' Besides, why is it that you are here ? Where are Charlie and Bella ? ''

'' Simple question of relations. '' Simply answered the vampire with a shrug before resuming with arrogant without losing a second. '' Now you will answer my questions ? ''

'' Not even in yours dreams. '' I replied in my turn snapped before widen my eyes at the sight of the newcomer in the room.

'' I thought I heard you wanted out ... ''

I stood stupefied at the sight of the wax statue before me. If I thought the Cullens were all amazing it was because I had not yet seen the patriarch of this family. Carlisle Cullen was almost golden blond, young in appearance and had the same smooth skin chalk the rest of others. The purplish dark circles and golden pupils were also present which obviously detach the angel rather than a ... well, a vampire.

However if I had been frightened by the rest of the family, I also knew what I had read that the doctor was probably the most respectful of the human species, although I did not really understand why. But anyway, if I could get peace of his '' children '' it would probably be my chance.

'' Miss Swan. '' Recognized Doctor silkily though I doubted he was even on purpose and I could not help but feel a certain distrust.

 _And if he were here to help his son to finish the job ?_

A laugh suddenly arises between us and I threw a burst immediately on the annoying vampire who seemed to enjoy my thoughts. However, I was not ready to give my final word. I turned to the doctor and spoke with a condescending suspicion. '' Can I have some privacy ? You know, doctor to patient confidentiality? ''

A smile lit up the features already taking breath of the doctor and he turned to his son who definitely seemed less enthusiastic. '' I'm sorry Edward but I'm afraid you're going to leave us. ''

The so-called vampire immediately turned to me meeting my arrogant broad smile and I could see his jaw tighten in annoyance before he turned away, leaving me childishly shake my hand on him under the gaze entertains of the doctor. I turned to the doctor once I was sure he had left the room and was again surprised by his beauty breathtaking.

'' I heard a lot about you, Miss ... ''

'' Dany. '' I was cutting him rapidly suddenly feeling nervous eliciting a hearty nod of the vampire.

'' Well, Dany. '' Agreed the doctor with a smile before looking at my heart monitor carefully. '' You seem to have had some effect on my children, Dany.''

''Unintended effects. '' I was supporting-almost immediately withdrawing a curiously questioning glance from the doctor.

However, unlike his annoying son, he asked no questions. Instead, he continued with my diagnosis in a very professional manner. '' Your monitor shows good vital signs. And your tests show that you are able to get out. Your father and sister waiting outside. ''

'' Only them, eh ? '' I risked with suspicion, arousing a new smile of the doctor's as he took my output sheet to annotate his review and signature.

'' I have a feeling you don't like my family much, Dany. '' Concluded the doctor as his son and instead I gave a look forward to the blond.

'' Can you blame me ? '' I retorted, clearly not ready to disassemble me and the vampire briefly raised his golden iris although slightly clearer than that of Edweird yeah Edweird, his notepad to stare at me with Warning.

'' We look for ours Dany. '' Said Dr. seriously instantly making me lose my nonchalant and dismissive attitude to stare at him seriously. '' I advise you to rest for today. But don't hesitate to come back if you have disorders dizziness or blurred vision. ''

I nodded not really knowing what to say at this stage and clumsily chewed on my lower lip before turning my attention to Dr. Cullen as he gave me a new perspective. '' I'll take away your IV now. ''

'' Is it not the job of the nurse ? '' I asked with a slight frown watching his terribly pale hands approaching my arm before stopping my question.

'' Would you prefer I call a nurse ? '' He adds with a perfectly shaped eyebrow in the inquisition and I swallowed in hesitation before shaking my head not before watching him skillfully and painlessly out the needle in my arm. '' You've been very lucky, Dany. ''

'' One like the other we know that luck has nothing to do with it. '' I rebutted seriously and supported the golden light of the doctor despite the slight ball of anxiety in my stomach.

He nodded in agreement before applying a compress on the inside of my elbow at the sight of a small drop of blood. I swallowed nervously giving an anxious look on the vampire before my eyebrows frown at the sight of his expression impassive as always.

 _I really do not understand why he was inflicting this kind of treatment. This was to be terribly difficult, and yet he did it with such ease._

''Here. Everything is good. '' The doctor stepped back a few steps with a tight smile but still friendly and I was really surprised by his no-defensive behavior.

 _After all, he had to know that I knew him and his family. Yet until now no members had made any attempt to harm me. To say I was surprised would be an understatement._

But still, they had never been very harmful for humans to start. They were the kind in history. _(Note the sarcasm here.)_

I jumped to my feet, being careful not to upset me more since I did not particularly want to stay here a minute longer and gave a still somewhat wary look on the doctor. '' I can really come out? ''

'' Unless you want to stay here ? '' He inquired with a smirk immediately making me shake my head negatively. A melodious laugh and almost unreal spent the rosy lips of Dr. nailing me on the spot.''Good. I hope the next time we meet will be in better circumstances. ''

 _Personally, I prefer if I did not see him again but with their knowledge, I doubted that would happen._

He left the room, leaving me to put on my shoes before straighten me to do the same. Since I knew nothing about this hospital, I tried the best I could to follow the directions on the walls and finally locate Bella face Edweird down the hall. I shrugged an eyebrow at his hostile expression before shaking my head realizing that I attended again to one of the famous scenes of this stupid damn book.  
However, instead of staying focused on Bella, he suddenly turned his eyes to meet my gaze with an expression devoid of any previous hostility. In fact, he was staring at me now with pure curiosity and slight frustration letting me know he did not let me alone soon.

In response to my thoughts, the vampire nodded briefly. At least, I thought he had nodded before exchanging some words with Bella. The brunette immediately put her seeming relieved eyes on me and he took advantage of her distraction to turn tail.

'' Dany! '' Called out Bella relieved letting me look awkward since I was not particularly fond of that kind of time and fortunately for me, Bella seemed the same. '' What the doctor said ? ''

''I'm fine. Just need to rest. '' I replied evasively before starting to walk towards the exit.

I passed the doors leading to the front desk and was relieved to see Charlie. The man seemed as relieved as Bella rather as he rushed straight to me before taking me in his arms awkwardly. I stood awkwardly right, with my arms along my body and still. Physical contact was not definitely my strong point and even less with unknown nickname. _After all, I hardly know them._

I repeated what I had told Bella noticing the latter pouting and restrained myself from rolling my eyes before spotting the entire clique of Bella. However, they did not seem to look the brunette but myself and I frown immediately my eyebrows knowing I was not going to like it.

I pressed Charlie, who did not hesitate to put his arm across my back and that of Bella before escorting us towards the cruiser. I rode in the back stretch my legs in front of me before letting a weary sigh. I closed my eyes as Charlie started the cruiser and engaged on wet roads of Forks in silence. I felt the looks conscious of Bella and Charlie ever so often giving me want to scream in frustration.  
As if my confrontation with Dr. Cullen and Edweird was not enough now, I had to face both Swan concerned.

 _I would love to say that I was not of this world. This would be much easier. They worried all so much to me as they were only trivial fictional characters for me._ _In any case, they used to be. Now I had to change in their world and try to find my place with my knowledge. Suffice to say that this was not an easy task._

The drive lasted only time when the car came to a stop, I opened my eyes only to find that Charlie made no move to get off. On the contrary, the man turned to me awkwardly collecting a wary look of Bella while I stared at him uncertain. '' Uh ... I need you to call Renée. ''

'' You warned Ren ... Mom ? '' Exclaimed Me I quickly corrected myself to sparkle surprised that Bella gave me before fiercely shake my head in annoyance.

 _Here ! The days were getting worse and worse for me. Not only, I had to face the Cullen but I also had to reassure a woman I did not even know. Not to mention that I completely ignore most of these mails. I did not want to make me an earful from an unknown, much less what I had just experienced._

I let a long and heavy annoyed sigh before going out, slamming the door before quickly get inside the house. I rode straight to my room before succumbing in bed in pains like Bella took to reassure the woman in the last two weeks, she could do it again.

Instead, I recovered my toilet business before lock myself in the bathroom. I changed myself quickly in a simple tight pants yoga with stripes on the side with a simple white tank top with a sweater with hood before entering my long locks into a messy bun. A face escaped me in slight pain in the back of my head and I was more careful in the process prior to rely on the edges of the sink to take a long look at my reflection.

Dark circles of the last night seemed much heavier now and my skin too pale for my taste could almost compete with those of Cullen. I frowned my eyebrows at the thought of the family briefly before shaking my head. I decided to take care of my later scatter business across the small room and came back across the hallway before me bundle up under my thick blankets.

After the first snowfall, I instantly asked Charlie to get a refill covers. I had never been at risk from the cold but god, it was freezing in Forks. I closed my eyes, trying to the best of my abilities limited by pain to ignore the dull throb in my head before calm my breathing to a minimum.

But I had no idea I would get a visit from a persistent and annoying little vampire that night.

* * *

 **So first real contact with our favorite little Cullen (Yeah!)** **And that's just the beginning. Personally, I worked a lot on the character of Edward. I want him to be like the book but knowing Dany already knows his secret and she's different from any other human, I wanted him a little less on guard and much more curious.**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter you enjoyed. You are truly exceptional and every thought counts. Especially tell me all you think :)**

 **Please review !**

 **Xxo Love is weakness**


	5. Foreign evening

**Thanks again guys ! I like you so much !You're so cool !**

 **Enjoy The show !**

* * *

I had always been a light sleeper but my dull pain in the back of my head, I could barely get is called a real restful sleep. So it was no great surprise that as soon as I felt a slight breeze on my cheek, I returned with my eyelids open.

Just to come face to face with wide eyes ... '' EDWEIRD ? ''

The vampire almost rushed over me in an act precipitated before sign me to shut up before stiffen as if he watched any kind of suspicious noise indicating that Bella and Charlie had heard me. After a moment, he relaxed letting me watch him in disbelief and annoyance pure before fiercely shake my head wearily.'' Okay, buddy, we have to agree now. I'm not into the whole thing scary stalker then go see Bella and let me sleep in peace.''

''You owe me an explanation. '' Objected the vampire with unkempt hair making me sigh heavily in fatigue before lie down on my back with my arm over my eyes.

I heard him vaguely take place in my office chair even if I suspected him of having just noise for my own benefit and I pulled my arm to look at him in annoyance.

'' I don't owe you anything. '' I sighed with a slight frown since I could feel my headache becoming increasingly troublesome. '' If somebody has something, it's you. Because of you, I missed a chance to go home. ''

I was still under the light effect my sleep and I did not understand until too late the capital information that I had to drop. Obviously Edweird had immediately knit his brows clearly intrigued and now I let go a sigh before rolling on my stomach.

'' You don't make any sense. '' Growled the vampire sounding frustrated no end and I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly with my face still in my pillow. '' What is this book that you think without cease ? How does this to do with me and Bella ? ''

'' Humans need to sleep, okay! '' I moaned indignantly slightly up from my pillow so he could hear me before shaking my hand into the void to send him. '' You got the wrong room. Bella is the first on the right. ''

'' Why would I see her ? '' Asked the vampire even more confused now making me roll my eyes under my closed eyelids.

I sighed against my pillow before returning me to sit up in a sitting position. I crossed my legs in an Indian style under my blankets and blew a strand of hair my face to cast a withering brilliance on the infuriating vampire.

'' I just had a traumatic event. Your father advised me rest. '' I reminded sarcastically. '' Would you be kind enough to let me sleep ? Without looking at me preference. It's frightening.''

Edweird furrowed his eyebrows immediately to my supposition before traveling more comfortable in my chair to my great annoyance before staring at me with a slight smile. '' So you ways. ''

'' Oh, I beg you, Duchess. '' I grumbled rolling my eyes before squinting my eyes on the vampire to his chest rise in light shaking with laughter. '' Glad to see my trouble enjoying yourself. ''

'' You really are different from any human I've met. '' Commented Edweird sounding strangely impressed immediately making me wince at the mere idea of the vampire developing an interest for me.

 _Spend more time than necessary with the vampire was certainly the last thing I aspired._

'' Don't feel special so far. '' Me he interrupted irritably making me watch him with slight condescension.

I crossed my arms over my chest before staring at him from head to foot raising an inquisitive eyebrow shrug of the vampire. '' Well I don't know about you but it's rather strange to sneak into someone's room while they sleep. ''

'' You see someone sleeping ? '' Replied immediately the little dude with a smirk making me take a shine annoyed on him before rolling my eyes. '' Tell me how you know who I am. ''

I thought the idea of simply invented a lie but the view of the vampire give me a warning brightness made me think otherwise.

 _Anyway, for damn damn._

I released a deep and long sigh exaggerated before lean against my headboard. '' I read it. ''

'' Read ? '' Repeated the vampire with a frown almost reaching the roots of his hair.

I rolled my eyes and gave a sarcastic brilliance on the vampire. '' Congratulations, you heard right. Nothing escapes your vampire hearing. ''

'' Are you always so sarcastic ? '' Edweird's impatient in annoyance. '' Edward ! My name is Edward.''

'' Touched a nerve that I see. '' I mocked with a wide grin aggavant more the vampire before rolling my eyes. '' You've never heard of this book because it doesn't exist in this world. ''

''This world? '' Repeated the vampire with skepticism.

''Yes. World ! I know this may sound crazy but I don't come here, buddy. ''

Edwin immediately gave me a flat look obviously not believing me.

 _And who could blame him. If it were me, I would not believe a word contrary to what I was saying. I would maybe even call the nearest asylum._

However it was all true and I do not really cared about if the vampire believed me or not. A silence fell over the entire room and I rolled my eyes openly since he looked more like a statue than a living ... _ah ! Ah! Note the sarcasm here. A living being. What a joke._

I lay back on the back before rolling on my stomach lightly hitting my pillow to make me more comfortable. I was about to close my eyes in hopes that he would leave me only took the floor again. '' So you're not of this world. ''

I was content to hum in response clearly tired of it before cringe in trouble as he asked me to explain concretely what it meant. The frustration and curiosity was legible in his tone but I could not worry about less. _All I wanted now was to get a good night's sleep and perhaps a little break from the fucking world._

'' Dany ! '' He called out insistently making me raise my head in a last moment of consciousness.

''If I promise to explain everything to you tomorrow, you let me sleep ? '' I tried a compromise-for lack of other means prior to glance him over my shoulder like a silence between us. '' Weird ? ''

'' What it proves to me that you're not lying to make me leave ? '' Hesitated he warily.

I winced in agreement before sighing heavily. '' Growing up a little ! You're a vampire, acts as such. You seriously think I could escape ? ''

'' You explain to me ? '' Haggled the vampire still somewhat wary and I could not really blame him.

''All. Unconditionally. '' I yawned became more and more tired as the conversation progressed before falling back against my pillow and tried to send him in a last act of lucidity. '' Now you're going in. I don't need a nanny. ''

I went back to sleep almost immediately, completely oblivious to the continued presence of the annoying vampire. It was only when he gave me the greatest fear the next morning that I realized he was true to his reputation of creepy stalker. Only it was not with Bella but me. _Which in my opinion was even worse._

'' I just make sure you to hold the end of your promise. '' Arises suddenly the melodious voice of the vampire through my extended state on the floor since I jumped out of bed with a start in his view.

'' Most humans have patience. '' I whispered in response to his comment.

I let a heavy sigh already annoyed with the vampire by gauging the cold floor of my room before getting up helping me with my hands while throwing an indignant glow on the leech. _Obviously, reading my mind aroused little sparkle vampire and I was content to squint my eyes on him before briefly smooth the top of my pajamas in a brief moment of self-consciousness._

'' I thought we had already established that I was not like most people. ''

'' Exactly, you're not human. Although you have been but ... '' I frowned my eyebrows losing myself in my explanation since it was much too early for this kind of thinking before crossing my arms over my chest. I blew a strand of hair from my face to glare the vampire gaze .''... whatever. I still have to prepare for high school and I would like some privacy. ''

'' The bathroom is all yours. '' Replied immediately the vampire with a smile infuriating me more as he signed towards my closed door. '' I would say that Bella is already gone. ''

I ground my teeth at the view of his smart smile before pinching the bridge of my nose becoming a little exasperated by the minute.

 _If he continued like that, he would end up giving me a headache even before I took my breakfast._

'' My presence bothering you ? '' Commented the vampire obviously enjoying my uncomfortable at this point and I clenched my fists before taking a deep breath.

'' Absolutely not. '' I replied under my breath before letting a cocky smile on my lips as unfounded a brief idea popped into my mind.

The vampire furrowed his thick eyebrows immediately in light distrust and confusion since I had only thought a draft of my real plan. Only he was soon understand quickly as I could see his eyes become wide shock as I slowly took down my sweater with hood before lifting it carefully over my head.

A look of understanding fell on his chiseled face before he got up abruptly causing me to turn to him with false innocence. '' A problem ? ''

'' You should not use the bathroom for that ? '' Growled the vampire obviously slightly awkward now since my simple tank top revealed a lot more skin than expected.

 _Ah take it, the virginal vampire._

I could see the surprise and embarrassment infiltrate the vampire's face in my mind and I was convinced that if he could blush, he would be as red as a beet. My fun did not go unnoticed to his senses and he gave me an annoyed brilliance before falling back to my window. '' I need to change myself anyway. I would come back to get you. ''

'' Not if I go back. '' I mistrusted without really thinking and the vampire stopped halfway to step over my window to look at me with a raised eyebrow clearly skeptical.

A mocking smile was soon adorn his beautifully frightening traits making me squint my eyes in annoyance. '' You think seriously be faster than me ? ''

''I don't think so. I'm sure. '' I assured by lifting the chin with confidence sparking a new luster in the eyes of the vampire.

His smile seemed to widen and I barely had time to see him jump out the window he had already disappeared. I stood momentarily frozen in pure confusion before suddenly wake up to the realization. I camest full speed toward my closet before taking the first clothes from under my hand. What was a simple black leggings with a white tank top and a gray hooded jacket.

Then, I rushed in the bathroom not caring the mess I caused in my wake at this stage.

 _This was perhaps ridiculous but beat the vampire suddenly seemed to be the goal of my day._

I never really had worry me about this kind of thing before but my aversion to the idiot seemed to awaken a sort competitiveness which had been dormant all this time. I changed me quickly to my new outfit, styling quickly my brown curls before returning to my room leaving the bathroom in his state. _In other words, as if a storm had just shaken the room._

After that I was recovering quickly my bag on the floor before descending the stairs four at a time to go into the kitchen. I grabbed a single cereal bar on the way to the front door before putting on my Converse low black and white.

 _I had never been so quick to prepare myself and those in my whole life so this had better be worth it._

When I closed behind me, I almost expected to see the Volvo parked in front of the house but a hopeful smile will soon light up my face when I realized he was not as fast as he thought .

 _This meant that I had all my chances._

With that thought in mind, I struck quickly asphalt on my skate and quickly raced through the now familiar streets of Forks with almost euphoric smile on my lips.

''Argh! I hate that feeling! '' Alice muttered in exasperation leap collecting a compassionate look of her husband in reverse to Emmett who seemed to enjoy seeing his sister on the same scale as himself for once.

 _After all, it was not every day that Alice could not see the future._

'' I'm sure everything is fine, Alice. '' Jasper tried with a calm and reassuring voice and Emmett could easily say he used his famous Don on the small brunette energy. '' Edward would certainly have known us if he had learned something bad. ''

Jasper's gift seemed to have some impact on the brunette as she stared at the slightly calmer before frowning again her perfectly shaped eyebrows. '' That's not what bothers me. I know this girl is not a danger to us. I would just like to see her. ''

'' Ah, dear sister, you and me both. '' Emmett commented a playful tone arousing the attention of the two as they turned to him with amused smiles collecting a vaguely annoyed look of the massive vampire. '' I should be the one to talk to her first. ''

'' Jealousy does not suit you, brother. '' Jasper teased with a broad smile that clearly more relaxed among all these humans before stiffen one moment to the agreement of steps fast approaching. His smile was soon adorn his face frozen again and he turned to Alice and Emmett forward. '' Looks like we'll finally have the end of the story.''

'' Edward ! '' Whispered Alice pretend out of one of her visions with a new excitement rebound.'' He looks different. Excited.''

'' Who are you talking about ? '' Rosalie suddenly pops up of top of the stairs in one of her outfits haute couture before descending the steps of a surreal courtesy before frowning her eyebrows at the sight of the member missing of her family. '' Where's Edward ? ''

Just as she called for the boy, he jumped through one of the windows open at full speed leaving his entire family staring shared between amazement and impatience.

'' Edward ? Son, what happened ? '' Intervened Esme with concern, noting the entry bang of her son before displaying an expression like other curiously surprise at the sight of the smile of the boy's with bronze hair.

'' I don't have time to explain. She will win. '' Simply answered the vampire before disappearing down the stairs leaving the rest of his family watch in pure surprise.

Emmett was finally the first to speak as he crumpled up his nose in puzzlement. '' She ? ''

A slight gasp coming from Alice called out the entire family and they have looked at one of her visions before a smirk adorned her rosy lips. The vision was once again without the appearance of this woman but Alice could equated empty but her. '' I see. ''

'' See what ? '' Rosalie muttered under her breath in annoyance at all this secrecy. '' What happens at the end. ''

Alice retrieved her designer bag before throwing the strap over her shoulder as she began to walk towards the exit forcing others to follow her in the pure curiosity and slight annoyance. '' I will explain during the journey but I think we should not count on Edward to take us this morning. ''

 _Go faster ! Yet few meters._

I noticed the front of the high school telling me that I was only a few meters from my victory and could already imagine the delicious smell. _I, a small human with no power whatsoever, would beat the big and powerful Edwin Cullen. One of the fastest of his kind._

This bet was just too tempting to refuse. Not to mention that see the expression of the vampire will already be the greatest victory for me. Just as I reached the top of the school parking lot, brake squeaking sound suddenly took me by surprise and I had hardly time to swivel my head to the right as I was catching me suddenly on the park-shock of a silver Volvo too familiar to me.

I took a moment to catch my breath clearly becoming annoyed with accidents at this stage before raising my eyes to the driver through the windshield. Edweird's face was twisted between a smile and fun victory stating that he had deliberately ran over me. However, I was not ready to give up and it did not seem to go unnoticed in the eyes of the vampire as he quickly followed me toward the school entrance behind the wheel. A wide smile graced my lips as I was doing the accounts in my head and Edweird turned his golden orbs on me challenging me to move.

'' Sorry, buddy but this is the game. '' I defied backwards before catching my skate on the flight while running at full speed toward the entrance while Edweird pulled into a barely maneuver human before going out quickly from his car.

I did even more attention to him as I kept my eyes focused on the finish line. He could not pass me now. Not in front of all these human unconscious and he was too far to catch me. Besides, I doubt that he would endanger his calm attitude gathered at risk to try to catch me. So it was no great surprise that I reached the doors first. A small cry of joy escaped me all the same, surprising me since I had never been that kind of person and I pulled myself together quickly at the sight of strange looks thrown along my way.

I turned in search of a particular person but made a slight pause in embarrassed when I realized that he was now with the rest of his family. They now staring at me with hilarious smiles, except for Rosalie and I rolled my eyes open before quickly turn around.

 _No matter what he said, I had fought him and that was all that mattered to me._

Surprisingly, this was my last contact with the vampire before a very long month. It turn out that I had found the infallible parade to take him away. Although I also had to sacrifice myself in the process.

 _I remembered that after the accident, he seemed Bella avoid like the plague. Ignorance who gave one of the longest chapter of self-pity of Bella._

Anyway, it seems that after my accident, I was again a creep person to Jessica and the latter had immediately asked me or rather forced me to sit with them during lunch. Obviously this was a real torture for me but I quickly learned that Weird stood away from me when Bella was in the vicinity.

Sure, there were times or Bella would talk to them and I would have to make a sarcastic remark or a hidden comment sparking a burst laugh of Emmett but overall, next month passed quickly enough. Although, if I had to sit with them, I also had to rub the boys. In other words, Golden Fish aka Mike Newton, Geeky-Eric and last but not least, Tyler Crowley. After nearly knocked me he did not stop to try to make amends despite my many pikes in his ways.

It had been more amusing moments to Aimee. The latter seemed to have become the only sane person among all these crazy to me. Although she and Angela. I had learned about the brunette with glasses during one of my lunch with Bella.

 _It turned out she was in the school newspaper and Bella did not hesitate to place me good words about her. It was obvious that she liked a lot. Much Jessica anyway._

As for the latter, it was obvious that we could never become great friends.

 _I did not even know how I could bear her most of the time._ _It was all the damn fault of Cullen. More galling mainly that of a vampire._

Another thing that had developed during the last month was Bella's attitude towards me. The brunette seemed to have no great difficulty to confide me her thoughts on the vampire in question. It seems that the fact that I had inadvertently confirm her statements about the presence of Edweird on the accident scene was enough to make her want to share her thoughts with me.

 _And both say that it was worse than the book. Seriously! If I had to listen her expose to me all those stupid theories, I would end up actually kill me._

Not to mention that she had noticed the famous vampire throw me some looks of both others. From the looks that I suspected were intentionally to annoy me. Although I probably had to annoy him myself.

 _After all, he still did not know who I really was or even what I knew._

He also seemed to have shared this theory with his family since they do not hesitate to look at me now. Teddy Bear and Whiny had even change seats during physics. They were now just behind Aimee and me. Suffice to say that this does not enchanted me.

 _Obviously, the vampire was smart. Far too intelligent and times when he almost managed to trap me were many._

Only Bella seemed to always be around and even then I ended up staying in her room at home. A new arrangement that was definitely not go unnoticed in Charlie's eyes.

 _The latter was actually surprised when he found me sleeping on the floor beside the bed of Bella. And even then, I found most of the time the window open when I awoke the next morning._

So it was as if he and I were standing at a distance. I could see his eyes darken the son of days now and I could see that I was not alone because Bella had asked me about it. I had cleverly circumvented the subject but I doubted she would drop anytime soon. _Not that I really cared to start._

As he stood away from her, the story did not move and I could enjoy my time without vampire drama.

 _However, over the days passed and I moved again. This left me thinking that something could happen at any time to break my brief respite. After all, that was what had happened the last time._

It was what I kept telling myself every new awakenings. Obviously Aimee had finally started to notice I was getting more and more nervous. She even called me a few times on it during the last weeks but I managed to pass my concern for frustration. Frustration it fully understood since it seemed that Bella and I had become the new chew toys for boys of Forks.

 _It made me sick._

Unfortunately, it was during a single day in March that the inevitable happened. The rain had long since returned over and the days were more heated, as the spirits of hormonal teenagers apparently.  
It turned out that the Spring Ball rumor was finally returned in my ears. _Sadly._

Things had been so fast for me that I had totally forgotten that sort of thing. _I honestly do not understand how Bella still manage to handle this kind of banality when she also had to face the supernatural freaked._

Speaking of the latter, she told me how lame that Mike had used it to see if by chance she did not want to invite him to the prom. Suffice to say that I had not caught my derisive snort of the simple mental image.

 _Seriously, who thought he was pretentious enough to ask someone if he even thought to invite them ?_

However, it was not really that stupid request that had caught my attention. _No. It turned qu'Edweird ! Yes, Edweird had finally deigned to talk to Bella, which meant that the book back to normal.  
_

And I do not know what annoyed me the most. The fact that he spoke to brunette in a biting tone when he could not seem to help being far too polite with me and then the fact that I knew we were not just some chapter before they met.

 _I already felt sick at the mere thought._ _However, things did not seem to stop there for me. Of course, why start now ?_

I sighed for probably the hundredth time praying mentally for the clock above the table to go faster before laying my eyes on my spreadsheet. _I absolutely do not know what the answer and to be honest_

 _it did not matter to me._

The day had been mortally long for me and I wanted more than anything to leave this famous physics class to finally go home. At least in Swan. As the days progressed and my house was missing me.

 _I was getting really tired of this lifestyle and I had to do everything I can't to crack the first stupefies crossing my path._

Not to mention that I had to bear for too long Bella's friends. I preferred definitely my first days at Forks. After all, everything was much simpler before. I did not need to look over my shoulder to know that I was now spying and that was enough to infuriate me more. I cast a new glance on our clock, noting that the big hand was now close to three minutes and counted the seconds view in my head.

 _I had to leave this damn school before my brain literally exploded._

Finally the bell announcing my release finally rang and I did not even expect to Aimee as I suddenly gathered my business before jumping out of my seat like a spring. I was outside the classroom in a second case and crossed the corridors leading to my locker at a run. I blocked all of my surroundings as I was composing the combination before finally swap my books for my bag and my skate.  
Once I was sure I did not have forgotten, I turned my steps and slalomed at full speed through the troublesome teenagers.

I spent the swinging doors with a pure sigh of relief and let my skate down on the asphalt with a squeal before stopping with my foot. I put on my bag pulling my hood over my head like most students bypassed me, giving me some strange looks before continuing their way to the parking lot. I was actually surprised that Weird had not cornered me. After all this was probably the first in a month that I was without the presence of Bella and it would have probably been the best opportunity to corner me.

 _While this may no longer as important to him. He probably had enough trouble with his bloodlust and his constant desire for the brunette whining._

However, this should not bother me so much. In fact, I had to be relieved to be finally free of annoying vampire.

'' Yeah, relieved. '' I murmured under my breath absentmindedly with a slight puzzled frown.

I shook my head suddenly not even including where it came from in the first place before trailing my foot against the asphalt. I camest carefully through the parking lot filled with used car when suddenly a purely male voice called me forcing me to make a brief stop in a start.

I slipped to a stop in quickly recovering my skate before frowning again my eyebrows at the sight of someone other than the geeky himself was running in my direction.

'' Gee ... Eric ? '' Was catching me I narrowly as he stopped breathless in front of me leaving me look him in the slight mistrust.

'' Hi ! '' He gasped, holding a moment on his thighs before quickly recovering immediately making me take a step back with a start. '' Hey, what's up ? ''

I immediately amplified my frown already dreading his nervous tone. '' Uh ... you're the one who challenged me. ''

'' Oh yeah, uh ... Infact, I was wondering if ... well, if you would accept to go to prom with me ?''Stuttered the boy with raven hair causing me to stall on my own breath in disbelief.

'' Is this a joke ? '' Exclaimed Me I clearly too shocked to even pay attention to what I was saying.

The look of geeky instantly fell in embarrassment and pure humiliation making me cringe since I still do not appreciate the kind of intimidation free and I already regretted my future kindness.

'' I'm sorry, I did not mean it like that. '' Me I apologized quickly before frowning again my eyebrows like brown little cheered almost immediately.

'' So you agree ? '' He asked with hope and I literally had to keep from grinning.

 _Seriously, me ? Prom ? How could he even think that I would go first. God, I had become my worst nightmares. I had become accessible. Okay, it was time to remedy that._

'' Look, Eric, I would not go to the ball. In fact, I would not go into any ball in the future. '' Isaid seriously surprising myself with my patience.

'' Why ? '' Insisted the boring geek getting clear on my system at this stage and I glanced at the surroundings to find a line seemed to have formed at the entrance of the parking.

I rolled my eyes on the line since it seemed that the silver Volvo was originally cap before turning back to Eric impatient. '' Because I don't like this kind of stupid and insignificant thing. Oh and I did not want to go with you. Or anyone other. I just want you to leave me alone. ''

After that, I left a gaping Eric in my wake as I let myself be carried away by the descent. The icy wind of Forks whipped my face as I was taking the speed and I soon to pucker my eyebrows as I realized that the tail does not seem to be emerging. In fact, Volvo was still blocking the way and familiar jibes of Bella's truck made me realize that she was just behind.

 _I tried once to remember my readings on the subject but no matter how hard I tried to remember, it seems that I was simply unable to remember anything. This moment did not mark me more than that. Or was the opposite. He had been so horrible to me that I had just erased the memory of my memory._

Anyway, I was braking slowly my skate as I noticed the old Sentra of Tyler Crowley not far behind Bella.

I could easily ask Bella what was going on but I preferred to avoid humiliating the poor girl more. I stopped just at the old car of Tyler before hitting slightly on his window slightly surprising the boy to the tanned skin. Only he was not long before rushing to lower his window with a grin too bright for my taste.

'' Hey, what's up ? '' I asked out of pure curiosity, trying as best I could to ignore his frightening smile.

'' Cullen seems clog traffic. '' Explained the boy with a shaved cut making me look at the back of the luxury car before shaking my head.

 _Dumbass !_

I turned my gaze once the mirror and did a double-take when I noticed the vampire smile right at me. A shiver bowed my spine at the mere sight of his white teeth and I frowned my eyebrows in annoyance before turning my attention to Tyler with the agreement of his throat clearing. '' Hm, you say ? ''

The Weird already scary smile seemed to grow nothing inspired me good and I shook my head briefly to try to remove shivers down my arms.

 _Creep !_

'' In fact, it is that you came to see me, I wanted to ask you something. '' Said Tyler captivating my attention again.

'' Really ? '' I doubt-with an arched eyebrow in suspicion.

It was the second person who wanted to ask me something today and to be honest if I had to undergo a new request for that damn ball when I complained my victim.

'' Yeah, will you invite me to the ball ? '' He replied without hesitation ounce unlike Eric and I found many difficult to remain patient this time.

'' What ... '' I pinched my bottom lip to take a long, deep breath in order to stay calm .''... not supposed to be girls who have to choose their riders ? ''

 _Thing that I found absolutely degrading and provided heaps of stereotype. The institution thought prove a kind of freedom for women in this choice but it showed just how much we had to fight to have what we wanted. And yet, what if it was interesting the boys took themselves for matchmakers ?_

'' I know but I thought making things easier for you. '' Explained brown with a broad smile pretentious definitely making me lose patience.

I clenched my fists against my sides before pointing snapped my face. '' Do I look like someone who needs us to do things for her ? ''

The boy seemed slightly resumed by my question and he immediately frowned his eyebrows, pretending to think. '' Uh ... no ? ''

 _Uh no ? Uh no ! That was his answer. God, save me or I would end up hitting this brutalized in the face. I definitely would have done better to ask Bella._

I pinched the bridge of my nose testing the extreme limits of my patience before casting a glow on Tyler. '' No ! So next time, abstain from making choices for me. Dumbass !''

With that, I quickly turned heel wedging my board under my arm clearly not in the mood to wait and skirted cars until I passed the famous silver car. I glared the horizon absolutely not caring vampire at this stage and sped me steps to cross the small open sidewalks leading to Forks.

Since I had chosen to walk by the way probably the longest, I now had to walk in the frosty air of Forks. The wind was so inviting before, now assaulted every inch of my body and I had gone up the closure of my leather jacket to the maximum. My hood was as tightly as possible around my face and tried in vain to get warm somehow.

It was perhaps time that I accepted to go with Bella. The skate was not really an option when it was so cold here. Not to mention I could definitely go faster. I was finishing my way back to ruminating on the latest events and still could not believe the audacity of Tyler.

That idiot had really understood anything if he thought he could ask me to invite him. If it had been in Portland, I would not even have to worry about possible invitations. I still do not understand how I managed to find myself in this situation. My research on the subject were still too wide and I was seriously starting to miss readings of substances. Little Forks library does not really know traveling through fictional worlds and the days passed and I became more and more skeptical about a possible return.

 _Something I did not prefer to think longer. The idea of a possible non-return had the gift of giving me the blues and I promised myself never to do as Bella. I found her far too pathetic to become like her._

In fact, my vision of the brunette had not changed much. Until now, she seemed only waived her whiny character when it concerned me.

 _Otherwise, she was just her self Bella, the queen of whining._

Finally, the now familiar little house stood before me and I hurried up the steps to the porch before entering the more heat is welcoming home. I pulled my jacket quickly to extend on the coat rack when my nose began to itch. I barely had time to pinch my nose a sneeze escaped me making me close my eyes briefly before shiver.

 _Awesome ! I was going to be sick. I should definitely take a back with Bella from now._

Speaking of the latter, the sound of knife in action called me and I walked quickly in our kitchen just to see Bella in action. A faint smell of chicken emanated from the kitchen and I noticed the brunette actively cutting vegetables before my eyes widen in fear as the phone ringing from the house sound.

I focused all my attention on Bella's hands, fearing one accident since the brunette was a real traveling threat before releasing a sigh of relief as she put the knife before turning abruptly to me.  
Brunette jumped in surprise probably again being too steeped in thought for hearing me back and I rolled my eyes openly before hiring the phone still ringing over my shoulder.

'' You know if I can answer, you can too. '' Bella commented with slight sarcasm openly making me roll my eyes in indifference.

I turned as she passed me and mouthed a grin behind her back before imitate a nasal voice. '' You know if I can answer, you can-aaaaaa ... achoo ! ''

I was suddenly taken a series of sneezes instantly sparking a mocking smile to Bella as she returned to the kitchen with the phone in hand. I narrowed my eyes at once on the boring brunette in response before seeking to take a tissue and blew me inside.

 _It was definitely hell !_

A slight murmur of excited voices reached my ears and I frowned my now wet and cold nose towards Bella before turning on my heel. If I had to guess, I'd say she was on the phone with Judgy and I had no desire to attend any longer to this scene.

 _I already had to endure at school and that was enough for me._

I climbed the stairs leading to my room and closed the door behind me. I cast an eye around me and could not help but sigh wearily. The once orderly and clean room looked much more like me now. Most of my books of studies and my clothes were strewn across the floor while my office now crumbling under my notes on the alternate universe trip. The view from my research immediately sent me to a gloomy mood and I bit my lower lip before suddenly shiver.

I brought my hands immediately on my arms trying to warm myself before I rush to my window to close. I pulled my curtains in the process before turning blowing inside my hands. I quickly made my way to my closet now fills my outfits and looked through the pile of clothes in search of much warmer clothes. I grabbed from one of my sweater knit with sweat pants before crossing the long corridor toward the bathroom.

 _Since I did not have much to do, I might as well take a hot shower to get warm._

Not to mention I could already feel fatigue take over my body telling me I was going to be sick soon.

 _Something I do not look forward to._

I cleaned me quickly before giving me extra time in the shower before finally going out with a towel around my wet body. Once I wrapped a towel around my hair before drying hasten to me since it was freezing here. I changed myself back into my clothes I had previously picked before fully enjoy the warmth that brought me the extra layers of clothing.

It seemed that the night was rapidly falling out during my business and I was putting my business briefly in my room before finally descending to meet Charlie halfway down the stairs.

'' Dee ? '' Recognized man with a slight frown at the sight of my extra layers of clothing. '' It's all right ? ''

 _One thing I had learned with Charlie ?_ _He was more comfortable than Bella thought. At least, he was with me. We somehow establishes a mutual relationship where we knew when not to cross the limit._

So I shrugged my shoulders in responses feeling increasingly stiff and nauseated before nodding my head to reassure him. '' Very well. Just a little cold, that's all. ''

'' Different from Phoenix, huh ? '' Hesitated Charlie with a grin of slight disappointment making me immediately give him all my attention since I easily noticed the man had a tendency to underestimate.

I wanted to tell him that I had never been to Phoenix to start but I doubted it would be understandable for him. However, I had been in New Mexico and I could easily understand the reference.

 _New Mexico was missing me._

'' Forks is not too bad. '' I lied through my teeth for his own good and I could see the man awkwardly nodding his head with emotion before he signed over his shoulder.

''Good. Um ... dinner's ready. '' Informed me there down the last step before shifting to show me the way.

 _Charlie, still fast in moments of emotion._

I walked past him toward the kitchen before snorting with satisfaction the sweet smell of enchiladas.

 _If Bella was really good at something, had to cook. Seriously, the girl had a real talent. Well, compared to me at least._

I sat in my usual chair as Bella served the dish on the table to imitate me with Charlie. He gauged the flat with slight suspicion since this kind of dish was not really known to Forks and I failed to roll my eyes before serving myself. He seemed reassured by my gesture and I smiled slightly as he made his turn. Bella soon began to imitate before we start eating when Charlie gave a sign of approval nod.

The rest of the meal passed in a relatively quiet and comfortable silence. At least until Bella suddenly raised her sparkling brown orbs of her plate to watch Charlie making me look her with curiosity. ''Dad ? ''

She seemed to have finally resolved to call him Dad, although unlike me but it was much more sympathetic to me.

 _Honestly, I really did not understand why she was accustomed to call her father as well. Charlie was an exemplary father and he made a lot of effort with her. During my short stay here, I had come to feel a lot of respect for the man._

'' Yes, Bella ? '' Charlie replied by asking her to grant covered all his attention.

 _What was I saying ? exemplary father._

'' Uh ... I just wanted to warn you that Dee and me ... '' I threw immediately a surprised look on brunette with the agreement of my nickname of Charlie for me before my eyebrows frowning deeply at her next declaration. ''... counted to get to Settle next Saturday ... if it does not annoy you.''

I remained stunned since she had never discussed that we were going somewhere. _Besides, it was not like me at all to make plans in advance._ I now not respite a new attention to Bella obviously wanting to know where she was going with this.

'' Really ? '' Will he astonished by his attention on me obviously just as surprised as me and I could easily understand why. _It was not difficult to see that Bella and I are not conversing most sisters relationship._ '' Why ? ''

'' I want to buy books, and I think Dee too. The library here is rather poor, and perhaps some clothes. ''

 _Library ? Wait, how she knew I wanted to go to the library ? I had never mentioned but different research and even less before it. So why she proposed it ?_

I deeply my eyebrows obviously not understanding why Bella suddenly proposed that output.

 _However, I could not deny that it suited me in a sense. This would give me access to the library and therefore more ways to get home._

'' Your machine must consume a maximum. '' Said Charlie suddenly telling me that the idea of seeing us off automatically made him reluctant.

I asked my soon covered my turn before retaining Charlie's attention to the look of Bella surprised.'' We will stop in Montesano and Olympia, Tacoma or even necessary. ''

 _God, could she be more open ? I was in the process of the cover at the moment. Just erase the fish head and go with the flow._

'' You go all alone ? ''

'' It's enough. '' Retorted I quickly before forcing a smile on my lips almost as false as this world.''You know, need bonding time. Sister to sister. Together.''

However, Charlie still furrowed his bushy eyebrows in uncertainty. '' Settle is a big city, you may go astray. ''

'' Dad, Phoenix is five times larger than Settle, and I am able to read a map. '' Bella Intervened in an impatient sigh before turning her attention to me. '' In addition, I would be with Dany. She has always been the most gifted in terms of direction. ''

'' Yeah, it's all me.'' I ground my teeth immediately sparking a flat next to Charlie.

'' You'll be back in time for the ball ? ''

 _Seriously? Even that stupid ball was back in his ears. It reminded me of the attitude of that idiot Tyler and I clenched my jaw before lean back in my chair in boredom._

''No. I don't like to dance, anyway. '' Replied meekly Bella giving me want to roll my eyes since I knew it was more about her legendary clumsiness.

 _And the partner. If I remember well, she had not shown great resilience when Edweird had wanted to take her to the prom season._

Anyway, Charlie seemed to finally resolve as he shook his head with a quick agreement letting us finish our meal in a comfortable silence again. The next day was worse and better at the same time for some reason. First, as I suspected, I had spent the worst night since I arrived here and it also included my white night search.

It turned out that I was completely and permanently ill. Runny nose, scratchy throat, and above all, fever and nausea impromptu. So it was no surprise that I had opted for the most comfortable fit in my closet. In other words, a simple black yoga pants with a white shirt short-sleeve with a green mesh vest, of fleece socks and black boots biker style. I even tied my long brown curls in a messy bun and had to leave my face free of any makeup.

Anyway, I doubted that I would have had the strength to move. I had already delayed three times I wake up before me violence. And even then, it had been a real ordeal for dress. I was sneezing all three minutes and my throat burned me so much that I could not eat anything. Not to mention that I felt myself frozen but the fever kept me cover myself too.

 _So it was obviously a bad mood I was following Bella shuffled in her truck._

The brunette instantly turned on the radio easily noticing my pitiful condition before embarking on the road in a silence punctuated by my sneezing and my incessant coughing. However, this lasted only time since Bella was soon down the volume forcing me to take my wet eyes to look her, sniffing. '' You should have stayed at home. ''

'' I'm fine. '' I objected pathetically from my nose clogged easily betrayed me. '' I can hold the day, okay. ''

Bella frowned her eyebrows immediately giving me a sidelong glance while keeping her hands on the wheel before shaking her head. '' If ever you feel bad for the ... ''

'' I would go to the infirmary. '' I interrupted her too exhausted to even maintain a supposed conversation.

 _Honestly, I had to admit that the idea of staying at home was perhaps not so stupid. I had no problem to guess my pitiful state, simply because I felt well._

The Forks High was soon came into view and I was already mentally preparing to cross the parking lot. I was not even sure that I could go to class without tripping over my own feet.

 _Honestly, I felt like crap right now._

Simply cringe when Bella pulled enough to upset my stomach and I was waiting just as Bella had cut the engine to get my bag on the ground before exploding through the passenger door. I threw the strap over my shoulder while enjoying the effect of cold rain on my overheated skin prior to rush through the parking lot like a duck without a head. I could enter through the gates of the high school on time and actively went looking for toilet before locking me in the nearest pillar.

From the moment I closed the door, nausea swell attacked me and I had barely time to catch up on the toilet lid that I rejected the contents of my stomach into a jet. I threw for a little longer before feeling the rest of energy leave my body. I collapsed on the floor leaning my head against the wall tagged and could feel the drops of sweat down my neck. I closed and opened my mouth in disgust before closing my eyes.

Suddenly the nasal ringing the school rang in my ears suddenly woke me with a start and I suddenly looked around me in a confused state before realizing that I fell asleep in the women's restroom. I winced at the feel of my clothes sticking to my back and quickly pushed me against the wall to get up with difficulty.

I rushed out of the stone toward the sink before turning the valves of taps. I passed my hand under the water before rubbing my neck and my face to try to make me more comfortable. I also drank to try to clean the infamous taste on my taste buds before giving a glance at my reflection.

 _Bad idea ! I was awful and terribly pale._

The idea to go to the infirmary passed briefly in my mind, though I was too stubborn to give up now. _I could take the rest of the day._

With this thought, I picked up my bag still on the floor of the cabin before heading to my first class of the day.

The task will not prove easy, but I managed to get through the morning. Obviously Aimee stood as far from me as possible since she would not be sick. Not that it bothered me, I probably slept through the major part of my classes.

In French, I had been content to give a brief look at Alice before turning back to the front with half my face lying on the table. So it was with incalculable relief that I went to my locker when the bell rang announcing the lunch break. I stopped in front of it and wrote my suit with my fingers trembling before opening the metal door and put away my things inside. I let my forehead resting against the open door enjoying the feel of the cool metal against my sweaty forehead.

'' You're sick. '' Arises suddenly a melodious voice behind me making me jump in surprise. I lacked falter if Edweird would not catch me and a slight frown marred his beautiful face scary. '' And apparently you can barely stand on your feet. ''

'' I'm fine. '' I repeated for probably the tenth time today before lean against the rack resting my head on my door.

 _I tried to shoot the annoying vampire gaze but it seemed even that I was unable to do so._

'' You should go home, Dany. This is not healthy. '' Insisted the vampire with a hint of genuine concern readily surprising me and I could see a brief smile settling on his pink lips to my thoughts. _Is he always so beautiful ?_ '' And you have a fever. ''

I managed to roll my eyes bored before slightly pinch the bridge of my nose in exhaustion. '' You're the one that bothers me right now, Ed. ''

 _Sorry but we will have to postpone our little game of cat and mouse._

A burst of laughter arose from the boy's chest with bronze hair in response to my thoughts and I narrowed my lips realizing how stupid it sounded before shaking my head in the hope of waking up.

'' Why do you persist ? '' Asked suddenly the vampire confusing me and he frowned again his seeming bored eyebrows. '' Your thoughts are really distracting right now. ''

'' Yeah, well, I'm sorry if I get bored you. '' I replied acerbic raising an eyebrow raised before a swell of vampire stopped me again. I tried to control the transient nausea before releasing an exhausted breath.

'' You should not even be here. '' _You have no idea._ Edwin intervened openly rolling his eyes in my thoughts before approaching me causing me a feeling of discomfort. '' Come on. I'll walk you home.''

That seemed to be enough to get me out of my stupor and I was watching the vampire with wide eyes before negatively shake my head. '' No, no, no ... ''

I brought my hand immediately to my lips before slamming my locker shut and rushed me again in a race against time.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, sorry :p !**

 **Please rewiew !**


	6. Little talk

**I think I'm still surprised that receives good response this story! Honestly! You're great guys !**

 **Enjoy this chapter !**

* * *

I entered in the first toilet I found before turning to the bowl expectantly. Cold sweat running down my neck as I could feel my stomach writhe in pain. I waited a little longer in frustration before finally blowing back a rebellious lock of my face. _I was too hot_. I pulled my green vest after using the toilet, collecting some slanderous looks in my wake, but I could not worry about less.

 _I hated to admit it but Bella and Edweird had reasons. I had to go home._

However, there was no way I privatized Bella so she took me back when she also had to attend her classes.

 _In other words, I should go on foot._

The thought made me wince but I'd terminated as I went out again in the corridors. I joined quickly the home or office I knew that the infirmary was also located and entered with relief in the heated area. Obviously, the outside coldness was more that soothing when I was out outside but it was enough that I was staying longer than expected for the chills had again surfaced.

I searched for the little red woman I remembered my first day at Forks High simply to pause at the sight of one else qu'Edweird Cullen. '' What ... ''

'' Come, I have all supported. I'll take you home. '' He interrupted me by taking advantage of the surprise factor to push me towards the exit.

I stamped my feet despite my disoriented state even though I knew it had to have very little effect on the vampire with sense quadruplets.

'' You think well, Dany. So either I'll doors you in this car or you let me help you. '' Challenged the vampire making me shiver since he was too close according to my tastes. Not to mention I could easily hear the slight accent of determination in his tone.

 _This time, he was not going back._

I ground my teeth knowing that there was no way to delay the inevitable and sighed heavily before readjust the strap of my bag on my shoulder while beginning to walk towards the car park.

 _The vampire was soon joined me with an appreciative nod giving me want to shove a pencil in the eye just to release my frustration._

Obviously, a smile soon adorned the lips of the vampire and I openly rolled my eyes before I stopped before the door of the car expansive.

'' No more so hard now, are we ? '' Taunted Edwund with a smile all teeth out and I sighed wearily before quickly climb inside the cockpit as he unlocked the doors.

I was almost immediately absorbed into the luxurious leather seat and I could already imagine taking a well deserved nap. However, the entrance of the scourge reminded me with who I was and I was fighting as hard as possible to stay awake.

 _I was not going to sleep next to a vampire. Vampire in glitters but still a vampire._

'' We don't shine. '' Grumbled Edweird under his breath as he reached for heating and I turned my head on the headrest to give him a skeptical look amplifying the annoyance of it. '' Our skin reflects simply reflections of the sun. ''

A smile came despite me on my lips as the frown eyebrows bored of the vampire and I murmured sarcastically under my breath. '' Yeah, that's it, and I'm not sick. ''

'' So you admit to being sick ? '' Replied immediately Cullen making me curse internally to his senses sharpened. This time it was his turn to smile and he stepped backward before embarking on small wooded roads of Forks while giving me a sideways glance. '' Sleep, Dany. You can barely stand up. ''

'' Hmm, nice but I think I'll pass. '' Struggling I readjusting me with determination before turning to to turn on the radio.

I could easily feel the attentive and boring look of the vampire on me but I was doing it as usual as I turned the volume knob hoping to keep me awake. I honestly do not even cared to me if the sound was screaming for the vampire. _I would stay awake and it was a certainty._

'' You're ridiculous. '' He commented in passing a new speed quickly making me blink my eyes on the meter before holding me to the seat in apprehension before knit my brows with the agreement of the classic melody . '' You don't like classical music ? ''

I weighed the pros and cons of staying completely silent during the rest of the way, but I knew it would probably be useless. The leech was a direct link on my thoughts constantly, and I doubted that he would refrain from delving into my mind.

So instead, I rested my head on the headrest enjoying more than I wanted to admit to quiet music and just stole a glance at the vampire. '' Only the piano. And yet, I have a preference for strong and melodramatic works of Mozart bass drum. ''

The vampire his attention to the windshield and remained silent in thought and I putback my tired eyes on the passenger window. Outside, the rain was still raging, reducing the overall landscape to simple brown and green jobs. Obviously we were driving very fast, Bella had enough full in that damn book of driving beyond all the limits of the vampire speed.

 _However, this does not bother me. I had never been a stickler limits myself. Well, that was when I had my license. Now I had to stuff my skate or long boring road with Bella._

'' So you're really not of this world. '' Inquired suddenly the vampire surprising me in my train of thought and I focused all my attention on him before nodding my head to his patient gaze. '' How is even possible ? ''

I let go once a frustrated sigh from his question that I wanted so the answer to this question myself before raising my shoulders in defeat. '' I don't know. One day I fell asleep in my bed and the next day I woke up in a plane next to a damn fictional character. ''

'' Bella ? '' Concludes quickly Edweird seeming fascinated for some reason and I rolled my eyes in boredom.

'' You understand quickly. ''

The vampire gave me a sideways glance clearly not repulsed by my sarcasm and to my surprise, rolled his own golden orbs. '' How is in this other world ? ''

'' Wait, you believe me ? '' Exclaimed Me really surprise before carefully observing the profile of the vampire as he seemed to pucker his brows in thought.

 _For some reason, he seemed to search for words._

'' I would not say that I really believe in this story of fictional character but for all I know, you have knowledge about my family is beyond me. '' He answered as honestly as possible before turning his head in my way to meet my gaze. '' So I think I believe you. In part, at least. ''

I stood staring at him blandly surprise before quickly frown my eyebrows in suspicion and declared my own dreamy thoughts aloud. '' Why are you so out of character as he comes to me ? ''

The laughter perfectly harmonized of the vampire suddenly settled into the atmosphere relaxing of the Volvo and I missed almost startled if I was not focused on the vampire.

 _He confused me more than I want to admit. In fact, much of this world left me speechless. It was like ..._

'' Maybe your reading was not so close to the truth eventually. '' Finish Edward for me before suddenly looking at me with astonishment making me amplify my frown in perplexity. '' My name. You called me Edward. ''

I froze in achieving putting it on the fact of my exhausted state before resuming nonchalantly.''Well, that's your name, right ? ''

'' Um, definitely different. '' Whispered the vampire under his breath as I rested my attention on the landscape distorted by rain. There was a surprisingly comfortable silence between us before Edward said with curiosity in his tone. '' What is it like your life in this world ... ? ''

I turned to him by observing him a moment in thought before raising my shoulders. '' Not so different from this one to be honest. Except that you and Bella are my scourges as literary saga and that most of my town hormonal teenage constantly daydream about ... well, you. ''

'' Me ? '' Wondered the vampire giving me a sideways glance immediately making me roll my eyes at the mere thought.

'' Oh, don't worry, there is also the pro team Jacob. '' I explained sarcastically before finding that we come to a stop. '' And yeah, you got your own rival. ''

''What ... '' Edward cut himself in frustration leaving me to watch a moment in silence before he turned his golden orbs too distracting for my taste on me. '' Distracting ? ''

I swallowed awkwardly feeling ashamed for the first time in his reading and thanked heaven for already red from fever otherwise it could easily become annoying. A laugh called me on my right and I soon to widen my eyes in realization.

 _Shit !_

'' I wonder, how you been ? Were you friends ? Of the family ? A boyfriend ? '' Asked the vampire quickly in one bite and I had a long time to try to analyze any questions before crumpling my nose in disgust at his last question.

'' Okay, so first, we will slow on high speed issues. My brain works only half the time. '' I massaging my temples before suddenly painful sniff as I put my attention to him. '' Then I'm exactly the same. I don't like people, so no friends. I had a sister, Kathleen and a mother. As for the last question ... ew!''

''How old are you, Dany ?''

I gave immediately a flat look on the vampire to his question cliché before resuming sarcastically.''Is it you spirit to redo a scene from Twilight ? Because I vividly remember Bella ask you about the same. And of course, like the other dialogues of this book, you finally meet her absolutely cliché answer. ''

''Really ? '' Edward said again a serious expression clearly embarrassed by the subject before giving me a new look frustrated. '' So she knows what we are. ''

''Well, duh, Romeo. She's your Juliet. '' I replied with a slight edge to my tone immediately collecting a bored look of the vampire almost making me smile if it was not for my sudden sneeze.''Argh ! ''

'' You should go rest. '' Suddenly suggested the vampire with a raised eyebrow always anchored on his perfect features and I frowned my eyebrows before my turn just shrug my shoulders.

 _Honestly, it suited me. I had much more revealed than expected anyway._

I shrugged my shoulders dreading my way out into the surrounding cold before quickly picking up my bag on the floor. I pulled the handle by pushing the door just to stop in mid-air at hearing Edward's voice.

'' Would I be presumptuous to think that we are on a relationship based on trust ? ''

I stared at him in pure surprise and found myself lowering my eyes in thought. However, I did not particularly want to think too much about things. Let alone give a certain label on my strange yet real connection with the vampire.

 _All I could say was that I hated him less than yesterday but still more tomorrow_.

My train of thought seemed to be enough for the vampire as he silently shook his head with what I assumed was a hint of a smile before I going out in the cold rain. I hastened to climb the front steps without a backward glance before slamming the door shut. I left all of my stuff in the hall, not caring absolutely not me how much it was messy before quickly climbing stairs. I entered my room I undressed before changing me into a comfortable pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt batman and sank under my pile of blankets.

I spent the rest of the night sleeping in a coma and decided to miss school the next day.

 _And both say that this was probably the best idea ever._

The only days off were the only days I could forget what was really happening to me. And for the space of a moment, an instant, I had the impression of never being go of the house. I had spent my day on the good old comfortable sofa of Charlie buried under a huge pile of blankets and I had eaten any junk food content in closets. Bella had the amazing kindness to be back with a bag full of medication last night and I could easily feel the effects of my recovery throughout the day.

Only, she was soon breaking my daydream. When she was back in the living room was like I relived my first two days in Forks.

 _In other words, the denial and the realization of my nightmares._

However, I do not really have time to me more about my pity since I barely had time to open my mouth as Bella was already sitting next to me informing me of the famous trip to the beach. This will happen this weekend and apparently she had made it clear that she would not go anywhere without me.

 _This meant that I would be grateful to have force or go to the damn day on the beach._

I understood absolutely not rained since it had ropes all day and it seems that it was not about to subside. Anyway, Bella spent the rest of the evening trying to convince me and I seriously began to regret the Bella of the book.

 _Who knew she could be so immature and annoying ? Seriously, she strangely reminded me of my own sister at this stage._

So it was no surprise that I was disappointed when I woke up in good shape tomorrow. This meant that I was going back to school and therefore suffer the pressure of Judgy and company. I opted for a black skinny jeans with a gray and black T-shirt baseball before donning a black hooded jacket and a gray / black jean jacket. To complete my outfit, I chose a pair of white Converse high.

Obviously, I had asked Bella to drive me to school since I did not want to tempt fate.

 _After all, I'd just get well, so be careful. Though the thought of reproducing the last day was quite tempting._

Especially when I was suddenly attacked by the annoying herd of Bella's friends from the moment I was or my feet out of the English classroom. Eric and Mike had set a trap for Bella and me and I was almost late to my next class.

 _Besides, Alice seemed very intrigued and slightly relieved when I entered with a bang ? Does she had a vision of me sick ? Oh, even better, is that she had seen me go home ? The real home._

The thought made me wrinkle my eyebrows as I sat at my desk wondering why one of these ideas might caused some concern among the vampire before quickly forget my questions as Aimee soon began to take over from the boys about the trip to the beach. It seems that the rain would take a break for the whole weekend as Bella had me explain last night and I could not help but hit my forehead against the smooth surface of my table of the Aimee enthusiasm .

 _I had hoped to rely on her disgust of others '' popular '' as she liked to call them to escape that day. But for how things unfolded, she seemed they had managed to have it too._

So it was no great excitement that I was following Aimee in the cafeteria. I definitely had no desire to found all the famous Scooby gang, much less deal with a new incessant babbling of Judgy.

 _In fact, I was beginning almost regret not having been sick longer. It would have saved me a lot of trouble._

I was so tired this morning already too loaded sociability I just took a green apple with a bottle of water as a way of lunch. Apparently Aimee well lived her new popularity even though I could easily say that she preferred when we still had our special moments. That was why I began immediately to seek an empty table from the moment I spotted Judgy and Bella.

I soon noticing an empty table near the exit and immediately turned me to Aimee. '' Oh, look at an empty table. ''

'' And ? '' Questioned Aimee with a raised eyebrow confused forcing me to roll my eyes before signing Bella and Judgy in front of us. That seemed enough to Aimee as she widened her eyes in realization before suddenly taking me by the arm to pull me towards said empty table. '' I'm sure they don't want us. ''

''You laugh ? I'm pretty sure Daphne and Vera's already spirited look in our direction. '' I replied sarcastically as I sat on the empty chair immediately sparking a strange look to Aimee.

'' Vera ? Daphne ? '' Repeated the brunette in confusion before throwing a glance over her shoulder just to make my point with a chuckle. '' Scooby-Doo ? ''

I just shrugged my shoulders in response before taking a long bit of my apple. The slight sour taste on my taste buds reminded me why I did not give apple and I smiled internally.

 _If someone had told me I'd end up in the famous world of twilight so ..._

'' I don't want to scare you but Edward Cullen is currently in the process of looking at you. '' Me discreetly informed Aimee interrupting me in my quiet time before she recovered quickly. '' And he's all alone, today. ''

I asked my apple carefully taking longer than expected since I had not really thought about the vampire for the last time and I risked a glance at him just to see him give me his famous smile scary.

 _Stop smiling !_

Obviously this do exactly the opposite effect as I could vaguely see his broad chest shake in fun and I rolled my eyes open before glare at him as he raised his hand to show me to join him.

'' What ... '' If astonished Aimee immediately making me pinching the bridge of my nose since I had no doubt that if she had seen then the others too.

I ground my teeth in anticipation before getting up and collect my meager breakfast and turned me to Aimee. '' I'll see what he wants. ''

'' Oh, and you take your lunch for that, huh ? '' Teased Aimee immediately with a confident smile again making me instantly narrow my eyes on her in annoyance sparking a rise of brunette hand in surrender. '' I said it just like that. ''

I rolled my eyes starting to walk towards the table surprisingly not too far from that of his own family and did the best I could to ignore long looks drilling holes in my back. I had no doubt that one of them belonged to Bella and I wondered what she could think of right now.

After all, things were not really running as much as the book and things seemed to move between them-there was no sign of a budding romance.

'' You seem to go much better. '' Arises suddenly a melodious voice through my thoughts and I raised my head just to realize that I was now sitting opposite of the vampire. He sported a wide smile still as scary and he was soon raised an eyebrow in question sign. '' You seem you always strive to think I'm a fictional character. ''

'' Because this is the case. '' I replied instantly without an ounce of hesitation immediately sparking a slight frown of concern vampire. I allowed myself a brief look over my shoulder and was not really surprised to find most of Bella's table staring at us. '' Why did not you invited Bella to lunch with you ? ''

'' This is how the book was going '' Concluded immediately the vampire in a tone slightly curious and I turned to him with a short nod. '' Would you that I invited her ? ''

I remained a completely stunned silence moment by his question before surprise me to pucker my eyebrows at my strange urge to say no.

I contracted my jaw confused with myself before resting my eyes on the vampire to the unreal beauty before deciding to change the subject. '' Why did you invite me ? ''

'' Why not ? '' Adds the vampire with a mischievous smile making me give him a flat look. His smile seemed to widen as he suddenly gave a glance over my shoulder. '' I think your friends want me to have you removed.''

'' They're not my friends. '' Me I inquired immediately sparking a pensive glance of the vampire.

'' Because they are not real ? ''

'' Because I have no friends. '' I rebutted, leaning back against the chair nonchalantly.

An intelligent look passed over his face pale vampire and he cast a brief look over my shoulder before giving me again that famous smirk. '' Even this girl ? How is it ... Aimee, right ? ''

 _Okay, he had me here._

I spent idly cap my bottle in my hand before risking a glance frustrated about the vampire. '' It's ... different. ''

'' Am I also classified in this category differently ? '' Point blank asked the vampire with a hopeful spark of mischief in his golden orbs.

'' Why are you so different with me ? '' I asked in my turn now clearly frustrated before throwing a quick look at the rest of his family. '' Why are they 're not spirit to stop you ? All this makes no sense. I am a human and I know your secret. Still, you are not hostile to me.''

'' Is that really the image you do of me ? Us? '' Questioned once the vampire with a deep frown eyebrows disappointed.

I tried to ignore his strange reactions and repeated sarcastically. '' Well, your start relationship with Bella was not a bed of roses. The poor girl had to have your famous bad temper spoiled child and your replicas acid during a chapter ten. And even still, you have always been quick to rejected despite your irresistible urge to want to be with her. You've given the neck of the rabbit with these mood swings.''

A much more serious air seemed to find his characteristics even though he always spoke to me in such a thoughtful way. '' Your smell does not affect us as Bella could. You're the first man with whom I can be without being tempted. Maybe I just don't want to abandon this facility.''

''So what ? I'm your own detoxified cure ? '' I rebutted by crossing my arms over my chest with a slight sarcastic look on Edward collecting a hilarious smile of the latter.

''I'm able to read your thoughts, but your reactions always surprise me. '' Explained the vampire took me slightly by surprise. I stared at a point in trouble before relax. '' I think it's this uniqueness that makes me want to know more about you. ''

I took a deep breath, feeling terribly laid bare in a captivating look before turning back the cap between my fingers to look at something else but him. '' So if I summarized, you want to get to know me. To be friends ?''

'' Although I am not the friend that you need. '' Inquired to add vampire seriously even though his face betrayed his desire.

I lifted my chin and boldness defy this time before supporting his orbs ocher. '' And if I don't want ?''

'' I would hope that you would not. '' Edward answered honestly with a slight smirk as he looked at me carefully. '' But I think it would not change for me. Although I had hoped to keep me away. I don't want.''

I shuddered at his serious subtext before I felt my heart quicken.

 _Did he really just said that ? I was fully aware of his condition but that seemed to add to the reality of things. How was I even got to this point ? There was still some months I would have done anything for stick him a fork in the eye and now I maintained a conversation with him ? That was crazy. Worse yet, I was still scared. He was a real threat to me and my species and the fact that I was no smell to him did not change anything for me. So why do I suddenly wanted to get to know this character so out of character ?_

'' Most humans are blinded by our beauty. '' Suddenly announced the vampire making me raise my eyes on him to stare in perplexity. '' Or they envy us. But not you.''

'' But not me. '' I repeated slightly hypnotized by his intensity before suddenly shake my head to regain my senses. '' Why not kill me ? '' My question seemed to freeze the vampire and I hurried to develop my question since I could easily feel several golden eyes on my back. '' After all, I'm not real in this world and my volatile presence endangers your secret. In fact, I am even surprised that Jasper is not yet eliminated me. ''

To my greatest annoyance, the vampire laughed before letting a sudden bomb. '' Jasper would be the last of us to kill you. ''

'' Why ? '' I immediately exclaimed me throwing a quick look at the blond vampire over my shoulder just to turn around as soon as I met his golden orbs.

'' You did not notice that he had changed place from the moment or we learned that your scent did not affect us ? '' Retorted the vampire with a dazzling grin making me raise an eyebrow in surprise.

'' Whoa, so I'm a kind of cure for all small batman in this city. '' I was commenting sarcastically eliciting a laugh from the vampire and the rest of his family not far from us. I narrowed my lips openly cursing their super-hearing before casting a glow on the vampire in front of me. '' I don't laugh if I were you. Bella is currently in the process of bending between Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker. ''

His smile seemed to linger as he glanced over my shoulder before turning his orbs amused on me. ''I doubt it. I would say she is more busy trying to answer the constant questions of Jessica. Unlike your suitor. I think he is about to intervene. ''

'' Do you take as much pleasure in human irritated or is it just me? '' I replied in my teeth in annoyance.

'' I get bored you ? '' Said the vampire with a smile making me shiver.

'' No, see. I love our verbal jousting. A real pleasure. '' I replied sarcastically instantly collecting a vampire's eyebrows shrug.

'' You really sarcastic, right ? ''

I feigned a shocked mine relying more on my sarcastic side before rolling my eyes open. '' How did you guess ?''

A smile graced the lips of the vampire and I allowed myself a long look at his face unreal. It was a fact that he was surprisingly good. However, regardless of the time I spent in his company, his identity seemed always persisted in my mind.

 _I wondered how Bella was doing ? Was she so obsessed with his beauty that she forgot his danger? Or her irrevocable love was enough ?_ _That was probably why I was not reading novels in rose water. Love remained a complex emotion for me. I still do not understand a single thing about it. Apart from that it was a kind of selfish act. If I remember well, he was also how Edward's described is love for Bella. A selfish act._

'' Because I should not be able to mix with humans. '' Arises suddenly the familiar voice in response to my thoughts and I put my attention to him in confusion. '' I am a selfish creature. ''

The previously relaxed expression of the vampire was now a deep, dark thoughts telling me that once playful atmosphere was now settled and I bit my lower lip nervously before returning a sincere look on the vampire. '' Well, to a selfish person, I'd say you're doing a very bad job. After all, Bella is still not here. ''

'' Perhaps because she's not that I covet. '' Refuted the vampire intently leaving me staring in utter confusion.

I watched with a deep frown suddenly feeling ill at ease under his long dark eyelashes and quickly averted my eyes just to find that the cafeteria was half empty.

I jumped to my feet once in achieving before giving a new still confused about the vampire look.'' I'll be late in physics. ''

'' I'm not going to nat science today. '' Said Edward leaving me still confused as to his previous statement.

 _However, I was not going to start acting like Bella. I was not her. There was no way I'd run to my world only around the vampire. Not to mention that I was still sharing between having to flee or stay._

'' Well, I'm going. After all, I can't deny little Whiny of my presence. '' I said sarcastic immediately prompting a chuckle from the vampire.

I turned heels already dreading to go to school and eventually passed the door to the cafeteria without looking back.

 _Honestly, I still do not know how to describe my lunch with the vampire, nor our relationship. We were not friends but we were not enemies either. Argh! I really did not know how Bella managed all these heads outlets._

I walked across the complex at a run before finally entering the class physical. As expected, Teddy Bears and Whiny were already in place making me just give them a look even if I believed to have seen a glimpse of smiles on their lips and settled in my seat. I soon feel the gaze of Aimee added to the other two and I turned to her briefly just to see her impatience. She probably wanted all the details of my interview with Edward. However, there was no way I played this game with her. Even less with the presence of the two others in the room.

'' Can we ignore the last hours and focus on the classe? '' I asked my bored tone and brunette gave me a long look in indecision before finally sighing.

'' Good. '' Agreed the brunette before bouncing in her seat making me stare at her in suspicion.''After all, who would not want to keep Cullen for himself. A real candy for the eyes. ''

I felt an ounce of red instantly heated my cheeks as I stared at the brunette shocked before quickly widen my eyes at hearing giggles behind us. I swallowed nervously in front embarrassment to compose my expression to cast a glow on the two idiots over my shoulder. This seemed to capture their attention as they gave me simultaneously smiles all teeth out and I could not help but shudder in horror.

 _If I thought Edward was scary when he smiled it was because I had not yet seen one of Jasper._ _Lord, it was even worse now that I was talking to their '' BROTHER ''._

The next hour was probably the longest in my life. Between the incessant teasing of Aimee and mocking laughter of the other two, I had the impression of being lowered into the grave to the underworld. So it was no great surprise that I was spinning at full speed once the bell announced the end of the school. Unfortunately, Bella was my one back and I was not going to try once again walking.

So it was no great enthusiasm that I stopped before the old beaten truck. I threw my backpack on the board before seeking my headphones in my bag with the intention to cut all contact with Civilation. I had too much contact during the last days and it became too much for me.

Back at home, I exchanged only a sentence or two with my own family while in high school. I was silent as the grave. Even my teachers had renounced to make me participate. Obviously I no longer counted the number of times my mother and I had been invited by some of them to talk about my interest or rather of my total disregard for the major part of my classes. I was an average student and single mother had me numerous times commented on this but I could not worry about less.

However, it turned out here, my notes were strangely reassembled. Not that it really mattered to me. A brown hand suddenly appeared before my eyes making me jump and I raised my eyes despite myself by removing my headphones just to moan internally at the sight of Tyler. '' Yo, Daredevil.''

I ground immediately my teeth to his new nickname for me since my famous car crash and tried using a phrase as false as possible. '' Tyler. What do you want ?''

'' I wanted to know if you were always up for this weekend ? The walk to the sea ? '' Questioned the annoying boy already giving me a headache. '' I wanted to talk to you at lunch but you seemed ... busy. ''

 _Busy ? Seriously? Way to put it._

'' Yeah, busy. '' I decided to respond with light sarcasm before seeking Bella over his shoulder in impatience. _Where was she when I needed her ?_ '' Bella has told me. I said yes. ''

'' Yeah, she told me but I was not sure after this afternoon, you might have already planned something else. ''

 _Okay! Does it bring me problems if I knocked him ?_

'' Dany! '' Hailed suddenly a new voice has become too familiar for me during the short time and I remained speechless for a moment as Edward filled up the gap between us with amiability before to stand at my side openly ignoring Tyler. '' And if I was bringing you ? I don't think Bella will be there on time. She had a blood test.''

 _The blood test ! That was why Edward did not go to class. Wait, it was not the same day that Bella was supposed to have her famous faint ?_

I gave a look once in question on Edward but he seemed just send me a cheerful smile before giving a brief look at the boy still standing awkwardly in front of us reminding me of his presence.

'' I would be present this weekend. '' I answered firmly before retrieving my bag on the shelf before throwing the strap over my shoulder. '' I'll go with Edward. See you later.''

A chuckle suddenly worked his vampire now to me and I gave him a bored shine as I stopped on the passenger side of his Volvo. He shook his head surreptitiously sending his shaggy hair dancing over ambient light mist before he gallantly opened the door for me. I shook my head in my lap before getting inside the cockpit and did not wait for the vampire to operate the radio and heating.

He gave me a little wink by entering behind the wheel leaving me look him in curiosity. '' Your brothers and sisters are getting tired you their false company to bring me back. ''

'' Oh, Rosalie took the convertible today. '' Replied the vampire immediately leaving me staring him in achieving what provoked a chuckle of the vampire as he started the engine running.

'' So all this ? All this was planned ? '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief and slight annoyance.

The vampire laughed, giving me a sidelong glance as we left the parking lot before postpone his eyes on the wheel with a persistent smile on his rosy lips. '' Alice still struggling to see you but it seems that her visions to specify a little more every day. ''

I wide my eyes to this new information, surprised that my first assumptions about the little vampire in the short shaggy cut was actually true before turning my eyes on Edward slightly captivated now. '' Wait, she could not see me ? ''

'' Well, her visions are quite complex in general. They are subjective but it seems that whenever you respect, is like seeing an invisible blur. ''

I frowned my eyebrows in confusion, readjusting myself on the seat comfortable leather before looking in the reflection.

'' Does it have to do with the fact that I am not of this world ? '' I asked in curiosity before giving a new look at the vampire who seemed to pucker his eyebrows thoughtfully. '' But that does not make sense. You can read my mind and I'm pretty sure Jasper has used one or two times his own gift on me. ''

Edward immediately gave me a long look not doing even more attention to the road at this point and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I cast anxious glances on the road and the vampire before furiously pointing the windshield. '' The road ! ''

Edward seemed to come out of his trance and quickly turned his eyes ocher on the road while I was hitting my head against the headrest in relief. '' Sorry, I tend to forget how much you know about my family. ''

That seemed to revive my consciousness as I turned into a furious momentum toward the vampire and threw a glaring radiance. '' Yeah, well, I want to live, dumbass ! Redo one more thing like this and I swear I'll find a way to impale you. ''

However the vampire reacts quite differently. Obviously. He suddenly let out a laugh almost animal and I narrowed my lips as the cabin was suddenly filled with the harmonious sound of raucous laughter. I threw an annoyed soon shine on him before tightening my lips as I popstones my eyes on the passenger window with a pout.

'' Dany ? '' Called out the vampire between laughs before attempting to calm despite his hilarious humor. ''Dany? Do you sulk ? ''

'' Leave me alone ! '' I growled in annoyance crossing my arms over my chest without even looking.

A poorly quiet incomfortable moved around as I persisted in ignoring even though I had no doubt he had probably read my mind right now.

'' Do you count really go ? '' Asked suddenly the vampire forcing me to watch him against my will in perplexity and trouble. '' At the beach ? ''

 _Was he serious ? There, he was starting to give me whiplash with his bipolar character._

'' You just don't seem like the kind of person looking for a beach. '' Commented the vampire supporting my eyes before turning his eyes on the road.

I frowned my eyebrows in trouble before cursing me internally as I gave a sigh. '' I love the beach. I used to go regularly to surf in New Mexico.''

'' New Mexico ? '' If the vampire surprised me before throwing me a curious glance. '' That's why you love so much to skate. ''

'' I lived thirteen years in New Mexico. And then my parents separated and my mother made us move all the way to Portland. '' I explained surprising myself how I say this without even thinking.

'' Is it you lack ? '' Asked the vampire suddenly making me immediately lower my eyes on my hands. My silence seemed enough for the vampire as he said sincerely. '' I'm sorry you're suddenly stuck here. ''

But if the vampire had to be honest with himself, he could not help thinking how much he was relieving that she is here. With him. Part of him thought it would probably be what it seems if he had approached Bella but he could not help feeling that everything was different with Dany. This man was probably the most exciting thing which he had met in his long dreary existence. Her reactions and thoughts were as a treat he could strive to refuse. He wanted more, wanted more. If it were up to him he would pass much time as possible with Dany.

What was so strange to him when we knew there was still some months, he did not give the slightest interest in human existence. Maybe Dany was right, he was really out of character as she was in his presence.

'' Not as much as me. '' I murmured sullen installing new heavy silence.

I threw a distracted look on the outside just to find that we were already in the house of the Swan. I had not even seen the journey unfold.

'' What your mother like ? '' Asked the vampire in curiosity Hoping visibly defuse the tension and I turned to him in thought.

'' She is ... '' I stopped instantly in achieving before giving a shine on the vampire collecting a confused look of him .''... why do you want to know ? ''

'' Simple curiosity. '' Replied the vampire amused by my distrust.

'' Very well. '' I whispered, giving him a still wary look. '' She's funny. And she used to comfort me when I felt weak. My sister and her as alike as two drops of water. In fact, I am the only foreigner in my family. You know, they are all blond and have blue eyes. ''

'' It's not so rare. '' Explained Edward making me look into the interest. '' There are many families that are different and yet have the same blood. ''

 _I stared at him a time in comfortable silence before taking in his intense orbs. The gold was scary and reminded me again that he wasn 't human. Only a part of me could not help but wonder what color they had once been. Maybe Brown ? A sparkling brown._

''Green. They were green. '' Replied Edward suddenly took me by surprise and I stared him at the moving uncomfortably in his seat telling me that this was a sensitive subject.

I nodded in agreement before swallowing nervously while giving a new look on the outside. '' I should go. ''

'' You should. '' Repeated Edward staring at me intently letting me watch him in my turn in a kind of trance.

 _He was deathly scary and yet I always seem to find myself captivated by his unreal beauty. It was as if he was a beacon for ships._

I forced myself to take my eyes before leaning down to pick up my bag only the melodious voice of the vampire called me again. '' Would you be willing to serve me this weekend ? ''

I turned to meet his worm hypnotiseuses pupils suddenly feeling unable to refuse anything despite me and shook my head slightly suspicious.

'' I're no doubt in your abilities ... '' commented he already giving me a feeling that it would not please me in the least and I soon widen my eyes in recognition. _I had already read this replica ._ ''... but I feel that you are one of them that attract accidents like a magnet. So ... try not to fall into the water or ... ''

'' Oh, no, no and no ! I would not do that ! Out of the question ! Hum, hum ! ''I interrupted him suddenly frantically shaking my head immediately sparking a confused look and question of the vampire.

''What ? '' Edward hastened immediately ask, turning to me in concern but I was too annoyed to even pay attention.

I shook my head fiercely before looking for my bag clearly eager to leave this place now. '' That ! All that ! I've read that time, okay ! I would not play that ! I'm not fucking Bella.''

A look of realization fell on the vampire's face but it was too late since I already had one foot out. I suddenly slammed the door in irritation and took a step to go alone, he suddenly found himself in front of me making me drop a little cry of surprise before hitting my back against the Volvo.

 _It was the first time I actually attended his use of one of his abilities and even though I was warned, this does not me to be scared to death._

The vampire seemed to make as he abruptly took a step back before raising his hands in surrender. I noticed his brown orbs land on my chest and I had no doubt in his pained expression he had heard

my staccato rhythm _. Unless the shedding of blood in my veins suddenly appealed to him and in this case, I was screwed._

I saw his expression tense change quickly in a weak smile letting me think he heard my last conclusion and I tried to reassure myself that I had nothing to fear.

''I did not mean to scare you. '' Inquired quickly the vampire seems to have a kind of internal struggle just making me shake my head in a daze. '' I should probably go. ''

A frown quickly settled on my face and I turned round without even thinking to retain since he had already been around for the driver's side. '' Wait ! ''

Edward froze in his action before closing again the door of his Volvo to look at me again with intensity.

I took a deep breath do not even understand why I had chosen first before shaking my head. '' I'll be careful. ''

He instantly gave me his famous smirk before actively nodding his head while entering his car leaving me take a step back. I could easily see his good mood cover his dark features and I looked back down the aisle before disappearing at high speed.

 _This time, I was really fucked._

* * *

 **I look forward to your thoughts :)**

 **Xxo Love is weakness**


	7. A new pretty face

**Hey, guys!**

 **As always, a big thank you to all those who take the time to read, comment on and promote this story.**  
 **So this is a whole new chapter ! Who says new chapter, says new twists and new twists,** **says** **new characters !**

 **I let you guess who it is but I must admit that I was eager to explore this new relationship towards Dany :)**

 **In short, enjoy much** **of this chapter !**

* * *

After returning with Weird, I had no energy to do anything else. Not to mention that if the usual soothing rain weighed me now. I opted for an outfit much more relaxed and waited apprehensively for the return of Bella. I had no idea how it would happen.

 _Is she going to question me ? Or want me to take her happiness away from her ?_

Honestly, I did not really know how I had come to the final conclusion, but at the moment it was the only conclusion I could draw. After all, for some reason, I had somehow taken the place of the protagonist of this story. I mean, no matter what I did to stay as far away from the plot of the book, it seems that it always end up with Edward and me interacting with each other.

 _What frightened me more than I really want to admit it to be honest._

I let out a sigh weary by extending me full length on my bedspread before hiding my eyes with my forearm. I still do not know how to describe my last interview with the vampire and as much as I did not want to analyze it, a part of my brain could not help but return to our last moments.

 _Why I had even chosen to restrain him ? He was stupid and infuriating in my view. So why I had suddenly act like Bella Swan in person ? If it was, the book changed me. He made me like Bella without I even noticing._

The simple idea made me suddenly sit up on my bed in a sitting position and I looked frantically to the decorating of my room to try to convince me otherwise.

 _I was not Bella. I was not a character. I was not Bella !_

''Dany ?''

I let a scream horrified at the sudden appearance of my worst nightmares toward me now and hold my painful chest, immediately reaping an annoyed glare of Bella.

''Oh my God ! One hath never learned to knock before entering ? '' Me I exclaimed in a foul mood now and I could see a slight nervous tick in cheek of the brunette telling me she seemed just as much, if not more than I reassembled. I frowned my confused eyebrow in display before resting my hand on the top of my thigh. '' What ? ''

Bella crossed her arms in gauging attentively remembering me briefly of the bitchy attitude of Judgy before finally express her thoughts envious aloud. '' When you counting tell me for you and Edward ?''

 _Oh Goddy !_

I let myself fall against my bedspread hitting my forehead with my palm already knowing that it was going to happen before giving a brief look through my fingers over the brunette impatient.'' There are no Weird and me. ''

'' Weird ? '' Repeated the brunette clutching her jaw telling me that she was really annoyed now.''How long have you planned to continue to listen to me talk about him without telling me ? ''

'' Okay ! I stop you right now ! '' I intervened supporting her dark eyes. '' You want the strange and scary guy ? He's all yours. Hell, we're not even friends. ''

Bella frowned immediately her eyebrows as quickly a red colored her pale cheeks and I gave her an impassive gaze as she sized up a moment in perplexity. '' Why would I want the boy ? He hates me like the plague. ''

''Is this a joke? '' Exclaimed me immediately speechless obviously not believing what I heard before quickly shaking my head to try to clear my mind. '' You mean you're not irrevocably and forever in love with him ? ''

There was a long silence between us where I could see Bella look away embarrassed before she muttered under her breath. '' He obviously doesn't like me like that. ''

Only I was close enough to hear her giving me want to roll my eyes in boredom.

 _Pity, I really had to watch that ? No matter how I got here, so I was sent or simply landed in this world because of a kind of cosmic force, I was definitely not the right person for that._

I pinched the bridge of my nose in pure frustration before turning my eyes to brunette with boredom as I decided to ignore her last comment. '' Anyway, never assimilate new Edward and I in the same sentence, right ? ''

 _This made things much too real for my taste and I preferred to stay in denial a little longer._

To my surprise, Bella shook her head in silence before looking around my room in curiosity and mild disgust at the pile of clothes on the floor. She gave me a disapproving look long in response to which I merely shrug my shoulders before lying to me again on my bedspread.

However, what surprised me the most was when the brunette sat with me before taking my hand in hers. Obviously, I was confused and uncomfortable at first but after sharing an awkward smile with brunette in the corner, I decided to let her be.

 _Receive some support was not a bad idea. Especially in my current situation._

Anyway, I soon to return to the real world. Or rather as real as this fictional world could be for me. _In other words, a living hell._

If I had been expressly bored with the Inquisition of Bella, it was because I had not yet found myself face to Judy and her little sidekick. Honestly, if Aimee would not intervened, I gave little expensive for the poor girl. However, it did not stop her as the brunette also ask me questions about it. She was less infuriating but still.

Fortunately for me, some members of a particular family seemed to subscribers missing that day. And I had no great difficulty in imagining why. Then it turned out that our famous trip to the beach would indeed take place. Not that I really doubted it. After all, it seems that I had absolutely no control over the things that were happening. All this happened as the book apart some minor exceptions and I could not be a mere spectator ringside.

 _Worst of all this ? It seemed that I had become the main character._

So it was no great surprise that I was going through all my morning with the greatest total boredom. A boredom that once seemed to annoy me. I had unfortunately become accustomed to having regard to cogitate since I arrived and it appears that the absence of Edward annoyed me more than I wanted to admit.

 _Not that I was very proud to admit it to myself. In fact, if I had to describe it, I would say that I was almost ashamed. I did not know how I could go from hating the depths of my being to lose moments of my day to think of him. This was very annoying and embarrassing to say the least. However, it seems that this revelation was probably the least strange event of the day._

Especially when I had gone to the cafeteria with Bella, Aimee and others. For once, I was more than disappointed that Edward was not there to save me to the boring and intuile chatter of others. They only spoke of the famous beach day and Aimee had even come to mingle with others. This meant that there remained to me that Bella for entertainment and watch the brunette languish of the object already disturbing me enough was not really my definition of entertainment.

 _And the deadly looks we sent dirty blonde at the other end of the table does not help my nerves already on edge._ _I forgot her first name from day one but I was sure that if Bella had not placed her hand on my forearm during lunch ... yeah, so that I could release a lot of pressure._

So it was with a whole new eagerness I had left the others at our table as soon as I had swallowed the last bite of my lunch. Obviously, Bella, Aimee and unfortunately, Mike, Geeky and worse, Tyler had all stopped talking and stared at me in the most attention but I had been content to take my tray informing Aimee that she underway join me before turning on my heel.

 _I definitely had no desire to take tweezers today, let alone mingle with others._

I headed straight for my locker in finally removing my parka thick burgundy to the lightly sudden rise of temperature before rolling it into a ball in my locker. Once I got rid of the superfluous layer of clothing, I could not help but relax my shoulders with a small sigh of contentment. I would not have to fear getting sick again.

 _At least, I hoped greatly._

'' They announcement beautiful cleared this weekend. '' Arises suddenly a perky voice startling me around just to come face to face with a bubbly Alice. '' You're even more beautiful up close. ''

I immediately wide my eyes in shock before knit my eyebrows in trouble. I knew she would be a person to avoid. She was too excited for me. Her last comment was a proof. However, it could have been worse.

'' At least you have not approached me saying how I felt good. '' I thought aloud instantly provoking a curious look and a slight laugh melodious of the brunette.

 _God, if I thought the perfect voice of Edward was annoying that was I had not heard that of the other vampire. It was like she was supposed to hypnotize me just by talking to me. As a kind of siren. I had no doubt she could be a dangerous trap for men. Although Rosalie was to be definitely out of class to this area._

'' You really are an exception. '' Said the brunette putting me uncomfortable and I soon to cross my arms over my chest in discomfort.

 _Seriously, that was as much compliment to sell ? She does not even know me. In fact, I'm doing a mission to keep her away from me and yet, there she was. Which left me even more uncomfortable indeed._ _I was in the process of talking with Alice Cullen damn ! Alice! What she wanted me to end ?_

'' Slowly Alice, you made her uncomfortable. '' Intervened Jasper to anywhere instantly sending me into a panic attack.

I hit my back against the series of metal lockers in the process and the two vampires widened their eyes in understanding before I was suddenly hit by a strange wave of calm.

My eyes immediately fell on the platinum blond vampire in the realization and I tried the best I could to straighten me with the little dignity I had left. '' What do you want ? ''

'' Sorry. '' Alice immediately apologized with sincerity before quickly resume excitedly leaving Whiny to look her with any tooth smile out more frightening me. '' It's just that Edward was not here and I wanted so much to talk to you. You seem so interesting. This is the first time I can't know if we'll be great friends or not. ''

I frowned my eyebrows on the vampire already put off by her unwavering enthusiasm before flashing a wary eye on the blond. I met his golden orbs though slightly darker than that of Edward remembering me of his recent diet and I shuddered in spite of myself.

Whiny was easily pick my feeling since he turned immediately to me by giving me a confident nod confusing me slightly. _He was not supposed to be stiff and cold in the presence of humans ?_ '' You have nothing to fear from us. Of me.''

'' Yeah, Weird already told me that. '' I replied with a whole new boost of confidence facing these killing machines. '' But what proves that it is the truth ? ''

'' We're just curious. '' Alice immediately defended with a smile still scary for me.

 _It was certain that they were beautiful. Even beautiful, but it only served to remind me how much they could be fatally beautiful._

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned me back to the brunette with a raised eyebrow in the challenge. ''Nobody told you that curiosity killed the cat ? ''

Alice looked at me in the most complete surprise before turning suddenly to her companion, husband or I don't know before literally exploding with laughter. I stood a moment amazed at hearing their laughter in harmony before frown my eyebrows in exasperation.

 _I was wasting my time here and I had no desire to stay longer in the presence of two vampires._

I was about to pick up my bag on the floor to make a quick getaway but before I could form a plan in my mind, the small slender vampire turned to me with a slight frown frustrated on her forehead without imperfection.

'' It seems that Edward was right. '' Sighed Alice leaving me in spite of myself look her with mild curiosity.

 _What he could have told to his family ? Waits ! Why I even cared about what he could tell them about me ?_

I shook my head slightly to clear the sudden thought of my mind before turning my eyes on Whiny to his intervention. '' Our brother we just said you were the most stubborn human he knows. ''

'' What is rather amusing since he is himself the most stubborn person we know. '' Finish Alice with a slight friendly smile making me stare her bored now.

'' Whoa ! Well I'm glad to see I'm a real source of fun for you and your family. '' Me I exclaimed sarcastically raising a clenched grimaces of the duo before openly rolling my eyes. '' However, Edward and I will have absolutely nothing in common. ''

Alice seemed ready to argue on the last but Jasper was not long before he cut her leaving me watching the brunette annoyance before turning to Jasper forward. '' You're very a different human than we are used to be around. And your ... condition intriguing us, to say the least. ''

'' My ... my condition ? '' I repeated with slight attitude before snorting sarcastically. '' What conditions ? One where my smell does not reach you or the one where I come from a world where everything ... this is fiction ? ''

A new spark of interest seemed to shine in both unreal orbs of the duo and I bit the inside of my cheek in discomfort.

 _And if I said too much ? No, Edward had certainly told them everything._

Unfortunately, or rather fortunately for me, Aimee chose that moment to make her appearance and I could see the look of surprise mixed with apprehension when she saw the duo before me. She approached me in uncertainty while I watched Jasper as a kind of hawk just to find that he seemed quite comfortable despite the presence of the self-service fountain at my side.

He was certainly more staid than before but not uncomfortable as Bella described him in the book. Just distant.

'' Uh ... Dany ? '' Aimee hesitated in a small voice reminding me of her shy side although she was different with me and I turned to her before lifting my eyes at her quizzically.

 _And so is my quiet afternoon._

'' Aimee, you know Jasper and Alice ? '' I was presenting, without much enthusiasm arousing slight grin on the lips of two vampires while the brunette with blue eyes stared at my side like the kind of icons. '' Alice, Jasper. Aimee. ''

A broad smile settled on Alice characteristics leaving me wonder if it was the fact of the present assets and then the simple idea to mix who rejoiced her.

''Nice to meet you ! I heard that you and Dany were great friends. '' Exclaimed gaily the little vampire, even to embrace Aimee leaving Whiny and me stiff in apprehension. I noticed the little sniffing gesture of Alice, remembering me too well of her nature and I quickly looked away just to meet those attentive of Jasper.

Surprisingly, some tacit understanding seemed to pass between us and I turned back to Aimee again once Alice positioned herself alongside the blond. The latter gave a slight nod by making the effort to smile briefly giving me want to laugh in spite of myself to his tense air. My mood change was enough to question the vampire and I shook my head alerting Alice in turn before picking up my bag on the floor. Alice threw light curious glance between Jasper and me but I was content to give a look at Aimee simply to realize that she was in shock from her meeting with the two Cullen.

I highly cleared my throat finally questioning her attention before starting a pointed look an eye sparking on her high cheekbones.

I rolled my eyes before giving a simple look at the duo. '' We must go to class. See you in physics, Jasper. ''

 _With that, I left the duo with Aimee behind._

Obviously, the brunette was questioning me for the rest of the day and I ended up bursting by threatening to hit her if she did not shut up. I honestly doubt that I would but it was enough to silence her. At least the space of a lesson. It was enough that Jasper gave me a sign of recognition for our input that the brunette had resumed her interrogation.

 _Much to the amusement of the vampire, of course._

Suffice to say that I was relieving when the day came to an end. However, the mere reminder of our trip to the beach by Bella to Charlie was enough to make me think back to the test tomorrow. Of course, Charlie was thrilled by this new turn. And he was more when Bella had said that I would be of the party. So it was shuffled that I ended up going to bed praying again to wake up in my world.

 _And as usual, I ended up waking up in this damn world. Or rather, I was awake._

''Dany ! Dany, Wake up! Dany !''

Slight tremors accompanied by the annoying voice forced me to open my eyes just to bring my hand against my pupil at the sudden brightness in the room.

'' I know! '' Cried again that famous voice forcing me to turn me lightly on my side just to see the reddish curls of Bella in my fingers. '' It's nice. Finally !''

'' Go away! '' I growled, throwing me against my mattress clearly annoyed now before sighing as I heard her footsteps thundering before the sound of a sliding soon followed by a huge ray of sunshine made me sit up in a sitting position. I automatically threw a dark shine on Bella as she seemed to trouble-made unique because of the new light before shaking my head reluctantly. '' Good ! Good ! The weather is nice !''

A slight frown settled on the perfect face of the brunette before she crossed her arms over her chest.'' You could at least show your enthusiasm instead of making me look like the only one who misses the time of Phoenix . ''

'' Oh god ! '' I sighed removing my blankets off my bed before stretching me. '' You're even more whining in the morning. ''

'' Hilarious! '' Bella muttered under her breath making me stare at her with a smile as she stormed out of my room.

After the quick getaways of the brunette, I let myself finally enjoy the warm rays by flying dust in my room before mailing me outside my window. A real smile adorned my fleshy lips at the sight of clarity and I found myself thinking about all the things I could do before remembering the day at the beach. My once cheerful mood immediately fell into a gloomy state and I headed to my closet wearily.

I opted for a pair of blue skinny jeans with holes in the knees with a simple black sweater knitted short and a pair of adidas sneaker low black and white. Once I was finally ready, I grabbed me a pair of round sunglasses before joining Bella in the living room.

Bella and I were doing the route in a relatively comfortable silence while I took advantage of the light rays of the sun and the cool breeze on my skin. Finally, the sign of Goldy's parents sports shop came into view and I soon for me tense at the sight of the large group of teenagers already met. Aimee had already sent me a sms to tell me that there were many people but I certainly did not expect all that.  
Surprisingly, Bella did not seem more nervous than that as she parked between two cars before turning off the engine.

I looked straight ahead, chewing on my lower lip before taking my denim jacket to go down. I put on it by analyzing around me just to find that Geeky was the next to two other boys I had no idea the names while Judgy was again accompanied by this dirty blonde, Angela and a group of three other girls who seemed to give the black eye towards Bella.

 _That was enough to annoy me, telling me that this day was going to be worse than anything I had even imagined._

I was looking for Aimee and immediately saw her approaching me with Mike. The latter addressed him warmly to Bella while Aimee surprised me by simply hugging me to roll my eyes at her entreaties.''Thanks God, you came ! I'm seriously beginning to think I was going to feign a false sprain. ''

She broke away from me with an exaggerated look of disgust and I rolled my eyes before wince at the sudden intervention of Mike before me. '' Dany ! You're finally coming! Who would've believed that!''

'' Well, I missed the plane that would take me back to Phoenix so I guess I'll have to settle in Forks of the sun. '' I declared sarcastically immediately sparking a white boy's face giving me want to running all the way back to the Swan home. '' That was a joke. A simple joke. ''

I rolled my eyes narrowed my lips as he forced himself to laugh in achieving before sharing a look with Aimee as I walked toward the other. I vaguely heard Bella ask Mike to join him in his car and tried immediately to Judgy simply to find shot them with her eyes. I rolled my eyes again pinching the bridge of my nose before suddenly looking up to the agreement again coming close to me.

'' Then, Dany ... you have invited anyone ? '' Asked openly Judgy flanked by her cronies making me grind my teeth in internal to her highly superior air.

I shared a quick look with Aimee before turning with boredom to the brunette with thick curls. '' Aimee is here, right ? ''

'' Oh ! '' Whispered the brunette realizing she had not thought about it and I smiled openly before hasten to overtake at the sight of a new van.

It turned out that two new people were part of the trip so Aimee and I were more than relieved to take her car while Bella had to rush between Mike and Jessica. The brunette gave me a burst in envy as she closed the door behind her and I was smiling from ear to another in fun.

The case of space being controlled, we do not to dart after another. The journey of twenty-five kilometers to the Push passed in a good atmosphere. Aimee had turned on the radio and I was surprised myself humming in harmony with the brunette on a piece of Porcelain Black Pretty psycho before ending in a relaxing crazy-laugh.

As expected, our path was bordered by dense greenery much darker than that of Forks and the closer we got, the more I really realized what was happening to me. The Quileute was not a single Indian community. And I would be the only one to really know what it's going on. That was enough to gnaw my good mood and when we finally boys in the long crescent of First Beach in the Push, I could not help but feel nervous and spying.

I tried to relax by taking in the breathtaking view color steel waves befall on the gray rocky coast and the view of the high islands with denatured cliffs. The view was haunting and certainly different from all the beaches that had been given me to see. The mix of colors, dark ocher, steel gray, green ocean, lavender put me in full view and I quickly swept the beach with envy at the sight of driftwood, huge trunks bleached by the salty waves.

I took a deep breath of fresh air and salt vaguely reminding me of my trips to the famous beaches of New Mexico and took full advantage of the light rays of the sun on my skin. Unfortunately, Aimee soon began to pull me from my haven to join the group that had taken up residence in a log circle made by the sea.

The sight of Bella sides to Mike made me roll my eyes and I was content to sit slightly apart from the group in the hope of don't having to socialize as possible. The sight of flames, blue and green intrigued me for a while and I focused all my attention on them, trying not to think for once.

I could see this event as a sort of break in the nightmares. After all, it had been years since I had not enjoyed the beach. Meanwhile, the sour whispering of small plagues on Bella had deviated in my account and I did the best I could to keep my mind occupied. The worst of it was that they were all but discrete. Although I doubt that it bothered them.

I noticed Bella undergo a sort of little personal dilemma making me watch her interact with the boys. It was hard to think that she would be the one to initiate sex with the great and powerful Weird Cullen. Although it was to be definitely different. After all her desire for the youngest of the family was flawless and she remained a hormonal teenager after all.

 _Not that I was not but I pretend to think I was not like all the girls on this particular topic._

First, I had never been attracted to any boy whatsoever. Even Edward, who seemed so mesmerizing for some, merely frighten me.

 _Then, well ... I just was not made for relationships. Whatever type._

Bella eventually join the rest of the group, leaving me with the small group of plague and Tyler and Eric. Fortunately for me, Aimee was not fascinated by the large saltwater pool and she did not hesitate to follow me when I asked her to take a walk along the beach. We remained silent a moment, just enjoying the quiet surrounding us before Aimee finally spoke.

'' You know, I never thought I would be here one day. '' I glanced over the brunette perplexed at this and stared at her with attention. '' With the group of "popular" mingle with the crowd, have a friend. All this has not been done for me. I mean, I know this group from the kindergarten and this is the first time they finally see me. It's really strange to me. ''

I remained silent in the face of time before pucker my lips surprising myself with confidence that I intended to Aimee. '' I'm not a social butterfly at home. I am well ... for the major part ? Invisible. And I loved the invisible. But I don't know. Loneliness is always there, I guess. Then I came here. And all my beliefs are like ... returned. I don't know what to think, what to say, how to act. ''

'' Maybe you should just let you rock then ? '' Suggested the brunette suddenly making me look into a thoughtful silence.

 _Lulled me ? But in what ? My life was never unpredictable. It was just an organized routine where I knew that nothing would arrive to me. Now, now, I lived in a world of supernatural creatures and for all I knew, my life could end at any moment another. I was ephemeral here. And even if that was how human beings ought to be, I could not help thinking that denial that gave me my own world was easier to manage._

After that, Aimee and I had seen a small group of the hair jet black and tanned skins join the girls and boys around the fire.

 _I had no doubt about the people populating this group. Teenagers reserve. Therefore, the famous rival._

So it was no great disappointment that I warned Aimee I'd stayed a little longer on the beach before looking her actively walking toward the circle. As for me, I had walked a little longer with the mind full of random thoughts before finally taking place on the gray stones replacing the famous hot sand.

I now stood facing the sea and let the sound of waves replace my tormented thoughts. The sound of cries of joy teenagers could be heard for kilometers around, but I had no desire to join them.

 _In fact, more I thought about this day and I regretted my world. They were not real. None of them. They were simple designs straight out of the mind of an author for hormonal teenagers. I was not even real myself. After all, my family was here. In other words, I did not have any certainty._

However, my moment of solitude was soon to be cut short as soon as a hand landed on my shoulder, startling me in the process. I turned my head sharply to the boring person just to come face to face with a pretty face. Not in the type Cullen pretty face. Obviously, they were perfect. But in the naturally beautiful kind. His tan skin was contrasted by his long curls of jet black retained by an elastic at the base of the neck and his dark eyes seemed to pierce through me.

Although his some curves here and there could make him look younger, I had no doubt he would create much reaction towards the ladies.

''Dany ? Dany Swan ? ''

 _And it, he who had made a good impression so far._ I immediately frowned my eyebrows in suspicion and amplified my attention to him. '' Who is asking ? ''

'' You really have not changed, huh ? '' Questioned the boy seeming at ease with me reminding me of my first encounter with Bella. Brown seemed to realize my confusion and he pointed to his slightly hurt chest immediately at ease now. '' Dee, it's me, Jake ! Finally, Jacob. ''

The sound of his name was enough to remind me of where I was and the reality of the situation and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from cursing out loud.

 _But damn, why it always happens to me ?_

''Oh ! Jacob! Yeah, yeah, Jacob Black. '' I recognised in readiness immediately sparking a broad smile facet of the boy to the dark skin before I finished in silence the way. '' Yep, Jacob. Jacob ... ''

His smile diminished somewhat before he signed the free space on my side. '' Can I ? ''

'' Oh, uh ... yeah, yeah. '' I responded by shifting me still slightly awkward.

 _But what was I doing ? It was Jacob! Jacob Black in the end._

A new silence.

'' Finally, you may have changed a bit. '' Suddenly intervened the brown boy making me stare him in curiosity despite myself.

''Really ?''

A smile graced his beautiful face again and unlike the Cullens, I was not scared. Although I knew the creature he would become in some time. Although I did not really know how it worked. I had not pushed my reading so far.

Anyway, he surprised me again by suddenly striking his shoulder with mine in a spirit of camaraderie before approaching me, suddenly enveloping me in a kind of halo heat.

'' Well, I used to be your exception. '' Explained brown with a wink confident before slightly ashamed at my expression aback. '' Not like this. God, you really don't remember me ? ''

I winced, weighing the pros and cons to play along as I am with Bella and tell him the truth. Honestly, I had enough to make me look like someone I was not. '' No, sorry. ''

Surprisingly, he did not seem offended in the slightest but more amused than anything else. His hoarse laugh surprised me again before he struck again his shoulder against mine once making me wince.

 _God, he was hard for a teenager. Or it was just me who definitely lacked of physical construction. Anyway, if he continued like that, he would dislocate my shoulder._

'' I suppose it's understandable. It's was not as if we had spent all our holidays together without ever really leaving themselves for an entire year, huh ? '' He replied with a smirk and I was pleasantly surprised to hear the sarcasm in his voice.

 _God, he was not as nice in the book. Annoying and childish, perhaps, but nice ?_

'' Maybe you're not as distinctive as you think ? '' Would catch me I answer back sparking a slight laugh from the boy.

A laugh that I seemed increasingly appreciated.

'' Maybe. '' Jacob teased with a playful nod before taking me by surprise as he suddenly stood up. ''Let's go join the rest of the group. Bella is infact the one that told me where you were standing. ''

 _Bella ! Obviously! Then she talked with him, huh ? Waits ! He had spoken to her ? No, he could not. If my memory was good, Jacob was the one to reveal the identity of Cullen. Oh, it was not good._

I got up suddenly in my turn before giving an almost alarmed look on Jacob. '' Did you talk to Bella ? ''

'' Uh, yes ? '' Replied the boy immediately to the red skin visibly confused by my new change of mood. ''It's a problem? I know her from my childhood. ''

I rolled my eyes at unnecessary bit of information before I even surprise myself by putting my hands flat on the biceps of Jacob. '' What are you talking about ? ''

'' You sure you're okay, Danny ? '' Move back a little the boy with a frown making me pinching the bridge of my nose in impatience.

 _It was not the moment to waste the time!_

'' Jacob. Are you talked her about Cullen? '' I asked deciding to go straight to the point this time.

However, if Jacob stiffened, is was a new grave voice answered in his place. '' The children of Dr Cullen ? ''

I let a little cry of surprise just before turning around to come face to face with a boy or rather a man huge as a buffalo. I tried to catch my breath realizing how stupid I sounded weak now before straighten me with head high.

 _I was not going to be intimidated by a supernatural creature. After all, I had held off three fucking vampire. Including a great vampire of war. At least that was what the fanatics said on Jasper._

'' The Cullens don't come here. '' Cut the man flatly giving me want to roll my eyes open to his solemnity.

 _Of course ! I already knew. They were vampires ! And you werewolves !_

A heavy silence descended on our little group leaving me looking anywhere but at Jacob or that the strange guy before I finally crack. '' Great ! Well, you know what ? I think I'll go back with the other.''

I do not even expect an answer to turn around and immediately hurried on to the noisy group of teenagers. They put the CD leaving a wave techno music brutalize the calm and relaxing sound of the waves.

However, I soon to be quickly rejoind by Jacob himself. '' Hey, Dany, wait! ''

I was a break in my race despite my first idea to suddenly take a step back to the imposing figure of the boy.

 _Whoa ! He did what ? 6'7 ?_

'' Holy shit, you're all so fucking tall here ? '' Me I exclaimed without thinking immediately collecting a wide smile of the boy in front of me.

'' You always give whiplash to people that you meet ? '' Replied the boy vaguely recalling a previous conversation with a different person and I immediately cursed myself for even thinking about him.

I chewed my lower lip unconsciously before lifting my eyes with attitude. '' Very funny. ''

''I am sorry. For Sam. '' Intervened suddenly the boy collecting my attention. '' He's really into all this stuff of legends and ... ''

'' Yeah, yeah, I understand. ''I was cutting him with a sharp nod. '' No problem. I should not have to ask you all these questions. ''

Jacob blushed again leaving me watching him in curiosity as he suddenly rubbed the back of his neck.'' In fact, you were right. Bella asked me some questions about Cullen. ''

I threw a burst immediately on the circle not far from us, looking Bella in the process before turning my eyes on Jacob in annoyance.

 _I knew I could not enjoy him longer than necessary. It was too weird._

'' And ? ''

'' Well, I have not really had time to respond. '' Replied slightly embarrassed Jacob letting me look him in surprise and relief. '' I was a little anxious to see you. ''

That was enough to cool me and I stared at him in total surprise. '' Me ? Why ?''

'' Well, you don't maybe remember but you were the one closest to my age and Charlie never kept telling me he was another girl with whom I could certainly get on. And surprisingly, when you came, we stuck right now. '' Explained the boy also informing me about our relationship leaving me looking him slightly guilty for not having recognized him. '' So yes, I was a little hurry to see you. ''

'' Oh ! '' I whispered shyly, crossing my arms over my chest now regretting not having taken my denim jacket. '' Now I feel stupid not to have recognized you. ''

Jacob gave a knowing smile on his lips before looking over his shoulder to where we were before my getaway. '' If you want, I can try to refresh your memory ? ''

I glanced at the teenager circle before watching the boy in front of me and let a grin settling on my lips. I followed him back to where I sat and sat down beside him in a new comfortable silence. I approached my knees against my chest, my chin resting on top before I leave again captivated by the beauty of the waves.

'' You want to hear scary stories ? '' Suggested the boy suddenly making me stare at him suspiciously.

 _Why does no good inspired me worthwhile ? Oh yes ! Probably because he had to use exactly the same words with Bella. However, it was to scare her, not the thrilling, as now._

I frowned immediately my eyebrows, noticed again a character seemed out of character before pucker my lips.'' You're not supposed to keep that a secret ? ''

'' Hey, I'm trying to revive memories of you here. '' Jacob commented with a mischievous smile stretching his big mouth.

I gave him a flat look obviously not impressed by his bluff attempt before crossing my arms around my legs. '' Why not talk cars instead ? ''

I vaguely remembered that the boy had a passion for this kind of thing. I was not a big connoisseur on the subject but to be honest, I preferred to avoid at all costs the supernatural subject. I had enough to manage on weekdays and the weekend seemed to be my only respite.

'' Afraid ? '' Teased the boy making me immediately perk up, narrowing my eyes on him in the challenge.

 _I was not easily intimidated and even less by a boy of fifteen._

'' Okay ! I listen.''

A broad smile settled on the plump boy's face as he turned to me with animation. '' You know our old legends ? Those of our origins, we Quileute Indians ? ''

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes obviously do not want upset him before watching him with a slight grin to my knowledge. '' Those on wolves ? ''

A surprised look crossed his face making me smile against my hand before he said cheerfully.''Perhaps you know those wolves but what about the Composure ? ''

 _Obviously !_

'' Would appear not. '' I lied through my teeth immediately sparking a smug expression of the boy.

'' The legends about it are as old as those of wolves. There are even of much more recent. One of them says that my own great-grandfather experienced Composure. It was he who had negotiated the agreement banning them from our land. ''

 _It was clear he did not believe a word of what he said and yet it was real. Worse, I was taken to my own game. Jacob was a great storyteller and I found myself wanting more. Which was ridiculous since I already knew the truth._

'' Your great-grandfather, eh ? '' I was supporting myself risking a shove in his own.

Jacob gave me a wink before resuming pompous seriously. '' He was an ancient tribe, like my father. You see, the Composure are the natural enemies of wolves. Finally, more accurately, wolves have turned into men, like our ancestors. Those you call werewolves. ''

'' Hmm, interesting. '' I was commenting with a playful smile before staring him mischievously. '' But I thought you were supposed to tell me scary stories ? ''

The boy narrowed his eyes at me with amusement before recovering with confidence. '' I have not finished yet. The Composure are our traditional enemies. But the pack of those who have appeared on our territory in the time of my great-grandfather was different. ''

 _Edwund !_

'' Let me guess, they were kind of enemies ? ''

The boy suddenly sighed, raising his arms in the air before shaking his head. '' God, you're worse than a child. ''

'' What ? '' I feigned innocence really surprise me to enjoy his company.

'' When I have my license, I'll come see you in Forks. '' Inquired the boy immediately in the excitement making me immediately nodded in agreement.

'' And I would do the same, when I would get mine. ''

 _However, it reminded me how much it was false. I already had my license. And a car. In my world._

''Dany ? Dany ? Dee, where are you ? ''

I perked up at hearing my name before rolling my eyes at the sight of Bella walking awkwardly through the small gray wood pallets. Her gaze seemed to brighten my sight before she widened her eyes at the sight of Jacob with me. I rolled my eyes again before straighten me, sweeping dirt from my jeans as Jacob.

Bella was about to speak only she was soon joined by Miss. Judgy herself causing me to bite the inside of my cheek in anticipation. '' Oh, we did not know you had them both. ''

The underlying tone was evident in her voice annoying me a little more. It seemed alert Bella as she shook her head in my direction.

'' Jacob and Dany have always been close. He was her first friend. '' Explained the brunette with a neutral air confirming my thoughts about the boy with me.

I gave a quick glance at Jacob to see him smile with pride before lifting my eyes in impatience.''You wanted something, Bella ? ''

'' Oh, uh, Aimee had to leave. Her little brother was injured in playing football. '' Me warns Bella making me wince once the light concerns intersect with boredom. '' Looks like you're going to go with us. ''

'' Yeah. '' I replied sarcastically sparking a small amused snort of Jacob. '' I'll just say goodbye and I would be all yours. ''

I gave an urgent look at the two girls from clearly wanting to thank Jacob for finally give me a little respite before rolling my eyes in exaggerated gait of Judgy.

'' I'll probably end up stabbing the girl with a fork ! '' I growled under my breath toward Jake.

A chuckle escaped from the boy's chest until I was suddenly enveloped in a warm embrace. I caught myself to make him back before finally taking a step back to look at him with a genuine smile on my face. Jacob accompanied me to the parking lot just as the rain began to fall and I hurried to get into the suburban of Tyler after again thank Jacob. This day was not as bad because of him.

 _However, even if he helped, I could not deny my desire to go home. This time it was final. I would find a way back._

* * *

 **So here is !**

 **The entrance to Jacob :) I do not think I would tap that character of a romantic side to Dany but you never know. Anyway, I look forward to your response on this new chapter.**

 **Do not hesitate, you make my day !**

 **Xxo LOve is Weakness**


	8. Who are you ?

**As usual, you are really great !**

 **Continue to give me your opinion and I hope that this story continues to make you dream of the world of twilight ! ;)**

 **Enjoy the show !**

* * *

When Bella and I finally reach the Swan household, the brunette seemed relatively calm and not overwhelmed by tons of thoughts on a Vampire.

 _At least I hoped. Jacob had assured me that he had not had time to answer her questions but this guy, Sam was still remained near the circle where teenagers also were found Bella. Although Jacob had told me it was a kind of tribal secret. I doubted anyone else except Jacob could transgress this rule or treaty. Regardless, I was not particularly interested in all that._

So when Charlie welcomed us that evening, I counted just follow Bella and take refuge in my room to resume the research I had so shamefully neglected lately. However, if Bella was simply mounted without even realizing the excitement of Charlie, I stayed. Indeed, the man rarely showed his emotions and it seems that this city made me much more aware of my surroundings.

 _If I'd already gone in my room in my world, here, I wanted to know what could cheer as Charlie._

And it was with surprise that I learned that there was a basketball game on television. I was not a sports person. Obviously, but I suddenly found myself curious. After all, if it were my last moments in this city, I might as well take advantage of the only semi-paternal relationship could I have throughout my life.

 _So it was no great effort that I sat on the couch while Charlie sat in his chair with an expression pleasantly surprised before launching the game._

I even took the initiative to make popcorn to make more cozy evening. However, I was surprised myself to observe each of Charlie reactions instead of the game itself. The man was interesting to say the least. And the feeling of warmth and contentment that I felt at that very moment how mean I was finally myself attached to him without even realizing it.

The rest of the evening passed without a hitch. A smile seemed plastered on my face no matter how much I thought to decrease and before I realized it, I fell asleep before the game literally under the benevolent gaze of Charlie.

I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Far too familiar. It was my room. Not the room where I had taken up residence in recent weeks but my real room. The one and only I lives in Portland. In my world.  
Renewed hope fell on my chest as I realized I was perhaps finally returned to my own world. However, as soon as the hope assailed me, a new momentum of sadness settled in the pit of my chest. I lowered my eyes on my bed just defeated famous for wanting to see the other bed with blankets of purple tinted colors to match the walls of those found at the Swan residence. I took a step forward now realizing that I felt like some kind of alien in this old room before stopping suddenly in front of my window.

I immediately frowned my eyebrows at the strange sight of the gray ocean and beach with driftwood and gray pallet reminding me of the First Beach located at the Push before my eyes widen at the sight of Jacob alongside a feminine silhouette. The back of the female figure was for me but I could easily see the brown curls of her long ponytail dancing down her back to the rhythm of fresh wind.

 _It was crazy, I could practically smell the salt air this afternoon._

Suddenly the form of Jacob glanced over his shoulder straight at me making me unconsciously freeze on site.

His handsome face dimple seemed overwhelmed by sadness as he plunged his dark pupils in my own. '' You have to come back. ''

I do not even know how I could hear that distance but his message was clear.

 _But what he meant by that ? Where was I even now?_

I was doing a turn on myself expecting to again face my own room only, I was suddenly panicked at the sight of a new decor. I was in a car. Comfortable with that. I threw a glance at once through the window just to realize that the driver seemed to go to a speed well beyond the limit. My heart was racing fast in my chest as I turned my head slowly in the direction the driver just to stiffen at the sight of a fuzzy figure. It was like a deleted form. I could discern the outline of a person but I could not tell who he was.

 _It was like a kind of memory fading with time._

Suddenly, a familiar music filled the cabin. I lowered my eyes stumped on the radio just to try to reach him, to no avail. My hand while literally passed through, amplifying my sense of panic.

 _But what was happening to me ?_

I immediately putback my eyes on the road with the agreement of a howling closely resembling that of a wolf just to widen my eyes at the sight of a wild beast literally exploding of woods.

'' WARNING ! '' Exclaimed Me I bringing my hands in my face in a simple reflex as the car made a sudden stop.

I was sent forward against the seat belt to the force of the impact as I let go a scream bloodcurdling before falling back against my seat, panting in hysteria of the moment. I stayed a moment longer without moving, hoping to catch my breath when a revelation offered to me. We were no longer moving. I frowned again my eyebrows despite my disoriented state before slowly removing the arms of my face. I looked around me at once in search of the famous fuzzy form just to realize I was alone.

The driver's door was left open again sending me an electric shock of fear down my spine before I putback my eyes on the windshield. A long road lined with greenery seemed to loom on the horizon and I risked detach my seatbelt. I pushed the door open with a trembling gesture prior to rely on it to exit the vehicle still panting.

A cold sweat had settled down my neck as I looked around in a distressed state before taking a step to the side to watch the now empty road. A look of pure puzzlement fell on my face since I was convinced that we had hit an animal and I found myself walking in the middle of the road unconscious.

'' Where am I ? '' I murmured to myself by bringing the edges of my coat to try to reassure me.

Only the sound of my footsteps seemed to reach my ear making me realize that something was wrong. I was in the middle of a road surrounded by forest.

 _Why I did not hear a bird or even a sign of life ?_

'' You can never go back to your world. '' Arises suddenly a female voice behind me doing me immediately face about just to come face to face with a small brunette with slightly pronounced forms.

Strangely, she seemed familiar. Not the type of person known personally but when you recognize a public figure.

'' Who are you ? '' Me I exclaimed in a trembling voice, realizing a slight condensation of smoke had escaped from my lips. '' What do you want ? ''

''YOU.''

I suddenly sat up in my bed, my chest heaving and a slight sweat line down my face and my back. My now sweaty clothes sweats stuck against my body making me realize that I was still dressed. I looked around me again just to realize that I found myself again in the famous room of the Swan residence. I position me in a sitting position before placing the palm of my hand on my forehead and my hair just to wince at the feel of fat under my fingers.

 _But what had happened ? After what I had just seen, I even afraid to leave my bed_

I decided to lie down again eyeing the ceiling before turning my head toward my awakening. Five in the morning.

 _Awesome !_

I sighed heavily easily realizing that it had all been a dream before removing my covers off of me to get off the bed I waited a moment as if I expected what I found myself again in a new environment. Once I realized that nothing was happening, I got up, taking care not to make too much noise before going towards my cabinet. I took the first pieces of clothes in my hand before finally exiting towards the bathroom.

However, the sound of a clicking sound from Bella's room called me. I was a pause slightly furrowing my eyebrows in uncertainty before turning around. I stopped outside her door and eyed the handle in hesitation before biting the inside of my cheek.

 _If it was, Weird had just ended up playing the role of stalker with Bella. This would not be a bad thing, right ? So why it felt like for me ?_

I shook my head backwards, clearly overwhelmed by it all before reaching the bathroom to take a quick shower. I changed into my new clothes before returning to my room. I settled back into the welcoming warmth of my blankets before releasing a long sigh. I tied my damp brown curls into a tight bun on top of my head and feel my skin still wet gave me a slight shudder. I pulled the blanket up to my neck before turning to the side, closing my eyelids heavy. However, the words of my previous dreams seemed to keep coming back in my mind.

 **You can never go back to your world.**

 **Who are you ?**

 **What do you want ?**

 **YOU!**

The last memory enough to make me sit up again in a sinking feeling and I withdrew suddenly the covers off of me. I rushed to my closet to retrieve a hoodie before sitting at my desk. The book stack of alternating trips seemed to be the only source of interest for me and I soon to take a new notebook, a pen and a book before starting my assiduous reading.

I had never been the kind of diligent student but to go home, I would do what was necessary. I heard Bella get up for some time now but I did not care less at the moment. I might be a breakthrough in my research, only he obviously I missed the book I needed.

 _That meant I had more need of that famous trip to Port Angeles._

I backed my chair with a sigh before to lift my arms above my head wearily to this new thinking. It was obvious to say that my research no longer were useless now. I had scoured most of these along pounds off and nothing could add to my previous conclusions.

 _Death remained the best way to go home._

That was enough to send me in a wave of nostalgia and before I could realize what I was doing, I found myself again find the name of my family on my search engine. The Facebook of Katheleen was flashed almost immediately pricking me deep in my chest and I soon scrolling through the many photos of family where I no longer imagined.

This could probably be categorized as a kind of self-inflicted torture but I just could not help myself.

 _I never thought I'd say this one day, but I missed them terribly._

In a fit of anger, I closed all the front pages to get up to pace in my room suddenly in a step furious. I scratched my roots in frustration as I walked along several times up and down my room before finally exploding.

 _I needed to get out of this house. And quick !_

I quickly grabbed a jacket with hood brown on top of my desk chair and a pair of singles tennis before suddenly taking off out of my room. I flying down the stairs four at a time, not caring at all the uproar I caused in my way before I finally put my shoes out.

My ascension seemed to have arrested Bella since the brunette was soon out of her room pretending again, if not more upset than me at this stage as she stopped up the stairs to stare at me with panicked eyes.

'' What are you doing ? '' Asked the brunette seeming annoyed for some reason and I made a stop in my ascension to the front door before giving her barely a glance over my shoulder.

'' I need to clear my head. '' I replied simply, already taking a step towards the exit just to make another break as Bella told me to wait.

I glanced over the brunette annoying over my shoulder and gave her an impatient look as she retrieved her windbreaker and her hiking boots. Deciding that it would be useless to fight against her, I left the house, leaving her close behind us before quickly crossing the driveway of Charlie.

I passed the van without even taking a look since I already knew where I wanted to go and was soon plunging into the green forest followed by Bella. The brunette was relatively quiet apart from her light grunts when she missing tripping over her own feet.

Soon I spotted a kind of broken trunk and I soon to settle against the latter leaving Bella looked at me a long moment in the apprehension before she joined me in nervousness. The silent and sinister atmosphere did not seem to reassure the brunette in the least. In fact, if I had to describe her emotions, I would say she was more than disturbed by the supernatural forest environment.

 _And honestly, I could not really blame her. Between light fog enveloping us and heavy raindrops impacting ferns much higher than us, there was nothing to be scared. However, strange as it seemed, I felt like appease here. It was as if the world of Twilight was no more. It was just me and the surrounding nature._

Obviously, I could perfectly hear Bella's calm breathing beside me but that does not prevent me but feel a kind of peace. Since I was much more calm, I allowed myself a look on the brunette to me and slightly furrowed my eyebrows at the sight of her eyes deep in concentration. Bella seemed to feel my silent observation because she was soon staring at me with a wild expression in her eyes.

'' Why are you following me ? '' Me I exclaimed with a new suspicion in my eyes.

'' I... Dany. '' Bella is fully turned to me seriously letting me look even more suspicious now.'' If ever you knew something crazy. Lastly, I mean, if you knew something unusual. You'd tell me, is not it ?''

I stared at her a moment in silence in pure disbelief before frown my eyebrows in suspicion. '' In case you have not noticed, we're not what we can call welded. So, no, I don't think I shared with you. ''

Bella seemed answered by this but she's not dismantled so far. '' Even if it committed my life ? ''

 _Okay, now I was getting really suspicious._

'' You make me feel anything there ? Twenty-one questions ? '' I replied with annoyance before getting up in exasperation. '' I don't know where you want to come but I definitely neither the desire nor the time for that. ''

I turned the heels of a furious clearly not decide to prevent the possible questioning of the brunette but it seems she was not ready to give up.

'' I am talking about Cullen ! '' Barked suddenly Bella stopping me dead in my ascension. '' I heard the story that Jacob told you. They are not human. But I think you already know, is not it ? ''

I felt a shiver along the length of my spine in frustration and I narrowed my lips in annoyance before doing an about-face to give a scathing look at the brunette. '' You know nothing at all. Absolutely nothing and you should not ask questions where there is no place to be. ''

'' What are they, Dany ? '' Demanded the brunette with determination forcing me to amplify my brilliance in irritation.

 _Had she not heard what I just said ? Seriously, if I had to undergo another of her investigations, I would say more than anything. I was already really close to break my rule of non-violence with her and there was nothing that could make me happier to release some accumulated pressure._

'' Forget it, Bella!'' I barked in my turn, shaking my fists in outrage before taking a step toward her to take me just a few centimeters from her face surprised.'' Stop asking questions on Cullen. You've obviously heard only part of the story. But is what you're considered part of the Quileute, Nancy Drew? ''

 _Pertinament I knew I was using wolves as distraction but less she knew, the better I was carrying me. I'd definitely not want to have to undergo the famous romance with rosewater of Stephanie Mey...  
Stephanie Meyers! It was she ! The woman of my dreams ! Wait, why I would dream of her ?_

I was a break in my own thoughts, completely forgetting the presence of Bella at this point before suddenly turning back by leaving her gaping. I turned quickly to my feet before reentering the Swan residence in an act of PLC.

I walked slowly to my room by getting rid of unnecessary layers of clothing before letting me down on my mattress. I brought my arm over my eyes to try to understand what really happened to me before releasing a deep sigh of defeat when I could come up with nothing.

 _It was amazing stuff. And I really did not understand why all this had fallen on me. Maybe it was a manic game that the author of Twilight decided to throw me. After all, I had not been particularly very tender about her saga. But still, how could she even do that ? Yeah, probably I became crazy at this stage. At the same time, I had to be a little. After all, I had accepted the fact that I lived among the werewolves and vampires without much problem. I even came to enjoy my time with Jacob, which to be honest was a first for me._

Slowly I pulled my arm from my face in an act of pure weariness before throwing a glance at my alarm clock. It was barely noon, and I still had all day to face. Personally, after my eventful night, a nap was more than welcome but the fear to dream again was enough to make me think otherwise. So it was no great enthusiasm that I filtered me on my homework. I decided to retreat to my good old habits and old had launched a pure classical CD. After listening to Edward's car, I had to admit that it was quite relaxing. Although I never admit to the vampire.

 _He already had too much power over me. More than I wanted to admit._

So I spent the rest of the day on my duties ignoring the presence at best close to my room of Bella. The brunette seemed to have picked our altercation as a neutral in our conversations and I was more than grateful. I did not think I could endure questioning more. However, as I said, I've never been a very diligent student and before I knew it, I fell asleep on my homework.

My sleep was dreamless this time and I had to recognize that I was much more rested the next morning. Not to mention that the time had more than pleasant enough to add to my mood already rested. So it was with great momentum of hope that I approached this new morning. I had passed through my morning routine surprise me humming and had even opt for an outfit a little more colorful than usual. Although very slightly. I left the window of my room open starting and grabbed my skate more than thrilled with the idea of not taking a ride with Bella.

Anyway, the brunette seemed already a long time so it was no great surprise that I found her sitting at the picnic air once I reached the parking lot of Forks High.

 _My eyes unconsciously deviated to a specific parking space and that was when I noticed it was empty I remembered where I was. Obviously they were not here, it was fine._

I was catching my skateboard with one hand climbing the curb before readjust the strap of my backpack over my shoulder. I passed the picnic air without even a glance at Bella and did the same with Goldy as he passed me with a huge smile every tooth out.

 _I was wrong, his smile was even more frightening than the Cullens. And it meant a lot to me._

I went through the day without any problems for the first time in months and I was really relieved to not have to do with a drama in particular. It almost reminded me of my life back at home and I could not be more relieved.

Unfortunately, this obviously does not last. I had the unfortunate surprise to find Jessica, Angela, Bella and the dirty blonde in front of my locker when I left my last physics class. _During which I was pleasantly surprised to have without suffering constant observation._

It seems that the quartet had the great idea to go to Port Angeles to find prom dresses. _Yuck !_ And as if that was not enough, they wanted me to accompany them. Well, Bella wanted. It was so unprecedented that I had sent a long glare at her before remembering that this would serve to get more research on my possible escape from this daily hell.

So I ended up not accept, much to Bella's boredom that seemed to have hoped that I would say no. Anyway, I soon to follow the group in a bored silence and tried the best I could not to crack. I was back with Bella noticing her moodiness and quickly put this down to the boring absence of the Vampire.

 _I also despite me noticed his absence and I'd be lying to myself if I did not recognize that my day had seemed monotonous without his annoying apparitions._

I was not really sure about my thoughts about it now. If before, I was convinced that I hated him, now I found myself cast long glances at his table hoping to support his golden eyes in a battle of looks. This was completely futile, childish view but I liked more than I want to admit our verbal jousting and this greatly made me anxious about what was really going on in my mind.

 _And if the book really changed me ? Do I became different? Well, possibly. There was no way I was going with a girl group in a shop in my world and yet that was what I was about to do._

Bella had occupied the rest of her time waiting for Charlie to return to play on the lawn while I put simply lie down on the couch in thought. Indeed, Bella had first found the excuse shabby ask Charlie's permission before accepting any type of output with the girls but that did not stop the fact that we are going now.

 _At least, I hoped greatly since I was seriously starting to go crazy in this world._

Anyway, I soon hear the patrol car to park in the driveway and it seems that I was not the only one to hear it since Bella was soon rebuild her way into the living room with a copy of a book by Jane Austen. _Terribly cliché and pathetic_. And a slightly damp blanket below the elbow with a slight air dazed telling me that she was probably asleep outside.

'' Charlie ? '' Bella called out again from the first status to my great annoyance.

Charlie took off his boots, and his gun just as I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the crack in the hallway entrance as Bella stopped nervously at his height giving me want to roll my eyes at her air so submitted.

 _Seriously ? She was not a woman of the 50s ! Not to mention that Charlie was her father and that he had lived most of her life alone, I doubted he really bothered if dinner was not ready from the moment he set a foot in the house._

It seems that I had again reason as told Bella that he wanted to watch the game allowing time for the brunette preparing the dinner while I followed him into the living room. I settled beside him with intent to distract me from my own disturbed thoughts and did not notice the arrival of Bella until she gave me a plate.

Obviously, Bella vowed repellency baseball so it was no great inconvenience Charlie changed on a stupid and boring soap opera for the sake of his daughter.

 _Again, an excellent father._

However, as my personal bane, Bella was soon resurface and brunette made her statement during one of the many cuts pub. '' Dad. Angela and Jessica go tomorrow night in Port Angeles to look for a dress for prom and they asked us to give them a hand ... it bothers you if Dany and I go with them ? ''

'' Jessica Stanley ? '' Charlie investigated making me lift my eyes as Bella clarified the identity of Angela in stride.

Charlie gave me an uncertain look as he remembered from our last conversation about this famous ball before giving a skeptical look on Bella.'' But ... you don't go you at the ball ? ''

'' No, Dad. This is just to help them choose their dress. Suggest a critical eye, you know. '' Justified Bella immediately making me roll my eyes before throwing a smirk toward Charlie.

'' Don't worry, you will not have to display your gun-collection before a jump time. '' I reassured him with mild sarcasm prompting a surprised looks of both Swan before Charlie gave me a serious look .

'' I hope so. '' He nodded in pointing at me surprisingly walking in my game. I highly nodding my head imitating a military hello, leaving Bella stare at us in disbelief before Charlie nodded his head with a smile. '' In this case, agreed. It's still a week night. ''

I retreated back into my chair clearly annoyed with this parental conversation and shingles during the rest of the conversation. I was even mounted ignoring glancing in my way before going through my routine evening.

However, I certainly expect to receive another visit that night.

* * *

 **Again, a cliffhanger ^^**

 **But do not worry, the next chapter will be plenty of interaction and I hoped that it will meet your expectations!**

 **Anyway, thank you again ! You give me the desire to write as well as inspiration.**

 **Xxo Love is Weakness !**


	9. Shopping Trip Killing me !

After putting change in a simple yoga pants and a T-shirt with a V-neck vest with hood, I tried to arrange my obediently pile of business before finally abandoned. I was definitely a hopeless case in order and I was not about strive me to try to solve this problem. Indeed, I had other priorities at the moment.

So it was not a little annoyed that I went to my room to the other end of the corridor. I passed that of Bella without even a glance before finally enter in my own unconscious before suddenly startled at the sight of no other that Edward himself. His back was facing me now while he seemed devote some careful observation of my pile of books lying on my desk. However, I could easily recognize his frozen muscles anywhere.

'' But what ... '' I slammed my door in a panic before turning the locks already annoyed by his mere presence. He turned to me as if was nothing forcing me to throw him a withering brilliance in annoyance. '' ... What are you doing here ? ''

'' How was your weekend ? '' He asked, instead of answering me leaving me staring in pure disbelief.

I shook my head hoping to be in a scary nightmares before biting my lower lip as I realized he was still there.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in fatigue to the feeling of a future headache before walking toward my bed. '' Oh, you know, great ! Really great ! I had to listen to those boring stories about the cold-bloods and I met your rival. Great threat. Really.''

'' The stories about the cold-bloods ? '' Edward repeated once in a controlled tone while I settled on my bedspread giving him a flat look as he stared at me with annoyance. '' Legends. ''

'' Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. '' Me I exclaimed sarcastically immediately sparking an annoyed glare of vampire while I openly rolled my brown eyes and sighed heavily, giving him a closer look.

I noticed he was again one of his famous high-seams kept reminding me again of a magazine model until lightly golden color of his eyes called out to me. He seemed to support my eyes connected with my thoughts and I winced in understanding. '' Ew! During a moment I forgot. ''

If a smile starting to form on his lips to my face, he was soon giving way to a dark, cold expression as he looked at me seriously. '' You must never forget what I am. ''

'' Excuse me, do we act like friends now ? '' I declared impassively immediately sparking an unexpected reaction of the vampire.

He made me jump again despite himself as he suddenly stood before joining me in front of me with courtesy. For some reason, I suddenly held my breath at the sudden close and watched him with wide eyes probably reminded him of a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

 _Or probably those that drove him and his family ! Whoa! No, it was not good that! Stop it, Dany! No deer! Not the food! Stop looking like the food!_

A melodious laugh brought me back to reality and I threw him a dark gleam in annoyance. He laughed more beautiful before suddenly disappear from my room making me wake up with a start. I searched for him, thinking I might be imagining all this when a light knock sounded against my wooden door soon followed by Bella's voice. '' Dany ? I can enter ?''

 _Awesome ! Missing more than that !_

I narrowed my lips in trouble before forcing me to let her the access spite of myself. Brunette soon began to timidly to break into my room watching carefully the place as if she lingered to find someone else with me and I realized the reason for her presence.

 _So Weird was really here ? Of course he was here! Otherwise why I would hallucinate he was here ?_

'' I wanted to talk about what happened this afternoon. '' Announced the brunette cautiously gauging me and I immediately bit the inside of my cheek already tired of this endless conversation.

'' Bella ... ''

''No no. I really want to apologize. '' Me cut brunette hastily closing behind her leaving me staring in mild suspicion and boredom. '' Obviously, the Cullens and you were friends and I should not have to ask questions about them. ''

I could not help but snort in derision at the mere thought of Cullen and me being friends before turning my eyes to brunette. '' Yeah, friends. ''

'' Well, you and Edward ... ''

'' What have I said about Weird assemble and me in the same sentence ? ''I interrupted immediately by giving skeptical glances around my room in nervousness before turning my eyes on the brunette in annoyance. '' Whatever. Does this mean you're done with these questions ? ''

'' If you mean by that, is that I always think they are not normal ? '' Concluded brunette giving me sick at this point before responding with determination. '' When not. I still think they have something different. ''

 _Well, yeah ! They were unusually rich and beautiful ! Well, they were also a family of vampires but that was not the point._

I massaged my temples in the mild fatigue before sighing heavily by taking up on my bed I ground my teeth slightly before giving an impatient glance at the brunette. '' This conversation will never end. ''

'' I'm just trying to understand what is happening. '' Suddenly forbade Bella in frustration making me pinching the bridge of my nose.

 _This time, I finally had enough of all that. In this world of stupid drama and that damn romance of water rose._

I jumped suddenly on my feet clearly tired and rushed straight to Bella before pushing her at the door. Brunette widened her eyes in disbelief obviously trying to struggle but for once, I finally had the upper hand.

 _This may look like a stupid fight between sisters but for me it was much more. It was another reminder of my life out of this world. One where my sister and I wrap up regularly in this situation._

I ended up slamming the door on the brunette. The latter was soon banging on the door with her fists to let her and I let myself fall back against the smooth surface by publishing a sigh in fatigue.

 _This weekend never seemed to end._

'' Why not tell her what we are ? ''

The sweet melodious voice of the vampire made me suddenly turn around in a start against the wooden door just to widen my eyes at the sight of our proximity. He hung all his imposing height on my smaller form with a deep frown thoughtfully eyebrows. Soon his veiled eyes fell on my chest and he stepped back seeming even more disturbed than before.

I tried to catch my breath pushing my hand flat against my heart before shaking my head with boredom as I realized what he had just asked me. '' Why not tell her that I am from another world while we're there ! ''

Edward raised his head to my tone bite and gauged a moment in silence as I regained slowly my emotions before sitting down on the floor near the bed. I crossed my legs in an Indian style and threw my head back with a sigh.

'' Your family misses you. '' Emerges again Edward's voice took me by surprise and I quickly shrugged an eyebrow in question as the vampire came to live in turn in front of me. '' I am sorry.''

''Why ? You're not the one who sent me here. '' I rebutted coldly before rolling my eyes, realizing that it really was no point in denying the inevitable.

 _I wanted it or not, I knew the secret of Edward and he knew mine. This meant that for some reason, he seemed the most people even understand me._

'' This is strange to me. '' Said the vampire abruptly in response to my mind and I could not help questioning expression on my face. '' My family and I, we used to keep our secret for so long and it took just a mere human like you occur in our life that ... ''

His frown seemed to amplify in my evocation and I returned his gaze in confusion.

 _No doubt my appearance could not cause such upheaval for the family vampire ? After all, they were beings with a living and a life experience well above all be confused humans._

Edward snorted slightly in humor making me raise an eyebrow in question. '' Think again. Bella as a human would have been easier to manage. But you, you ... you're different. ''

'' But you can't read her mind. And if I remember correctly the book it hath confounded you many more times than I can even remember. '' I reminded with light sarcasm relaxing me without realizing it.

'' You will never get loose from this book, is not it ? '' Grumbled he surprise me by his annoyed tone and I stared at him a moment in silence.

'' What difference would it make if I considered you as real beings ? '' I replied in the simple pure curiosity.

 _For once, I maintained a real conversation with the vampire and it possessed no trace of sarcasm or bitterness._

Edward suddenly unfastened his golden gaze of mine to my question before muttering under his breath intriguing me in spite of myself. '' It gets more complicated than I had expected. ''

A slight shiver ran through my spine and I suddenly neared the edge of my vest with hood in an attempt to get warm. It did not escape the watchful eye of the vampire as he raised an eyebrow, wondering if I was cold.

'' I ... uh, no. '' I still stuttered me in surprise at his tone really anxious before getting up to install on my bed and wrap myself in my blankets like a sudden question crossed my mind. '' How does it feel not to be cold ? ''

A vague smile settled on the already amazing features of the vampire and I was a time to beat my eyelashes in surprise before pull myself together as he got to his feet to join me on the edge of my bed

He clicked his tongue against his palate before giving me a slight mocking look. '' If I answer you, 'you will answer my questions ?''

'' You have questions ? '' I repeated surprise before giving him a brief look suspicious. '' Why would you have any questions about me ? ''

'' Probably for the same reason that you've on me. '' He answered honestly making me watch a moment in a vacuum.

I noticed his pale hands resting lightly on my bedspread and stared at her immaculate complexion for a long time.

 _I had realized where I was, as I knew what they were but it was probably the first time that I was contemplating the idea of considering all this as my new reality. And if I could never go home ?_

'' Maybe you came here for a goal. '' Edward suggested suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence, I raised my head to give him a purely incredulous look.

''Why ? Why would I suddenly sent to a bloody literary world ? '' I snapped, showing for the first time how much this weighed on my mind. '' For what, huh ? What is at stake in all this? You don't think that I have asked all these questions ? ''

I pulled my blanket getting savagely controlled by my emotions and jumped to my feet to pace my room under the watchful and contrite eyes of the vampire.

'' I tried to give an explanation to all this disaster since I got here ! Tons of girls of my world would dream of to be in my place. Hell, even men ! '' I slammed my hand flat on my thighs dryly before catching one of the many books on my desk, turning to Edward. '' And you know what is worst of all that ? The one and only answer I found was DEATH ! ''

The vampire suddenly froze before abruptly closing the gap between us startling me with his shine sudden close. '' Are not you still consider taking that direction ? ''

 _I felt my heart thumping wildly against my chest and I do not really know if it was because of my previous luster or if it was due to the pervasive presence of the vampire. I was not the kind of person to get me into the personal space of others and generally people avoided me but the vampire seemed to ignore this habit despite his nature.  
I was not sure on that either but I did not prefer to focus on this for now._

I was already quite disturbed by my next confession. '' I just want to go home. ''

'' And you're gonna go home. '' Backed vampire suddenly making me lift my eyes on him in total bewilderment. A look of pure determination crossed his features perfect before he took a step towards me seriously. '' Dany, I make you a promise to help you return home. But meanwhile, you have to promise me something in return. ''

'' Why would you help me ? If this is even feasible ? ''

Edward plunged his golden orbs in my brown sparkling with intensity before putting on a show to breathe. '' This is the first time I am strives to keep a person alive, which, with what you just told me seems to be much more difficult than I supposed. ''

'' Perhaps because even this world realize that I am not one. '' I thought, suddenly in a lucid momentum before giving a look at Edward in the achievement. '' Everything seems to make sense now. Whenever I suddenly cross your path. The accident coming to me and not, Bella. My attraction to the forest and your sudden interest in me when you should interest you to Bella. Of course !''

'' Really? '' Doubted immediately the vampire in a brief sour laugh making me stare at him in confusion. '' Everything seems to happen to you and no, Bella and your first conclusion is that this world want to kill you ? ''

'' Why else then ? ''

'' I don't know. '' Edward finally confessed after a long silence stretched before giving me a pensive look.

I sighed heavily, passing my hand down my forehead before crossing my arms over my chest bypassing the vampire. I stopped in front of my open window, probably because of the stealthy entrance of the vampire before pulling the curtain briefly to observe the outside in thought.

 _I still do not know the reason for my presence, not even if my thoughts on this world was rejecting me a new answer but all I knew was that I wanted more than anything from here. All this was not like me. I was not a fictional character. I do not conversed conversations and even less mingled with the others. Most of the time, I was lonely and bitter. At least until today._

'' Loneliness can sometimes be heavy. '' Commented Edward a melancholy voice and I turned to watch him carefully.

It was obvious that he had used his own experience and that made me fully realize that I finally could perhaps learn things about the vampire that I hated at first.

 _After all, his presence was not as repulsive as I imagined and he had promised to help me find my life._

'' On condition. '' Edward recalled in response to my thoughts and I raised my eyes to him with a ghost of a smile on my lips.

''A condition ? What is it ? '' I asked in curiosity and challenge.

'' Let me show you that you were wrong on this ... this world. That your judgment about my family, Bella, Twilight in general is different from what you imagine. '' Tendered the vampire lightening the atmosphere once heavy.

An incredulous snort escaped me as I shook my head while setting me back on my bed. '' Good luck with that. ''

'' I think you could underestimate my powers of persuasion. '' Assured the vampire with a cocky smile making me smile in spite of myself.

I supported his look with confidence before raising an eyebrow in defiance. '' We've already established that your physical surreal does not affect me like other hormonal teenage girls. ''

'' I'm offended. '' Underlined suddenly the vampire mimicking a false phrase shocked letting me watch pleasantly surprised by this new character trait. '' Did you really though that I was going to use my charms to make you change from opinion ? ''

Suddenly a yawn escaped me, forcing me to bring my hand to my lips as I pulled a settled under my blankets in a fatigue momentum. '' At this point, I'm not really able to think properly. ''

'' In this case, you should sleep, Dany. '' Replied the vampire surprising me for probably the tenth time this evening. He pulled my blanket up to my chin in a protective act before settling on my office chair automatically making me roll my eyes. '' Go to sleep, Dany. ''

I shook my head at his childish act before gently tap my pillow while expressing my sarcastic thoughts out loud. '' How do you want me to sleep when you pull this act of scary stalker ? ''

'' I'm not a stalker. '' Defended the vampire with a slight frown making me stare at him in disbelief.

'' So what do you call it ? ''

'' Watching you sleep is ... this is very interesting for me. '' Edward hesitated in a pensive air and I moved with my hand under my pillow to watch him under my lashes.

 _As much as this was scary, it did not bother me as much as before. I assumed that I had come to get used to the fact that Edward and his family were frightening. They were vampires after all.  
However, a persistent humiliating question in my mind disturbed me._

This seemed to attract the attention of Edward as he looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. I supported his eyes, feeling somewhat ashamed before formulating my thoughts stupid out loud. '' Is that ... well, I don't talk in sleeping at least ? ''

A burst of laughter suddenly illuminated the sensational features of the vampire and I felt myself becoming increasingly hot in embarrassment. I tried to hide the narrowing my eyes in boredom and grimaced in annoyance immediately arousing the interest of the vampire.

'' If it makes you feel better, no. You don't talk in your sleep. '' Sneered the vampire enjoying my embarrassment before resuming his explanation seriously. '' I enjoy just watching human habits. So the fact that your mind is much more interesting than all six vampires linked by relationships. ''

I winced at the mere thought before giving a brief smile on my lips in fun. '' I had not even thought of genes that your gift was to lead with your own family. ''

Despite my amusement at his expense, a smile also decorated the rosy lips of the vampire as he supported in turn my gaze. '' Just because you have thought that the constant discomfort that asks you every day. ''

'' Touché ! '' I nodded, shaking my head against my pillow before pointing him with my finger seriously. '' That does not mean I endorse the fact that you watch me sleep. ''

'' I know. '' Recognized the vampire with a mischievous smile making me send him a bored shine before rolling my eyes. A short silence fell between us before Edward talk suddenly, forcing me to fight against falling asleep to watch him. '' Watching you sleep is also entertaining for me. When you sleep, your mind is more open. ''

'' Whoa ! Now I want more than ever for you to go from here. '' I was commenting in distrust and annoyance.

This only seemed to serve no purpose as soon I closed my eyelids heavy with fatigue and fell asleep literally before the smiling vampire. The next time I woke up, I was surprised to realize that I had obtained my first good night's sleep since I arrived, despite my obvious knowledge of the vampire. Speaking of the latter, I was almost disappointed to realize he was gone when I woke.  
In fact, I found a note on my desk chair instead. That single word was enough to make me realize that for once, I did not shiver once this morning.

 _ **Dany,**_

 _ **Don't forget your promise. I would not be here today, but I'll be back tonight.**_

 _ **Edward.**_

A look on the outside shot was enough to explain his sudden absence, and I found myself dressed in a troubled atmosphere. I was not completely happy, it would be far too contrary to my temperament usual, but I was not as gloomy as before.

 _I must admit that my discussion with Edward had benefited much more that I want to admit. In fact, if I had to describe my relationship with the vampire, I would say that I suddenly found myself desiring his presence._

I finally opted for a simple black jeans high waist skinny with short black T-shirt, showing a little more skin than usual before donning a simple pair of white Vans. I finished my routine by donning a simple hooded cardigan before descending into the kitchen just to realize that Bella was already gone.

In other words, this day had begun much better it would end. While my morning started so well, I had soon disillusioned as soon as I went down my skateboard to address me by Miss. Judgy and her cronies in people.

 _With the events of yesterday, I had literally forgotten the famous shopping trip in Port Angeles, in contrast to the group, of course!_

Anyway, after this bad news, I tried to get through my day forcing myself to stop thinking about my conversation with the vampire. For some reason, he seemed like haunt my mind today and I just could not get him to my head. And it certainly does not help my already irritated state.

So it was no great enthusiasm that I followed Judgy and Bella in the Chevrolet to return to the Swan residence. Bella was desperate to write a note for breast man despite my more than obvious complaints about it.

 _Charlie was not a child and he lived much alone time that Bella never lived. I knew that the girl had as much problem as me to show her affection, but baby-sitting him was certainly not the solution._

However, if I thought Bella was terrible, it was because I was not yet gone through a journey of about four hours surrounded by estrogen. I sat in the back of the car of Jessica to the side of Angela while Bella was in the passenger seat. Jessica was driving much faster than Charlie but I found myself several times to regret the conduct of a vampire.

Worse, I also regret his classical music compared to rock tearful girls listened while actively speaking boys of their groups. In my more surprisingly, it seemed that Mike had taken Judgy on a date and I make the effort to listen for a while before completely zoned watching the scenery.

T _his was worse than anything for me. I hated the girl groups at home and more despised in stupid movies for adolescents. All these things were certainly not made for me and I am seriously beginning to think my ears would start bleeding if I was even longer hear the chatter of Jessica._

Fortunately for me, the picturesque town and considerably city of Port Angeles soon to come before us and I could not be more relieved when Jessica pulled into a parking lot. I had made a real spectacle to stretch before I finally followed silently girls who had resumed their gossip finest.

Bella briefly escaped Angela of the interrogation of Jessica on her style of boys and I had been content to sneak poke my headphones in my ears to drown out the annoying conversations. Jessica knew where to go so fast it was to find a small shop for prom dresses not far from the sea. We passed the famous port city and I was watching the place with more attention before finally catch up the group.  
I stopped a short time before the sign with pure disgust before being abruptly pushed forward by Bella.

I threw a glow on the brunette over my shoulder and pray heaven to me by lightning blast from the moment I had my feet inside the store. The gaudy and unattractive blinded me almost instantly and I could not be more remarkable with all of my black dress. And as if that was not enough, Bella soon locate my headphones, forcing me to remove them with a reproving look.

'' Don't tell me you never went out with anyone ! '' Suddenly exclaimed Jessica, glancing at Bella while reaching us telling me the subject of their current conversation.

I gave immediately a superior look on Bella as she openly grimaced and rolled my eyes at her next statement. '' Believe me, I was often confined to the home. I never had a boyfriend or anything like that. ''

 _Horrible! Pathetic! Terrible! Painful! A Hell ! Pity get me out of here!_

'' Why ? '' Jessica insisted in a clearly directed questioning.

I was immediately a step forward in the group intends to carry out the least amount of attention to me and was soon sink again my headphones in my ears. The girls began to look through the clothing rays while I took the first opportunity to isolate me on a bench near the window. The small group seemed to barely notice my absence as Judgy was too busy to cook Bella about her relationship with the boys back in Forks.

However, my peacetime lasted only a moment since before I could even realize it, Judgywere suddenly in front of me with her arms crossed over her busty with a scowl. Bella and Angela were back giving me uncertain glances and I hurried to take my headphones already bored beyond words.

''But what are you doing ?''

'' Annoying my mind? Dying ?'' I replied sarcastically immediately receiving a roll of Bella's eyes while Jessica scowled more her expression.

'' Seriously, you're even more strange that Bella. '' Commented Judgy in trouble making me stare at her in disbelief before giving a considerate look on Bella.

The latter seemed to tighten her teeth in annoyance making me shake my head before turning back to Jessica with the clear intention of making my mind. However, I did not even have time to get out a word that Bella beat me to the chase by interposing. '' Pink is definitely your color. You should look for a dress like this. ''

Judgy we stared even more proud if that was even possible before quickly turn tail to keep Bella council. I looked back fleeing brunette soon followed by Angela before turning my eyes on Bella as she gave me a flat look. '' Seriously ? ''

'' What, seriously ? '' Exclaimed me impatient before signing in the direction where the girls were gone. '' Reminders me again why I'm here ? ''

'' It would kill you to do make a little effort ? '' Bella scowled in exasperation making me get up from my seat to watch her with disinterest.

I crossed my arms over my chest in a sign of defense and gave her a sharp look. '' Believe me, my presence is already a huge effort. ''

''Arg ! Jessica is right, you're abnormal. '' Bella replied in indignation with clenched her fists.

I could see a light color red to settle down her cheeks, telling me that I was again my effect on the usually calm behavior of brunette and I was holding a rolling of my eyes.'' Said the teenager tortured. ''

Bella immediately threw me a murderer glow indicating that I had touched a nerve before she strongly pinched the bridge of her nose. '' Just make an effort, okay ! ''

After that, Bella turned back heels to join the other two leaving me fairly annoyed. I resumed my place with my headphones and crossed my arms over my chest with a sullen expression.

Soon the trio returned to me with arms full of ball gowns and I tried the best I could not to roll my eyes as Bella moved to my side with a flustered expression. I putback my attention on the other two to avoid the moralizing look of Bella and saw that Judgy hesitated between a long classic black strapless dress and electric blue fringe was happening to her knees.

I recognized her only when she asked my opinion and let Bella answer for me. To my surprise, Bella chooses the blue leaving me to focus my attention on Angela. The latter opted for a dress a little more chaste and I had to admit it suited her perfectly.

Obviously, after the dresses came the shoes and accessories. Each time, I let Bella undertake reviews and compliments while I was busy playing on my phone.

Honestly, I had lost the thread of this shopping trip for a long time. Unfortunately, Bella took the first opportunity for a get away and join Angela in the back of the store, leaving more than Judgy.

The latter was soon noticed the opening and before I could leave my turn, she was stuck me in a corner. '' So, what about you ? A boyfriend back in Pheonix ? ''

I threw her a flat look immediately highlighting my boredom and my point and brunette openly rolled her brown eyes honey before twirling a set of jewelery in her hands. '' You and Bella are more similar than you think. ''

'' Really ? '' I questioned with tight teeth in impatience.

 _A reminder of my resemblance to Bella was the last thing I wanted to spend. Not to mention that I feared more my role in all this. My biggest fear was to replace Bella and it seemed like it was happening._

'' But you're more rebellious and dark. '' Added the brunette surprising me with her precise choice of adjectives before letting a smile on my lips. _That was an understatement._ '' In a sense, you corresponds to Cullen. ''

I soon lose my smile at the mention of the famous family and clenched my fists so that my nails dug into my skin. '' And you who was so well so far. ''

'' Really ? '' Challenged suddenly the brunette with a slight edge to her voice leaving me staring at her in complete amazement.

 _It was as if she had just changed personality._

I frowned my eyebrows in suspicion and raised me to my full height to stand face to brunette. '' Okay, I'm leaving. ''

I would definitely not stay a minute longer here, and even less in the company of Judgy. The brunette looked over by the sudden change of situation, but I had no idea as I strongly turned heels before finally taking the step from the exit. A slight cool breeze made me shiver and I realized I had left my jacket with hood at the rear of the car of Jessica.

I winced at the thought before sighing heavily knowing that I could not really turn back now.

 _Good! Time to find a bookstore!_

I camest in the bustling streets of Port Angeles avoiding at best passers and observing my surroundings carefully. I definitely do not feel like losing myself let alone wasting time. However, my phone began to ring suddenly, forcing me to seek in my back pocket of my jeans before rolling my eyes at the sight of the identifier of Bella. I hung up in a second case, clearly in no mood to support another of our conversations before continuing my ascent through the city.

The slight vibration in my hand told me that I had a new notification and I turned my phone again with boredom at the sight of a message written from Bella. I quickly read her sarcastic comment and annoyed before recording the point of appointment that she and the girls had apparently chosen. Apparently she had also divide their company to go from her own side.

I shook my head in disinterest before suddenly hold my breath as a hard surface of knocked me off my feet. I missed almost fall flat on my ass if it was not for a strong hand holding my arm. '' Hey, I'm really sorry! ''

I sought immediately to the voice of my savior and was surprised to meet a young man of twenty years. He had a brown blond mass of hair and large brown eyes almost black contrasting with his pale skin.

 _Although I doubted anyone to be tanned here._

He also had a square jaw and peachy lips, calling out to my surprise my attention.

'' Miss ? You are fine ? You are not hurt, are you? '' He rattled the minute a nice voice and I realized that I had been watching far too long.

I tried to collect my thoughts before backing pulling my arm from his socket since he always seemed to hold me. '' I .. uh, uh, yes. Yes, I am fine !''

'' Are you sure ? '' Insisted he attentively by cares and scanning by simply curiosity before suddenly stopping on my face with a look of pure surprise. I immediately frowned my eyebrows in suspicion before seeing a slight color flooded his formerly pale cheeks. '' I'm really sorry. ''

I shrugged an eyebrow in confusion and gave him a closer look into uncertainty. '' You've already apologized. ''

'' Yeah. '' Stammered he still left me more puzzled as he laughed slightly in nervousness. '' Well you were more which was not looking where you were going. ''

I took a slight step back in the offense before crossing my arms over my chest in a sign of defiance.'' And I'm pretty sure you're the one who hit me.''

'' I see. '' A confident smile suddenly adorned his lips pink before he gave me a new slightly amused look. '' You're kind of stubborn, eh ? ''

I remained speechless clearly offended this time and I narrowed my eyes in boredom on the moron.'' And you, a first class idiot. ''

I shook my head vehemently, clearly upset this time before deciding to bypass. I definitely do not have time for that. I spent the idiot on my way before stopping abruptly to the feeling of a hand around my wrist. '' Wait ! ''

I was immediately striking about-face in his hand away from my wrist and held his gaze with a sparkle annoyed. '' Don't touch me. ''

'' Ow! '' Exclaimed he suddenly by raising his hands in seeming surrender really surprised by my brilliance. '' I did not touch you or anything else. Just wanted to know your name. ''

''My name ? Why? '' I repeated, knitting my eyebrows in suspicion immediately collecting a look and a giggle of blond boy.

He briefly shrugged drawing my attention to his body seeming built before he spoke again. '' Why not. I thought I might as well try my luck. ''

I suddenly wide my eyes in achieving before pointing my chest in amazement. '' Wait, you're trying to seduce me ? ''

''Yeah. Looks like I'm not very good at that, huh ? '' Chuckled nervously the blond leaving me watching him completely speechless.

 _Okay, it quickly became awkward. Hell, I knew not even._

I winced in embarrassment and awkwardness total before looking anywhere but at him in an attempt to make a quick exit. This seemed to become even more awkward as an understanding look crossed his face, giving him a much more childish and once I bit the inside of my cheek in empathy.

I rubbed my neck in embarrassment as a silence fell before starting to walk backwards. '' Uh ... well ... I have to go so ... uh, bye. And again sorry I hit you. ''

I turned quickly, cursing under my breath for my stupidity before walking by much more careful this time. I walked a little longer in search of a good library but realized soon enough that I definitely had no idea where to go. I made a stop in the achievement before looking around me in apprehension. I was still in a fairly busy area so I did not have to worry about anything. Although I doubted he could get me anything worse than to find myself in this damn world.

I decided to check the time on my phone and saw that it was still early. _I might as well take a walk along the bay. Everything to spend less time in the company of Judgy and Bella._

I clearly decided sheathed my cell before starting to circulate among many passers home from work and the simple customary of the city of Port Angeles.

I _was careful in my surroundings quickly comparing the small town than Portland and realized that they were much more similar than I imagined. This city was certainly easier to live with than Forks._

I glanced at my surroundings, realizing too late that I had long since left the peaceful streets of the city to the more industrial side and immediately brought my hands on my bare arms to try to get warm.

 _Leave my jacket in the car was definitely a bad idea, especially as night began to fall on the city._

The sky had darkened in a shaded gray color with some dew Relief mixed with orange. _This was a pretty good view to see if I could not find myself in a place as far away from the city._

I contemplated the idea of calling Bella to the rescue only the ringing of my phone took of itself even before I could reach it. I immediately took possession of my cell and was surprised to see the name of Bella.

I hurried to get by opening my mouth to speak only the latter beat me in an alarmed state. '' Dany? Dany ? Where are you ?''

'' Bella ? What's going on? '' I asked instead suddenly feeling worried about the brunette so boring.

 _After all, Edward was not wrong when he said she had a gift for attracting the danger everywhere she went._

'' Uh, I don't know. '' She replied sounding really nervous and worried. '' I ... I uh, in a lined street of warehouses with loading doors. But Dany, I think I being followed. ''

I wide my eyes to the agreement of the new information before moving my hand through my hair in frustration. '' You what ? ''

'' There was this group of boys. They were just lending our age and I think there are two of them who follow me. ''

I held my breath clearly panicked now since I remembered that famous scene and grimaced internally.

 _What was I supposed to do ? Stay here and leave her or rescued her while trying to avoid the problem myself ? Surely, if they saw someone help her then they let the quiet, yes ?_

'' Okay, okay! Let me think, okay? '' I panicked slightly, looking all around me in search of a way before stopping at one of the many signs of directions around me. '' You spoke of warehouses, right? Is there a kind of shock ? A wasteland with mechanical debris, perhaps? ''

There was a silence as I could hear breathless Bella before she resumed the conversation. '' Yeah, I see a barbed wire fence. There is a junction at about fifteen meters. ''

I realized that this famous intersection was actually the one who was at the other end of the street and quickly nodded in a sense of relief. '' Good ! I know where you are ! Walk fast and don't look back, okay ? I arrive, Bella. ''

I camest in a race keeping my phone to my ear like the sky suddenly seemed to take an even darker hue than before leaving a feeling in my stomach churn. _I did not like the turn things was taking._

I accelerated not at the sight of a new stop sign before stopping briefly looking for a familiar brown head. My heart seemed to pound wildly against my chest making me realize how Bella had come to grow on me despite her irritating behavior.

I never found myself in such a situation before, but the thought of knowing Bella in danger was enough to bring me to think about my little sister Kathleen.

 _And if she found herself in the same type of case ? I was perhaps cold and disinterested most of the time but sometimes I have weaknesses. And it seems that Bella had finally together._

'' Bella ? Bella? You're still here? '' I called across the breathless receiver before spotting a hint of a familiar shirt suddenly enter a new street.

'' Dany, I think they stopped. '' Bella finally confessed with an air of embarrassed just the sight of two men following her form was enough to prove me wrong. '' Dany ? You hear me ?''

I crossed the street without even bothering to look at so I was worried sick and thrust me into the lane in pursuit of the two boys.

I resumed quickly the thread of the conversation and tried to warn Bella as best as possible. '' Bella, go away! Get out beyond! They are still there! ''

Suddenly a long silence greeted my warning and I could soon hear a hollow sound before the crackling static was heard at the other end of the line. That was enough to send me into an attack and I soon swearing under my breath before I went to run as fast as possible.

I rushed blindly through the streets, trying as best as I could to be attentive to the slightest noise before stopping abruptly at the sight of an object reflecting the lights of the street lamp. I knelt to retrieve it when suddenly a typical male voice made me draw up the steep head. Another voice followed and I knew this was the direction to follow.

I recovered the object that was none other than Bella's phone and revel me again in a race simply to widen my eyes at the sight of a powerless group encircling Bella. '' Leave me alone ! ''

'' Don't be like that, honey! '' Retorted one of the pigs while his cronies were laughing loudly making me check my jaw.

I clenched my fists as I could feel the anger flowing in my veins at the sight of the group one step closer to Bella and tried to remember how to hit someone without hurting myself.

 _It was a typical case in self-defense and I did not want to be defenseless._

I was not an easy target and if I prevented them from hurting Bella so she might have a chance. I was not stupid, four of them were too but with a little luck, Bella would flee and succeed in finding help before the worst could happen. At least that was the best scenario. Worse, they finished the job with me and I ended up dying on the sidewalk in pain and excruciating pain.

However, this was not enough to deflate me. Instead, I raised my head and suddenly freed my lungs to the desired effect. '' HEY! Morons! ''

The look of Bella widens like a deer in the headlights of a car in my view the opposite of the four assholes who guffawed more beautiful. They soon began to take steps in my direction when suddenly the headlights out of nowhere. One guy almost missed getting hit withdrawing me a sick smile pumped my adrenaline high state. I noticed Bella jump in the middle of the road causing me to lose my smile as soon as she almost missed being crushed if it was not for the sharp reflexes of the driver and I hurried to join her as the car stopped less than a meter from us, open passenger door.

'' Climb ! '' Snapped a furious voice sending me a shiver down my spine and I had a moment to react the opposite of Bella.

The latter was not slow to visit the safety car while I had my eyes fixed on the dark face of the vampire. _He seemed really scary now, despite my desire to kill these bastards, I do not wish such a death facing the destroying angel._

That thought seemed to be enough to make me react as I hurried to get on my lap and tried the best I could to calm my heart beating wildly against my chest. I had a hard time to relax my fists since adrenalin filled with fear had suddenly my body frozen in a kind of catatonic state.

The driver suddenly slammed door and into a tire squealing, he turned around. He provoked a swerve, almost hitting the assailants still dazed and dismayed before we scurry toward the city.

'' Fasten your seat belts ! '' He ordered with his jaw sending me again in a state of internal panic.

I heard the click probably from the Bella belt reminding me of her presence and tried to concentrate on that thought not to succumb to my mental panic. I struggled against my stiff fingers to mimic the brunette and slammed my turn my belt before being again witnessed of the careless driving, yet expert of Edward.

 _However, I was simply unable to take my eyes off his face close and cold. If he was scary at all times for me, he was all the more today. This was something I had never wanted to see and yet I could not help but feel grateful for his coming._

'' You okay? '' Bella suddenly croaked in the back making me groan internally.

'' No! '' Edward responded immediately sounding enraged and I jumped again sparking a furious glance of the vampire.

I swallowed my saliva once in a state of constant nervousness before sinking in my seat in my eyes quickly away from his profile. The look was too much for me.

Not to mention that I feared an imminent attack of panic now. It seems the lesser of adrenaline rush was enough to send me into a state of hysteria here and I did not want to undergo this kind of thing in the presence of the vampire.

I soon to close my eyelids shut tight in an attempt to control my breathing when suddenly the car seemed to come to a brief halt. And even then, I kept my eyes closed.

''Dany ? ''

I took a long, deep breath through my nose to the agreement of his melodious voice once so dangerous. I merely nodded not trusting my voice to the moment when he suddenly asked me if I was okay. That was enough to make me undergo a kind of shock and I flashed my eyelids immediately before throwing a glance at Bella over my shoulder and repeated the question from Edward for her.

'' No. '' Croaked the brunette seeming stunned and I noticed that she seemed barely look at me as she was too busy watching Edward.

I clenched my teeth, turning again to the vampire and held his gaze, swallowing difficult. I perfectly remember of that passage and I knew he was on the verge of turning around. And apparently, he was reading my thoughts since I saw his fingers brushing back the steering wheel.

That seemed to send me into a panic and before I could control I rushed forward to grab his hands with my hands. '' Edward, no ! ''

The coldness of his hands sent me an electric shock down my fingers and I detached myself almost simultaneously with the vampire before biting hard on my lower lip in nervousness. The vampire turned to me immediately on alert and nIoticed him watch my every move like a hawk.


	10. Confidences

_Just please, no !_

'' Then distract me, please. '' He pleaded in reply to my supplication permit me ant look into nervousness.

I briefly frowned my eyebrows in thought hard before my eyes widen briefly to the agreement of the perplexing question of Bella. Obviously this had sounded as if he had answered one of my questions while for her, I had never spoken. At least not out loud.

Edward had either have read my mind or while coming to the same conclusion as he suddenly let out a sigh weary closing his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. I decided to act quickly and blurted the first thing that crossed my mind. '' I hit a passing earlier. And I think he tried to flirt with me. ''

''You think ?''

'' Really? '' Replied Bella along with the vampire who seemed to have contracted slightly his lip in a tight smile.

I threw a dish immediately look over my shoulder for Bella's attention before rolling my eyes really feeling stupid for even higher this. The time was already awkward enough for me and I did not particularly want to tell again how the boy had seemed so embarrassed and annoyed when I had taken so long to understand his intention.

A slight sniff called me through my train of thought and suddenly I turned my head toward the vampire just to see the smile briefly despite his eyes still closed. '' Your unconsciousness always catch me. ''

'' Whoa, well, glad to see my misfortune to make you smile again. '' I was commenting sarcastically relaxing a little more against the leather seat.

Edward finally opened his eyes to it and carefully gauged me letting me watch him carefully.

 _His stone face once seemed relaxed somewhat and a simple look was not enough to send me into a panic attack. What was good, I guess._

The vampire mimed a simple nod in response to my thoughts before stalling against the headrest and stared at the ceiling with his statue's face. I leaned my turn keeping my eyes on his profile perfectly carved in stone before suddenly hear a rustle of clothing reminding me of the presence of Bella in the back. I sat up and instantly feeling stupid and confused to have even been able to forget the brunette before throwing her a puzzled look on my eyelashes. Her eyes were once again focused on the vampire in the front and I had to literally hold me to make a sarcastic remark.

 _Seriously, I had forgotten how much I hated this stupid story. I had to get out of here as soon as possible or I was going to vomit._

'' Judg-Jessica and Angela should probably expect. '' I declared hastily finally reaping the attention of Bella but I was content to readjust myself on the seat and focused all my attention on the outside with a frown eyebrows bored plastered on my face.

A heavy silence settled in the cockpit as Edward started the engine before performing a U-turn gently in the direction of the city. As usual, he rolled over the allowed speed and in no time we met in the lighted streets of Port Angeles.

However, I remained still and silent even when he finally parked with ease in front of the famous restaurant _La Bella Italia_ that Judgy and Angela had chosen as rendezvous point.

But if I was not surprised by the knowledge of the vampire, Bella, she had questions. '' How did you know where ... ''

I hurried to untie me the intention to interrupt her interrogation but the sight of the vampire reproducing my work called me. '' What are you doing ? ''

'' Down. '' Replied the vampire in a simply smart tone making me throw him a burst annoyed before quickly follow him outside clearly anxious about his next move.

I soon remind me of Bella and retained a sigh at the sight of the brunette struggling quickly with her seat belt. _Definitely a danger to herself._

Eventually she joined me on the sidewalk and I soon shed a new light on Edward as he hastened to join us before taking a step forward. He had a slight sparkle in his eyes amused but his face was still colder and deadly than usual.

His eyes immediately fell on me telling me he was probably listening to my train of thought and I turned my eyes quickly just to see Angela and Jessica leave the restaurant with a nervous gait.

'' You should go warn Angela and Jessica before I have to save them as well. '' Edward Intervened suddenly making me watch him just to realize he was talking directly to Bella.

The brunette seemed in a trance again forcing me to roll my eyes briefly before stiffen me at the sight of her eyes on me. I shrugged an eyebrow as a matter before realizing she probably expected me to follow.

'' Go ahead. I have to make something. '' I ordered evasively immediately sparking look suspiciously of the brunette on Edward before she looked back at me in slight annoyance.

''Very good. Don't be too long. '' She whispered really bored now and pretend I merely rolled my eyes open as she turned toward two other girls.

I was not expecting one more minute to postpone my gaze on the vampire and narrowed my brown eyes on him in suspicion. '' Why are you here ? ''

'' For save your life, apparently! '' Replied dryly the vampire focusing all his attention on me with a disapproving look and deadly frightening. '' May I ask what were you thinking ? ''

'' Oh, you know very well what I was thinking. '' I whispered in annoyance before abruptly to turn to the agreement of familiar voices just to take a brief burst of warning about the vampire in sight of trio.

'' Dany! '' Hailed Jessica falsely remembering our last conversation and I crossed my arms over my chest in exasperation. '' Bella just told us what happened. ''

'' Really ? '' I immediately questioned, wrinkling my brow in suspicion before giving a suspicious look on Bella. '' And what happened ? ''

 _My interactions with the vampire were even more suspicious as Bella in the book and I did not care particularly that all human kind discovered the existence of vampires because of my intervention. Finding myself in a post-apocalyptic book was worse than this one for me._

'' And though you ended up in the library and have ended up falling on Edward. '' Effected quickly Judgy not allowing time for Bella to answer and I perked up immediately by throwing a dish look at the brunette full tone of understatement.

'' We don't really know when you go back then ... we have dinner waiting for you. '' Confessed Angela suddenly making me look her with a shrug.

''Awesome ! I did not stay longer here anyway. '' I replied already taking a step forward if it was not for the sudden action but still firm of Edward.

'' I think you should still eat. '' Assured the vampire forcing me to throw him a warning look unlike the three others stared at him in amazement and pure admiration. '' Mind if I bring Dany later ? That way you will not have to wait until she had finished her meal. ''

 _I strongly turned to the vampire in disbelief and just pure annoyance to meet his famous dazzling smile. Even more scary to me but I knew full well that she kind of effect it had on mankind. More particularly stupid and hormonal teenagers._

''This is ... a very beautiful ... attention. '' Jydgy commented wryly infuriating me more.

I contracted my jaw in response and tightened my arms against my chest to keep me away from the much cooler air of the evening. I allowed myself a look at Bella and saw the brunette watch us carefully. I wanted to use it as a kind of escape only with what she knew and what she saw that night, I did not attempt further fate.

 _For some reason, I definitely do not want her learning the secret of Cullen. Maybe because I hated the rest of the book or if it happened because I had a different motive. I was not sure about it but I was intimately convinced that she should not learn the truth._

'' I guess we see at home, Bella. '' I declared disregarding the presence of the vampire hovering about my figure.

The brunette nodded despite her expression definitely against and before she could say anything, she was tearing from the ground by Angela. I remained silent as I watched the trio join Jessica's car and waited for her headlights were out of sight to strongly turn tail towards the car of the vampire.

Only it was not counting on the intervention of the latter since in a second case, he found himself in front of me, blocking my passage with an arched eyebrow in the Inquisition. '' Where are you ?''

''I'm not hungry.''

''Lie. '' Immediately defended the vampire carefully taking my forearm for me to turn around. '' I did not even need to have a hearing to hear your gurgling developed. ''

I immediately frowned my eyebrows in boredom and slight discomfort before clearing snapped my arm in the closer to my chest, finally regretting not having to get my jacket. '' I can walk alone.''

''Good. After you. '' Teased the vampire holding the door of the restaurant while escorting me a hand signal leaving me lift my eyes despite the fact that I took a step inside the restaurant.

I released almost a sigh of pure relief when the ambient heat enveloped me and pulled my arm chest arm to hold down my body during my observation of the place. The room was hardly full but this did not prevent that the place could easily be classified as a nice place. Finally, I suppose.

A woman in her thirties was soon welcome we, finally welcomed more than anything Edward leaving me lift my eyes to the ceiling again.

 _Once again, I definitely do not understand what Bella could find attractive is the fact that Edward could clear a room by his mere presence. Personally, I found it somewhat annoying and degrading._

'' We are two. '' Edward told using a brand new seductive voice making me sniff despite me in derision.

The intervention of the vampire and my reaction seemed to finally get the attention of the owner on me and I supported a brief moment her eyes of judgment before she turned back once her gaze on the vampire. She bade us to follow towards a table for four when Edward asked for a more intimate place leaving me look even more irritated now.

 _This was all so cliché that I almost expected to discolored in a black and white color of old movies._

My thoughts seemed to provide some distraction for the vampire since I saw a wide smile to his lips as he slipped a bill empty of everyone and I did not really expect to hear the rest of the conversation of Edward and the women to sit at our regular table. Recent events had me more tired than I thought and it was like my adrenaline rush regained the energy he had needed.

'' All this is ridiculous. '' I sighed a weary air immediately captivating the attention of the vampire.

'' What ? ''

'' Oh, I beg you, don't play innocent. '' I replied dryly. '' I will recall that I have to pass through several months of bloody fictional universe and now I have attended one of the greatest scenes from the book with a dazzling vampire. Like right now. ''

'' Dazzling ? '' Repeated Edward with curiously making me throw him a listless look to his selective choice.

I leaned against the back of the chair openly rolling my eyes before giving him an impatient look.''As if you did not. ''

'' I'm afraid I don't know this time. '' He defended seriously.

'' Oh please! Look around you. '' I would lash out in an act annoyed. '' You're aware of your physical and we don't even talk to your responses in the female. What I think is beyond incomprehensible.''

'' So I don't dazzled you ? '' Replied Edward ignoring as usual my tirade to satiate his curiosity instead.

I turned immediately my look suddenly feeling too exposed in his intense gaze and I said through my teeth. '' Sometimes. ''

A look of pure confusion crossed the features of the vampire indicating that my response was definitely raised some questions in his mind but luckily for me, the waitress was not long in arriving leaving me again observe an attempt to flirt to the vampire. I remained completely erased as she introduced herself as Amber and grabbed the towel in the pit of my empty plate to distract me.

 _I really did not understand my sudden annoyance for the reactions aroused by the vampire but I assumed it was understandable. After all, who would want to be reminded how simple it was the face of such perfection?_

'' Dany? '' Hailed the melodious voice of Edward through my thoughts and I gave him a questioning look just to look away to the waitress at the next question. '' What do you drink ? ''

''A Sprite. '' I replied evasively before thinking quickly to Edward. '' Put in two. ''

A smile appeared again on the vampire's lips as the waitress promised to return quickly before he turned to me curiously. '' Did you just order it for me ? ''

'' In theory, I just ordered for me. '' I rebutted an intelligent tone before continuing my casually folding collecting an anxious glance of the vampire.

I was fully aware of his piercing gaze holes in my side but I was not sure to be able to keep his gaze. It seems that my thoughts were not very clear tonight and I do not really want to discuss further.

'' I think it is the effects of backlash. '' He admitted, shaking his head briefly, catching despite me my eye and I immediately gave him an impassive look.

'' And I think I'm perfectly fine. ''

My split made him smile again as he put his hands crossed on top of the table by gauging me even more carefully. '' Let me be the sole judge of your condition. Maybe when you have swallowed something, then I might believe you. ''

'' You don't even eat ! '' Me indignant I with a petulant pout sparking more fun for the vampire before he suddenly turned his head telling me of the arrival of our waitress.

The latter returned with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks and I hastened to make me stick to entertain the sickening sight of the waitress trying to attract the attention of the vampire.

'' You have chosen ? '' She asked, never leaving the vampire eyes.

However, he turned to me ignoring the obvious flirt of the brunette leaving me staring at her with a slight smile. _This was more fun than I thought._

'' A risotto al polo. '' I chose a simple memory of my travels in Italian restaurants.

'' And sir ? ''

'' Nothing for me, thank you. '' Edward replied making me lift my eyes.

 _Obviously !_

The waitress tried again to draw the attention of the vampire away from me but he was content to keep his intense gaze on me plunge leaving the waitress return empty-handed in the kitchen. A smile graced my lips despite meat the sight of frustrated expression of brunette before I shook my head, biting my breadstick stick.

'' Drink ! '' Ordered the vampire suddenly making me look at him with an incredulous look.

I swallowed my bite quickly into boredom and pointed at him seriously. '' Oh, no! Don't you play control freak with me. I'm fine, fine. ''

'' Freak control ? '' He repeated with a frown annoyed by my resistance.

I rested my breadstick and crossed my arms over my chest with equanimity. '' I will recall that I read a whole book about your relationship with a human. And as far as I can tell, there is a big difference between being protective and a control freak. Maybe you would like to consult for that. ''

Edward amplified his frown to it by checking his protruding jaw before giving me an annoyed shine. '' I thought a few months had shown you that your reading is not as accurate as you imagined ? ''

'' Some traits persist. '' I replied with a wry shrug before sipping my drink greedily.

'' I should have foreseen. '' Mumbled the vampire pushing the second glass towards me leaving me realize that I had already finished the first.

I swallowed half the glass in a second case and was soon suddenly hold my head with a grin to the feeling of my brain freeze.

'' Dany? '' The vampire immediately worried as I closed my eyes in the expectation that the pain passes before watching him again with a faint smile on my lips amused.

'' For a long time I had not had a brain freeze. '' I confessed my repressing chills now sparking a look compounded of the vampire.

'' And it make you laugh ? '' He grumbled a distressed tone.

I rolled my eyes at once to his air way too seriously and stepped back in my chair. '' Come on, you never had a brain freeze in your childhood ? ''

Edward immediately gave me a flat look clearly annoyed by my remarks and I soon grinning again in understanding. '' So much for me.''

I tried to hide my smile to his expression irritated before stare him with a slight frown as he suddenly off his light beige leather jacket revealing a rolled ivory neck before he handed it to me. I looked at the material moment in surprise before giving a puzzled look on the vampire.

The latter handed me back into impatience and I thanked him while threading.

 _It was cold. This was not surprising. However, the smell was. I had already noticed that he had a sweet smell but it was certainly more pronounced now. But what was I doing ?_

I shook my head vigorously to try to drown my stupid thoughts and turned my eyes on my glass. I turned a moment between my fingers before giving a new look bored on the vampire as he directed the breadsticks basket in my direction.

'' Seriously ? ''

'' I still think you could be in shock. '' Assured the vampire in a tone honest making me lift my head to look right through his golden eyes.

 _They were definitely clearer than Jasper._

 _I assumed that it reminded me how dangerous he was. Yet I found myself here. Even after seeing the demonstration of his dark side, I was still here. Is that's what he meant? That was why he thought me into shock?_

'' Any normally constituted would be shocked with what you just had. Not to mention all your knowledge. '' Added the vampire pretending troubled for the first time since the beginning.

I frowned my eyebrows, despite myself sharing his train of thought before watching him seriously.''Perhaps I was always aware that I had nothing to fear from you.''

Edward snorted almost immediately to this and immediately frowned his alabaster forehead before giving me a warning look. '' You, of all people know that it would be pure madness. ''

''I thought you wanted me to trust you. '' I reminded nibbled briefly on my breadstick in the challenge.

That seemed to spark a new frown of the vampire's eyebrows as he looked at me a moment before leaving a dark glint in his hollow eyes. '' I seem to much to let me go too easily with you. ''

This new confession left me totally speechless as I stared at him in pure disbelief and mild confusion.

However, the waitress was soon break our confrontation looks and I realized too late that we were considerably closer during our conversation. The woman put my plate in front of me, distracting me for a brief moment of the vampire beside me only that was before she tried again flirting with the vampire. '' You have not changed your mind? There is nothing that tempts you ? ''

'' No thank you, but another Sprite would be welcome. '' Edward evaded again leaving the waitress take our empty glasses before walking away again.

I followed her back fleeing clearly more willing to observe that confronting the vampire again after his last statement and nervously chewed on my lower lip.

'' This is something you seem to do every time things get complicated for you. '' Said the vampire suddenly questioning me immediately. I shrugged an eyebrow in confusion and asked him to repeat his question he was content to smile again before signing his lower lip. '' You did do earlier with the boy. You did not know how to react. ''

A look of pure shock crossed my face before I quickly took my spirits. '' You were there ? ''

'' It was more difficult than expected to follow you on track. Usually, it does not ask me so many problems. Just that I read in your mind or that of the person with you ... '' Explained the vampire deliberately leaving his sentence on hold as he sized up a moment before looking at my still full plate.'' You should eat. ''

 _I was not really surprised that he had followed me. After all, I had learned to deal with the fact that he was a scary stalker. However, the fact that he had more difficulty reading my mind once transparent for him was what worried me the most._

'' Why hath he a problem this time ? '' I questioned in possession of my cutlery before taking a mouthful of my risotto. I wide my eyes to the delicious flavor before surprising me talking with my mouth full.

'' Hmm ... this dish is delicious! ''

The famous melodious laugh of Edward echoed around us reminding me of his presence and I felt slightly ashamed for no reason. '' I kept an eye on your mind at the store, which was quite distracting, I admit. I was curious to learn more about you and the fact that you are accepted to make you in this place intrigued me. In short, your anger seemed to make me more agitated and finally when I realized that you had left the store, it was too late. I immediately sounded the minds of passers in your search and that's when I read the mind of this boy ... ''

He paused by diverting his golden orbs of my eye as he seemed to feel a certain sense of shame before slightly shaking his head and see his eyes on me.

'' You really are unconscious of the effect you have on the male sex. '' He said, resuming my subsequent words left me stare at him in disbelief. '' After that, I searched other spirits and that's when I recognized your voice. You seemed panicked and I had a very bad feeling. I accelerated on the way I heard your voice and that's when ... ''

I put my fork on the edge of my plate at the sight of his face again contracted rabies. A new thrill traveled my spine remembering all too well the time after the attack and I held my breath as he plunged again his orbs in my own sparkling brown.

'' I saw Bella's face in their minds. I heard what they were up. '' Confessed he clamped his teeth before taking a tone full of contempt and anger. '' And then I saw you, you ... ''

I suddenly felt an itch peak along my fingers to reach the hands of Edward in a burst of empathy but my mind intervened again on my reflexes.

 _I was not one of those people. Worse, I was not even supposed to have a conversation with him. This was definitely not what I had planned on arriving here.  
_

 _From the beginning, I seemed to get through the emotions that I had never experienced before and I certainly do not know how to act accordingly. I was not even sure of myself at this point._

'' Nothing will make sense. '' Agreed Edward suddenly forcing me to lift my head from my plate to stare at him without a word.

We did not really need to explain why. He had to answer my thoughts and I now knew that I was not the only one to experience this internal upheaval. Strangely, I came into this world also seemed to affect the vampire.

'' We go ? '' He suggested making me shake my head without thinking.

I had not really hungry after his latest revelations. The waitress appeared from nowhere as if she had watched us and I was content to stand up in silence as Edward asked the note. She handed him a leather wallet of her apron and Edward hastened to slip a ticket before follow my movement, with much grace, of course.

'' Good evening. '' Wished the waitress taking up her duties seductions but Edward was content to openly ignore her this time as he ordered me to the exit.

I could almost feel the coolness of his palm against my lower back and those, even with the light coat of his leather jacket on my shoulders. We crossed the street leading to the car park in a near-religious silence and I also sat in his car in the same silence. I tried to take my eyes off his perfect form as he walked around the car but could not help me realize for the first time how he was really nice.

 _Not in a fatally beautiful way but more in an attractive manner._

I soon bite hard on my lip even feeling stupid to think about it from a mind reader and held my breath as he moved in turn in the driver's seat.

However, if he heard me, he had no comment or reaction related. Instead, he simply put the engine before turning the heating up. I relaxed almost immediately against the leather seat and hit my head on the headrest with my eyes stick against the passenger window.

Edward made a U-turn without looking through the rearview mirror and quickly engaged in traffic before giving me a meaningful look.

 _This would probably be the beginning of a long series of drama._

* * *

 **So a new chapter just for you.**

 **Thanks again to all who follow, read and comment on this story. My inspiration is not much on top if it was not for you.**  
 **I love to write and receive your thoughts consolidate my idea to continue.**

 **Anyway, thank you again.**

 **Please Reviews !**

 **Xxo Love is weakness**


	11. Ironically

**Hey, guys**

 **As always, it's the little routine! A big thanks for your comments, and your favs !**

 **I really enjoy reading your advice and that gives me a lots of ideas for later.**

 **Felaaa: I'm glad I transcribes well the scene of the film for you ^^ Thank you again for your comments :)**

 **Then I don't forget you : Wood-morning, Marlastiano, xxOchibixx, Country Gal, Nellyblue11, Whiteravenjl and Guest**

 **Really, thanks !**

* * *

I was watching the road at full speed paraded before us and could not help but think back to our earlier conversation. After what I had just learned, there were still tons of gray areas and I thought it was perhaps time to ask my questions. It was safe to say that our rapprochement between Edward and I would be inevitable now and I no longer knew what to think.

 _Do I even wanted to give me a true friend ? I leave in the hands of the most deadly destructive to my case ? So many questions that remained unanswered. And for that, I had to put aside my misgivings. It was time to let me go as Aimee had advised me on the beach._

'' Edward ? '' I Hailed in the darkness of the cabin before turning my head towards him just to swallow nervously as I passed his golden gaze. I tried to pull myself together and asked the first question of a long series. '' Earlier, you said that my anger had make you restless. Why ?''

However, the vampire did not answer my question. Instead, he deliberately turned away and concentrated his attention on the windshield amplifying my frown.

'' What you don't tell me, Edward ? '' I insisted, gesturing nervously in my seat.

'' You're probably not gonna like the answer but ... '' he grumbled in hesitation .''... your reactions tend to bring out my most animal side. ''

I remained totally silent on this new information as he focused again on the windshield leaving me digest my side and turned my troubled eyes on the road.

 _His animal side ? What does this mean ? And above all, is what I should fear anything ?_

I could not go unanswered. I needed to get some sense into all this and so face my fear in front was the solution then I would get the best possible response of the vampire.

 _After all, I was not Bella. I was fully aware of the risk and its nature. I was not blinded by its beauty and even less by its charms. I could rationalize things. At least, I hoped._

'' Do I have something to fear ? I mean, with Bella, her blood sing to you but, you said my blood pretended not you. Neither you nor your family so ... '' I pinched the bridge of my nose completely dumped by feeling my own train of thought before turning my eyes on the vampire expectantly .'Wha-what it mean, Edward ? ''

'' I don't really know how to explain it. '' Confessed he in turn, knitting his thick eyebrows as I approached my arms to my chest in a natural act. '' My family is not affected. Only me concerning you. This should probably be the fact that I am in direct connection with your thoughts. Generally, the more the voice is familiar to me, the more I captures far. But within a few kilometers. At first I thought your mind was just transparent but I eventually realized that he was different. ''

'' Whoa! Whoa! Different? '' Me I exclaimed in a hurry. '' How different ? ''

Edward gave me an enigmatic look. '' I don't know. Your mind just seems to react differently with each of our donations. ''

'' As with Alice. '' I conclued in achieving eliciting a nod in agreement of the vampire.

'' And Jasper. '' I threw him a look at once surprised at this new information and raised an eyebrow in question. '' In Alice, you're almost invisible but present in each of her vision, for Jasper, he can only control your emotions in a short time. Whereas I... ''

'' You are connected directly to my mind to the point that my emotions affect you. '' I picked for him in a tone of grave and serious immediately sparking an intense look of the vampire.

 _All this made no sense. I mean, I came from another world, I should have no impact on the characters of this fiction. Damn, I should not even come into contact with them. None of this was rational and I was seriously starting to become tired of all these mysteries._  
 _All I wanted was to wake up in my real bed, my real world and forgotten all the past months as if they had never existed._

'' Is this really what you want ? '' Emerges Edward's voice through my train of thought and I turned my head towards him just to notice his appearance definitely more tense than before.

I bit once inside my cheek in uncertainty since I was no longer certain of anything at this point before giving a look at the vampire. '' All I want is to make sense of it all. ''

'' Sometimes things simply don't make sense. '' Commented Edward mused forcing me to observe him more.

I narrowed my lips in slight confusion and lowered my eyes on my pale hands only illuminated by the headlights of other residents.

'' So what's your theory ? Some things happen sometimes without one can explain it. '' I replied with a slight edge to my voice.

'' Well, I think your species calls it the supernatural. '' Exclaimed he with slight sarcasm as a brief smile adorned his rosy lips and I threw him immediately a shine clearly not impressed.

'' They also call it the alien invention. '' I added cynically raising a slight blip in fun of the vampire.'' Can you be serious for the space of a moment ? God, you were much more serious in the book. ''

His once hilarious phrase was transformed immediately into a stone mask forcing me to stare at him in puzzlement before I noticed the landscape become increasingly blurred around us. This strangely brought me flash of my previous dream and I felt my membership increasingly steep as we take speed. I desperately clung to the leather seat and closed my eyes tight in the hope of getting this brief moment of panic. I had managed to tame these episodes of panic and I was not going to give in now.

''Dany ? Dany? '' I heard briefly the attractive Edward's voice through the brouahaha my heartbeat before I felt a cool touch against my arm immediately woke me from my trance. '' Dany ? What is happening ?''

I shook my head sharply to regain my senses and swallowed hard before speaking again. '' I ... uh ... can you slow down, please ? ''

'' You're afraid of speed, now? '' Questioned Edward slightly frowning clearly confused by my new petition and I swallowed again before turning my gaze on him seriously.

'' I don't demand you to roll the authorized speed. Just a little. '' I was demanding, sitting up against the seat despite the slight pain in my fingers. '' Plus, Bella's father is a cop. ''

He released a brief sniff at my last comment forcing me to watch him with an arched eyebrow in question. '' So for you, we are fictional characters but you always worry about what the police chief thinks of you. ''

'' This is different. '' I grumbled under my breath clearly not interested in sharing my weakness for the Swan family.

I was considerably relieved as I saw the needle on the meter diminished and gave a grateful look on the vampire. The speed was still off limits but I assumed it was the best I could get.

'' I hate to drive slowly. '' Suddenly blurted the vampire with boredom forcing me to look at him with platitude.

I could definitely not prevent the next sarcastic snort as I threw him a look full of derision. '' In that case I think you should revise your definition of slow. ''

'' I've had enough of your comments ! '' Barked he suddenly making almost startled me if it was not for my anger already radiating my members.

 _I was not Bella and I was not going to be driven around like a simple human puppet. And those, even though he was terribly scary right now._

'' Stop the car. '' Me I exclaimed softly immediately sparking a puzzled look of the vampire to me forcing reiterate my request with much more strength. '' Stop the damn car ! ''

I did not even have time to record the next second as Edward braked a jerk suddenly sending me against my seat belt and I let a small cry of pain before falling violently against my seat. I could feel my heart about to tear my chest and I turned my eyes immediately aback on the vampire before hastily searching for my belt in panic. I finally hear the satisfying click and suddenly pushed the door open before descending of the cabin. The fresh air mixed with the speed of cars passing close to us briefly made me waver if it was not for the quick reflexes of the vampire.

'' Warning! '' Hissed Edward lying next to me in no time.

I clung despite me to his sweater and I soon shivering in the cool atmosphere of his body against mine. During a moment, I almost forgot my stubbornness against the vampire. However, I certainly was not ready to patronize me around. I pushed him with all my strength, even if it strictly for naught and just finished up taking myself a step back to throw him a withering brilliance.

'' But what's your fucking problem ? Because I'm weak, you think you can dictate me around ? ''

'' You don't do any sense right now. '' Blurted Edward with his frowning making me feel like a little petulant child. '' You could make you overturn or worse ! ''

I rolled my eyes at once and quickly resumed sarcastically. '' Big deal. At least I'll be in my own world now. ''

However, I certainly did not expect what was to follow. Even before I could blink, the vampire was suddenly in front of me while my back lightly struck the sheet metal of the car trapping me between the muscular and powerful arm of the vampire. His golden eyes seemed dark in a mere fraction of a second and my breathing hitched once in my throat at the sight of his stone face.

'' Don't repeat that! '' Hissed in a low voice, sending a chill wave down my spine. '' You made a promise. ''

I swallowed hard and could hear each of my erratic beats in the palm of my ears. _This was too much for me._

However, despite my obvious fear, part of me was unconsciously attracted by the coldness of halo that enveloped me. The sensation of his stone chest near the mine was enough to make me even more upset and I tried the best I could to keep the fiery eyes of the vampire.

'' Ed-edward ! '' I cawed before quickly clear my throat to find a voice almost normal. '' Please. Leave me.''

His expression once stone suddenly changed in a look of realization and he immediately lowered his golden orbs on my chest and disappeared before I could blink. I now stood alone beside the road against the Volvo, leaving me look immediately for the vampire just to realize he was several meters away from me. A look of pure realization came over my face and I could not feel more guilty when that time.

 _If it would have been before, I probably would have laughed if someone had told me that the day I would feel guilty but now I could not help but feel really stupid._

If I remember well a thing of the book was that Edward was probably the one who was most distressed by his condition. I had maybe forgotten before since he seemed so out of character when it concerned me but now that I saw him, I could not help feeling sorry for him.

All his warnings suddenly came back into my head and I realized that he had always had a certain reserve when it concerned me. Despite the fact that my blood does not affect him, he had always kept all proscribed contact, _although this did not bother me particularly_ , but he also tried to keep me away.

 _Now that I was fully aware of this fact, I was not as before to ease. In fact, I really did not know how to interact with the vampire._ _He was certain to me that he did not represent much of a threat and those he thought, despite my first instinct told me to be wary. I could say whatever I wanted, Edward had managed to get through my thick protective armor and he seemed to dig a little deeper each day._

Since I was not really used to this kind of situation and I was even less comfortable to try to reassure a person, I decided to go back inside the Volvo and wait for him. I buckled my belt, trying to stay warm and finally press my head against the headrest and released a long sigh.

I did not know how many minutes, I remained alone in the cabin but after what seemed an eternity, I finally heard the door conducting open before Edward in person moved again behind the wheel. I watched each of his movements graceful and silent as he set new contact before getting into circulation in imperturbable silence. Only his hands clenched around the steering wheel was an indication to me of his condition and now I feel even more guilty.

I opened my mouth with the intention to get his attention but shut it almost immediately.

 _What was I going to say ? I did not even know how to maintain a real conversation as normal. So now ? With all these emotions swirling in my mind ?_

'' You're afraid of me. '' Edward blurted finally in a hoarse, low voice breaking through the thick tension in the cockpit forcing me to stare at him in disbelief utter.

 _Is what I was afraid of him? Most of the time. But I came to the conclusion that it did not matter now. I finally accepted my condition at the moment and so follow the advice of Aimee was the only solution for me then that was what I intended to do._

'' But ... I'm still here. '' No more I recognize by immediately collecting a long look and tense of the vampire.

'' Why? '' He replied with a hint of anger and disbelief.

I lowered my eyes immediately on my hands to this question before formulating my thoughts in a whisper. '' I don't know. ''

'' Of course you know it, Dany. '' Edward said dryly seeming even more frustrated than before by my own emotions. '' Tell me ! I want to know your opinion. ''

''Because ... because the fear I feel with you is nothing compared to the emotions that you make me feel most of the time. '' I suddenly confessed without really thinking. I was sudden a break in the realization before quickly divert my eyes on the outside in the frustration and uncertainty. '' Before I came into this world, I ... I was different. There, I was simply a cleared number among many other whereas here with you. I have the impression of living for real. Discovering things that I never imagined. ''

A long silence followed my confession before Edward spoke again in a firm tone and tense. '' That's ironic. ''

'' I suppose. '' I murmured in agreement and never take my eyes of the outside landscape.

 _The silence suddenly seemed too strange for me. Whenever I found myself in the company of vampire, he had been given in those conversations and even if they were only mere futile conversations._

This provoked an empty feeling in my chest and I could not help but see my eyes almost pleading on the vampire. I noticed his hands still clutching on the steering wheel making me regret the times when he was much more relaxed in my presence.

'' I should not be too relaxed in your presence. '' Arises suddenly the melodious voice of the vampire despite the frigid notes in his tone. '' Usually, we are good at what we do. However, sometimes we commit mistakes. The mistakes I tend to reproduce every time I'm with you. ''

A heavy feeling settled in the pit of my chest as I kept my eyes on the vampire for fear it was the last time that we can maintain a real conversation. '' Because my mind brings out your animal nature. ''

'' Because when I'm with you, I forget what I am. '' He corrected in a whisper letting me wrinkle my eyebrows in puzzlement.

A new silence followed his words leaving me handle this new batch of information for myself. I did not really know how to deal with such confidence.

In reality, I could not handle any relational issues. My human side was never really exploited until now. Even when I was a kid, I wanted me as far away as possible from other children. They made me fear. Not simply stupid fear of cooties but a real fear. Now that I actually meditating on the subject, the truth was that I had been terrorized all my life. I found the good sense to keep me away from this fear until now but Edward had put me at the bottom of this fear. _  
_

 _Maybe it was time I returned the favor._

'' What are you exactly ? '' I asked, turning to him seriously.

Edward suddenly unfastened his eyes off the road to stare at me with intensity in response to my remarks before responding firmly. '' I _don't want_ to be a monster. ''

'' Not all monsters do montrous things. '' I replied quietly with a look of pure conviction immediately prompting an incredulous and mocking eyes of the vampire.

'' You don't know what you say, Dany. '' Objected he in a frustrated tone and cruel. '' Our plan never fills our hunger. Our thirst, rather, even if he gives us the strength to resist. In general. Sometimes it's hard, though. ''

I was ignoring his threatening tone by taking a deep breath before nodding in conclusion. '' As with Bella. ''

'' As with you. '' Corrected as soon as the vampire with a sigh making me widen my eyes despite myself.

I was speechless for a moment before stammer an answer. '' I-I-I-I thought ... well, you said ... ''

'' I know what I'm saying. '' Assured he with confidence and hard tone before throwing me a sideways glance. '' I'm not attracted to your blood in the direction you think. Say more than that it feels like a necessity. Your smell is welcoming and very different from all that I have, we have felt before. ''

''I know. It blocks you from each other's scent. '' I reminded me with a slight frown.

'' He did more than that. '' Repeated again Edward gauging me carefully. '' When I was with Emmett, hunting. Any odors were nothing compared to that which you clear around me. ''

I tried to deny the agreement of its weekend activities and amplified my frown in the plot. '' This has to do with the fact that I make out your _animal_... side ? ''

 _Honestly, I felt really silly to say it like that and laugh Edward did nothing to reassure me on this point._

I listened a moment of the melodious laughter and attractive the much more relieved now vampire before giving him a long look. His clenched traits seemed to have definitely more relaxed telling me that we were back on a kind of safe despite the seriousness of our conversation.

'' No, Dany. It does not really relate to you bring out my animal side. '' He repeated in a mocking tone before continuing with intense look I almost felt my body stiffen in a hypnotized state. '' What I mean is that my mind was elsewhere. Regardless of the importance of the task or my thirst, I was unable to divert my thoughts of you. Being away from you ... make me restless. ''  
A new frown marred my characteristics forcing me to watch him more carefully. '' This kind of reaction is not very healthy, is not it ? ''

'' This is anything but healthy. '' Edward nodded with a solemn nod causing me to bite the inside of my cheek in understanding.

 _It turned out that throughout our previous conversations, I came to appreciate the vampire. My hatred was easily transferred friendship and now I was not sure really want to keep me away from the vampire._

''Good. Apparently weird is normal for me. '' I confided reminding me of my famous encounter with Jacob Black. '' Not only in my real world, but also here. According to Jake, I've always been a strange child. ''

'' Jake ? '' He repeated with a slight frown, his tone more bitter than before.

I relaxed against the seat and turned my head against the headrest to stare him nonchalantly. '' Your great rival. Although he is now fifteen years old and is all that is most human but it will come. ''

'' Human ? '' Exclaimed Edward again making me fully realize what I had to reveal.

I pinched my lips in agitation before speaking with a much sharper voice. '' Yeah, uh ... did I already told you about the great return of the Quileute ? In other words, the werewolves ? ''

'' Impossible. '' Defended Edward immediately with a categorical tone making me just shrug my shoulders with equanimity.

'' In the last news, the existence of vampires is called impossible. '' I was commenting with light sarcasm in my voice instantly collecting a non-amused sparkle of the vampire. '' Too soon ? ''

Edward immediately gave me a new burst reducing me to silence despite me and I turned my eyes on the windshield in thought. I took slow breaths and calm in a completely relaxed state despite my knowledge of the vampire with me and focused me on the lights headlight surrounds us.

'' What do you think ? '' He asked suddenly.

'' As if you did not already know it. '' I replied quickly without much interest since I came to the conclusion that it was useless to contain my thoughts away from the vampire.

'' I want to hear from you. '' Edward insisted forcing me to postpone my confused and questioning look on him.

Edward held my gaze for a long moment in silence before I decided to express my thoughts to high voice. '' I thought how I was relaxed in your presence. ''

His silence confused me. He seemed now wear a pained expression and I frowned more my eyebrows at its next statement annoyed. '' Ah ! It is not going well at all.''

''What's happening ?''

'' You don't understand ? '' Suddenly took Edward forcing me to adjust myself on the seat to stare him in pure misunderstanding. '' What I make is something unfortunate, but I refuse to get you involved. I never want to hear you say such nonsense. This is unhealthy, dangerous. I could hurt you, Dany. You always have to be aware. ''

'' Really ? '' I would lash in my turn, feeling for some reason really touched by his previous words.''So it is normal for you to feel what went I leave but I don't have the right. You were the one to ask my confidence, if I remember correctly. ''

'' I realize now that this was a mistake. '' Said he coldly sending me off my temper this time.

'' This should be a fucking joke ! '' Barked I completely turning to him despite the restriction of my seat belt. '' I have accepted your nature, Edward. And I would not change my mind, is that clear ? ''

'' Shut up ! '' Barked he really frustrated and disturbed by my confession this time forcing me to fall back into my seat fuming.

I crossed my arms over my chest to contain my indignation and grinded my teeth together in pure annoyance.

 _I tried to focus my attention on the scenery outside but it was just too much for me. I had always had a stubborn temperament and it seems that if I had a gift for bringing out one of the worst side of Edward, he possessed as much with me._

''You know what ? I will not shut up. '' I intervened again capturing the attention of the vampire surprise to my strength. '' You're the one who asked me what I thought and I will not hide what I think for your selfish pleasure. I am aware of the risks but I don't care. ''

'' Then you're stupid. '' He hissed in a split second making me check my jaw in exasperation.

 _I was holding me exploded on him at this stage. Honestly, I was surprised myself by my patience effort._

The car came to a stop at one of the famous traffic light near the small town of Forks, and I glanced at the clock on the dashboard to realize that we had just put twenty minutes to return.

 _This definitely defied the laws of speed._

He entered again once it turned green and I remained silent as he was soon to park outside the Swan residence.

 _The old truck broke of Bella was still parked in the side of the patrol car making me remember of my possible future examination. After tonight, I definitely had no desire to face Bella._

Edward turned off the ignition without a word forcing me despite my previous angry stare him simply to realize that his eyes were already on me.

'' I'm sorry. '' A heavy silence between us before he spoke again. '' You do your ideas clear. And honestly, even though it is definitely an almost insurmountable task for me, I will respect your opinions and desires. ''

'' Pretending to give a sense of control to someone is not really free will, Edward. '' I was commenting openly rolling my eyes knowing that he would certainly not abandoned his thoughts on his dangerous to me.

However, a slight smile settled on the characteristics of the vampire telling me he was not going to expatiate further on the subject. '' I'll see you tomorrow, Dany. I'll keep you a place in the cafeteria. ''

My frustration was at its peak right now but I was an effort to contain myself since I was too exhausted of the recent developments. It had been a very busy evening and I did not particularly want to argue again with the vampire.

 _So without much effort, I pulled his leather jacket noting his scent in my mind against my will before making him._

'' Can you do me a favor in return ? '' Questioned the vampire suddenly as I was about to reach the door handle.

I immediately frowned my eyebrows in suspicion and raised an eyebrow as an interrogation. '' Did I might regret it ? ''

A wide dazzling smile adorned his rosy lips sending me a slight feeling of apprehension before he took seriously. '' Don't you adventure in the woods alone. ''

'' I don't my intention. '' I lied through my teeth with a slight shrug nonchalant immediately sparking a flat look and bored of the vampire.

'' Dany, I'm serious. ''

I raised my hands instantly in surrender and shook my head in a hurry. '' Okay, okay, I would not go in the woods alone. ''

'' I'm not the most dangerous creature in the vicinity. '' He insisted with a more severe and serious look if that was even possible.

I supported his look with confidence and shook my head again with a slight edge to my voice. '' Not the most dangerous creature, understood. ''

Edward rolled his golden eyes at my childishness before releasing a long sigh for the show making me roll my eyes at myself.

I let a smile in spite of myself on my lips in fun and pushed the door open. '' Tomorrow. ''

I was about to leave only the vampire called me again. I strongly turned around without even noticing just to swallow nervously as he suddenly leaned toward me with his face a few centimeters from mine.

''Sleep well.''

I remained speechless for a moment, clearly surprised by his actions and his physical subjugation. This would certainly become much more difficult for me since I had inadvertently acknowledged that he was actually attractive. At least, his personality had managed to get me in spite of myself. I did not know if it was what most teenage girls felt when they saw him all or just my personal view.

In any case, I had to put a lot more time to root me out of the cockpit and those without making a fool of myself.

I climbed quickly up the steps before turning on myself as I heard the sound of the engine of the Volvo. I followed with my eyes as she disappeared into the corner before catching the house key in my personal stash. I walked in and was immediately enveloped in a halo of warmth making me fully realize how cold it was outside.

'' Dee ? '' Hailed quickly Charlie of the lounge forcing me to walk in that direction just to pause briefly at the sight of Bella at his side.

The brunette gave me a curious look imperceptibly telling me that I had rather thought before I putback my eyes on Charlie just making me realized he seemed to have spoken.

''Everything is fine ? Bella told me ... Aimee, right? '' Asked Charlie giving a look at the brunette lightly in suspicion before giving me an inquisitive look again. '' You had escorted. ''

 _So she lied to me? Good!_ _A sense of relief crossed my members despite the fact that I hated the fact that Bella had lied to me. I did not really like own her something especially when it had to do with the vampire. Now, it would be much more difficult to avoid this famous boring conversation._

'' Yeah, she accompanied me back. '' I accepted avoiding interfere more afraid of what Bella details already have told him before quickly distort a yawn. ''I'm exhausted. This shopping trip was worse than I imagined, I'm going to bed. ''

Charlie let out a low laugh at my expression exhausted before shaking his head. '' Adolescent girls. ''

I climbed slowly up the stairs clearly occupied by my thoughts and walked straight into my room like an automaton. I was preparing my things without really paying attention and quickly jumped in the shower without really paying attention.

After that, I changed me in a simple gray trousers Nike tracksuit and a black tank top before returning to my room by tying a messy bun on top of my head. I slipped quickly under my blankets. I stood motionless with my back flat against my mattress while I kept my eyes on my ceiling really trying to understand what had happened.

My mind was still full of questions but I could definitely say that some of them were finally resolved to me.

 _First, my hatred for Edward had definitely changed. Second, I was more confident of his nature and third, I was ready to leave me permanently and completely gone._

* * *

 **This is a whole new chapter!**

 **I hope you were pleased and don't worry, there are even more ;)**

 **Feel free to ask me requests, maybe I might add in my story ;)**

 **Thanks again for your loyalty to this story :)**

 **Ps : I know that I described Dany as Pheobe Tonkin but did you ever imagine her in another character ? And Aimee, Kathleen ?**

 **Xxo Love is weakness ;)**


	12. You bring me joy, you bring me sadness

**Whoa, guys !**

 **This story always receives so many reactions! You really do my days by commenting, adding and following this story.**

 **I still have so much idea to exploit for the characters of Dany and Edward.**

 **Thanks again and good read.**

* * *

As much as I wanted to sleep last night, it seems that I had been simply unable. I started with runs around under my comforter before finally giving up. I was lying on my side and the mere sight of my many books on my desk was enough to remind me of my foreign status in this world. If end up with Edward allowed me to forget who I was, it was completely different once only he's gone.  
I was not of this world and I would never be so. Part of me would always be attached to the family that I left behind and no matter what happens, I was unable to match here.  
I finally passed my night tormented by any new issues. Questions that seemed always resolved by the intervention of a single thought. _Edward !_

For some reason, whenever I thought of an idea to run away from this hell, the vampire would eventually resurface in my mind. I was not sure about his involvement in all this, but it was safe to say that I had much more attached to him than I thought. Which to be honest, seemed more a hindrance than anything else.

So it was no a great surprise that I got up from my bed this morning with a shared mood among the irritation due to fatigue and frustration. I went through my routine with a brooding grin plastered on my face and opted for a much warmer held since the good weather seemed finally gone. Another news which only served to amplify my gloomy mind.

I changed into a pair of skinny pants military style khaki with black skinny sweater three-quarter sleeves. I let my hair hang down my back in natural curls before donning a pair of old boots with lace before pulling a leather jacket with a hooded cardigan of my wardrobe. I put them all down the stairs and walked straight to the kitchen noting the absence of the other two people in this house.  
This was not really surprising. I was so late that I would probably end up breaking my attendance record.

I took a quick breakfast, ie a single cereal bar before spinning across the entrance hall. I grabbed my skate and school bag on the way before finally close after me. Obviously as if this day start was not already annoying enough, I realized I had forgotten my mp3 and my headphones. I made a break this down the door and glanced over my shoulder contemplating the idea of returning to retrieve it.

However, I was already too late to attempt a quick return so I decided to do without it for the day and quickly went down the front steps. The dense fog and fresh struck me full force, woke me despite my dark mood and soon I approached the borders of my set before dropping my jacket skate on the aisle floor. I put a foot on it in preparing myself to gain momentum if it was not for the sudden appearance of no other Edward Cullen in person.

I jumped suddenly and almost fell flat on my ass if it was not for the intervention of the vampire. This strongly grabbed my arm electrifying me for a moment with the coldness of his touch before he set me on my feet in an almost unreal speed.

'' Who would have thought you were so clumsy. '' He teased with a smile on his lips loan making me immediately throw him a flat look.

'' It's customary that one looks instead to surprise people. '' I replied quickly with a slight hard edge in my voice raising a curious eyebrow of the vampire. '' Forget it. What are you doing here anyway ?''

In response, Edward moved to the Volvo making me aware of the presence of it before he opened the passenger door ordered me to come in. '' I take you ? ''

I stood a moment frozen in perplexity and uncertainty as I took the view supernatural of the vampire before biting the inside of my cheek.

 _Despite the fact that I was determined to make friends with the vampire, it was still a difficult task for me. Not only because I'd never do that before, but also because part of me was trying to remind myself that I was not here._

However, on a whim, I suddenly picked up my skate on the floor and readjusted my bag on my shoulder before getting inside the cabin. I settled asking my bag and my skate to my feet before fastening my seatbelt. Resting my head against the headrest, I noticed a troublesome area and immediately raised an eyebrow as soon as I noticed the famous beige jacket of the vampire. A brief door slamming brought me out of my thoughts and I turned immediately to the vampire as he started the engine.

'' I brought the jacket. I would not want you to fall ill again. '' Explained there in response to my thoughts and I immediately gave him a sharp look.

I showed my leather jacket on my shoulders and rewarded him with a sour smile. '' Thank you but no thank you. ''

''You seem a gloomy mood. '' He commented in a tone of evidence making me stare him impassively.

I noticed that he wore a simple gray vest V-neck in long sleeves and I was surprised to dwell on how he hugged his perfectly muscled chest. I had to literally shake my head to take my eyes of sight before biting my lower lip annoyed with myself.

In an attempt to create a diversion from my strange thoughts, I grabbed his jacket and pulled in a tense silence.

 _I do not really know why I also felt different in the presence of the vampire today but it was definitely have a relationship with my eventful night._

I was much more suspicious and the worst of it was that I was not sure I wanted to continue on this path. I spent more time with the vampire and I wanted to forget my previous concerns.

His scent enveloped me again and I found myself taking a discreet breath before pressing again my head against the headrest to watch the scenery passing before us.

'' Your thoughts are incomprehensible. '' Blurted suddenly the vampire with a frustrated tone forcing me to turn around to stare at him with an arched eyebrow in question. '' They mix with each other. ''

'' Oh, excuse me, it bored you? '' I replied with slight sarcasm clearly in no mood to take tweezers today.

He concentrated almost immediately his golden eyes on my form and was soon frowning his eyebrows in frustration. '' Something has changed. ''

''Nothing has changed. '' I answered quickly in a half-lie.

''Have you changed your opinion on the risk that I represented to you? '' Edward asked in a cautious tone.

He seemed reluctant at first but I could see the hesitation in his eyes, as if he hoped in his heart that I responded positively.

 _Only, if I was full of questions, my confidence in him was something I was sure. I was cautious but not suspicious._

'' Sorry to disappoint you but no. ''I declared confidently immediately sparking a reaction annoyed of the vampire.

''I'm not disappointed. I'm just annoyed. '' Objected he slightly contracting its pale hands on the wheel.'' I thought you of all people would be better able to make the right choice. ''

I instantly clench my jaw in annoyance this time and turned toward him to throw him a withering brilliance.'' You questioned my intelligence again ? ''

''Only your ability to make decisions.'' Edward corrected nonchalant amplifying my frown.

I turned my clearly more edgy eyes before and crossed my arms over my chest with a dark expression on my face. The rest of the trip passed in tense silence. Sometimes I could feel his eyes on my side but I kept my eyes on the outside clearly still struggling with my choice.

When we finally arrived at the school parking lot, I had to literally do a double-take to break my train of thought. I had not realized I had been so steeped in thought until then. I untied my seatbelt when he cut the engine in a silence still stretched before lowering myself to get my business off the ground just to make a halfway break as my eye caught a flaming color.

I turned my head briefly to observe the meteor being parked next to us and immediately let out a slight sniff shaking my head at the sight of the famous convertible of Rosalie.

''This was also in the book ? '' Edward marveled again forcing me to postpone my flat gaze on him.

''Whether like you speed and ostentatious cars ? '' I refuted with light sarcasm sparking a tick in the jaw of the vampire in frustration before raising my shoulders clearly tired of maintaining this first part in my worst nightmares.''So yes. Everything was in that damn book. Even this time now that I think. ''

I went down quickly, leaving Edward look at me with a deep frown before rounding the back of the car slinging the strap of my bag on my shoulder. The slamming of a door was soon to be heard and soon the vampire was at my side even more frustrated than before.

I do not even have time to take a new step that a hand suddenly fell on my shoulder before I was just turning around to face the vampire bored expression.'' You still think that you replace Bella, is not it.''

''It's a question or a statement ? '' I replied with equanimity even though I knew well that he had once again managed to read me.

''Dany. '' Whispered he in impatience making me roll my eyes in a stubborn gesture.

Only light intensity in his eyes was enough to make me jump slightly on my heels before surrendering. '' Fine ! You found my deep secret. Happy ?''

''You are not replaced Bella. '' Objected immediately the vampire seriously making me almost believe his words for a moment before he took a step in my direction bridging the little difference between us.'' If you were so I am unable to do that. ''

I felt my heart suddenly picked up in a thrilling race making me support his ardent gaze and suddenly I was holding my breath not really knowing how to act. His bewitching breath was soon flying over my face making me briefly close my eyes in a kind of unconsciousness.

I vacillated slightly before quickly open my eyes in the recovery of my senses. I was catching awkwardly before swallowing nervously to talk properly again. '' It's only because my blood is not affected you.''

And even then, my sentence was a weak whisper. I doubted even he could hear if he had increased its meaning. Contrary to what I thought, another one of his bright smiles now adorned his lips before he draped his arm on my shoulders leading me to the entrance of the school.

''You're probably the most stubborn women I know. '' He said in a much more enthusiastic mood and I realized too late what he had just done.

''A sort of ... ''

'' Dany! '' Hailed a familiar voice cut through my insult as I pulled his arm off my shoulders in annoyance before turning just slightly to meet the gaze of Aimee shocked and surprised on me and Edward.

''Hi, Aimee. '' Edward greeted gaily full advantage of her appearance to escape to my irritation.

The brunette holding a moment in his eyes probably a condition similar to the previous mine and I realized how I must have looked like an idiot now.

 _How it had even happened to me ? I had been so quick to Bella sentenced for her weakness of mind when I was just like her. This book was seriously about to change me. And I was definitely not sure to like it._

''Uh ... Hey! '' Aimee stuttered in her usual behavior shy before shaking her hand stupidly towards the vampire clearly a word loss.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest before turning my gaze on Aimee intending to end her torment. '' I am yours in a minute. ''

After that, I was immediately turned around before acting more like me as I put my hand flat on the chest of the vampire surprising him at my intentional act before giving him a hard look forcing him to fall by some not.

He made as if my strength had any impact on him before giving me a mischievous look in his eyelashes when I considered that we were far enough.

''Can you stop dazzle people for the space of a second ? I thought the plan was to blend in. '' I grumbled irritably collecting a new smile all teeth outside the vampire slightly making me frown my eyebrows to my lack of repulsion.

 _This time, I definitely had a problem._

'' Well, I break all the rules already. '' Edward replied immediately with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

'' Yeah, well, you're a moron. '' I whispered in irritation eliciting a chuckle from the vampire. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration before giving him a new look bored as I pointed his smiling face.''Just ... stop ... that ! ''

'' What ? Smile? '' He replied, feigning inoncence with a raised eyebrow clearly enjoying my outburst.

 _Although I doubt he knew it was more about what had happened in the parking lot._

In simple answer to my thoughts, its already broad smile widened if it was even possible and I ground my teeth before quickly raising his jacket off my shoulders with the intention of turning back. Edward took his jacket with his famous crooked smile before I pause my ascent to Aimee as he reminded me that we meet for lunch.

I tried to ignore that last comment as I accelerated the step in the direction of Aimee before giving her a pointed glance at her curious expression. '' No comment. ''

Obviously this had served strictly to nothing since all the way to our first class, she tried to squeeze me for information. Via : How was past my exit in Port Angeles, it happened, and better yet, how it was that Edward and I were suddenly so close.

For some reason, she lingered on the last question and I found the task more and more difficult to deny its presence when I myself thought about the answer.

 _I did not really know how it had come to such gravity. Yesterday, I thought some more things and now I felt like everything was questioned._

And as if that was not enough, I must again bear to watch by the family of vampire. I even had to make a smile at Alice when I entered my French class. Fortunately for me, Aimee had not this class with me but I did not doubt that she still had questions asked me later.

That was why I was really grateful to go alone in my history class in the world. At least that was until I saw Aimee waving at me from the moment I entered in the classroom. I settled with her already preparing for its new questions and left my things slowly in desperate need to stop time.

''So you and Edward, right? ''

I let go immediately a loud growl of frustration before rubbing my forehead in fatigue.'' I am seriously getting tired of hearing my name involved with him. ''

''Excuse me, did you say something ? '' Retorted immediately the brunette with blue eyes clearly playing with my mood.

I quickly untied my hand to my face and turned my head towards her to throw her a withering brilliance. Only it did not help as a new smile graced her lips teasing saying me she would definitely not stop anytime soon.'' You know, if you answered my questions, it's would be much less annoying for you.''

'' Fine! Ask me what you want to know before I think of my choice. '' I said dryly.

Brunette perked up at this almost in a state of euphoria before bouncing in her seat by tapping her index finger against her lower lip in thought. '' Okay! While asking ? Um ... Oh, I know! He picked you this morning, right ? ''

'' Seriously ? I leave you the freedom to do without the questioning stupid about a boy and you want to know the evidence ? '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief and boredom.

'' Answer the question, Dany. '' Whispered Aimee impatient making up my eyes before I nod my head in acceptance sparking a broad smirk of the brunette as she shrugged suggestively her eyebrows.''So ... you're together, right ? ''

A grimace formed almost immediately on my face at the thought and I shook instantly my head in denial.'' For pity's sake, no! ''

'' No ? '' Doubted Aimee visibly perplexed and now I will rolled my eyes at the stupidity of these fictional characters.

'' No ! '' I repeated with more force and conviction before resuming sarcastically.'' We're friends. You know, like the girl / boy friends. This is quite common. ''

''Bullshit. '' Objected Aimee surprising me by her use of coarse word before she leaned more towards me.'' Come on, you've kissed ?''

I gave her an exasperated look this time before taking a deep breath in disbelief. ''If I say yes but it's not true, you will stop your questions ? ''

'' Oh, come on, Dany ! It's blindingly obvious that you enjoy more than _friends_. '' Aimee insisted on the word friends by imposing quotation marks with her fingers before resuming with the stupidest thinking ever heard. '' Boys like girls, Girls like boys, kiss. ''

'' Okay, it was horrible. '' I was commenting with a look of pure disgust before nodding my head in embarrassment. '' Don't ever say that, okay ? Never !''

 _Seriously that was passed this shy and quiet girl I had first met? Now I understand why I had always despised groups of girls. I definitely hated their topics of conversation and even when it concerned me. There was nothing to say about me and Edward. Seriously, I'd just accept that we are friends then more? Yeah, no, never. That will never happen._

'' You know, the moment I saw you, I knew you would be different. '' Blurted suddenly Aimee making me stare in confusion and complete bewilderment. '' I mean, I felt that feeling when the Cullen-movers were here. As if you were hiding a dark secret. ''

I made a break before swallowing it slightly in nervousness. '' Now you completely derailed. ''

''I'm serious. '' Insisted she making me look serious and moderate severity. '' Of all the girls in this school, I think you're the one that most resembles this family. ''

I could definitely not help but let a disdainful sniff this time. '' Are you a good look at this family? I am far from their look. They are perfect. As mentally and physically perfect ! They are so perfect that is is almost impossible to hate. ''

'' And yet you're the only girl that Edward is deigned to bring in importance since his arrival.''Reminded Aimee scoring a point this time as I gave her a long look speechless.

 _This was not supposed to happen like this. I did not ask. I do not even want to be here._

'' Believe me, there is nothing extraordinary in that. '' I rebutted noticed my tone of disappointment.''I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. ''

This seemed to capture the attention of Aimee as she gave me a curious look telling me clearly that I had awakened her instinct before I gave absently a look at our teacher hoping to complete this question.

'' You're different, you know ? '' Said Aimee questioning my attention again despite me as she sized up me with a cryptic look. '' You seem more open. Not as much as when you're with him but definitely more affordable than before. ''

I hit my pen against the edge of my notebook in thinking about what she had said before surprising me at my next statement. '' Yeah, this is the impression I have. ''

''He's good for you, Dany. '' Assured Aimee suddenly making me look again with a tight smile this time.

 _Not because I did not think so. But because I doubted he would even agree with that statement. Although he was more in control with me, he always hated what it stood for and I could not really blame him. I had perhaps accepted his condition but I could not deny that he always frightened me a little. The idea that beings existed as it was on my uncomfortable and on guard._ _Not to mention they remained deadly creatures for my species. We were nothing compared to them._

This was why the declaration of Aimee made me rethink my influence on him. If Bella easily managed to calm him despite his bloodlust for her, I would wake his fiercest instincts with my simple emotions.

There was a time bomb to me. Yet the mere idea of taking my distance with the vampire seemed to disturb me more than I wanted to admit. It was like that night. When I contemplated the idea to flee this world.

For some reason, I felt a certain attachment to the vampire. An attachment I could not deny it even if I wanted. I would have to make a choice. Something that would probably be a first for me. The convenience of loneliness had spared me to make decisions involving other people but with the appearance of Edward, all this had changed.

So with a deep sigh, I gave a rueful look on Aimee before letting my thoughts out in the open.'' I'm not sure to be for him. I even fear the coming impact. ''

My answer was enigmatic and confusing for Aimee and the brunette gave me a stunned look before simply nodding her head in silence. She turned back toward the front of the class and I knew our conversation was over. The rest of the class is spent in a scroll thought for me. I did not even realize that the class was completed until Aimee lightly patted my shoulder to get my attention.

''Hey, maybe you like to get up at some point. '' Teased the brunette even if I could see a slight tick of concern in her eyes making me realize for the first time how much I appreciated her friendship.

Clearly decided to ignore my latest thinking, I rolled my eyes before I got up, picking up my stuff.''Hilarious, Aimee! Hilarious! ''

'' Hey, it was you who was in the process of dreaming of your prince charming. '' Teased more brunette making me throw her a luster this time before crossing the entire direction of the exit room.

However, I certainly did not expect to find the vampire leaning against the wall in front of the classroom. He had his arms folded across his broad chest carved with a look deep in thought and annoyance.

Aimee suddenly turned to me forcing me to take my eyes off her almost unreal sight to watch. '' You know, I'll start to think you abandon me if you eat breakfast all the time with him now. ''

'' You'll survive. '' I replied, raising my eyes to its severity before heading to the vampire feeling somewhat confused by my last conversation about him.'' Idiot. ''

''Dany. '' Edward Recognized with a slight smile appearing before intimate forced me to move forward.

The path to the cafeteria became strangely silent in a weighing between us. This surprised me during a moment since we had rarely been silences in conversation before.

However, I found myself not particularly in the mood to fix it. I even tried to convince me to back off.

We advanced in the thread waiting for food making me fully aware of the glances thrown in our way before I met Bella's and the rest of her table. Jessica seemed literally speechless while as usual, Bella seemed to stare at us in an almost unreadable expression. I decided to take care of my tray to entertain me of unwanted attention and fills it with more food than they needed me sparking a blast from the vampire to me.

'' What ? '' I asked, feeling oddly uncomfortable and shy.

''You still do.'' He answered before signing the tray in my hands as proof.''Cover for me.''

This time I rolled my eyes and walked to his argument forward with vampire after me. '' Who told you I will not eat it all by myself ? ''

Edward led me to the table where we sat the other day and I pulled my leather jacket before I moved my chair as the vampire reached the tray in my direction ordered me to eat.

''This is such a mess. '' I was commenting by blowing a fry in my mouth before chewing and swallowing quickly to the interrogative expression of the vampire. '' The food, that's life. I could never do without. ''

A disgusted look crossed the face of the vampire before he replied condescendingly. '' And I could never understand your strange taste for such waste. At least in my time, the food did not come from machines. ''

'' Yeah, but your time, you also had the plague, cholera and flu. '' I replied with a shrug as I chewed a new fried.

The vampire gauged a moment in silence before throwing a quick glance over my shoulder sparking a slight frown to appear again on his perfect face.

'' You finally finally given in the interrogation of Aimee, eh? ''

I was an abrupt break in my chewing on him before swallowing with difficulty and mild boredom.''You listened to our conversation ? ''

 _Now I even regretted having answered. Why I had not thought about instead. Obviously, he would read our minds, he was a scary stalker._

'' I have already said that this was just the pure curiosity. '' He corrected with slight annoyance in my name one of my collecting annoyed luster as I backed into my chair before crossing my arms over my chest.

'' You don't definitely know the meaning of privacy, right ? '' I replied dryly sparking a new tick in his jaw as he copied my position. '' That's not enough thee probed to my mind whenever as you want ? ''

'' Most of your thoughts are incomprehensible to me. '' Defended he with a stubborn look and slightly disturbed. '' Plus, I wanted to hear the content of some answers. ''

 _This made me realized he probably did intend to Aimee since the beginning making me amplify my frown in exasperation. Now I was not only embarrassed beyond words but also irritated._

'' So you think we're perfect. '' Blurted he casually despite the fact that he could perfectly read my exasperation.

I rolled my eyes open to this and gave him a stern look. '' I beg you, wherever you go you captured all the attention. Bella find it enthralling. Personally, I find it, exasperating and degrading treatment.''

'' You seem so quick to condemn the thoughts of your sister about me when you finally do the same.'' He replied, sour immediately making me raise my eyes from my plate to throw him a withering look.

 _He knew it was the worst he could do me comment. And honestly, I do not know what kept me once again to change tables. I did not understand any sense of it. If I would be in my own world, I'd probably already long gone. I definitely do not have the patience for that much less envy._

I took a deep breath, falling back against the back of my chair before pinch the bridge of my nose in disbelief. '' I really don't know yet what I'm doing here. ''

I heard the clicking sound of his chair, forcing me against my will to watch him in my fingers just to see him as close as possible to me the table allowed him with his fists clenched under his chin. The appearance of tendons made me realize how much he seemed edgy at the moment and I took a long breath before closer to my turn clearly not ready to let me impressed. A slight bitter grin graced his lips as I copied his position before he made me again suffocated with a simple look passionate and intense.

I bit my lower lip slightly without even realizing it before he broke the electric silence between us.''How can you believe that I am better for you than you are to me ? ''

 _I suspected that he would raise the issue otherwise he would not be the vampire I had come to appreciate. It was probably his impetuous and stubborn attracted me most about him. I felt able to hold a kind of challenge every time I talked to him and for some reason, it consumed me._ _I was fully aware that this was not very healthy but I do not really cared about me. And even less now._

''I don't know. You're the mind reader, for you to tell me. '' I mistrusted by gradually resuming my spirits before supporting the dark gold of his eyes.

'' You're not going to made it easier, is not it? '' He sounded in a heavy and husky voice before giving me that crooked smile again letting me wrinkle my eyebrows slightly.

I recoiled slightly clearly not ready to let me have this time and gave him a knowing look.''Certainly not if you're trying to cheat. ''

'' Good. '' Agreed the vampire with a nod before giving me a long look again. '' You're afraid of what I might do in your presence. ''

I shook my head immediately to its poor conjecture and supported his tender look and slightly anxious.'' The fear has nothing to do with it. It's a fact. I remove you from your human side. ''

''That's where you're wrong. '' Objected he instantly and I met his gaze without a shadow of a doubt.

I immediately frowned my eyebrows feeling becoming more and more confused as we approach the subject. Uncomfortable, I looked away and started playing absently with the tray contents.

 _I was not so sure I want to continue on the subject. My conversation with Aimee had shaken me more than I thought and recognize this concern at Edward seemed more intense than anything we had shared before._  
 _The fact that I really wanted him. I made myself worried for him and I respected the person he was today. It was not like me._

'' So are you sail the face. '' I whispered softly, slowly looking up.

A frown was soon to form on his brow telling me that I reach a certain sense in him and he sized up me with more interest this time.

It was obvious he was trying to put a meaning behind every word, as if each of my words was a precious memory for him.

'' You're right. '' Agreed he finally making me feel disappointed for some reason. ''I don't want to see the truth. And I don't want hear it. And do you know why ?''

'' Because that once again, I bring out your bad side ? '' I evaded with a sarcastic sneer.

This was enough to trigger his frustration as his frown grew louder before he gritted his teeth briefly. I could easily see that he was becoming increasingly impatient and annoyed by this conversation rambling but I would not change my views.

'' I would never have said that. '' Mumbled he rubbed his forehead annoyed with himself leaving me staring stoically air before he turned his attention to me with conviction. '' If you knew a quarter of positive influence you have on me, you would not say that. My life was empty and uninteresting before you arrived. I did this ... this monster and I thought I'd died that fateful day reentry but after that, I read your mind. I discovered I was not alone. That death could not be as devastating to your side. ''

I felt my chest rise with each word, definitely feeling a little more about to give before I remembered the real reason of my strength.'' I think that's the whole problem. I will not stay here indefinitely.''

This simple assertion seemed to wake the vampire as he gathered up his fists to his chin before taking cringed as he gave me a meaningful look. I swallowed bad feeling to even raise this issue knowing that I had definitely changed perspective on the subject.

'' What will happen if I'm ever in my world ? '' I asked clearly ready to recognize my attachment to him at this stage. '' I should forget about the whole experience ? Pretend it was all a mere dream among many other ? And you, what will you do when I'm gone ? ''

Edward plunged his golden orbs in my own sparkling brown and I had to remind myself to breathe. '' If suffering is the price to pay to relive'd do it a bit so don't you think it's a lean refund ?''

''When you have a short life then maybe. '' Agreed I said with a nod before throwing him a knowing look.'' But when one is immortal ... ''

A devastating smile suddenly covered his features and I knew he would again bypassed the subject. '' You did not know that it was sometimes in the shortest time that remains immortality ? ''

Despite that I was frustrated with his bypass conversation, I decided to take the bait and gave him in my turn a weak smile.

'' Said the creature of the night currently centenary. ''

'' Actually, I have a little more. '' Claimed he absentmindedly playing with the water bottle on the side of the board. '' One hundred and four years to be exact. ''

I remained some taken by the exact agreement of his age before straightening in my chair trying to do a mental calculation. '' Does this mean that you would be born in the early 19th century ? ''

''20 June 1901'' He said casually and nonchalantly making me briefly rumple my nose at the thought.

My reaction seemed attracted some interest for him as he raised his eyebrows as a sign of question.'' Ew! I am trying to talk to an elderly person. ''

A blip seized the vampire in fun before he leaned back on the table once he had calmed down.'' An elderly person with a question. ''

'' Fire. '' I ordere briefly signing of a hand gesture before reaching out for take a new fried of the tray.

'' Are we really simple friends ? ''

I stopped dead in my action clearly taken aback by his question before slowly lifting my eyes to meet the liquid topaz eyes.

 _I honestly do not know the answer myself this question. Until today, I had never looked at it that way. Whether with Edward or with any other boy._

'' Do I have the right to a joker ? '' I tried, hoping to avoid this kind of confrontation for now.

'' I would prefer if you would answer the question. '' He inquired, leaning against the back of his chair making me copy his position in defiance.

'' And I would be a dancer. '' I replied sarcastically before raising my shoulders nonchalantly. '' But there is not always what you desire in life. ''

'' Point taken. '' Agreed Edward with a smirk before looking at me with a newfound interest. '' What are you doing this weekend ? ''

This time I took a fry before chewing thoughtfully. '' It's the weekend of the ball, right? ''

The vampire shook his head and I told him my plans with Bella prompting a slight look of surprise of him.

I rolled my eyes in boredom and chewed a new fried before point him with my fingers. '' I was just thinking to get new books. ''

''So it had nothing to do with the demands of your admirers. '' Teased he knew it was a subject giving me some obvious boredom.

'' What admirers? '' I sniffed with total disinterest in the subject before suddenly raise my eyes on him as his laugh loud and melodious soon to sound around us.

''If I had offered you to join me in the evening, do you have ousted ? '' Asked he me out of my trance caused by its simple laugh.

'' Certainly! '' I replied with a chuckle before taking the water bottle on his side to take a sip.

This aroused the vampire frown. '' Why? ''

 _Because I hate those damn misogynist reunion. And even more stupid stuff hormonal teenagers._

'' I think you don't really get hurt to find out why. ''

'' Would you accept however to push this out to Seattle with Bella to benefit me ? '' He suggested suddenly making me stare at him in suspicion.

''It depends. What kind of project do you have in mind? '' I hesitated in suspicion.

''It will be fair so I thought it might be a good time to show you that we don't _shine_. '' He said with emphasis on the bright word making me smile in spite of myself in the mockery.

I hummed in thought before gauged with malice. '' I hit a nerve with what I see. ''

'' I just prefer if you can't imagine myself as a kind of magical unicorn. '' Objected there with slight bitterness and annoyance amplifying my amusement on the topic.

'' You're more human than you think, eventually. '' I teased with a chuckle collecting a vampire eyebrow. '' Touching the ego of a man and you will hear talked about for years. ''

The look Edward gave me at that time was simply priceless. I was simply unable to hold back my laughter and even before I realized I was laughing as I had never laughed. My excitement soon drew bestowal a broad smile on the face of the vampire and I finally took a long breath in an attempt to calm down my hilarity.

'' So what do you say ? '' He asked again once he was sure that I could meet him without choking me.

'' I come. '' I accepted with a still plastered smile on my face before resuming absently. '' I should suffer the wrath of Bella, of course, but I would not miss it for the world. ''

Edward openly rolled his large eyes golden in my dramatic side before continuing with gravity.''What about Charlie? ''

'' Charlie? '' I replied in confusion.

'' Well, you gonna warn him you spend the day with me, is not it? ''

'' And having to undergo the famous speech on the boys when my mother is already given to heart joy on my twelfth birthday ? '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief before categorically shake my head.''Yeah , not a chance. ''

'' You should prevent him all the same. '' Insisted the vampire making me drop a fry with slight annoyance to stare at him sarcastically.

'' Just because you think you can make me change my mind's adorable. '' I was commenting derisively.'' Needless but lovely all the same. ''

He let out a frustrated breath clearly about to start a fight but I was content to fix him with a warning glow. This seemed to make him back off as he mumbled something along the lines of **too stubborn** and **dangerous** before supporting my eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, his eyes fell over my shoulder before he looked up at the ceiling ordered me to take a look myself in curiosity.

I soon realize that the whole family we scrutinized carefully and even Emmett waved his hand in my direction. I shrugged an eyebrow at this clearly unimpressed before giving a new look at Edward to the agreement of his amused snort. '' What's the joke ? ''

'' Alice and Jasper find it fun to face me with someone as if not more stubborn than me. '' Explained there with a slight grin at the sight of my expression annoyed before smiling more.'' As Emmett, he already imagine ways to get you on his side to embarrass me. ''

''Hmm, I see. And Rosalie is probably spirited curse me all the names. '' I Recognised in the memory of her aversion for Bella immediately sparking a shrug of puzzled eyebrows of the vampire.'' In the book she hated Bella. It was also why she was one of the most tolerable characters to read to me. Now I suppose she feels the same hatred for me. ''

A new smile lit up the face of the vampire at my impassive air before shaking his head in objection.'' In fact, it's me she cursed. ''

''Why this ?''

He stared at me long before finally answering. '' Because she thinks I'm weak. ''

''And apparently, I'm kind of suicidal. What a fine pair we do. '' I was commenting shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly before giving him a knowing wink sparking a vampire smile.

I gave a look around us and realized that most of the cafeteria was now empty. Even the table where sat Aimee was now cleared. I gave a look at the vampire in it before getting up and collect my jacket. Edward was soon copied my gesture with much more flexibility before taking control of our half-empty plate.

'' Emmett will speak to you in class of chemestry. '' Suddenly announced Edward making me stare at him in disbelief and slight annoyance as a mocking smile played on his lips. ''He's jealous that I, Alice and Jasper were able talk to you before he did. ''

I held a shudder at the mere thought before shaking my head as we were crossing the walkway to our respective buildings. '' It's scary. ''

Edward let another laugh in response before gratify me again his famous smile. '' And again, this is only the beginning. ''

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a comment.  
**

 **Xxo Love is weakness.**


	13. Complications

**Hey, guys !**

 **I love you all ! You're amazing. Thanks again :)**

 **Enjoy the show...**

* * *

It was therefore with less weight and a slight apprehension that I gained the room of physics chemistry. I soon found Jasper and Emmett in their famous squares just behind the mattress I shared with Aimee and I pinched my lips before settling on my stool with my stuff.

However, what I was not expecting was the next questioning of Aimee. '' Whoa, I withdraw what I said. What have you done to this poor boy? It looked like he was going to chew you over lunch.''

A burst of laughter could soon be heard in the back of the room while I kept a shudder at the mere connivance of her involvement causing me immediately give an outrageous look at the brunette before shaking my head.

'' Ew! Never say that again! "I exclaimed, shaking my head fiercely before rolling my eyes open in boredom as Emmett's laughter was clearer in my ears." Still less in this class. "

Luckily for me, our teacher soon made his big entrance with a trolley of several test tubes. Cheers and gossip soon became stronger for a future experiment and I relaxed slightly in my seat. I had never really attached much importance to my school curriculum but experiments had always been a fairly easy task for me.

 _After all, how to follow a series of action given on a sheet of paper could be difficult._

I was activating the moment he gave us the green light to begin. I first poured the sodium solution as he had ordered it and tried to disregard the eyes on my back. Aimee soon realized that I was not in the mood for any superfluous conversation and she quickly joined me in a concentrated silence.

However, a noisy whistle soon disturbed me and I glanced over my shoulder with annoyance merely to roll my eyes at the ridiculous sight of Emmett's imposing stature with square goggles of experience.

 _It was so surreal when we knew he was feeding on grizzly for most of the year. Honestly, I really did not understand how the girls of my world could have found their way of life exhilarating. They were real machines to kill, people ten times more cultured than all the teachers and pupils together, and they still lent themselves to this stupid representation of an average teenager._

A new whistle took me out of my train of thought and I narrowed my eyes on the big bastard in annoyance. "What ?"

I could feel Aimee's surprised look on my side at my intervention but as soon as she realized who I was talking to, she resumed the experiment.

"Gently the tiger!" Mocked Emmett raising his hands into a false offense promptly raised my eyes to heaven while Jasper raised one of his rare smiles that he seemed to only show in my presence.

Emmett turned playfully to his brother and raised his eyebrows suggestively amused by his own return. "With her temperament, one would think that she is capable of biting."

I immediately gave him a flat shine clearly not impressed by his childish return before shaking my head just as our teacher spoke to me dryly. '' Is there anything more important with Mr. Cullen and Hale than your Own experience Miss Swan ? ''

I turned abruptly with eyes wide as a stag caught in the headlights of a car before swallowing, shaking my head negatively under the severe glance of our teacher.

The latter raised an eyebrow in impatience and clenched his fists on his hips. "Well ?"

"In fact, Sir, Dany, here was telling us that the Bronsted-Lowry and Lewis theories about acids and bases are considerably different." Roughly spoken a hoarse and melodious voice behind me and I threw a look still surprised over my shoulder to meet Emmett's huge scary smile.

Our teacher immediately turned to me clearly impressed this time and raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "Is that true, Miss Swan?"

My first choice was to answer no and just swing Emmett under the bus but a parity of me acknowledged that he had covered me despite the evil being already done. I could now feel all the students' attention drilling holes in my back and I could not help but think how bad it was in my case.

 _As if that was not enough they saw me with Edward now they were going to think I was the big girlfriend of all the Cullen. Honestly, I always hated this world. How could I have found myself in such a situation ?_

I finally shook my head in agreement harvesting a simple warning from our teacher before quickly concentrating again on the experience.

The next time Emmett tried to call me, I just ignored him and those throughout the rest of the class. One thing I was sure about the stout and brown vampire was that he was persistent and mostly very annoying.

I ended up collecting the whole of my things in a jerky and very irritated haste. A frown on my forehead, I squeezed my notebooks against my chest so hard that my knuckles were almost translucent.

 _I hated that. Being at the center of attention, stealth glances thrown in my way and I hated on top of everything being considered affordable. I had always thought that I would be a kind of naughty if I ever integrated this book. That the Cullens and all of Bella's friends would hate me and honestly, this simple vision comforted me but now ... now everything was different and I was not sure I liked this new turnaround._

I walked out of the classroom furiously before turning into the corridor in the direction of my locker completely ignorant.

"I conclude that the encounter with Emmett did not go very well." Suddenly a voice I would recognize everywhere now and I quickly glanced sideways just to see Edward's smile.

I narrowed my eyes on the latter with annoyance before hurrying in the hope of sowing him, in vain of course. "Why does everyone suddenly want to talk to me ? It's like rats trying to make a friend-friend with a snake."

"And by the snake, you mean you, of course." Edward replied with a slight amused snort, forcing me to throw him an annoyed sparkle. "Don't you find this somewhat hypocritical ?''

I gave him a sharp look as he stopped in front of my locker and composed my suit before pulling out my door, taking up the thread of the conversation with sarcasm. "Oh, because you're an eagle, right? Very patriotic. ''

"You knew?" He exclaimed slightly impressed making me raise my eyes to the sky as I slammed the metal door before slinging the strap of my bag on my shoulder while my skate was in my other hand.

I dropped the latter on the floor with a small snap before climbing on it and taking an impulse forcing the vampire to speed up his rhythm somewhat to follow me.

'' And you question my mind again. '' I said with slight boredom before giving him a sideways look.'' I may not attach much importance to my education but that does not change the fact that I read a lot.''

He opened the door for me and I thanked him before rolling outside the high school and heading for the parking lot.

We passed the famous Bella truck. I noticed the brunette's attention in the direction of a specific point in the parking lot and I soon followed her look simply to make a pause bored at the sight of a group of boy gathered around the car of Rosalie. However, this was more advantageous than I imagined as they hardly noticed our arrival.  
I quickly descended from my skate by recovering it on the flight before finally pulling the passenger door to climb. I left my objects to my feet before attaching myself while giving a flat glance on the group still outside.

''Ostentatious. "I said abruptly at the same time as the driver right by my side forcing me to give him a quick look in surprise and slight embarrassment.

An amused spark illuminated his golden orbs as he crossed my eyes with a smirk and I swallowed slightly in a brief moment of bewilderment before turning my eyes on the windshield as he made a maneuver to get out of the parking place without hurting anyone.

We stayed for a long time in a silence loaded with electricity as he entered the highway and I finally decided to give a look at the vampire. Or rather his pale hands now holding the leather steering wheel. A nostalgic thrust reminded me of my lost pleasure in this world and I was biting my lower lip in envy. I had not been driving for several months now and even though I loved my faithful way of old school way, I was seriously starting to miss my precious red-colored Mazda.

''Edward? '' I was hesitantly getting the attention of the vampire before bite my lower lip again in uncertainty.'' I thought ... for Saturday ... ''

The vampire gauged me for a long time in patience clearly waiting for the rest before quickly frowning in skepticism.'' Don't you want to accompany me ? ''

"What? No ! Well, of course I want to accompany you. It's just ... '' I stopped again before taking a long breath. '' WouldyouallowmetodrivetheVolvo ? ''

I almost doubted that he had not understood so much I had been quick in my query and was now staring at him before grimacing slightly as his gaze widens in disbelief. "You want to drive ?Why ?''

"Well, not that I was afraid of your conduct or anything but I have not been driving for months and I must admit that I miss it." I rectified sincerely arousing interest in the vampire.

"It's true, you don't have a driver's license anymore," He said with a pensive face before giving me a sideways look."Why don't you drive Bella's truck?"

I immediately gave him an impassive glance at this mere supposition and turned to him in boredom. "Of one, I don't have a license that would be illegal and I even doubt that Bella would accept to let me drive. She does not know the truth, and so on. Then, never in my life, ever, I would lead this antiquity of pollution.''

A low burst of laughter arose from the vampire making me look at him with a raised eyebrow as he gave me a playful look. "How can I know you really have your license ?"

'' You question my word now ? '' I challenged with a slight impetuosity arousing a broad smile of the vampire this time.

"I just make sure my car is safe," He replied confidently, making me smile in spite of myself.

I shook my head surprisingly letting out a sigh of contentment before giving a new look on the road just to realize that we were not heading towards the Swan Residence. I frowned slightly with the intention of asking him where we were going but he quickly got ahead."I thought we could take a walk together."

"Bella and Charlie will probably be wondering where I am." I reminded myself without much conviction arousing a slight frown from the vampire.

"And yet it does not seem to bother you." He replied with slight boredom as he parked the car on the side of the pavement before cutting the engine as he turned completely toward me. "We're going to have to work on this reckless side."

I imitated him by detaching my seat belt before opening the door while talking over my shoulder.'' I doubt it would work. ''

 _I had hardly finished my sentence that the vampire was already at my side making me slightly straighten up in the conscience before I forced myself to remember that I was not afraid of him._

A tight grin crossed his perfect features indicating that he had probably heard my mantra and I frowned slightly before engulfing my hands in the pockets of my jacket as I was focusing around us.

I realized that our only path was the forest and I gave him a slightly surprised look."I thought we had to avoid the woods ?"

''I said adventuring alone was bad, '' He remarked, pointing me the way before I followed suit. '' But I'm with you.''

For whatever reason, this last statement made me shudder. Not because he terrified me but for a completely different reason unknown to me. It was as if this simple idea comforted me in a way.  
I was careful not to take my feet in the leaves and branches of trees before restraining a surge of surprise at the sight in front of me. A slight opening was right in front of us. An incandescent light emanated from the place and we could even hear a strong waterfall near us.

Edward took the lead and I followed him somewhat dumbfounded by the lyrical sight. Several enormous rocks covered with green moss overhung the place and a river engraved in nature flowed along the latter.

 _For a person loving the arid landscape, I had to admit that the view was splendid._

"I suspected you were going to love." Edward suddenly reminded me of his presence and I turned to look at him with a smile that seemed fixed on my face.

I frowned briefly, feeling somewhat uncovered by his deduction before turning to take more in my surroundings.'' Why? ''

'' Because I guess ... this place makes me think of you. '' He replied slightly hesitant before passing in front of me.

I held a start as he jumped suddenly at an unimaginable speed before suddenly landing squatted on the rock as if nothing had happened.

 _He turned to me with an expression corresponding for the first time to his teenage appearance and I felt honored to see this side of the vampire._

"And yet, you should be scared." Edward replied darkly in response to my thoughts.

I raised my eyes from the ground and walked in his direction before leaning back against the rock on which he stood. "If you don't like my thoughts then you should not read them."

His light and melodious laughter struck me and I immediately gave him a look over my shoulder as a sign of inquisition. The latter concentrated his gaze topaz on my face letting his smile slowly decrease in an intense expression making me in spite of me let go a short breath. He was much more than a face and yet it was now impossible for me to deny the impact its beauty had on me. I swallowed hard before trying to think of anything besides the vampire not far from me. That was how I let my next question escape between my lips without even noticing it.

''What does it do ?" The intense look of the vampire was soon replaced by a slight confused eyebrow forcing me to clarify my question in discomfort. "Dying."

He quickly resumed his impassive and almost illegible expression before looking into the void making me think again of my stupidity.

Finally he spoke again, making me look at him with the utmost attention. "At the time Carlisle found me, I was suffering from the Spanish flu. The fever and pain I felt made me think of how much death should be liberating. But I had never thought how much longer my death would be painful in the end.''

'' Because of the fire and the venom in your veins. '' I solemnly remembered remembering this passage in the book prompting at once a vampire's objection.

'' Because of the frenzy and loneliness, ''He corrected with biting making m pleated my lips to the sensation of the atmosphere getting heavier with our conversation.

I pulled my hands from my pockets and turned back completely, leaning against the rock to hold his gaze with conviction. "Yet, you are here. With me.''

''Because I'm selfish, '' He sneered bitterly before quickly turning me over as he leapt onto another rock. He resumed the same stance making me wonder how he could do this before he turned to me again. "Your blood does not appeal to me but I still can't do without it. It's like that smell that everyone has. It is comforting and peculiar to themselves. As a kind of ... ''

'' Laundry ? '' I tried to him and the flat and unimpressed look at the vampire give me making me shrug my shoulders in false innocence. '' It was just a suggestion. ''

Suddenly he jumped back on the floor with suppleness before taking calm and rapid measures in my direction until he stood only a few inches from my face. I could feel his coolness envelop me in a sort of refrigerated bubble and I held my breath in apprehension.

He slowly lifted his hand to his side before grabbing a lock of my hair between his long fingers. He rubbed it gently before plunging his topaz pupils into my foamy brown as he put my wick behind my ear before packing my cheek into his palm. Strangely, the coldness of his touch seemed almost warm compared to the ambient air and I swallowed my saliva supporting his warm and intense gaze.

The beating of my heart grew faster and faster with the persistence of its touch and I tried to regain full control of my thoughts in an attempt to come out a coherent sentence.

However, he soon got ahead of me as he drew back abruptly as if I had suddenly burned him before closing his eyelids.

''We should go home, '' He said tightly before turning back immediately without even waiting for my consent.

I remained for a moment without reacting clearly overwhelmed by everything that had happened before turning my head in the direction of the vampire in flight. That was enough to thaw me from my frozen state and I bounced back on my heels before rushing to catch up.

When I finally emerged at the edge of the forest, Edward was already behind the wheel making me once again attested to his surrealist rapidity. However, that was not what occupied my mind at the moment.

In reality, I still felt like I was in this idyllic place with his palm against my cheek. I was just disturbed by that moment. It was probably the longest contact I had had in years, and I had to admit that it was not so disagreeable and repulsive that I had always felt it. In fact, it was the first time in a long time that I had not been frightened by such a rapprochement. Unfortunately, the reaction of the vampire was enough to remind me that this was certainly a mistake.

 _I was not Bella, that was for sure, but if I usually hated her, I had to admit I was envious of her relationship right now._

I finally entered my seat in the passenger seat and buckled my belt again in a tense and heavy silence. Thanks to the fast conduct of the vampire, the journey to the Swan House lasted only a matter of minutes. I had too much in mind and talking with the vampire seemed far too disconcerting now. So it was no great joy that I finally opened the door before getting my things on the ground.

I squeezed my backpack over my shoulder as I noticed that Bella's truck was now parked in the driveway and I hurriedly closed the door. I was about to head towards the house without saying a word, but the mechanism of the electric window made me turn.

''Dany! '' He said in a more relaxed but abnormal voice as he used to make me raise an eyebrow in question. "Tomorrow is my turn."

I frowned immediately, not knowing exactly where he wanted to go before I shook my head. I raised my hand in wave sign before turning and climbed the few steps of the steps. I heard the Volvo's fast and thunderous engine as he picked up speed before entering the heat of the Swan's cabin. For some reason I felt like losing all my energy now and when I was climbing the stairs I felt like I was going through a kind of marathon.

I was finally crossing the corridor to my room before literally getting rid of my stuff on the floor to throw me over the top of my bed. I landed with a slight rebound before letting go a long and deep sigh while keeping my eyes on my ceiling.

 _That was how I ended up falling asleep._

Unfortunately, I had gone to bed much too early and my metabolism did not fail to make me pay. I woke up on my own in the wee hours of the morning and no matter how hard I went to sleep, I just could not.

Once I had realized this, I had decided that preparing myself in advance could certainly do no more harm. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans with gray tee-shirt and a black and red checkered shirt before I headed silently into the bathroom. I took a quick shower to wipe off the rest of my body before I rush to brush my brown curls. Feeling in an adventurous mood today, I decided to use Bella's straightener that she never used. I finally tied my hair and quickly changed into my new clothes before going down to the kitchen. Knowing now my way by heart, I did not strive to find the switch. Instead, I walked straight across the room before taking it around the table near the window. I stretched my legs under the table crossing my ankles before giving a quick glance at the clock on the wall.  
I still had two good hours to kill before one of the Swan members got up.

I turned my head toward the window and watched the dark, calm exterior. The foliage of the trees flew in harmony with the wind causing me a feeling of contentment and warmth.  
I crossed my arms on my chest and tried to rethink more clearly what had happened yesterday. Even if I tried to deny it, Edward and I had this connection much stronger than simple friends. So strong she scared me. All this was going too fast for me.

 _A few months ago, I despised all the people in this world and even more. Now I found myself following him blindly without any conditions. And the worst part of it all was that I did not feel any sense of restraint._

 _I even came to regret the passion that Edward seemed to show more with Bella. This reinforced me once more in the idea that I did not belong to this world. All this was surreal. Honestly, I definitely did not know how Bella could do that on a daily basis. Personally, things were way too crazy for me. I still needed my moment of normalcy, something I could cling to._

Only my real family was not present and hanging on to Charlie and Bella seemed too much for me. That left only a place for a person in this world but I was not even sure I wanted to. The crossing of this idea made me detach my eyes from the window just to realize that the morning dawn seemed to start to replace the night. I immediately threw my sights on the wall telephone and bite the inside of my cheek in uncertainty.

 _Would he even wake up? Did Charlie even have his phone number?_

On a whim, I jumped on my feet before heading straight for the phone. I noticed a small notebook on the small table with the cup of keys and I leafed it quickly before leaving a faint smile on my lips at the sight of the name I was looking for. I quickly dialed the number in an attempt to keep my courage before bringing the receiver to my ear.

I heard several rings in impatience and nervousness before finally hearing the click soon followed by a hoarse voice full of sleep. '' Hello ? Black Residence, who is on the device ? ''

I opened my mouth to answer but ended up stammering in a loss for words. In a surge of stupidity, I struck my forehead quickly before hurrying to hang up on the nose of the person. Probably Billy Black.

I whistled between my teeth in frustration before turning back to the phone. I looked at him for a moment, shooting him with my eyes before releasing a breath, taking him in hand. "And then shit!"

I dialed the number again and waited nervously as I leaned against the wall.

"Listen, it's six in the morning and ..."

'' Billy, it's Dany Swan. '' I quickly intervened, cutting off the old man in his warning.

''Dany? Everything is fine ? Something happened to Charlie or ... ''

I opened my eyes in the realization of his anxiety before hastening to appease him. '' No, no. Everything's fine, Billy. I just wanted ... well, is Jacob awakened by chance ? ''

"Well, you really do not change, are you?" He exclaimed suddenly, surprising me not his familiar tone before frowning at his involvement. "You were already doing this when you were come during this famous year. He's not up yet but I'm sure he'll be happy to answer. "

I was about to hold him because it was useless, but it seems he had already left me letting me wait with the little electrostatic cracklings as a companion.

There was a moment of silence, then voices in the background before the phone was picked up at the other end soon followed by the familiar voice of the only person I wanted to hear."Dee, all goes good ?''

He still carried a few heaviness of sleep in his tone but he was still as cheerful and warm as this famous day at the beach.

'' Hey, Jake. '' I grew more enthusiastically than I wanted to put before I let a real smile relieve my lips.'' Sorry to wake you up. ''

"For you, you can wake me up at all times." He answered, raising my eyes to the sky before playing absent-mindedly with the phone wire. ''How is the school with pale faces? ''

I held a grimace at this and let out a sniff feeling rid of all my questions for some reason. It was as if the simple understanding of Jacob's voice had succeeded in removing all my previous concerns.

''It's complicated.''

"Um, I see," The boy snarled in a hoarse, warm voice. "You should go back to the Push. I still have a lot of stories to tell you. "

I giggled calmly at his evocation of our last subject of conversation before attempting a deduction.''Did not you tell me all about it during my first short stay in Forks ? ''

"Of course, but it seems you do not really remember it anymore, so a little overhaul will not hurt."He replied maliciously, making me smile again.

"If I understand you, you compare me to one of your cars that needs to be repaired." I teased myself with this new lure before chuckling against my hand at the next replica of brown.

''There you were, ''He replied, chuckling in his turn before taking a more serious look once our laughter died down. "But more seriously, you really should come to the Push. I could introduce you of guys."

'' Yeah, meeting new people. '' I replied reluctantly before rubbing my forehead slightly nervously.''Uh, I don't think ... ''

"That's a good idea?" Jake added in my place making me grimace in agreement before sighing in relief at his next statement. "Okay, no new encounter. But you should like to come."

I let another phantom smile on my lips before nodding my head in agreement. "I think I can do it."

A static silence quickly followed my words or I could easily hear the calm and peaceful breaths of Jacob. It was a strange feeling but this time was probably one of the quietest I had had in weeks.

My mind was not puzzled by questions any more far-fetched than the others and I did not feel this feeling of doubt as I could feel with Edward.

 _It was disconcerting for me to think that I finally got along with Jacob. In the book I had barely cast a glance at his character. After all, he was not very present in the first volume but what I meant was that I had imagined him as a person to avoid. And as with Edward, he'd proved me wrong._ _I was definitely not ready to fall into a complicated and passionate love with one of them as Bella seemed more conducive to doing but they had grown considerably on me._

Suddenly, several footsteps could be heard on the upper floor, waking me from my state of bliss to leave room for reality again.

I creased my lips in the disappointment of having to cut short the conversation, which was a first for me, before turning again to the phone. '' Hey, Charlie is getting up then ... ''

"You're gonna have to hang up."

"Do you expect to finish all my sentences?" I teased with a slight frown surprised by his knowledge.

A childish burst of laughter could be heard before he resumed the call. "This is not the first time you call me at six in the morning, Dany."

''I see. Another thing I can't remember, is that? "I asked, feeling slightly annoyed with this lack of knowledge.

'' At least you have not changed, '' He replied with confidence and benevolence before resuming.''Call more often. ''

''Yeah. Goodbye, Jake. ''

'Bye.''

The tone soon followed and I put the phone back in its place with a little feeling of nostalgia in the hollow of my chest.

However, that was before Charlie himself entered the kitchen before making a slight surprise pause at my sight. '' Dee ? You are an early bird.''

I turned around quickly, remembering the presence of the other two members and forced a faint smile on my lips before serving me a bowl of cereal while Charlie prepared his famous fried eggs. Soon Bella crossed the entrance of the kitchen, casting a surprised look like her father before joining me around the table with her own bowl. I avoided as best I could her inquisitive look only it seemed that Charlie was the one who was going to pose problems to me this morning.

'' On Saturday, '' He said as he crossed the kitchen to open the faucet while I tried, in vain not to choke on my spoonful of cereal. '' Dee, is everything okay ? "

 _I had completely forgotten the trip to Settle. Probably because I knew that I should confront Bella on the subject since I had other project._

I hit my chest with my fist to make my cough pass before quickly nodding my head in the direction of Charlie under the suspicious and suspicious look of Bella before she turned her attention back to her father.

'' Are you still going to Settle ? ''

"That was what was expected," Bella replied quickly, giving me a sharp look instantly making me grimace in apprehension.

I slowly put my bowl in front of me looking for a plausible excuse before watching Charlie in reflection as he grabbed the sponge before pouring dishwashing liquid over to rub his plate.

 _I definitely did not know how I could get out this time. The cover of Settle was great for Charlie but I knew I could not use it with Bella. And if I believed the look she gave me, I doubted I would even have to lie. She probably suspected I was going to cancel our plans._

However, Charlie soon cut through my train of thought. "And you're sure you will not be back in time for the ball?"

'' I would not go dancing, '' Bella snapped instantly as I lifted my eyes openly to the sky in boredom at the mere mention of that damn ball.

"No one invited you ?" He asked in disguised concern.

I crossed my arms on my chest definitely regretting not to have stayed longer in my room to avoid this carnage before giving a look at Bella expectantly. The brunette looked back in distress probably waiting for me to help her on that one but I was certainly not ready to get wet in this conversation. And even less help her.

Bella threw me a dazzling glow in understanding before opting to evade the question. "It's up to the girls to choose their rider."

"Oh." Just chuckled Charlie in response as he wiped his cutlery and I got up by taking my bowl for the sink.

I gave a typically masculine slap on Charlie's shoulder since I felt comfortable enough with him for that before giving him a corner smile.'' I told you chief, no worries about being done about boys before a good many years.''

I could see a slight color in the man's pale cheeks reminding me vaguely of his daughter before he let me in by saying goodbye. I was immediately ready to clean my bowl as well as that of Bella in an attempt to avoid the next conversation but this was without counting on the persistence and curiosity of the brunette.

'' No worries about boys before a lot of years. Really ? "Repeated the brunette with blatant skepticism causing me immediately to cringe in the offense.

 _I did not need to read between the lines to know what she was insinuating and the worst of all, was that I was not sure she was wrong about it._

I creased my lips with the intention of ignoring her but she soon settled back to the sink with her arms crossed on her chest, glaring at me. "I saw you at lunch. And you came back later yesterday. ''

''So what ? Is it a crime now to be friends with a Cullen? "I defiantly with reluctance and annoyance prompting an instant resumed from Bella.

"So now you're friends ?" She exclaimed coldly before suddenly falling into a troubled dumbness forcing me to look at her confusedly before she whispered under her breath. ''Why do you feel like stealing my life ?"

 _I remained for a moment speechless at the understanding of her whisper before swallowing the way it sounded so much more true than she could imagine._

Feeling definitely surpassed by all this, I hasten to finish my dishes before quickly going upstairs to brush my teeth before recovering my leather jacket and go down.

Bella already seemed to be waiting for me looking through the kitchen window making me look at her in a question mark as she left the curtain to look at me impassively. '' So you're going to go every day with him. ''

Her accusing tone seemed to unlock a certain anger in me and I could not prevent the next words from passing my lips. "In fact, yes. I'd spend as much time with Edward as I want. And you know what? I would not feel guilty for that. "

On that, I turned the heels quickly recovering my bag at the foot of the shoe cabinet before finally leaving on the steps. I took a moment to clear my minds before crossing the vampire's indifferent expression behind the wheel. I tightened my grip on the strap of my bag before descending the steps towards the Volvo. I opened the door and quickly settled into the comfortable seat before releasing a long sigh.

 _I don't wanna talk about it._

''Good. Hello then. "Hailed his soft melodious voice in response to my thoughts and I turned my head against the headrest to give him a grateful smile." How are you today ?

'' I've known worse.'' I answered flexibly before continuing sarcastically. '' Like the day I landed in a fucking world of fiction.''

"I'm sorry to be a reason of discord between Bella and you," He declared with a slight frown, causing me to stare at him.

"I think she has the right to be angry. Theoretically, I steal her precious moments with the great love of her life. "I replied openly rolling my eyes showing my disgust for this simple idea of great love.

Edward started the engine in silence before wrinkling his lips telling me that he seemed to hold something back. Finally, he gave me an uncertain look before resuming. "Just because you think you've read a book about our story."

"What do you think ?" I exclaimed in confusion and mild suspicion.

A tight smile soon adorned his lips before he gave me a sideways look."Well tempted, but it's my turn to ask questions, I remind you."

"Questions?" I replied clearly exceeded by his request before blowing to the memory of his farewell.'' Oh! Wait, I never agreed to that.''

''Indeed. But it would be fair of you, would not i t? "He reflected maliciously making me raise my eyes to the ceiling before crossing my arms on my chest in annoyance arousing a smile of the vampire.'' Very well. What is your favorite color ?''

I immediately threw him an incredulous look before sniffing with attitude. "My favorite color. Seriously ? ''

'' Yes, your favorite color. '' He repeated without being dismantled by my obvious contempt.

I leaned back against the leather back of the seat before I answered the first color coming to my mind. '' Black. ''

"Why ?" He insisted with interest.

I just shrugged my shoulders in uncertainty before composing an answer. "I just like that color, I guess. She represents who I am. "

Edward stared at me for a long moment as if he was trying to read the hidden meaning behind each of my words before he suddenly turned off the engine making me realize that we were already parking in the high school parking lot. I stood looking at the empty squares of his brothers and sisters before turning to him at his next intervention.'' I think gray represents more who you are. ''

He pointed to my t-shirt to accompany his statement before turning completely to me with much more seriousness making me raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

'' What are you listening to on your mp3 ? '' He asked in pure curiosity.

I got out the object of his question in reply and watched it for a moment in thought. '' I don't really know the titles. In my world, we are in 2009. I don't really remember the titles of that time.''

'' 2009 ? '' Edward exclaimed in amazement making me realize that I had not yet revealed this fact to him. I grimaced slightly nodding my head before watching Edward's frown grow. "How is that possible?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I turned to the door and pushed it open as I spoke over my shoulder.''That's exactly what I've been wondering since I've been here. ''

Finally, the interrogation of the vampire continued for the rest of the day. He focused his attention on the differences between my world and ours today before turning more to me. He left no details of my insignificant existence. All my life seemed to be a great source of interest for him and even when I tried to evade certain subject he would end up having me to wear. That was how I finally confessed my chaotic family pattern, my almost non-existent relationship with my father and my ardent desire to return to New Mexico.

He had also gone through the most banal details about me such as my favorite films, my reading choices and my extra-curricular activities. This had been quite amusing given that he did not know half of it since they had not even come out in this world yet.

I did not think I had talked so much in my whole life. And even if it had the gift of bothering me, I had to acknowledge that it was nice to share with someone for once. He trusted me with his greatest secret. And for some reason, I felt more confident with him than I had ever been with anyone.

 _This fact frightened me much more than I wanted to admit, and yet I answered each of his questions without any surrender._

So that was how I ended up tangling myself in my answers to confess one of my most embarrassing thoughts about the vampire. He had asked me what had been my favorite moments in this world until now and if I had first tried to avoid the question with a sarcastic comment, he did not leave the subject until I answered in an impulse of complete spontaneity.

'' Everyone is with you. '' I replied before sinking further into my own discomfort. '' But mostly that of yesterday in the forest. ''

He had stared at me for a long moment in complete silence, leaving my blush to become of a purple color before he resumed his untiring curiosity. I had to acknowledge that I was actually relieved to go to French classes and physical chemistry for once.

In the last class, we had resumed the course of the experiment emptying me for a moment the mind of the senseless questions of the vampire. I had even thought about my next trip to the Push instead. This had occupied my mind for most of my experience. At least, until Emmett tried again to catch my attention. This seemed to be a great source of fun for our respective partners. Especially when I had threatened the big fellow with a test tube. Or at least its corrosive content.

Emmett was definitely a new wound for my existence but I still had to admit that he was a source of amusement in his childish and childish way. Unfortunately, I soon found Edward like yesterday and the previous days. He brought me new questions. These are more precise and indiscreet.

When we arrived in front of the Swan residence, he continued without any intention of leaving. A part of me was much too excited by this persistent state and it was probably the first sign that made me realize how much I had attached myself to him. He asked me more about my previous relationships with my family and members of my former high school. Things that fascinated me during my childhood and other issues that seemed less important. But that was not what interested me most, some of his questions seemed to have some kind of hidden meaning. As if he was conducting an own personal investigation to gather evidence to a personal reflection.

What bothered me most was that it seemed to concern my arrival here. He kept some information and the only thing that kept me from investigating was his interminable questions. He was definitely trying to save time or to make a diagnosis for himself. In any case, he had information about me. Eventually, after what seemed like the longest day of my life, Edward remained calm.

I turned to him with my breath and crossed my arms on my chest with an arched eyebrow in the challenge. "So what ? More questions? ''

"My questions bother you?" He asked with his famous smile in a corner making me squint my eyes on him.

I shook my head with boredom before turning to the front of the car to watch the night fell slowly over the city. The car once animated by my explanations fell into a soothing silence and I closed my eyelids for a moment before suddenly stiffening me to the feel of Edward's cool touch. His long fingers carefully traced the jaw curve and I reopened my eyes to look at him in the interrogation. Only instead of answering me, he simply supported my gaze before leaving his hand on his thigh.

Strangely a passage of the book suddenly appeared in my mind and before I even realized it, I recited it to perfection. '' Twilight is the safest moment for you. The most pleasant, the saddest also, somehow ... the end of another day, the return of the night. The darkness is so predictable. "

Once finished I blinked my eyelids several times blindly before turning to Edward who seemed speechless clearly resumed by the fact that I had just quoted his own words to perfection.

Feeling somewhat guilty for once again reminding me of my status as a stranger, I folded my lips before giving him an apologetic look. "It was ... well, that's how they found the name of the film. Well I think.''

'' Looks like I can not really win against this book, eh? '' He reflected with a slight embarrassment in his tone making me give him a new look of excuse.

'' Let's call it fate. '' I thought pessimistically before turning to the door. '' That does not prevent us from continuing to try. ''

"Be careful, you could eventually become optimistic," He teased with a sly smile making me smile in my turn as he leaned over to open the door. Only his hand froze at the last moment making me raise an eyebrow in the question. '' Ouch. ''

'' What's going on ? '' I asked immediately at the sight of his jaw clenched and his expression considerably darker.

"Complications." He grumbled before quickly opening the door with a quick gesture and then took his place away from me, almost frightened. Headlights pierced through the night and a car came in front of us. '' Charlie is at the crossroads. ''

I realized too late where we were in the book and unlike Edward who seemed stiff and cold, I hurried out of the cockpit pulling my hood over my head. I threw my bag on my shoulder, slamming the Volvo's door, keeping my eyes fixed on the newcomers. The headlights illuminating the vampire's stone face was the only thing that kept me from going straight to the driver's side of the black truck to welcome Jacob.

With a last look in my direction, Edward quickly made contact before disappearing in just a few seconds.

"Hey, Dee!" Hailed the familiar voice almost instantaneously arousing a smile on my lips before I turned to the old truck.

I braved the rain to hold myself to the open window of the latter just as the sound of our door being opened intercepted me making me realize that Bella had been there all along before new headlights illuminated the occupants of the truck.

I crossed the look of the person in the passenger seat, a corpulent old man with brown skin traveled and long black jet hair. His round, scrutinizing eyes reminded me vaguely of Jacob.

However, the mistrust, judgment, indignation and fear they held betrayed his knowledge easily. He had seen Edward, it was certain and I had enough knowledge to know that he knew perfectly the existence of the vampires.

However, I also knew what they were and I was certainly not going to scroll when I was with a vampire on a daily basis. I gave him a firm and confident salutation that seemed to take him off guard and left a hint of a smile of pure challenge on my lips.

One thing was certain, my first encounter with Billy Black was likely to be muscular.

* * *

 **And again, please review ;)**

 **Xxo Love is weakness**


	14. Love relationships are not for me !

**Hey, guys !**

 **So here is a whole new chapter !**  
 **Thanks again for your comments but also to follow and add this story to your favorites.**

 **Your thoughts always go straight to my heart ;)**

 **Enjoy the show !**

* * *

Soon, Charlie came out of his patrol car to greet Billy and I hastened to turn to Jacob with a wide smile still surprised by his coming. I gave him a playful shoulder with my hands still in my pockets before leaving a real smile on my lips.

'' You did not tell me you would come. '' I reminded with a fake annoyed pout immediately prompting a chuckle from the big brown.

For a boy of barely fifteen, he was really tall. Probably bigger than Edward. I did not really know why I brought the comparison, but I did not really want to dwell on the vampire's thought.  
Strange as it was, I preferred to concentrate on Jacob right now.

I was heading for the pocket where Bella watched from the thundering rain before giving an inquiring look at Jake. The latter soon followed me just as Charlie found his old friend. I could easily hear their hoarse laughter in the pouring rain and I smirked at Jake as Charlie lectured him for his driving.

"We pass our license earlier, to the reserve." Replied Jacob playfully making me give him a look of malice.

''In that case, I'd better go to the reserve. '' I murmured with a wink to the teenager.

Unfortunately, it seems that Charlie had better hearing than I imagined as he soon to come to me with his finger pointed in my direction. '' This is going to see girl.''

Jake laughed almost instantly at the sight of my sarcastic rolling while strong, powerful voice of Billy was soon to be heard. '' It is necessary that I move. ''

I met the brown eyes of Bella as she is out of the way to let us in and vaguely heard Jacob say hello as I put my bag before removing my muddy shoes.

Meanwhile, Jacob had returned to Charlie helped Billy get off the truck with his wheelchair and now I was standing awkwardly in the hallway to Bella's side as the three men made their way into the house, soaking wet.

"What a nice surprise!"Hello Charlie enthusiastically as he withdrew his jacket and case of weapon.

''It's a payday. '' Billy replied with a low throaty laugh before abruptly put his dark eyes on my form in his next statement. '' I hope we don't disturb. ''

The undertone was clear to anyone except me and Bella, apparently. The brunette threw me a questioning glance at once and I just shrugged my shoulders uncomfortably.

'' No, it's great. '' Charlie hastened to reassure him clearly unconscious of the silent conversations around him before he raised an eyebrow at the old man. '' You stay for the game, right? ''

Jacob, who was standing next to me, immediately turned to Charlie with a slight warm laugh."That's precisely the point. Our TV broke down last week. ''

"Not to mention that Jacob was in a hurry to see Dany again." Billy suddenly made a mocking grimace at his son as he fumbled his eyes awkwardly in embarrassment. However, it looked like it was not enough for Billy as he added a new diaper making me turn my eyes away. "Although I think it's the same for Dany. It was a lease that I had not been awake so early. ''

All of the attention fell on us making me bite hard on the inside of my cheek and strangely, Bella found herself to be our only saver.

"Are you hungry ?" She asked as she slipped into the kitchen as if she were the target of Billy's whims.

Speaking of the old man, his son soon explained that they had already eaten but Bella did not deflate as she asked Charlie the question, receiving a positive response this time.

''Dany ? A little help ? '' Strongly haunted the brunette of the kitchen making me frown my eyebrows since I could not even leather an egg without burning the stove and the stove in the process.

Charlie seemed to share my misunderstanding as he gave me a suspicious look but I was still content to give a small smile to the men before signing the kitchen over my shoulder."It looks like duty calls me."

I was eager to leave in the hope of escaping Billy Black's scrutinizing eyes and almost running into the kitchen to be greeted by Bella. After having poured out what I supposed to be croque-monsieur in the oven, the brunette quickly turned to me with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Why did he look at you as if he was lecturing an eleven-year-old granddaughter ?" Murmured the brunette in a hurry again shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't know." I lied between my teeth before leaning against the counter as Bella began to slice a tomato. "He saw me with Edward earlier. Maybe he's stupidly trying to keep Charlie's back, you know. "

However, Bella's reaction took me somewhat off guard as the latter openly rolled her eyes before giving me a flat and slightly annoyed look. "Believe me, he's not the only one to have seen you with _Edward_. ''

 _I did not need to be a great physicist to understand the underlying accent of sarcasm and judgment in her tone making me shrink my eyes on her side in annoyance. When I thought I might have a conversation with her without despising her, she had to act like her self-moralizing._

'' Really? '' I sighed as I plucked the bridge from my nose before glancing at her. "Are we really going to have to talk about that again ?"

It would seem that our conversation was going to be postponed as the footprint agreement separated us from our little argument simply to spot Jacob making his way in our direction with his bright smile still in place.

"So, it rolls ?" Jacob asked to our attention and I rolling my eyes at his attempt to act cool.

The latter gave me a grimace in response leaving Bella completely unaware of our childishness as she hastened to respond. "Rather good. And you, have you finished your car ? "

 _Meanwhile Jacob and I had fallen back into the category of four to five years since we were trying to win a stupid contest from one who could pull the tongue to the other as quickly as possible. All this unbeknownst to Bella obviously._

Finally, Bella turned to the brown since he had been too focused on me to respond before quickly stopping his antics to watch Bella as if nothing had happened. "Oh, uh, no, I still lack detached pieces.''

"Hum, whence the truck outside." I said as I sneaked under Bella's vigilance to jump a slice of tomato into my mouth.

The brunette looked at me with a slightly outrageous expression at my lack of manner while Jacob let out an amused laugh making me give her an arrogant nod.

 _I had never felt as relaxed as I was right now and I had to acknowledge that it was partly thanks to Jacob. Not to mention that I had not yet leave one of my famous comments sarcastic. And yet, we were in the presence of Bella. It was probably a first._

"We borrowed this one." Jacob explained once his laughter had died down before focusing his attention on Bella's next intervention.

''Sorry. I did not hear of ... "The brunette frowned slightly in an attempt to remember the play before giving up sniffing me. '' What was that already? ''

"A master cylinder." He replied with a nod before quickly turning his attention seriously in my direction. "By the way, you and Bella don't go to high school together ?"

I almost choked on my new piece of tomato to Bella's greatest displeasure as she gave me a knowing look.

I quickly fled her expression enough before turning my attention to Jacob nervously swallowing."Uh, no. I prefer skateboarding. "

'' Yet you did not have it today, '' Recalled the teenager, frowning briefly at Bella, smiling as she continued to cut the vegetables on the cutting board.

"Yes, Dany, why you did not have it today." Hummed the brunette maliciously, taking advantage of the situation even more than she wanted to admit and I was throwing a shine on her profile.

I gritted teeth in a feeling of oppression at this interrogation before giving a look at Jacob.'' A friend brought me back. ''

'' Nice car. '' Jacob commented with a little whistle, impressed before pushing the knife a bit more into the wound. '' I did not recognize the driver. Yet, I thought I recognized the majority of the local youth.''

I widened my eyes for the effect before shaking my head with disinterest in the hope of changing the subject. "Yeah, there are not a lot of ostentatious cars in the corner, huh ?"

"On the other hand, my father seemed to have seen him somewhere."

I was restrained from groaning in frustration and briefly crossed the sad look of Bella before crossing my arms on my chest by simple habit.

''It's quite common. '' I quickly intervened before continuing with my high-pitched voice betraying my annoyance and nervousness. '' It happens very often. ''

"You put the plates on me, please?" Bella added in an attempt to help me. "They're in the closet over the sink."

 _I gave her at once a grateful glance, in spite of my bad feeling towards her. I did not like to be indebted to her. That was way too many questions and I preferred to avoid another one of her interrogations about the Cullen._

'' No problem. '' Accepted Jake by putting two plates on the counter before giving me an insistent look. '' So who was it ? ''

I was contemplating the idea of lying since I knew it would end in a flood of stories about the old superstitions of the reserve but I knew it would probably not help. Especially in the presence of Bella. This would only lead to many more questions.

 _Questions that I preferred to avoid._

"Edward Cullen." I confessed with lassitude almost instantly causing a laugh from the big brown, unlike Bella who was looking at us in confusion.

"That explains many things ! I found my father weird, too. "Concluded the brown with a hint of persistent smile on his lips.

I openly rolled my eyes at the euphemism he had just raised before giving a sarcastic look at the brown one. '' One wonders why. ''

"Superstitious old man." Jacob mumbled in his beard making me smile as a corner before quickly reminding me of Bella's presence.

The latter gave confused and slightly suspicious glances between us and I could already see the gears in her little head trying to put two and two together. I immediately bite my lower lip in a panic feeling unfortunately alerting the brunette in the process before quickly turning away. Yet this seemed to suffice her as she turned quickly to Jacob in the interrogation.

"What's his problem with the Cullen ?" Asked the brunette out loud my worst nightmares.

I was trying to catch Jacob's attention to defend him from saying anything else but it would seem that today was definitely not my day as he glanced at Bella with a teasing smile on his lips "Dany did not tell you the stories of the reserves ?"

"Stories ? What stories? "I said abruptly as I took off from the counter surprising the other two in the process before acting too much agitated for my own good as I grabbed Jacob by the shoulders before almost turning him away from the kitchen "I don't see any stories. You must be confused with someone else. Yeah, yeah, that's it. ''

"But Dany, what ..." Jacob tried to struggle against my embrace clearly confused before turning to me as I stopped abruptly at the salon alerting the other two men in the process "I can know what you're doing ?"

"I thought it was forbidden to tell ..." I gave a hurried look at Billy in a vain attempt at discretion before widening my eyes in the direction of Jacob. "You know what ! The Argh, fangs, and hairball.''

Suddenly Jacob was seized with a laugh at my lamentable vampire and werewolf imitations, and now I looked at him with boredom engraved on my face as he stood in his belly, folded in half. I crossed my arms again on my chest, tapping my foot in impatience before raising my eyebrows once he stood up to look at me with a broad smile on his lips.

"That face was memorable." He chuckled in a chuckle amplifying my frown before he resumed in a lower tone as Bella went back into the living room with the plates for Charlie.''Deceive me or you don't want Bella to know about the local stories. ''

I gave a close look at the brunette as she seemed to gauge us carefully in our corner before casting a serious look at the teenager. '' Believe me, it's better that she don't know this kind of story. ''

 _And those, for more than one reason._

I could suddenly feel more than a pair of eyes on our duo and I glanced over the shoulder of Jacob just to cross the dark orbs of Billy Black. I could no less feel myself watching at this moment.

I was biting my lower lip in nervousness and agitation before turning my attention back to Jake as he took it seriously. "Dany, you're aware that these are just stories, huh ?"

'' Huh ? Uh, yeah, yeah, stories. "I was eager to rectify my mistake before letting go a laugh as Jacob stared at me with slight skepticism." And if we looked at the game, huh ? "

I did not even wait for his answer to settle in the nearest free armchair and immediately concentrated my attention intentionally ignoring the strange and suspicious looks thrown in my way.

Finally, Jacob ended up keeping Bella company during the entire game while I tried in vain to forget the presence of Billy Black. I had to admit it, the old man was persistent. I did not even know how he could follow the game while watching me so much. I felt like I was under a lie detector. Each of my movements were monitored and this made me even more conscious of myself.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity of torture, the match came to an end. I got up at the same time as the others and hurried to join Jacob and Bella as they walked towards the door.

As soon as Jacob realized my presence, he turned to me with a smile of hope. "You and your friends will soon return to the sea ?

"I don't know much about it." Bella quickly responded to my place making me stick my hands in the back pockets of my jeans as Jacob pushed his father out.

"Thank you, Charlie." Billy said in the meantime, making me aware once again of his oppressive presence. "I had a lot of fun."

"I'm waiting for the next game." Charlie said cheerfully, making me smile in spite of myself at the sight of his laugh lines on his forehead and the corners of his mouth.

 _It was in this moments that I could see why a woman might fall for him._

''Count on us. '' Hailed Billy over his shoulder before wishing us good night. However, it was before his eyes crossed mine causing his smile to diminish.'' I would tell you to take care of yourself, Dany but something tells me that it would not help much. ''

 _And you would be right._

"I would still keep the memo in mind." I answered instead ignoring the curious and confused looks of Bella and Jacob before turning to the latter. "Jake. "

On the other hand, what I did not expect was the teenager's embrace. I did not even have time to do whatever it was that he had already trapped me on his chest. I stayed for a moment without really knowing what to do before I forced myself to put my arms around him.

 _Surprisingly, it was not as unpleasant as I imagined. To tell the truth, if I had to acknowledge something positive in this world was how it had to make me evolve. Before my arrival it would never have been possible. And now I stood in his arms and really enjoyed his comforting warmth.  
Heat that soon reminded me of his future condition to come. My mind was suddenly making the connection and I realized that in the space of a few months, Jacob was transforming himself into an immense beast capable of killing a vampire with a blow of fangs.  
He would be as much, if not more dangerous than Edward himself._

I suddenly broke my throat at this revelation and soon took a step back shared between mistrust and embarrassment. I hit my thigh, rubbing my neck with the other, and gave Charlie an embarrassed look as he cleared his throat, giving us a suspicious look.

I was rolling my eyes in trouble this time before turning to the boy who seemed as embarrassed as I was by Charlie's intervention. "We're trying to see each other pretty quickly."

"Certainly." Accepted Jake under the inquisitive eyes of his father and Charlie.

I gave him a last smile before finally turning around, leaving the men to say goodbye before quickly going upstairs ignoring Bella's gaze. I sat down at my desk, remembering the burden of homework I had to do before letting go of a heavy, deep sigh filled with lassitude.

 _This world required too many emotions._

However, it would seem that my torture did not yet come to an end as three frank shots were heard against the hardwood of my door soon followed by Charlie's hesitant voice. "Hmm, Dany ? Can I come in ?''

"It's open." I swiveled back on my wheelchair just as Charlie clumsily walked into my doorway. I raised an eyebrow preparing me for an awkward and hesitant conversation. '' Is there a problem? ''

"Oh, no, no!" Charlie eagerly replied before crossing his arms on his thin chest while leaning against the crack. "I just wanted to know how was your day."

I took a moment to reflect on what I was going to say to him before I nodded my head nervously.''That was good. School is not really my favorite subject. ''

"Oh, you have trouble ?" Asked Charlie, concerned, briefly smiling.

"Let's say I don't attach a very high importance to my rank." I confessed honestly.

Contrary to my first assumption, Charlie laughed sharply more relaxed before commenting maliciously. '' I guess you care about me in that case. ''

 _As much as I wanted to share the complicity of man in this confession, I could not help thinking how wrong it sounded. I was not his daughter. And even though I was proud to get this status in the eyes of man, I could not deny the truth._

"Yeah, probably." I lied between my teeth, pretending a little smile on my lips before enjoying the comfortable silence between us.

But it only lasted for a moment as Charlie looked back at me with a slight frown."I noticed you were close enough to Jacob."

 _Not the ones I expected but I could do with._

"And ?" I replied in a mistrust already preparing for the famous speech that I feared so much.

"I was thinking ... maybe there's a boy in high school with whom you get along so well, right ?"He hesitated, obviously walking in unfamiliar ground on the subject.'' That you could have invited for the ball.''

"Probably because I prefer the Carry Ball rather than Cinderella's." I commented with a slight sarcasm asking the chief of police as he detached himself from the chattering to raise his hands as a sign of surrender.

'' Okay, okay, I understood. '' He said somehow disturbing by the image before giving me a new more serious. '' Anyway, it's very well that Bella and you planned to be absent on Saturday. I planned to go fishing with the guys at the police station. Weather...''

As soon as he had reminded me of this famous outing with Bella, I had zoned. It reminded me that I still had to face the brunette to explain that I would not come to Settle with her.

 _Obviously this would cause questions and I had no doubt that she would not understand that I had planned to spend my Saturday with none other than Edward Cullen. This, of course, would lead to more questions and maybe even more._

'' I'm conscious of you leaving too often alone. '' Finished finally Charlie pulling me out in spite of myself from my state of dreams just to blindly stare at him.

That made him frown and he gave me a look much more embarrassing now.

Not definitely knowing what I was answering, I gave a nod before I stupidly lift my thumbs up."That's great. Don't worry about it.''

He gave me a suspicious, doubtful look of my attention ability before giving me a smile highlighting his goose feet.

Finally, he left me alone in front of my tons of homework and without really realizing it, I ended up falling asleep in the middle of the night. In other words, that night passed in a rush for me and when I woke up the next morning, I had to manage the traces of pages on my cheek as well as the small filet of drool in the corner of my mouth. I quickly sat up with lassitude in a state of lucidity and rubbed my hand against my mouth in a slight disgust before noticing the pearl gray sky.

 _Yet another cloudy and wet day at Forks._

I was busy getting ready for the day and opted for a black turtleneck with armored-fitting pants to match my lace-up boots. I tied my brown curls in a high ponytail before finally descending the stairs with a nonchalant air.

 _The evening with Jacob had really done me good. As much as it seemed strange to me since I had never had friends before, I had to admit that it was really good to be able to share that kind of moment.  
So no matter who or what had sent me here, I could definitely say that I had managed to make the horrible to the enjoyable._

Obviously my desire to leave this famous place was still one of my main goals but I could not help but enjoy my time here.

 _In fact, it usually happened when I was in the presence of Edward, Charlie or Jacob. And I had to acknowledge that I understood why Bella seemed so appreciative of her life at Forks. The place, of course, was not idyllic but the people, its surroundings was a source of envy for me. I did not know if someday I would eventually go home but I could certainly say that Jacob would miss me. And as much as I did not want to admit it so easily, Edward even more._

"You look pensive, this morning." Suddenly recognized Charlie making me fully realized where I was now and I immediately raised my head to gauge him slightly surprise pulling a small laugh from the man in police uniform. "Yeah , Definitely pensive. ''

I shrugged my shoulders by taking the cereal pack from the closet before serving me a bowl to sit around the table. "Probably the effect of a long week finally coming to an end.''

"Oh." Acquired awkwardly Charlie clearly not accustomed to hearing me so openly about my emotions before he cleared his throat in awkwardness. "Do you want to talk about it ?"

A small corner smile was drawn on my lips in spite of myself to his benevolent attention and I turned to him gratefully shaking my head. "I'm fine, Char-Dad."

 _The caller like this was always as unpleasant and strange to me but I sincerely wanted to show him my gratitude for his concern about me. He was really a good father. Much more than mine will ever be._

Eventually, he made his way outside leaving me with the rest of my breakfast. I finished my last bite in the calm and tranquility before reminding me of the future drive to come. I hurriedly put my bowl into the sink by pulling the curtains suddenly to look at the outside courtyard just to leave a real smile on my face at the sight of the Volvo. I let fall the curtain seeming definitely more enthusiastic before rushing in the direction of the corridor just to hit a surprise and confused Bella in my way.

"Hey, where's the rush ?" She asked, leaning against the staircase as I rushed my parka and retrieve my bag from the floor. The lack of my skate seemed to challenge her and she immediately raised an eyebrow in the realization. '' You know we will really have to talk at some point. ''

I paused at that and turned to gauge her with slight boredom. "Really? You can't let go of it for once."

"Why don't you want to recognize the obvious?" The brunette caught me off guard as I paused to stare at her in perplexity sparking a roll of brown sparkling brown eyes. "He and you, are not just simple friends. ''

I sighed instantly in annoyance and pinched the bridge of my nose before slamming my hand flat on my thigh in frustration. "You know what ? I don't have time for that. "

I turned quickly towards the door before finally coming out into the fresh, morning air of Forks. I could barely perceive the shape of Edward behind the wheel but I could swear that he was smiling from ear to ear in amusement. I shook my head to clear the confusion and boredom of my brain before walking actively towards the shiny car.

I climbed inside in a comfortable silence and gave a glance at the vampire's breathtaking profile once I was tied up. '' Hello. ''

"You slept well ?" He asked without losing a minute as he stepped back into the aisle before giving me that famous twisted smile strangely acting on my chest.

I shrugged my shoulders distractedly and made myself more comfortable on the leather seat before I answered. "Well, I guess. And you ? What have you done with your night ? "

A large, mischievous smile adorned his smooth lips at my attempt, but he simply gave me a smirk and ignored my question openly. '' Tell me about your family. ''

So that was how I spent the majority of the trip and my morning telling the whole of my life for him. It started from my earliest childhood, until now. He seemed very intrigued by my vision of things as well as my own family and when we had approached the sensitive subject of my father, he seemed to have greatly tended to the understanding of the psychological suffering he had caused me to pass through.  
Obviously, the subject turned quickly around the boys with whom I went out or rather the lack of it and fortunately for me, the conversation changed on a whole other subject.

Edward was fully aware of my lack of socialization back in my world and even though he had made his point clear that he found the idea almost absurd that no boys had tried anything with me, he nevertheless respected my Part of the story.

At least, until we meet again at the cafeteria. '' How are the boys of your world ? ''

"Idiots, immature, real brutes." I replied quickly with a slight sarcasm not really understanding his interest on this subject before shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. "In fact, they are not so different from this world.''

There was suddenly a silence between us making me slightly frown at the vampire as he seemed to act thoughtfully.

He stood there, looking at me for a moment too long for my taste before he brought back his golden orbs turning slightly black on me with intensity. '' Maybe because they are all of the same world. ''

"Pardon me ?" I said clearly confused and slightly annoyed by his sudden intervention causing a slight grimace from the vampire telling me he probably hid something from me."Edward, what you don't tell me ? ''

"You're going to have to go back with Bella after classes." He said in an attempt to change the subject amplifying my feeling.

However, that was enough to distract me for a moment as I crossed my arms on my chest with annoyance at the simple idea. '' Why ? ''

"I'm leaving with Alice after the lunch." He replied simply with a hint of a smile at the sight of my petulant pout.

"But why ?" I groaned insistently.

"Well, because you don't have a car. Or even a driver licence." He replied with real amusement at the sight of my annoyed gleam before shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly." And obviously you did not take your skate with you. "

I made a sarcastic grimace before resuming in a childish tone. '' I hate you. I hope you know. "

 _He soon burst into laughter, soon making me reluctant in spite of myself, since his melodious laughter was far too contagious for my own good._

It seemed to give him an even wider smile, showing his teeth perfectly white, and I was not slow to grimace in spite of myself at the idea of seeing them stained with blood. Unfortunately my expression did not go unnoticed in the eyes of the vampire and he quickly lost his smile to give way to a much more contented and concerned expression.

"Believe me, I don't want to leave you. But I have to go hunting. "He explained, taking my silence for a completely different explanation, and I was grinning again at the mere mention of his activity." If I have to spend a whole day with you, I want to .. . ''

"I understand." I interrupted him more dryly than I had planned, eliciting a somewhat disconcerting look from the vampire before I creased my lips with slight guilt. "If you think it's necessary then, I understand. It's just...''

The silence following my statement was heavy and loaded with an emotion of melancholy making me raise my eyes again in those of the vampire. The latter supported my gaze in intensity before nodding his head in understanding.

'' You can always cancel, you know ... '' He whispered a contrite air swallowing me into guilt.

However, I knew absolutely not what had taken me as I suddenly stretched my hand to touch his own causing the vampire to stiffen under my touch. Nevertheless, he did not withdraw his hand, in fact he kept his eyes locked on our hands and I took a breath to the sensation of the coldness of his skin under my fingers before resting my eyes on his marble face.

"I trust you, Edward," I said, raising my head to support his troubled and reluctant look with determination. "Probably more than you trust yourself."

"You should not." He grumbled, finally pulling his hand back forcing me back to my original position.

My fingers still palpitated from the coldness of his skin. Like when we held a snowflake for too long in the hollow of his hand and I quickly hid my hands in my pockets of my jacket.

It seemed to obscure the vampire's gaze and I decided to change the mood of the conversation quickly. '' I guess the rest of your family should be un-ecstatic about our exit tomorrow.''

"With skepticism, for the most part. But their curiosity about you, far outweighs it. "He answered with a slight nod before taking it more seriously." And you ? What does Bella think? Charlie? ''

I immediately caught the bottle of lemonade in front of me to distract from his piercing glance and grimace slightly knowingly.

 _To tell the truth, I had not told anyone about it yet._

"Bella still thinks you're going to Seattle ?" He exclaimed harshly and annoyedly. "Don't you have any instinct for preservation ?"

"Hey, I never asked to be sent into a vampire world." I commented insultingly to his insinuation causing a tick in the salient jaw of the vampire.

He gave me a clearly non-amused look making me shrug my shoulders as I was taking a piece of my chocolate muffin with chewing in reflection.

"Plus, I remind you that you're the one who initiated all of this." I added, giving him a sharp look as an accusation harvesting a slightly guilty and frustrated look from the vampire.

He shook his head, shared and exasperated by my statement before leaning in his chair to give me a long look. "I know. And the worst part is that I am unable to dispel this curiosity. And those, despite the knowledge of the dangerousness that this represents for ... ''

"You and your family," I solemnly whispered in his place, gathering a wide, surprised and suspicious look at the vampire as I exposed a part of the extent of my knowledge again. "There is a passage. In the book ... you are not the only ones of your kind. ''

A loud noise of movement could be heard at the other end of the cafeteria while Edward remained completely frozen in anxiety by my statement and I risked a glance at the rest of his family simply to realize that they seemed to share the same anxiety as the vampire in front of me.

 _I passed on each of their expressions frozen in the stone and tried to act as serenely in spite of the feeling of shiver that they procured me._

Each of them stared at me as if they were weighing the pros and cons of seeing me as a sort of plausible threat and even Emmett seemed to be caught in contemplation. However, the one that remained the most reticent and especially frightening was Rosalie herself.

 _Now I could understand what Bella feared in the beautiful blonde buxom. Her piercing and icy look could freeze anyone up to the bone._

Unfortunately, I was used to giving that kind of look myself and pity for her but I was not as intimidated as Bella, herself.

As I regained a sense of confidence in myself, I was expressing my thoughts in a low voice knowing full well that they would hear me in spite of the distance. "You may be able to break me with a finger-snapping but know that you don't make me not afraid.''

 _Rosalie's cold expression seemed to have diverted briefly into that of surprise, but I could not be certain of it because of the distance._

Only a brief burst of laughter soon spoke to me and I turned immediately to Edward with an arched eyebrow in confusion. The latter widened his seemingly impressive smile before giving me a nod as he glanced over my shoulder.

'' You grow up more and more about Emmett.'' He said with amusement in spite of the underlying suspicion of envy as I frowned deliberately ignoring his tone.

"Really ?" I exclaimed in disbelief not really understanding the reasoning of the sturdy vampire."I just stand up to his ... girlfriend ? Wife ? Partner ? Girlfriend seems really derisory in your case.''

The vampire laughed again at my confusion but my attention was soon concentrated on the little black-haired vampire cut in a leprechaun style. Her small nose aquiline, her silhouette thin and supple contrasts perfectly with the athletic, almost feline of Edward.

The latter remained totally focused on my person as he greeted his sister. '' Alice. ''

"Edward." She acknowledged in a high-pitched voice as seductive and melodious as Edward's.

"I think you already know Dany." Presented the vampire with a hint of a smile on his lips knowing full well that I was not particularly wiggling to spend more time than necessary with the rest of his family.

Alice however looked totally out of the magnifying glass as she gratified me with one of her wide excited smiles failing to make me shiver in the process. '' Hey, Dany. Jasper and Emmett give you their greetings. ''

"I do not doubt." I answered with a tight tone as I glanced over my shoulder at the duo of Cullen and Hale men before turning to the brothers and sisters with malice. "And no Rosalie ? I am surprised.''

Smiles on the corners soon decorated the two perfect faces of the two vampires and Alice blinked her obsidian eyes on Edward as he shook his head. "Are you ready ?"

"Almost." He replied in a playful tone. "I'll find you in the car."

"Always a pleasure to see you, Dany." Greeted Alice with slight amusement as she left us letting me look after her slightly uncomfortable.

 _Perhaps that provoking Rosalie was not the best approach attempt. After all, she was perhaps a rodent but she was still a predatory species for me._

Edward's laughter got me out of my thoughts and I focused my questioning look at the vampire just to get more laughter from him. "Your way of thinking about us is both offensive and hilarious.''

"I'm multitasking," I replied with a hint of pretense arousing a big smile from the vampire and I gave him a sharp look crossing my arms over my chest with defiance. "You owe me to leave me with Bella."

"Really ?" He exclaimed with a malicious smile before copying my position. "And what will the cost be ?"

I mimed a pensive face before shrugging my shoulders. '' I'd think about it. After all, I have an entire afternoon to think. "

'' As long as you do not do anything imprudent, it suits me. '' The vampire confessed, mocking despite the slight hint of severity in his tone.

"I think I can handle myself." I recalled, rolling my brown eyes openly into boredom.

However, this did not seem to be enough for him as his once-clear eyes darkened. '' Do you remember your promise ? ''

''Which ? Don't go into the woods alone or ... "

'' Stay alive. '' Riposted immediately as Edward did not give me time to finish before giving me a sharp look in impatience.

I rolled my eyes again in the hope of lightening the tension between us before rising up the intimating to do the same to stand now in front of him.

"I don't break my promises," I reassuredly convinced before giving him a complicit look."However, I can not say the same about Bella. Who knows what can happen with her. "

"I don't think you'll spend time with her." He replied wishing to get the last word.

Unfortunately, I was stubborn and I certainly would not let him win so easily. "Still. If ever my life is on the line, don't forget that it's you who put me in this position.''

''I would keep that in mind.'' He snarled as he walked by my side toward the cafeteria exit before stopping once we were outside.

Strangely, a feeling of nostalgia suddenly settled in the hollow of my chest and my once light mood darkened somewhat at the thought of leaving the vampire.

'' Tomorrow. '' I was already taking a step backwards just to pause at the enigmatic expression of the vampire.

He gauged me in silence before taking a quick step in my direction, filling the space between us until I could feel his breath fresh and bewitching on my face.

He raised his hand to tighten my face for a moment electrifying me with his coldness before he took a step back with his famous twisted smile.'' Tomorrow, Dany. ''

I watched him turn around toward the parking lot and stayed a while longer before leaving a small smile on my lips as I turned around.

This afternoon proved to be the longest and most boring of all my time in the world of Twilight. I could barely give full attention to the classes and it was not bigger with Aimee. The brunette told me how impatient she was to see her mother at the prison compound this weekend but I paid only a small amount of attention.

I had been really disturbed when she had entrusted to me this shameful part of her life but still, very touched by her confidence. However, as far as I wanted to listen, I could not. My thoughts, as abnormal as it was to me, were totally and solely focused on one particular person. No matter how I tried to act as detached and disinterested as possible, I could not deny the interest I was bringing to the vampire's attention.

Not to mention that my short conversation with Bella kept replaying in my mind. I did not want to admit that she was perhaps right. Not only because I do not know how to act if it was true but also because it did not resemble me. I did not fall for anyone and even less a vampire. He frightened me for God's sake. Or at least that was what I was forcing myself to think.

The concept of love had always been so foreign and repulsive to me that I had never thought of falling in my turn. My reputation would not have allowed it. Not only that, but also because I never imagined that I was close enough to a person to be able to build something like that.

 _But now, now, I was frightened and lost. No. No, I refused to believe it. Bella, of all people could not be right._

When the day finally came to an end, it was without enthusiasm that I reached the parking lot in search of a familiar red van.

 _I sincerely hoped she was not gone yet, so I was good to go on foot._

Fortunately I quickly spotted the Chevrolet in its usual place and I readjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder before walking directly to the passenger side of the van. Bella, who was currently having a hard time with Mike noticed my approach and it soon questioned her interlocutor.

'' Dany ? '' Recognized the blond hairy blond hair bristling in surprise.

"Goldy." I nodded briefly before turning quickly to Bella. "Are you ready to go ?"

The brunette seemed about to jump on the chance but Mike seemed a completely different opinion as he turned completely toward me in judgment and misplaced curiosity. "You don't go home with Cullen?"

Bella immediately brought her questioning but still empathic look in my direction and I supported the look of the brunette with exasperation before turning back to Goldy in impatience.

"His name is _Edward_." I corrected between my teeth not knowing why I was so defensive before betting on the mere repulsion of contact with other Twilight characters. "Bella, can we go there now ? ''

"I ... uh ... yeah, right now." The brunette responded somewhat disconnected as she hurried back to the driver's side as I sat in the passenger seat.

I let out a tired sigh as soon as I was tied up before holding a grunt at the Chevrolet engine's thunderous engine. Bella soon left the car park and I pressed my head against the cold window, watching the landscape in a melancholy way, missing the speed and comfort of the Volvo.

A clumsy silence reigned in the passenger compartment until Bella gave me a sideways look before speaking hesitantly. "So ... will you also ignore me or tell me why you are not with Edward? ''

I held a sigh and rolled my eyes before evasively answering that he was going on a camping trip at the last minute. However, this did not seem to satisfy the brunette as she frowned before stopping at a red light.

"But it's not nice." She remarked, making me give her an alarmed look at her sense of observation.

I swallowed in the slight panic before responding in indifference. '' I suppose I misunderstood in this case. ''

The brunette gave me a long doubtful look but I just looked away before reminding me of the cancellation of our plans. I pinched my lips together in search of a good lie not involving Edward any more in my life before rolling my eyes knowing that it would serve no purpose.

"I don't think we should go to Seattle tomorrow." I said in the uncertainty instantly collecting a confused and surprised look at Bella.

She turned her eyes on the road before glancing at me. "Why this ?"

"The van probably will not hold the road." I used as an excuse before refocusing my attention on the road through the windshield in impatience.

 _God, high school has always been this far away from the Swan residence?_

Finally, I spotted the Swan House at the end of the street and we parked in the driveway soon letting me out of the cabin in relief.

I quickly recovered my bag on the bench before slamming the door just as Bella hurried to join me in the objection. "Can I know why you suddenly changed your mind ?"

'' That's a bad idea, that's all. '' I gritted between my teeth as I climbed the steps of the steps in annoyance.

Soon I felt a hand fall on my shoulder forcing me to turn around to meet a Bella smoking with anger and frustration. '' What are you really doing tomorrow ? ''

I waved my eyes briefly in surprise before resuming a compound expression to stand up to her."Nothing that looks at you."

I quickly turned my heels and went inside the Swan house soon followed by Bella as I pulled off my shoes.

"You see Edward, don't you ?" Insisted the brunette clearly not ready to give up and I straightened up before turning to her in irritation.

'' I'm going to my room. '' I replied dryly visibly at the end of my already limited patience. '' Never mind me.''

I quickly climbed the stairs in a race before crossing the corridor leading to my room and flung the door behind me before falling heavily on my bed. I let out a long, weary sigh before raising my eyes to the ceiling.

Finally, dinner time soon arrived and when I went down to join the Swan duo in the kitchen, I was greeted by a dreary silence. Charlie looked awkwardly between Bella and me probably knowing for our reporter plans as well as my involvement in all that.

I ate in a quasi-religious silence openly ignoring the looks of Bella before quickly announcing my departure just after doing the dishes. Charlie tried to make contact with me by offering to watch the game with him but I was not really in the mood for a game.

So I went up to my room before deciding to take a shower. I washed my hair and my body taking as much time as I needed to relax my nerves and I thought again about my intervention in this world.  
It was certain to say that I was the one that had imposed itself between Bella and Edward and yet I could not find in me the desire to oppose it.

 _All I was interested in was spending more time with the vampire. Like tomorrow. He was my very first friend that I had managed to do. And maybe even more. However, this was something I had not yet come to accept._

After finishing my shower, I changed into a pair of yoga pants with a navy blue hoodie before tying my hair in a braid. I returned slowly to my room and again observed my readings on the inter-dimensional journey.

Strangely, it brought me back to what Edward had said rather. What were his exact words already ?

 _ **Perhaps because they are all of the same world.**_

He could not put my word in doubt, right? No, it must have been something else. I was sitting in my bed with the question in my head and allowed myself to reflect on the subject at length until I finally fell asleep.

 _Tomorrow promised to be a day full of twists and turns._

* * *

 **So a little more of Jacob in this chapter. I hope you enjoy his role with Dany and their friendship.**  
 **I'm still not sure what to do or even if I will continue this fanfiction in the second volume after finishing but in any case, I have great plans for these two.**

 **We also have a little more to think about Dany's presence in this world.**  
 **But what does Edward actually know about her ? For that, you will have to wait and see ;)**

 **PS : Also, this is totally out of the Twilight story but I just started a new story about the Flash series so go take a look if you like Comics ;)**

 **Xxo LOve is weakness**


	15. The dawn of feelings

**Hey, guys!**

 **It is always a pleasure to hear from you about this story. Honestly, a big thank you. That is why I am giving you a whole new chapter.**  
 **The latter is quite long and full of intense moment between Dany and Edward so enjoy.**

* * *

When I was awakened again by the soft rays through the cottony clouds of Forks, I was still not sure what to think. My mind was still fogged by my sleeping state and my unanswered questions of the day before.

I walked slowly to my window to silently observe the calm before seeing that Charlie had already left. I decided to take steps in stages this morning. I was not particularly stressed at finding Edward since I already knew most of what was going to happen. At least in outline.

This moment was one of the most striking of the book and unfortunately, a dream was enough to remind me of my knowledge. It was obvious that the day would not differ from his with Bella.

Speaking of Bella, I soon found her busy around the kitchen to prepare her own breakfast. Ever since we had spoken to each other since our little embartade, I decided to make a low profile.

I moved to the closets giving a simple nod to the brunette before retrieving a bowl with the package of cereal. I was serving a bowl in awfully awkward silence before settling in front of Bella. I could easily feel her piercing glance in my side but I just ignored it by taking a new spoon of cereal.

However, it would seem that she was more ready to break this awkward silence. '' So what are your plans today? ''

''I am not in a hurry. I'll probably go for a walk around the town. "I replied in a shameless lie instantly collecting a skeptical look from the brunette.

'' Really? '' She dubbed me immediately placing her bowl on the table with a little more force.

I took a deep breath, clearly not the best to handle this kind of confrontation when I had no desire to shake my head to shine on the brunette. "Okay, let's stop turning around. Ask me what you really want to know! ''

"Is Edward and you an element?" Asked in blank the brunette surprised me by her confidence since she was not really endowed with the latter in books.

I had an extra moment to digest her aggressive tone before pinching my lips together.

I got up and got my bowl still half full before walking down the sink with fatigue. "For the hundredth time, we are just friends. Is that so hard to believe? "

"Not when he looks like that." The brunette murmured, probably thinking I was too far away to hear her.

However, I soon turned around and crossed my arms on my chest with an icy glow. "Yeah well, I know how to control my hormones, unlike most teen girls in this city."

"It's not a question of hormones!" Bella replied sharply, embarrassed red cheeks mixed with frustration as she flashed me. '' I saw how you were looking at him.''

 _This conversation was definitely meaningless._

I let out a disdainful sniff before shaking my head with sarcasm. "Well, you said it yourself, it's hard not to look when he looks like that."

I rolled my eyes openly at the end of my sentence as it seemed so shallow for me before finally turning my heels. I walked up the stairs and crossed the corridor leading to my room before entering.  
I was walking towards my chest of drawers, already thinking of a plan to get out of the house without disturbing Bella more.

 _Never would I think I should fight with the brunette on Edward Cullen himself. For me, it was a simple stupid story and now it had become my life. It made no sense._

Ever since we went into the woods, I was just opting for a pair of black skinny jeans with holes knees and a long green and black check shirt to match my walking shoes. I changed quickly into my new outfit before going to the bathroom to finish my outfit. I put on my long brown curls before letting them hang loosely in my back in a cascade of curls. I applied a simple touch of mascara on my eyes before returning to my room to retrieve my leather jacket and my skateboard.

 _Edward would arrive soon enough and it was out of the question that I was going to give reason to this little miss. Moralistic. I was too proud of that._ _Plus, I did not really want anyone to know that I had spent the day with Edward. Not because I was ashamed of him, obviously. But for reasons of tranquility._ _I quickly learned that Forks was the typical stereotype of the small town.  
Not to mention that I did not prefer Charlie to learn my involvement with any boy. As I said to Edward, I had undergone the famous speech once. That was enough for me_.

So I quickly slipped my leather jacket while hurrying down the stairs, alerting Bella in the process. She soon emerged from the living room with a white sheet in her hands and immediately gave me a suspicious look. She detailed me from head to foot, most likely indicating her thoughts and I rolled my eyes again before continuing my way to the front door. I hastened to close behind me and took advantage of the fresh air making my brown curls fly slightly.

I was really relieved not to see now Edward's famous Volvo.

I glanced at the watch around my wrist before descending the few steps of the steps fully aware of Bella's gaze through the window. I let my skateboard hit the asphalt before climbing on it. I soon passed Swan House for the quieter streets of Forks and stopped me only once I thought I was far enough away from home to wait for Edward.

Thing I did not have long to do since I had hardly recover my skate that a gleaming sports car money coming out of the undergrowth. I could easily see the confused and slightly deranged look of the vampire as he pulled by my side before he came out with ease from the cockpit.

"Hello!" I greeted him definitely calmer now that he was here.

 _This could be a strange thought since in the book, he used to get Bella out of her comfort zone. But for me, he was probably the greatest source of appeasement that this world could offer me._

My thoughts seemed to light up the face of the vampire considerably as he gratified me with his twisted smile before coming closer to me. '' The feeling is shared. ''

''You see ? We're already on the same wavelength. "I was feeling strangely more cheerful compared to this morning and I was bumping my shoulder against hers before retaining a grimace as I was heading towards the passenger side, Approaching any car. '' Oh, note to myself, never do that again!''

The laughter of the vampire surprised me somewhat as I stopped in my effort to reach the handle before raising an eyebrow as he made no move to go inside.

"I thought you wanted to drive?" He reminded me with his smile still in place and I widened my eyes in real excitement before rushing to his side.

I was standing at the door with my skate in my free hand before giving him a new look in defiance."I would take good care of your car. Plus, you owe me. I may still be alive but the ride with Bella was just horrible. ''

I was sitting in the driver's seat without another word and threw my skate on the back seat just as Edward closed the door for me. I was eager to push the seat forward to fit my height before giving a real smile to Edward as the latter was already in the passenger seat with a martyred expression.

I clung quickly by putting the contact before giving a triumphant look at the vampire as I wagged my eyebrows maliciously. '' Are you afraid ? ''

"Very." He replied briskly with his own smile of his mark before signing the windshield to order me the road. "Take the 101 northbound."

I threw the engine with a real feeling of satisfaction with the sensation of the pedals under my feet before embarking on the road.

 _Edward's car was definitely my favorite car ever. I mean, it was certainly comfortable in terms of passenger but it was even nicer to drive._

And certainly provides in terms of speed. I had already transgressed the speed limit and I could not care less. I could easily feel the piercing and disturbing look of the vampire on my side but I focused only on driving.

"I should have foreseen that you were not very careful in terms of speed." He suddenly let me glance briefly at him with a smirk.

"I beg you, it's not even a quarter of the one you normally ride." I replied mockingly as I rolled my eyes over the windshield.

We soon crossed the limits of the city and I immediately gave an interrogative glance in his direction just to follow his directions as he told me to take a right on the 110. I became more and more calm and comfortable as we rode in a quiet silence and I realized fully how much I had missed the vampire in such a short time.

 _It was completely amazing and out of the ordinary for me but it was the truth. Edward Cullen had missed me._

I creased my lips together with this strange but still comforting thought for me and continued along the road until the roadway disappeared.

"So you're going to tell me why you're along this road instead of home ?" Suddenly inquired the vampire into the plot.

I gave a long look at the windshield before answering knowing that he probably was not going to like my reasons. '' Bella. ''

"Do I have to understand that she does not know you're with me ?" He quickly reflected in a cold yet controlled tone, making me squeeze my lips together in anticipation of his shine.

'' Neither Charlie. '' I added with a simple shrug of the shoulders instantly collecting a flash of lightning from the vampire.

'' So nobody knows you're with me ? '' He swam at once, causing me to frown in boredom now.

I kept a roll of my eyes knowing that it would only worsen the situation before giving him a sharp look. "You really expected me to shout at all the rooftops that I was going to spend the day with You ? ''

"Oh, out of pity, Dany ! You're smarter than that! "He exploded with pure incredulity before pinching the bridge of his nose with harshness." At least I thought you were. "

"You will not hurt me, okay?" I intervened in my turn in the conviction eliciting a hard and icy expression of the vampire as I continued with sarcasm. '' I have absolute knowledge, memory? "

However, he immediately shook his head in the objection before resuming with more force. '' With a whole other person ! You absolutely don't know how I could react with you! "

 _I remained silent to this truthful statement still somewhat uncertain for me. I had confidence in him. He was constantly depicting himself as a bloodthirsty monster when I knew that he was much more than that._ _I might have thought of him like that at first but he was right. He had proved to me in many respects that my initial judgment on Twilight was far from the truth._  
However, he did not seem to realize it. I could vaguely hear his complaints under his breath as I continued to follow the path indicated.

The rest of the journey took place under a thick silence full of fierce and furious tension. He, because he was probably tired of my imprudence and me, because I was definitely angry for his obvious lack of self-confidence.

 _During my reading, I had first thought of him as an arrogant and over-protective being when it was in fact an extreme lack of self-confidence. It was unusual for me to handle that kind of thing. I was not the best person to handle this kind of problem. God, I was definitely not the person for someone. I already had enough of my own insecurities to add that of others. It was probably selfish but I had never brought much importance to others before I arrived in Twilight._

Finally, the road ended abruptly, reducing itself to a narrow footpath marked with a small wooden stake. I parked easily on the aisle before tying me down. I slammed the door by releasing a deep breath before carefully observing where we were.

The air had warmed up now and I could not really find any use for my leather jacket. I decided to remove it before leaving it in the back seat as the opening of the vampire door interpelled me. He also removed his brown waistcoat and placed it on the bench before turning, his back facing me to observe the forest in front of us for a long time.

I took a moment to observe his large frame through his white tee-shirt and leaned against the car in the expectation. I was not going to push him for answers. Especially since I probably would not know what to say to make him change his mind.

 _This made me question his mind again. Why a vampire like him would like to try to be friends with me. I mean, I did not have an inferiority problem like Bella. It was just that I did not understand why anyone would find qualities of friends in me. I was probably the most detestable person._

"Here." He finally said giving me a dry look over his shoulder before starting to walk.

I was content to follow him without much discussion since I knew it was better to give him time instead of questioning him.

 _Not to mention that I really enjoyed the surrounding quiet._

I looked around in real curiosity and watched every tree carefully. I did not really want to lose myself in the future.

'' I will not let you get lost, go ! '' He snapped, turning to me with a mocking smile.

However, it was definitely not what made me stop suddenly. It turned out that his short-sleeved T-shirt revealed more from the top of his chest than I had imagined. His white, smooth skin was spread out at the sight of all as well as the top of his marmoreal torso. His already prominent muscle of his back seemed so obsolete compared to this display.

I swallowed, definitely not used to this kind of display and ignored his piercing look of question as I advanced.

However, he seemed a different opinion as he hurried to join me before reaching my hand making me immediately take a step back to the sensation of electricity traveling through my fingers.

His once mocking expression turned into one of suffering as he whispered.'' Do you prefer to go home ? ''

"I seem to want to come in ?" I replied after regaining my spirits in a calmer tone.

"No." He answered immediately in conviction before raising an eyebrow still curious. "What is the problem in this case?"

Clearly not ready to acknowledge that I had been disturbed by his physical of apollo, I decided to drown the fish by quickly turning away my heels. '' Nothing. ''

However, what I did not see was the vampire's corner smile on my back. He soon took the lead of the march. He guided me without a word in repelling the damp ferns and the branches coming in my way despite my many protests. I was not a little girl in distress and even less a person needing assistance to do a simple hike.

This part seemed to amuse him more than I liked to recognize and he took advantage more than necessary when I finally asked his help to cross a rather dense ditch.

Anyway, apart from my protests and my bored grunts, the ride passed in silence. I surprised myself more times than I wanted to admit to watching his transcendent beauty and whipping me every time my heartbeat picked up in response to his touchdown. It was strange, but I suspected it was almost on purpose. Sometimes his icy hand would brush against my warm skin and I would always end by sucking a breath at the sensation of the electric current in my veins.

I did not know my previous questions by really enjoying the landscapes surrounding us, realizing that I was perhaps more appreciative of the landscapes of Forks than I had originally judged.

The walk probably lasted longer than I had thought, but it did not really matter since I was probably enjoying my time with him. The peaceful feeling the vampire brought me was something I had quickly understood and I would probably never let myself.

He had his own way different from that of Jake to make me forget my case of stranger in this world and I really enjoyed spending time with him. He made me discover another person and I was really starting to find myself in that person.

The sun that was just beginning to appear at the beginning of our walk culminated perfectly at its zenith now.

Edward seemed again very comfortable in this element and I could once again see this youthful and carefree side that I enjoyed. However, the more we ventured through the forest and the more I recognized the location of one of my previous walks.

 _I was already here. I had taken a different path but I could easily say that it was the same path leading to the famous clearing of the vampire._

This simple thought seemed to surprise the vampire by losing me and he soon made a sudden halt before giving me a long look disconcerted.

''Have you ever been here ?''

I shrugged my shoulders with a false expression of pure innocence before speaking in a whisper perfectly audible for the vampire's hearing. "Well ... maybe I decided to visit the famous places of the Book during my first days at Forks. In my defense, I was still trying to understand what could be so obsessive in this story to captivate all the girls in my world.''

'' I hate this book. '' Hissed Edward brusquely under his breath after a long moment of silence before actively resuming the clearly disturbed rhythm now.

I followed him again, visibly more agitated than before as I could see more and more the entrance of the clearing that I had already visited. However, something told me that my perception of the place would definitely be different from the first time.

The coming with Edward had never touched my mind before and it represented how much I had changed during my time here.

Loaded with excitement, I soon took the lead, letting the vampire follow me in a quasi-religious silence.

Finally crossing the last row of ferns, I entered one of the most beautiful places in the world. If it had seemed so derisory and uninteresting to me the first time, my perception was definitely different now.

I hurried to walk in the center of the clearing filled with violet, yellow and white flowers, taking a long breath. The blooming and warm smell of the flowers inundated my nostrils and I took more in the sight in front of me. I soon spotted a small creek not far from it and advanced further into the grass before reminding me of my companion.

I looked for him with a smile in spite of me plastered on my face simply to quickly frown when I realized that he was no longer there. I contemplated the idea of calling his first name but quickly delighted me for fear of breaking the whimsical effervescence of this place.

So instead, I stayed stiffly in the middle of the clearing while waiting with slight apprehension his next move.

Meanwhile, I was completely unconscious of the vampire's piercing eyes focused on me. The way he ideally took in my view surrounded by sunshine as well as the feeling of warmth flooding his icy chest.

I was totally unaware of the slightest foreign reactions that I gave to the vampire and yet I was a great source of confusion for him.

Finally, a slight movement struck me beneath the dark, recessed branches, making me instantly turn towards the sound with slight curiosity. I raised my eyes from the ground waiting to discover the vampire and soon retained an inspiration as he finally walked in the sunlight.

Unfortunately, my surprise was soon replaced by a burst of pure hilarity. I was simply unable to restrain my next burst of laughter at the sight of his smooth white skin flaming literally. Several sharp reflections of colors like small diamonds were encrusted all along his chest making me completely forgot about his state of nudity instead of a laughter.

 _He was shining! Like really shining._

Obviously, my reaction had aroused a deep annoyance for him but he was content to pass over as he had ended up lying in the grass. Totally immobile, his open shirt on his sculptural torso and perfectly carved in the precious stone, he was certainly a sight to behold.

His lavender-colored eyelids were closed and I took the opportunity to observe the reflection of his crystals on my own skin.

 _The view was certainly unreal for me but still captivating._

I sat with my legs folded under my buttocks to watch carefully in the slight curiosity. I tried in vain to give some explanation for the reaction of his skin just to come up with the explanation of the ice.

 _He was like a kind of iceberg shimmering in the sun. Although this is a very credible description for the beauty it was releasing right now._

I passed my hands absent-mindedly in the grass, taking advantage of the rays that warmed my skin since I had put the sleeves of my shirt back on my forearms in the meantime and really benefited from the tranquility that it procured me. I had not felt so quiet and relaxed for a long time. In fact, I was not even sure I had felt this way at least once in my life.

I focused my attention again on his shimmering skin and raised my hand to his own hand to observe with slight fascination as his reflections appeared on my skin.

"You always think we're shining." He said abruptly, forcing me to take my eyes off his hand to meet his smirk.

I let a smile of my own curl lips into the fun and nodded my head. '' Sorry but I can't see it any other way. ''

"I, a dark creature of darkness, reduced to a mere fantastic phenomenon made of sequins." He commented calmly and hypnotizing me staring at him with a broad smile.

I let a hilarious sniff escape me as I watched him close his eyelids again before swallowing in tension as I slowly brought my hand over his chest made of marble. I could see the trembling of my fingers as I brought my hand closer and closer to the left side where his heart was.

Finally, I hardly bite my lower lip as I put my hand flat on his ribcage. The coldness mixed with the sensation of the satin of his skin against mine stunned me and I stayed for a moment in the forgetfulness.

Edward had re-opened his eyes to the sensation of my touch and now gauged me with special attention. I was preparing to detach my hand as a foreign heat settled in the hollow of my cheeks but the vampire quickly brought his hand on the top of mine in a gesture imperceptible to the human eye.

I was again crossed by an electric current as his touched persisted against my hand and immediately brought my eyes on the vampire in a second state. '' Do you feel that ? ''

'' Every time '' He replied, drawing small circles on the top of my hand.

I could feel more current going up along my arm following the course of my veins and I began to become more and more hot as if his coldness gave me a current of frostbite.

'' It's ... '' I was silent myself not really knowing how to explain what I was feeling right now before brusquely stiffening as he sat up on one elbow before my hand still firmly nested in the his.

"Sorry." He mumbled at the sight of my shock. "I forget that sometimes you can be surprised by my nature."

'' I think I'm doing pretty well most of the time. '' I tried to joke but my outgoing statement in one breath betrayed the feeling of effort I felt.

 _It was as if with a simple touch he took all my breath. My heart pumped strongly into my chest as if it were about to break with the slightest electric shock._

"I don't frighten you ?" He laughed in spite of the underlying tone of curiosity.

I grinned as an answer and gave him a sarcastic glance."Sorry to disappoint you but the glitter has made their effects."

He laughed, leaving a melodious bell-like sound around us as I watched carefully our intertwined hands before closing my eyes in my turn. In turn, I took advantage of the feel of his touch as he resumed drawing the outline of my knuckles before reopening my eyes to look at him carefully.

"Is it okay not to feel guilty for stealing the life of Bella Swan?" I asked blankly harvesting a troubled look from the vampire.

The latter gauged me a long time without a word and I creased my lips in uncertainty as he used his other hand to raise my chin. '' No more than breaking all the laws to satisfy my selfish desires. ''

I sustained his golden look almost hypnotized by the sight before feeling his sweet and haunting breath again. My heart reacted almost instantaneously as I could almost hear the influx of blood traveling all the way down my body towards my heart and I lowered in spite of myself my look on his lips seemingly welcoming.

I remained for a moment lost in a dimension so foreign to ours and forgot all my coherent thoughts to leave only room for envy.

 _However, a small voice. Very weak but still present hold me back._

I hardly bite on my lip to stop myself from bending only I did not measure the strength of my bite and I moved abruptly away from the vampire even before the first drop of blood leaked from my lip. I got up in the middle of the clearing, bringing my finger to my lip and immediately brought my back to him in a tremor.

My desire quickly turned into a mild fear and anguish as I heard nothing but the furious beating of my heart.

He seemed to make no movement or even say anything telling me that I had probably fucked this time.

I sweated quickly every drop of acrid blood fleeing from my cut in apprehension before turning around just to realize that he was no longer where I had left him.

 _The anguish of his loss gained me faster than I wanted to admit and I immediately crossed my arms on my chest while actively seeking for him around the clearing._

"Edward ?" I ventured timidly.

"Give me just a moment." He replied almost immediately and I stopped, narrowing my eyes at one of the dark openings of the clearing at the sight of an almost indistinguishable figure through the leaves.

I waited impatiently to see that my bleeding had stopped before I caught sight of his slowly making his way back in my direction. His ease disappeared with his feline air, even a predator. The adrenaline pumped harder in my veins at this state of affairs and I tried as best I could to remember that he would not hurt me.

 _He was scary at the moment but he was Edward. I had already fought my fears about him._

However, he seemed definitely ready to scare me for good this time.

He abruptly let go a dark laugh as he traveled faster than the human eye to stand in front of me causing me to jump into the process. "I'm the best predator in the world, is not it ? Everything in me draws you, my voice, my features, my smell. As if I needed that ! "

He disappeared again making me turn around quickly in a feeling of panic just to stop me again in front of that tree where he was before.

 _He will not hurt you. He will not hurt you. He will not hurt you. He will not hurt you. He will not hurt you. He will not hurt you. He will not hurt you. He will not hurt you._

"You could not escape me!" He laughed bitterly.

He snatched a branch fifty centimeters in diameter, the sound was deafening, the gesture easy, and played for a moment before throwing it at a tremendous speed against the trunk of another enormous tree, where it exploded.

"You could not resist me." Then he was again in front of me, forcing me to take a sudden step back before I fell straight on my buttocks with wide eyes.

Reacting faster than I could control it, I sat up in a sitting position and wedged my head between my legs trying to drown that growing feeling of anguish mixed with my constant fear.  
My reaction seemed to produce an electroshock for the vampire as he fell brusquely in front of me on his knees with a look of sheer pain as he heard my mantra about him through my mind.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered, his voice so confident now reduced to a mere pleading murmur. "I promise... I swear never to hurt you."

I could vaguely feel his hand hovering over me and I strove to pull my head away from my knees to look at him again under the effect of my paralyzing fear.

 _This was more than anything I could bear and yet I had no difficulty in believing in him._

'' Don't be afraid. '' He repeated, drawing me closer to an exaggerated slowness as I relaxed my legs under me.

My heart rhythm still very present in my ears calmed down little by little and I supported his intense gaze as he seemed about to break. "Please forgive me. I know how to control myself. "

''Can you assure me? '' I finally picked up a small trembling but still controlled voice giving a vampire heart-felt look in uncertainty. '' I guess that's what makes our Relationship so intense. Neither is aware of the evil that we might provoke to the other. ''

My statement seemed to provoke a certain source of hilarity in the vampire as he gauged me attentively before deliberately taking my hand in his.

This time I was the only one to initiate drawings on his smooth, flawless skin as he raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Even after my previous behavior, are you still persuaded to hurt me?"

'' Maybe not physically.'' I said with a nod before quickly recovering with a grimace. '' In fact, definitely not physically. But there is no one who could be impervious to mental suffering. ''

"Do you plan to hurt me mentally?" He sounded in a soft, glowing voice.

I watched my fingers work on his bluish veins beneath his skin dotted with little crystals with a pensive frown before I turned the question over to him. "And you?"

My question seemed to provoke an outburst of shame in the vampire as he looked down at our intertwined hands.

"I wish I could be reasonable." He suddenly confessed, raising my eyes to support his intense look of topaz with a look of pure confusion and slight concern immediately arousing a tight smile of the vampire in response to my thoughts.''Don't worry. I'm too selfish to get away from you. "

"And I'm afraid I don't feel like it." I confessed in my turn in a whisper even if I knew he could hear me perfectly.

''It's bad ! '' He sighed more forcefully this time pulling out his hand.

I stared at him completely stoic knowing that he could have a new episode of mood swings and wedged my lower lip between my teeth to prevent me from curling up again on myself.

 _I did not really know why I felt so weak and impotent at the moment but one thing was certain, I hated it. In fact, I was really tired of seeming constantly as weak and laughing alongside the vampire. I was not weak, far from it. Poor was definitely not the word I had opted to qualify before I arrived here._

However, the bitter snort of the vampire brought me back from my thoughts and I soon noticed the effect they had had on him. '' Remember that I represent an unparalleled danger to you, that I am the threat Absolute. "

''Do you think I don't know? '' I bent in my turn sharply before shaking my head in total confusion.'' I don't even know what I do most of the time. My instinct constantly tells me to run away but my head ... my head is very different. ''

 _And yes, I was not going to talk about my heart. Any fairly realistic person knew that emotions, love, anger, sadness, simply came from a chemical disorder in our brain. Nothing related to our heart. The latter was only a vital organ for our survival. I assumed that I could be destroying the whole myth of great love but I did not care. It was science, reality, and it was only through which I saw things._  
 _It was probably for that reason that the slightest thing I lived with the vampire made no sense to me._

Soon, Edward slowly replaced his hand in mine making me look up at him in perplexity before he left a faint smile in my direction.

"Your thoughts are always a great source of questioning for me." He suddenly let me blush in spite of myself at the thought that he had read into me. "And this warm sensation is surprisingly pleasant."

'' I can not imagine why. '' I replied in an attempt to lighten the mood before leaving a laugh with the vampire as I resumed my course on his milky skin. ''In the book... ''

I stopped to see his reaction to the evocation of the book dictating the whole of his life and frowned slightly at the sight of his skeptical look.

"You still believe me, don't you?" I tried to ask in the slightest fear.

 _Edward was currently the only person here making me feel like a sane person. I sincerely feared what might happen if he suddenly changed his mind._

Suddenly a slight pressure was felt on my hand in response to my thoughts and I lifted my disturbed eyes to the vampire to meet his sweet and sincere expression. "I believe you, Dany."

I exhaled a relieved sigh before resuming my explanation in curiosity. "In the book, you compared Bella to a kind of heroin for you..."

"I guess why." He nodded in thought. "Probably not my best comparison but after spending so much time beside your sister, I can easily get closer to this comparison. At least before you get into the picture. Needless to say.''

''How is that even possible? '' I exclaimed with a pensive frown. '' How can I get into a room and-and ... erase the smell of others ? ''

Edward left a smile on his lips impeccable to my hesitation before taking it seriously. '' I spoke to my brothers. As you already know, for Jasper you are interchangeable members. Its most recent membership makes him all the more unstable. He has not yet had time to become aware of the different smells and flavors. ''

"I guess my intervention did not really have to help him in this process." I commented with a slight sarcasm arousing a new smile from Edward making me brow an eyebrow in the questioning."What?"

''Nothing. Just the way you approach things is ... "He paused, letting me stare at him for a long time before he plunged his bewitching orbs back into mine." You are very different from everything I've never met.''

I leaned my head with a pretentious shrug of shoulder before leaving a confident smile on my lips.''Hmm, you may have said it once or twice. ''

"And very humble, I see." He teased, shaking his head briefly in amusement before he resumed, more relaxed. "No members of my family met anyone one like you in their lives. They don't understand how I can feel about you. However, Jasper understands me. In a way. Your presence is much easier than anyone else. "

"I usually try to be calm in the presence of Jasper. I know he is constantly in a tough fight."I recognized with a nod of understanding before rolling my eyes at the thought of my next statement." Well, when he's not on the side of Emmett. In that case, I can not really restrain my annoyance.''

Edward let out a new amused smile before staring at me. "You don't really understand why we do this kind of torture, do we ?"

"Well ..." I grinned this time and nodded my head in acceptance. "You're supposed to be predators. Powerful beings and yet you are hiding in these roles of stupid teenagers. What by the way, is barely credible. I mean, look at Emmett. It is more plausible that he's a quaterback of a university football team than a high school student.''

"It's easier to start from scratch." Edward explained slightly amused by my shedding before he left a smirk on his lips. "And then I'm technically seventeen."

I threw him almost instantly a flat look in response and raised an eyebrow in the challenge. "What is as credible as I, loving cheerleading."

 _The vampire let out a melodious new laugh, filling the entire clearing and I left a smile on my own face. I began to enjoy more and more of this sound. He had the gift of blowing up my heartbeat._

"We're a long way from the famous day in Ms. Cope's office." He said suddenly making me stare at him slightly disturbed. "I had just endured the longest hour of my life. I thought Bella was coming straight out of my personal hell to destroy me. The aroma of her skin was so ... I thought I was going crazy. During all this hour, I imagined a thousand and one stratagems to draw her out and have her to myself. I fought them one by one, thinking about mine, the possible repercussions. It was necessary that I should run away, that I should withdraw before I could remember the words that would have inspired her to follow me... "

I frowned deeply at this confession. I had always known how unfriendly Edward and Bella's relationship was, but at that point, it was beyond my thoughts. Despite the thought of being strangely in her place, I was relieved not to have the same effect on the vampire. I did not think I would be here, with him if not.

 _Honestly, that was enough to remind me of how bad Edward and Bella's relationship was. How could he live by thinking of the plausible idea of killing her? Worse still, how could Bella continue to love him so desperately when she knew that one of his deepest instincts wanted her blood._

'' You can understand why such a book seemed so impossible to me. '' He let out with sincerity making me shake my head in agreement. He finally released me from his hypnotizing gaze before taking it back with just as seriousness as before. "Then I wanted to change my schedule to avoid her, and she was there, in this little overheated office, And her intoxicating odor. There, too, I almost cracked. There was only another human with us, a frail woman whom I would have had no trouble in liquidating. "

I kept a shudder knowingly. This kind of speech was enough to make me question my own instinct for preservation.

 _Edward was probably right. I was definitely suicidal._

This thought will draw a grimace from the vampire in question and I smiled a tense smile before stared at him in curiosity.

'' What prevented you this time ? '' I asked seriously without ever losing touch with his hand despite the heavyness of our conversation. '' What stopped you to yield to your instincts ? "

'' You. '' He said convincingly raising my eyebrows in surprise as I looked at him incredulously.'' I don't know how but when you came in, it was as if the smell of Bella gradually diminished. That was enough to make me even more irritable unfortunately. Not only did I not understand the slightest thing about the effect that this simple little girl had on me but a new human disturbed my senses. And then I got a glimpse of your thoughts. Your combativeness and your distrust of me. You did not seem the least frightened. "

I creased my lips with a grimace at the memory before shaking my head in agreement. "Yeah, I imagine how nice my thoughts were at the time.''

"They saved Bella and this woman." He assured me with relief and gratitude for me. "Once outside, I was able to think. I deposited the others at home, I was too ashamed to confide to them my weakness. They had just guessed that something very serious had happened. And I went straight to the hospital to tell Carlisle that I was going. "

 _I could not help but rethink how much the prospect of not seeing Edward had relieved me. Only now, it was quite different._

"We exchanged our cars, he had filled up his, and I did not want to stop. I did not dare to face Esme. She would not have let me go without a scene, without trying to persuade me that it was useless ... The next morning I was in Alaska. I spent two days there, with old acquaintances ... but I missed the house. Knowing that I had bruised Esme, the others, my adoptive family, was unbearable to me. In the clean air of the mountains, I could hardly believe that Bella was so irresistible. I convinced myself that fleeing was shabby. I had already been tempted, not to such an extent, far from it. I was strong. Who was she, an insignificant little girl, to drive me out of the place where I wished to live? And then, the effect you had on me reappears in my mind. This impulse of distrust as if you knew me somehow ... So I came back ... ''

I remained silent at his speech, letting him go out into the open all the unspoken of this ordeal before lowering my eyes on his strong and powerful hand as he resumed almost immediately.

"I took my precautions, hunting and eating more than necessary before returning. I was sure to be strong enough to treat Bella like any other human. Unfortunately, it was arrogance. What's more, I did not clearly count you in the image at that time. It was only once I'd seen you at this table with that other human that I really understood your effect on myself. Your thoughts and comments about my family and I, had the gift of intriguing me. I tried to read in your mind but you kept a pretty good shield when it concerned me. It was as if you knew my gift. What I was. Eventually, it turned out that you already knew everything. ''

'' I plead guilty. '' I confessed with a grimace pulling a small smile from the vampire as he watched me again with his topaz orbs.

"Unfortunately, you seemed to have a distrust and a repulsion unmatched by my family and me. I tried to talk to you but you seemed too stubborn to listen to me. "He explained with a slight smile on his lips at the sight of my annoyed frown." The more I strove to and the more Bella's intoxicating odor and obsessive behavior evaporated from my mind. The mystery you represented to me and my family was much more important than anything else to me. After, of course, you almost crushed before my eyes. In my heart, I left the hypothesis to let you die. You knew too much and it would have been accommodating. However, another excuse entered my mind. If I had not intervened, your blood would have spread before me, and I would have been unable to restrain myself, which would have shown all my true nature. But these pretexts came to me only belatedly. At the time, my only thought was _not her_. ''

 _I let myself shudder fully at the plausible understanding of my fateful destiny before reminding me that this had been one of my many attempts to get what I really wanted at the time. To go home._

I gave him a long look at the sight of his painful expression before leaving a mere whisper. "I still think you should have let me be crushed by this van."

His reaction was automatic as he suddenly tightened his grasp on my hand forcefully pulling me almost an aching groan before he again plunged his orbs into mine with more fervor.

"I still can not believe you were going to voluntarily let yourself be crushed by that van." He hissed coldly between his teeth making me swallow in the process. "When I read your mind, I was amazed.

Not only did you reprimand me for helping you, but you wanted so profound a hatred for me. And then, you thought about this book... ''

I rolled my eyes at the evocation of my first mistake before shaking my head. '' That does not explain why you suddenly decided to follow me everywhere. Including in hospital. ''

"I had to make sure you did not have anything. I did not know why I felt this way to you, but your knowledge intrigued me more than I wanted to admit at the time. "He confessed with sincerity as he supported my gaze with confidence.'' You were different. And when Jasper confirmed my thought, I knew that I could not leave you out of my sight. I fought with Rosalie, violently. But we had already had a conversation with my family. I had to be the first one to talk to you. Who would find out if you were a threat to us or not. That annoyed Emmett, of course. ''

I raised my eyes to heaven at the understanding of his other brother's boredom before sighing weakly.'' I still do not understand what his problem is about me. He's really boring, you know. ''

'' I know.'' He agreed, signing his forehead as an answer before resuming his initial thought."Paradoxically, everything would have been easier if I had kept away from the start. You had no intention of denouncing us and you did not want to have anything with us. It's too late now, even there, right away. ''

'' At the risk of repeating myself, it's still as bad. '' I agreed, folding my lips feeling really stupid just to be unable to get away from the vampire.

 _This had never happened before and yet, I was here. He was the greatest threat to my species and I still gave it my full confidence. I was simply unable to detach myself from him. The simple thought was enough to make me breathless and nauseous._

Suddenly, he raised his hand to take one of my locks between his fingers again before supporting my gaze with intensity. "Daniela ... Dany, I am just as incapable. The mere idea of seeing you get away from me is enough to make me erratic. I could not bear the vision of seeing your body fade right in front of my eyes. You are now the most important element of my life. In _all_ my life.''

 _This simple statement was enough to send me a discharge of electroshock in the most sensitive part of my chest. I felt as if I were suddenly filled with hordes of stalactites piercing my warm, soft skin.  
That was wrong. Terribly false. I did not belong to this world. This world was not even real. For all I knew, I could be currently asleep in my bed while I was doing a kind of hallucinatory fever. I had no certainty. No real emotions.  
_

 _Only one thing was going through my mind at the moment. And it turned out that it was only at the expense of the vampire in front of me._

Unfortunately, my constipation of emotions prevented me from enumerating my feelings aloud. It would seem that I was equally incapable.

"Fortunately I have that gift in this case." Edward suddenly reflected, interrupting me in my train of anguished thoughts just to leave a slow smile on my lips.

The sun reflected on his face ... and his teeth. As I had already seen, the sight did not repel me as before. I just became accustomed to this type of vision. Clearly more relaxed now I let myself forget my previous concern as I released his hand before lying on my back to silently observe the sky and the sun reflecting on the vampire by my side.

The few crystals in his body seemed to pale on my own skin and let my fingers graze the soft grass in thought.

Soon, Edward copied my position, letting me turn my head in his direction to observe him with passion and slight dizziness at his beauty.

 _Not just his physical beauty but just the one I knew. The real Edward. Not the vampire tortured but the one who had the gift of beating my heart ten times faster when normal time. Who could make me shudder with exhilaration and change my state of mind about contacts._

Suddenly, he sat up on one elbow making me gauge him in the interrogation only, he just supported my gaze before tracing each of my features carefully, making me incredibly aware of myself in the process.

He suddenly placed his free hand at the level of my neck with gentleness, surprising me with the freshness of his touch. I could feel the warmth of my blood flowing in my veins confronting the coldness of his touch before holding my breath at his next action.

The vampire suddenly put his ear against my chest, where my heart was now pounding at full speed.

 _The simple action was enough to make me stunned and I let my breath out again as I tried to control my uncomfortable jumps. It was not really so disturbing to me. It was just the foreign contact that made me nervous._

Slowly, but surely, I relaxed to put my hand on his coppery hair before caressing them gently. I remembered in a distant memory that my mother used to do this when I had a bad dream. I heard him take his breath to the sensation of my touch and closed my eyelids slowly to try to immortalize that moment in my mind.

However, far too early, the vampire withdrew, letting me put my hand back to my side as he stared at me with a broad, confident smile.

"I still don't understand how this may be so strange." Edward suddenly let me get up slightly on my elbows to stare him into the interrogation as a slight smirk slid over his marble face.''It comes to you so easily.''

I rolled my eyes openly at his little joke before shaking my head despite the persistent smile on my lips.'' Simple primitive instinct, I suppose. After all, we all have our instincts. "

Edward snorted openly at my deduction making me smile more before concentrating my gaze on him as my smile slowly faded from my lips to give way to apprehension. I straightened up by wedging my heels under my butt before ordering him to stand still. It was a whole new experience for him that for me and I wanted to show him despite my obvious lack of confession loudly that I wanted to him.  
I leaned slowly toward him as he closed his eyes in a state of complete concentration and breathed for a moment his bewitching breath before carefully sweeping each of the curves of his face from his eyes.

I bite my lower lips as to my next action before pushing me lightly on my knees to lay a tender kiss on his forehead. I lingered on the cool area against my lips before backing back slightly giving an uncertain look at the vampire. A look of pure concentration always adorned his sparkling face and I decided to continue my experimentation.

This time, I put another kiss on the end of his nose evoking a smile of the vampire before passing on each of his cheeks. I finished, a little panting by the effort that had taken me this foreign contact before returning to my position to starve him in the expectation.

Finally, he opened his eyelids with purplish dark circles to stare at me with a look of pure adoration."I'd like so much. I would like you to feel the ... complexity ... the confusion ... I feel. That you understand. ''

'' Is that ... it's hard for you? '' I ventured to ask in a whisper. '' My blood, is it ... ''

'' He calls me in a whole different way. '' He ends up for me, convincing me to stare at him expectantly. '' He brings out deeper impulses than that of the deplorable creature that I am. They are foreign to me. Almost frustrating even. ''

I nodded my head in agreement this time and picked up his hands in mine. "I think I can join you on this."

"Is this always the case for humans? So destabilizing and passionate. "He asked with a slight curious frown.

However, I just shrugged my shoulders in ignorance. '' This is just as new to me. ''

He raised one of his hands to play carefully with one of my locks between his icy fingers letting me observe him again in silence.

I crossed my fingers with those of his hand still tied with mine before giving him again my attention as he resumed reluctantly. '' I don't know how to be close to you. I'm not even sure I can."

"I don't either." I confessed, lowering my eyes slightly shamefully since I should be the one in the ability to show him my feelings since I had no restrictions unlike him.

 _After all, I was supposed to be able to initiate some contact. I was not subject to a certain ardent desire for his blood and I was not under control either. I should be able to be intimate with him and yet, the slightest contact I initiated seemed like a sort of ordeal for me. I was like a sort of robot discovering this kind of contact for the first time._

My anxiety had to be strong enough for the vampire as he suddenly grabbed my chin between his fingers before raising it up to force me to make eye contact. He now wore the sweetest and most reassuring smile he possessed, placing me almost instantly in confidence. The rest was soon filled with his delicate and considerate words.

'' Each of us can learn slowly from each other. '' He explained, moving his fingers to tamp my cheek making me lean into his touch. '' Learning to do things steps by steps. ''

I let a real smile on my lips by finally opening my eyelids and nodded my head against his hand."That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah?" He said with a smile on his lips as he nodded confidently.

I shook my head as I lifted my eyes to the bluish sky before noticing that we had been here for a long time now.

 _I had no desire to leave but I doubted that Bella or Charlie would appreciate if I disappeared without a trace. Especially since none of them knew where I was._

"I told you it was a bad idea not to tell anyone where you were going." Edward retorted in an arrogant tone making me give him a playful look by removing my face from his palm.''But you are right. We should go home. "

"We should." I agreed with a hint of taunt in my tone leaving a playful sparkle in the golden pupils of the vampire.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders with excitement making me much more suspicious now.

"Can I show you something?" He asked suddenly more playful than during the whole day.

I immediately gave him a sarcastic look and shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. '' Is not that the purpose of this whole day ? Show me strange things. ''

"Very funny.''He exclaimed with a slight snort making me smile in my turn before he stood up to stand upright on me. "I want to show you how I move in the woods. You'll have nothing to worry about and we'll be at the Volvo a lot faster. "

'' Yeah, uh ... '' I replied, standing up in my turn in reluctance before giving him a skeptical look as I wiped the dirt from my jeans. '' Have you ever forgotten that I already knew the effects of your side superman ? And I'm not very enthusiastic about experimenting with it.''

He started with a burst of laughter before slowly approaching me as a kind of predator causing me to lose a beat. '' It's either that or a long hike of several kilometers. ''

 _Obviously, the little dirty ... he knew how to reach my limits. Not to mention that his attempt at persuasion was particularly entertaining._

That crooked smile did not take long to decorate his face because of my thoughts and I rolled my eyes before lifting my hands in defeat. '' Fine! ''

"Okay, climb on my back." He instructed me to look at him incredulously.

However, he merely smiled more in the euphoria of the moment before extending his hand in my direction. I took it with reluctance and apprehension before restraining a cry of surprise as I suddenly found myself on his back of rock. I clung desperately to him in an attempt to keep a hold visibly not reassured and I was sure he would probably stifle if he was not ... well, him.

"You trust me ?" He asked in a mischievous tone since he already knew the answer and I decided that we could be two to play this game.

In a burst of confidence, I leaned slightly forward and placed a long, tender kiss in the hollow of his neck. The vampire seemed to stiffen up under my touch and I left a big smile on my lips in the kiss before asking him telepathically if that answered his question.

However, I did not even have time to get an answer because he instantly ran.

I clung more to him as I felt to be thrown backwards in full force. It was nothing compared to what I had been able to imagine. He went straight through the forest without any difficulty. His feet barely formed a sound attesting his presence and he supporting me seemed like a second nature to him.  
The trees scrambled at full speed, merging with each other as they shaved us up close. A current of fresh air slapped my face violently but I was simply unable to close my eyes to this surrealist display.  
It was like being in a sort of wagon with sensation in ten times more intense. My heart raged against my chest and I began sincerely to understand what it was like to have transport sickness.

However, it ended almost as quickly as it had begun and even before I could blink the tears from the corner of my eyes, we had already arrived at the Volvo. I suddenly released my breath that I had apparently withheld throughout the race and took an extra time to get used to the slow, sparkling sight in front of me.

"So, what do you think of my Superman abilities?" He teased, hilariously.

Motionless, he was waiting for me to come down. I tried hard, but my muscles did not respond. My arms and legs remained wrapped around him, while my head turned unpleasantly.

"Dany ?" He called, anxiously.

"One minute." I managed to get out before taking a long, deeply aware inspiration of my embarrassed condition. "Hum, I need help."

He let a laugh amused by my inability before helping me get down without great difficulty. He turned me on to face him and I almost tripped over my feet if it was not without his quick reflexes. He stabilized me quickly as I closed my eyelids in an attempt to regain my sense of balance before taking a new breath.

I finally reopened my eyelids by giving a staggering look at the vampire before pointing him with my finger in the warning. "Never again ... that. Yeah, definitely never. ''

He choked a new laugh before sweeping a strand of mad hair out of my face. "How do you feel?"

"Like being on a roller coaster at full speed." I answered, taking my breath before swallowing to keep me from vomiting."And you know what's memorable about it ? I hate the roller coaster. "

He laughed again at my disheveled state making me give him a flat glance before staring at him in a disoriented state as he suddenly filled the gap between us, making our chests touch.

"On the way, I was thinking ..."

"You're capable of thinking?" I interrupted him sarcastically prompting a corner smile of the vampire in spite of the insult.

'' Don't forget that I have years of experience on you. '' He recalled pretending I was rolling my eyes before he took it more seriously. '' But I was thinking of something that I want to try. ''

On this, he resumed my face in a cup, making me stare at him in a heavy silence as I waited for his next move with anxiety and nervousness. He seemed to be hesitant making me more anxious about what he was going to do.

Edward tried to gauge Dany's reaction by probing her mind as well as her expressions. She seemed relatively anxious, which was a natural reaction to her when it came to contact. However, he did not hesitate in a normal way, not in a human way. He was again controlled by his instincts. Not those of creatures but of man. Those whom Dany had the gift of evoking at home with each of her keys.

The moment of anticipation they felt was even more intense than the kiss itself. It was as if they memorized each minute to remember forever of that moment.

Then Edward placed his cold marble lips on Dany's soft and soft ones.

I was literally electrified by his touch. My lips moved of themselves against hers and it was only a matter of time before I was absorbed in the burning of his breath. He warmed me like an incendiary and before I even knew it, I moved my hands to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss in something more hot and uncontrolled. Edward seemed to be in full control, but I was far from imagining the next few minutes as his control gradually slipped.

Suddenly I was lifted from the ground as he wrapped my legs around his waist before he flung us violently against a tree. I felt a deep, dull pain in my back forcing me to bite a bit on his lower lip to hold a moan.

Unfortunately, it seemed that this caused an even more harmful effect on the vampire as he tightened his grip strongly on my hips as I became more and more short of breath. I was trying to pull back only the greed of the vampire seemed still unsatisfied.

I had to put on more struggle to get back from the kiss until I finally got out his first name.''Edward.''

That was enough to get the vampire out of his state of trance as he suddenly detached his lips from mine to look at me with wide eyes of guilt and fright.

"Edward, no." I stopped him, tightening my grip and my legs around his neck and his hips as he seemed about to let go.

"I ... I'm sorry." He apologized instantly, closing his taut eyelids to try to clear his mind as I let my chest up and down quickly regain a normal rhythm.

Finally he reopened his eyelids revealing his topaz eyes still fed with a wild spark as he rests me gently on the ground despite my hands still hanging around his neck. I held back a painful grimace as I took full in the sensation of my back before turning at once to the vampire as he instantly took a step back in self-disgust.

'' I hurt you. ''

"Edward, no. It's okay, I'm okay. "I insisted convincingly before joining him with a slight gap between us.

 _I did not want to encroach on him. Especially when this could easily degenerate._

This thought left a mocking smile on the stone face of the vampire and I was relieved to find the Edward that I had discovered during the last few days.

"Degenerate, huh ?" He repeated with a sudden self-complacency that made me openly roll my eyes in disbelief.

I unconsciously knocked his forearms into a boost of confidence before giving him a playful look.'' Stop being such an idiot. ''

Edward gauged me in slight disbelief at my action as I repressed a painful grimace.

 _Okay, note to myself, never again hit him._

This thought made his smile widen despite the obvious concern in his eyes and I lifted my eyes again before quickly releasing the keys of his Volvo to give him back. The latter took them with a raised eyebrow and I supported his look with boredom.

"Never mind that I drive." I replied boldly before I stopped in front of the passenger door as I gave a beat of lash on the vampire. "Sharing tasks, my friend. We are in the 21st century. "

Edward gauged me visibly incredulous as I hurried to get inside the cockpit with a real smirk, letting the vampire shake his head, hilarious.

* * *

 **Just a small question, how about giving a small name for our couple in the making ?**

 **Otherwise, do not change! You are extra and I wait as always your thoughts on this story ;)**

 **Please leave a Reviews !**

 **Xxo Love is Weakness**


	16. Such magnets

I kept my eyes closed, taking full advantage of the calm and soothing atmosphere around us. Edward had his hand in mine while the other was on the wheel and I could sometimes feel his thumb tracing small patterns on my skin sending me into a nice series of thrills.

A 50s music tune was on the radio reminding me briefly of the very selective tastes of the vampire over the various decades he had been through.

That was enough to make me open my eyelids just to watch him singing the words accurately.

A slow smile appeared on my lips at his expression so relaxed and I leaned back into the seat simply to stare at him in a peaceful silence.

I retraced with my eyes the powerful line of his jaw. His fine features, embedded in the stone and his red lips so desirable.

I felt a jerk in my chest at the mere sight of his lips reminding me of our previous experience. This had to challenge the vampire as he turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." I answered his silent question with my persistent smile on my lips.

"Yet you keep watching." He teased with slight skepticism as I could see his lips plucked.

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, taking advantage of the slight breeze flying through my hair and letting my lazy smile fit on Edward's lips. "I just like to watch you."

"I thought it was rude and scary to watch." The vampire exclaimed maliciously as he used my own words to his advantage.

'' Only when it's you. '' I replied with a smile as I pointed to him in a bad sign before slightly frowning with a grin. '' You take meaning far too far. ''

Edward again let his melodious laughter settle around us making me fully realize how much I loved that sound above all else.

I readjusted myself again in my seat by closing my eyelids for the second time and let me rock by the soft sound of his laughter.

 _I knew it was strange for me to act as relaxed but something had changed after that day. I knew our bond was even stronger than it had been until now. It was different. More intense. And above all, more painful.  
Not only because I knew things could easily get worse from there but also because I knew I should give it up one day. I should give up this brief moment of happiness to return to reality. My reality. My world.  
_

"Do you really think so ?" He suddenly asked me to open my eyelids to look at him with a slight frown as he gave me a sideways look. "Do you really have to go back to your world?"

I had not missed the way he had pronounced my world as if he still had his doubts about it. Only, I was more concerned about his question to be truly bored with the vampire.

Indeed, the simple question had succeeded in drowning the least peaceful feeling that I felt. I stood up awkwardly before scraping my throat, concentrating my gaze on the windshield.

It was a question I had, unfortunately, already thought of during the last days. And I felt even more guilty of thinking in such a way.

Just because I felt the beginning of an attraction with Edward.

It certainly was not planned. In fact, all this was a damn nonsense all but planned.

 _And now that I thought about it, the last days had almost succeeded in making me think that I was part of this world._

"Is that really wrong ?" Edward asked again in response to my thoughts making me give him a quick look to see his deep frown.

He also released his throat soaking from the growing tension before changing slightly on his seat more for effect than the need.

 _I remembered that moment now and it seems that once again, I found myself somewhat envious of Bella and Edward's connection.  
When she and him lived a kind of honeymoon phase after their long-awaited kiss by the brunette, Edward and I were once again starting an argument._

Edward sighed heavily at listening to my thoughts before wrinkling his blood-red lips in frustration. "Perhaps because you are re-issuing your doubts about your legitimacy in this world. "

At that, I leapt slightly in my seat before turning to the vampire slightly speechless."Legitimacy ? You said you believed me! "

"I do !" Edward grunted in a frustrated grunt letting me staring at him carefully.

" Really ? Do you really believe me ? Because that's not the impression I have right now." I replied dryly before biting the inside of my cheek as he turned all his attention on me.

He even forgot to look at the road before us as he plunged his golden eyes into mine with intensity as usual.

He stared at me for a time almost unbearable during which I was trying to contain my thoughts away from him for our own understanding.

However, it would seem that it bothered him more as he soon frowned in frustration before shaking his head. "Stop hiding your thoughts. "

"In that case, stop reading it !" I replied stubbornly before turning my head toward the windshield.

I decided to simply ignore the vampire by keeping my eyes on the road despite the persistent sensation of his eyes on my side.

I did not need to look at him to know that his pale piano's long fingers were intrinsically tightly fastened around the wheel like the lock of his jaw in a vise.

The silence between us soon became almost unbearable. It showed again how stubborn we were.

Unfortunately, Edward seemed unable to take more of my silent treatment and even less to drop the subject.

"You always want to go back to your world no matter what. "Admitted the vampire with a new suspicion of sadness in his voice forcing me to break my gaze riveted on the road.

I slowly turned my eyes on the vampire by swallowing before surprising me again to bite my lower lip.

Perhaps Edward was right, I began to gnaw at my lip the moment things became complicated for me.

"You know it's inevitable." I reminded suddenly feeling down at the mere thought.

It was almost disconcerting how I could move from a most peaceful mood to an almost immediate emotional distress.

"I'm not of this world. My family ... my life and ... "

I stopped myself in my explanation before turning over by pinching the bridge of my nose. I could still feel Edward's piercing look on my profile as I let out a frustrated growl before shaking my head.

I could almost feel a potential headache at the mere multitude of thoughts affecting my mindset.

Meanwhile, Edward's expression had radically changed as he read the distress in which I was.

My thoughts attacked him once again in spite of his better judgment and he was again influenced by my own confusion.

A heavy silence fell again between us until Edward cut off the engine.

I raised my head in the realization of our arrival and immediately threw my head against the headrest as I looked at the house I had come to see every day for several months.

The evening had fallen on the small village and I let my eyes rise on the moonless sky through the passing window.

"I can't know what's going to happen." Edward grumbled suddenly, calling my attention as I frowned. "Alice is unable to see what will happen when it concerns you. "

The realization of his sentence quickly fell on me making me give him a look almost remorseful to place him in such a position. "This is usually what we humans feel most of the time. "

Obviously the unfamiliar reaction coming from the vampire soon followed as he gave me a flat look before turning his eyes over the front of the house Swan.

"In a way, I think I deserve such a difficulty." Suddenly murmured the vampire making me look at him fully with a look of disapproval. "I couldn't have expected anything better for such a creature as myself. "

"Bullshit!" I whispered between my teeth calling out the vampire's look of reprimand only I was content to ignore him as I resolutely supported his bewitching irises. "You seriously need to work on this personal punishment. All your family has managed to find peace among their loved ones. So okay, I do not really believe in love or that shit with rose water but ... you definitely deserve to be loved in return. No matter what your condition. "

As expected, Edward gratified me with his dazzling look as he gauged me intensely before raising an eyebrow in the challenge. "Rosalie had to carry Emmett over a hundred and fifty kilometers to Carlisle. As for Jasper, he had to go through a dark time of depression before finding Alice. "

I immediately gave him a perplexed look before I raised my eyebrow in my turn with a slight attitude. "Is that your way of telling me that ... well ... you vampire must go through trials before you have a little peace and love? "

Edward remained dumb despite the sharp look he gave me to my impetuousness, immediately causing my jaw to snap into my mouth before pinching the bridge of my nose again.

"Oh my- seriously Edward ? This is probably the greatest absurdity you have ever said ! I grumbled in annoyance before pushing further into the seat. "I do not represent a sort of trial for you. I just... you and me ... yeah, it was a mistake. You shouldn't be with me. "

"Because I should be with your sister ? That's it ?" He sniggered disdainfully forcing me once again to support his topaz orbs in the conflict.

I stared at him for a long time at a word loss feeling now nauseous at the mere thought of Edward and Bella before letting go a heavy sigh.

I pressed my elbow against the passenger window before supporting my head in my palm, closing my eyelids with a grimace. "God, are we seriously having this conversation right now ?"

 _I was fucking exhausted. I was tired, completely confused and above all, I could feel my head becoming dizzy. Probably all of this in response to my need for food and stress.  
_

 _I had to admit that the day had not been the most soothing in terms of emotions.  
_

A fact that Edward had to quickly grasp as he gently put his icy hand on my other hand resting on my thigh to calm the game.

I slowly raised my head from my hand to gauge him as a question despite the feeling growing in my chest at his touch only before wrinkling my lips in the conflict.

"Would you invite me in ?" He asked in a whisper that made me immediately resume my usual attitude.

I immediately raised an eyebrow with audacity before giving him a sarcastic expression. "It would be the first time you asked me for permission. "

And just like that, a slight smile settled on the vampire's breathtaking features.

He gave a slight tightening around my hand before detaching himself in a smooth movement. I heard his door close gently, and almost simultaneously he was on my side, gallantly opening mine.

I could not really stop the roll of my eyes at his predictable gentleman act and it seemed that it was more amusing the vampire as he gratified me again with his pompous smile.

"I suppose some habits have hard lives." Just replied the vampire in touch with my thoughts making me shake my head again with a mock snort.

"Yeah, well, know that your habits have no effect on me." I replied arrogantly as I walked past him in the direction of the steps.

Unfortunately, I had once again badly thought the intentions of the vampire as I soon felt his long fingers close around my wrist.

He made me turn around with agility forcing me in spite of myself to hold on to his built chest. I let out a small groan of surprise in response eliciting an even wider smile from the vampire.

I could even feel a slight jerk under my fingers due to his silent laughter causing me to shrink my eyes immediately at the annoying vampire. "You're a dick, you know that? "

Then I mumbled, shaking my head before I detached myself with the permission of the vampire.

I turned around to climb the steps to the door before realizing too late that the lights were actually turned on.

 _So that meant one thing. Bella._

I immediately widened my eyes in realization before turning abruptly towards the vampire in irritation this time.

There was no possibility that he would not have heard her inside the house.

Unfortunately, Bella decided to make her entrance at this moment even letting me jump start as she abruptly opened the door. "Dany, you were-Edward !"

Her tone of boring little moralist was soon replaced by silent adoration as she stared at the vampire with wide eyes before turning to me with a sharp look.

Obviously, this leads almost immediately into a contest of significant glances between us.

Contest that Edward hastened to finish by regaining Bella's attention on himself. "Hi, Bella. I was hoping to get in with Dany. If that doesn't pose a problem obviously. "

I was once again witnessing his dazzling charm as Bella stared at him in a sort of trance before suddenly opening the larger door to allow him a passage.

I kept myself from cursing at the scene in front of me before narrowing my eyes on the vampire as he motioned me to move on.

In response I risked a little elbow in the marble sides of the vampire on my way before quickly biting the inside of my cheek to the sensation of pain such as electric shocks along my arm.

I did not need to look at him to know that he had to suppress with difficulty a little annoying smile.

So instead of cursing the vampire once more, I just removed my shoes before returning to the agreement of the closing of our door.

Now I found myself in the cloistered space of our corridor with Bella staring at Edward as a kind of fan startruck while I was trying to contain my annoyance to the duo down.

Unfortunately, it seems that Bella would not stop soon forcing me to roughly clear my throat to remind her of my presence before giving her a sharp look. "I suppose you've already eaten."

"Oh ... uh ... yeah. I kept you a mac and cheese in the oven if you want. "

I felt my eyes widen at the mere mention of the food before rushing into the kitchen, almost forgetting Edward's presence. "Oh yeah, Mac's and cheese. "

I obviously stopped in the kitchen entrance in memory before bending over the opening to give a somewhat self-conscious look at the vampire gauging me with an amused expression.

I cleared my throat by narrowing my eyes on the vampire in trouble before raising a hand in impatience. "Don't expect me to act as the perfect host. This is the food we are talking about here !"

"Dany !" Immediately reprimanded Bella acting almost like a mother outraged by my lack of manner while Edward suddenly let out a melodious laugh probably captivating Bella.

I contented myself with shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly before returning to the kitchen. I was not slow to concentrate on the simple task of warming up my dinner while Edward soon appeared in the entrance.

He settled himself with ease on the old kitchen chair, letting me give him a brief look over my shoulder.

 _I had to acknowledge that I was slightly surprised at the way the vampire seemed to be rather comfortable in the presence of the brunette.  
My smell really had to be powerful to mitigate the effect of her blood singing for Edward._

However, my thoughts were soon interrupted as I literally had to retain a roll of my eyes at Bella's sight hovering in the lobby like a kind of intruder.

I vaguely remembered that moment in the book and I was still wondering how she could be flattered by his creepiness.

 _It must have been the dream of every teenager to be watched while they slept._

In response, I heard vaguely Edward change in his chair letting me smile briefly before turning to Bella expectantly. " You need something ? "

A dark almost crimson blush almost immediately embellished her pale cheeks in embarrassment before she sharply shook her head calmly signaling that she was squeezing into the living room.

I obviously watched her retreat into suspicion before turning to Edward in expectation.

 _Is she really in the living room ?_

"I think you should be more cautious with the cooking.." Edward immediately responded in a code telling me that no, Bella was not in the living room.

I folded my lips realizing how much of a pest she was going to represent before giving a grimace in Edward's direction to his expression of reprimand.

I turned back to the oven to get my dinner cursing under my breath before making a show to sit at the table displaying my dinner under his nose repelled.

He cracked his nose in disgust as I grabbed my cutlery with a wide smile.

"You take a real pleasure, don't you ?"

"I can't really say no." I replied maliciously before taking a bite, closing my eyes in contentment. "Mhm ... food. "

Edward's melodious laughter soon echoed around the little kitchen reminding me of his presence and that of Bella.

Edward raised an eyebrow with a sly smile at the understanding of my bored thoughts about the brunette before he stepped further through the table.

He pressed his chin in the palm of his hand before signing my plate nonchalantly. "You should eat. Obviously, this seems dreadful. "

"Because you seriously think I'll eat when you look at me like that ?" I replied with a snort eliciting a flat look from the vampire. "Actually, you're right. "

I immediately took another bite to prove my point before stiffening me to the agreement of Bella's footsteps on the stairs.

 _So she ended up leaving us alone._

"And I thought that I was the character you hated the most." The vampire commented arrogantly, making me give him a sharp look.

I was about to respond with a bit of a sigh as the tire hissing in the aisle stopped me in full swing.

Now if I was willing to endure Bella's behavior in the face of Edward's presence, I certainly did not want to endure the first encounter between Charlie and the vampire.

A fact that Edward seemed quickly realized as he was soon on his feet with his topaz orbs riveted on me.

I immediately frowned in the warning on the vampire only he just threw me that annoying smile before disappearing through the thin air.

I shook my head by taking another bite out of my meal with a grunt before reveling at the understanding of Charlie's familiar voice. "Bells ? Dee? "

"No, just the burglar in the corner, Chief." I replied from my place before leaving in spite of me a slight smile on my lips to the agreement of the hoarse laugh of Charlie getting closer.

However, his steps much heavier than Edward were soon to be joined by those of my daily boredom. Bella soon entered the kitchen taking a pause on my form before frowning not so subtly searching the room.

I kept myself from rolling my eyes to the act of the brunette before turning to Charlie as he pulled his boots off with his feet leaning back on Edward's chair back in exhaustion. "One of you can prepare me the same, please ? I'm exhausted. "

Noticing that Bella still seemed to be looking for a certain vampire, I raised an eyebrow in defiance before returning to my dinner as she finally decided to warm Charlie's dish.

The latter finally took up the chair letting me briefly look at Bella to see her staring at him with that distant expression. It was obvious she had to make one of her stupid comparisons again about the improbability and insipidity of Edward's presence in the human world.

The brunette finally placed the plate before Charlie before leaning against the counter, crossing her arms on her chest. " Have a good day ? "

" Very good. It bites well ... and you ?" He asked, giving a glance at each of us before taking a bite out of his plate. "Did you do something interesting ?"

At this mention, I sat up slightly, placing my fork on the side of the porcelain before retaining an insult to the intervention of Bella. " It was nice. I could do all I wanted. Dany on the other hand preferred to explore the city again. "

I did not know the sub-adjacent tone of the brunette before shrugging my shoulders towards Charlie. "It was too good to be locked up. "

"Yes, it was an exceptional day. "

I held myself back from throwing a flash of lightning on Bella's attitude before pushing me against the back of my chair in a loss of appetite. I finally pushed my plate before getting up to throw the leftovers before plunging my plate into the sink.

I deliberately ignored the piercing look of the brunette on my side before I straightened with irritation at her sudden question. " You are in a rush ? "

I had no doubt that it also had to challenge Charlie as I turned the sink valve to let the water flow before I glanced over the duo over my shoulder.

"I lost my appetite." I answered coldly between my teeth before I held back to pinch the bridge of my nose at Charlie's eyes.

The man in casual clothing gauged me more carefully before archery his eyebrows in suspicion. "Everything is all right, right ? I mean ... no one gives you a hard time in high school ? Like on your weight or ..."

 _Wow, way to be subtle Charlie._

This time, I rolled my eyes as I turned to the sink to wash my dishes before spreading quickly on the dryer.

I used the towel to wipe my hands before turning to the Swan duo in impatience. "I'm perfectly fine. So if the question is over, I'll just go to my room. "

I was already taking steps toward the exit when Charlie's voice interrupted me again. "Uh... I still don't have to worry about the boys around here, do I ?"

I immediately took a break from his question by looking up at the slightly cracked ceiling before turning around quickly to cast a warning glance at Bella. The brunette obviously had her eyes already on me letting me bite inside my cheek before turning to Charlie.

"I'm a friend of the Cullens." I said suddenly surprised the father / daughter duo as I poked my hands in my pockets before shrugging my shoulders. "With Edward more precisely. And I was with him this afternoon. "

I focused my gaze on Bella during the whole of my confession and literally had to restrain myself from displaying a broad condescending smile. I certainly was not going to act like some sort of girl at fault when I just spent my time with the vampire.

Not to mention that I had to acknowledge that I felt a kind of satisfaction watching Bella jiggle in nervousness.

"Edward, huh ?" Again Charlie called me in spite of myself as I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "He's not... a little old for you ?"

 _I immediately leaned my head, restraining myself from grinning at the euphemism of his statement.  
_

However, I tried to shrug my shoulders nonchalantly before diminishing the importance of his statement. "I'm in most of Bella's classes. Me becoming friends with older people is kind of predictable. Anyway, good meal, Chef. "

I was making a quick exit grimacing all the way down the stairs as I could hear Bella sigh before she engaged in some sort of conversation with Charlie about my incredible behavior.

I walked straight into my room before making a sudden pause, closing my door to the view as Edward was lying across my bed.

I immediately gave him a flat glance as he flashed his broad smile out to me before leaning against my door, crossing my arms on my chest. "Comfortable ?"

"Very." He answered, taking one of my pillows behind his head before giving me an amused look. "Your smell is so strong here. "

I immediately gave him an unimpressed look before shaking my head as I headed toward my closet. "Creepy. "

I could perfectly feel his boring look on my back as I was busy choosing an outfit to sleep before turning around with a smirk. "I would have changed here but we don't want to frighten the innocent souls so ... I'll just go into the bathroom. "

"You and I know that I am all but an innocent soul." He replied with a much darker expression.

 _However, I was not ready to endure another dark moment of the vampire. And still less come to admit its monstrous past._

So instead, I just mocked before giving him a defiant look. "Please don't make me laugh. "

I shook my head again by turning to my door only I had certainly not planned the next move of the vampire.

In a fraction of a second, he suddenly stood before me in all its splendor. I even dropped my set of clothes in surprise before quickly shrinking my dark pupils on him at the sight of his smirk.

Unfortunately he still seemed far from being finished as he slowly took a step in my direction before making me suddenly straighten to the sensation of the freshness of his hand crossing my tee shirt.

He tightened his grip slightly on my hip without ever detaching his intense pupils from my form until he was only a few centimeters.

His other hand tightened the base of my neck as he took in the sensation of the rush of my blood under his cold fingers before he turned his golden eyes back into mine.

I swallowed in spite of myself at the intensity of the moment before trying to remind me that I was not one of those hormonal teenagers ready to lose the head at the touch of a boy.

Obviously my thought did not take long to amplify the arrogant smile of the vampire before he suddenly drew back by raising his hands in false surrender. "I must admit that you are more resistant than any other human. "

"Thank God. "I squeaked a little bit out of breath after my close contact with the vampire before I quickly recovered by grabbing my things on the ground and pointing him in warning."Now that we know that I will not fall for your supernatural charms, keep your hands to yourself Bruce Wayne. "

I passed him with a broad smile mocking at the sight of his annoyed expression at my comparison before shaking my hand in his direction before closing the door behind me.

I immediately walked into the bathroom, giving a brief glance at the stairs to watch Bella's location before shutting me up in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly, painted my rebellious curls briefly and quickly changed into a simple sports shorts apparently coming from my old high school in Phoenix. I was wearing a long sleeve sweatshirt from the Forks Police Department before taking a quick glance at my reflection.

Unfortunately, what I saw immediately made me frown. There, right in front of me, was a version of myself with pink cheeks and expression somewhat destabilized by the earlier moment with the vampire.

I immediately frowned at my reflection before cursing the vampire in my head for making me look so stupid.

 _I decently preferred it when he inflicted a good fright in my bowels._

I shook my head at the thought before heading back down the corridor to my room.

As expected, the vampire was once again lying on my bed like a statue before his lips slightly flinched in response to my previous thoughts.

"I would never have thought of a man desirous of fighting so ardently my attraction. "

I grinned at him in answer before settling on my bed crossing my legs in Indian style to face him. I could already feel a kind of pull along my fingers to our closeness making me act without really thinking. It was pure instinct that I suddenly lifted my hand resting on my thigh to interlace my fingers with his own.

If Edward seemed surprised by my outrageous gesture, he said nothing. Instead, he lifted his free hand to trace the contour of my heart-shaped face before stopping with his thumb tracing my lower lip.

I could see him close his eyelids briefly to the sensation of my hot breath brushing his thumb before he made a spectacle take a deep breath. "In a hundred and a few years, I would never have imagined something like this... meeting someone I would like to behave ... differently from my brothers and sisters. "

"A hundred and a few years, huh ?" I tried to spread the growing tension between us with malice before shrugging my shoulders with a slight smile. "It only took me seventeen years. I guess you don't excel at all in the end. "

Edward simply shrugged his shoulders with a smile as an admission making me laugh silently before I froze at the sight of the vampire stiffening.

" Someone is coming." He whispered for the effect before disappearing again into the late night air.

I instantly turned my head to my door as Bella entered the view making me instantly let out a growl under my breath.

"I counted the minutes until you entered my room. "I sarcastically commented before making a show to watch my wrist without a watch for effect. "And it's a new record. You want a medal ? "

" Where is he ? "

I raised an eyebrow with false ignorance before giving her a flat look. "Where is that ?"

"You know who I am talking about." She replied with annoyance before crossing her arms on her chest in impatience. "He was still with you before Charlie came. He could not suddenly disappear. "

"Oh, you mean Edward." I snapped with sarcasm before getting up abruptly to look exaggeratedly under my bed. "Edward ? Are you here ? Mhm ... nope. He's not here. "

I straightened up with a sarcastic expression immediately arousing a sour look of the brunette as her cheeks warmed again in annoyance. "Very funny, Dany! "

"I'm hilarious." I said, pressing my hand on my chest before giving her a broad smile as I waved my hand as she stomped her foot into the floor before turning around.

I shook my head, keeping my eyes on her retreating shape as she closed the door of my room before suddenly jumping to the harmony of the harmonious voice of the vampire. "It was quite a show. "

"Bella and I, a real skit." I accepted as I settled back on top of my duvet before watching the vampire sit down gracefully.

"Why this ride ?" He asked, raising his fresh hand to sweep one of my locks of hair from my face.

I immediately gave him a flat look as an answer before leaning on my elbows, sighing calmly. Edward did not hesitate to imitate me while lying on his side before concentrating again his topaz look on me. I raised a silent eyebrow as a question before losing myself once again in the intensity he represented.

I let my eyes scrutinize each of his features frozen in time and soon bit my bottom lip in unconsciousness. I could almost feel the fire he set in me at each of his kisses rising along my limbs at the sight of his mere glance. And as if that was not enough, the vampire carefully left his long fingers brushing my forearm uncovered before slowly ascending to the base of my neck.

The feeling of ice traveling under my skin was almost welcomed compared to the heat settling down my cheeks. I became more and more breathless as his touch and his hypnotizing look. We had not once detached our eyes from each other. I found myself letting go of a breath panting and I immediately close my eyelids in an attempt to regain control.

Unfortunately, his touching lights prevented any effort that I had taken advantage of. I tried to think of a topic of conversation to cut short this dangerous little game and grimaced in response to the agreement of Edward's light laughter.

"As if the fact that you were our greatest threat was not enough." I whispered in a short breath before reopening my eyelids to gauge him with slight boredom. "You must also read our thoughts. "

Edward again gratified me with his malicious smile as he raised an eyebrow before gauging me carefully. "It could be worse. You could be subject to Alice's visions. "

"Would it be truly horrible to know my future ?" I replied with an undertone before squinting my lips at the sight of Edward's smile diminish.

The vampire lowered his eyes on his hands up and down skilfully down my neck where my carotid was beating with bloodshed before he frowned.

"She sees what is likely to happen, what will happen. But it's very subjective. The future is not engraved in the marble. Events are likely to evolve at the last moment. "

I immediately gave him a long, scrutinizing glance at the sight of his sudden pensive expression before surprising me by placing my palm against the bone of his jaw.

The vampire immediately raised his golden eyes in mine before leaning over his elbows, allowing me to hold my breath abruptly. I looked at him now with anticipation as I could already feel his intoxicating breath brushing the shape of my lips.

Edward seemed to be in a similar position as he gauged me at length as if he weighed his options before straightening slightly to lay his cool lips on my forehead.

He stayed up a longer time before descending down my cheeks and my nose. A smile found strangely on the corner of my lips to his action.

I immediately put my hands on his shoulders to warn him to go further and murmured maliciously against his pink lips. "Prudence there. We don't want a rehearsal of this afternoon. "

"Is that so ?" Edward muttered in a challenging tone amplifying my smile before he dropped his lips against mine.

I felt this fire again radiate along my stained inhalation of his fresh breath before gently slipping my hands into his disheveled hair.

Unfortunately, Edward withdrew far too early for my taste before he grinned at the agreement of my disappointed thoughts. "Believe me, I make a lot of effort. It would take me so little to ... lose control. My human instincts are so ... and your emotions are ... "

It was probably the first time I saw the vampire fighting so much with words and I decided to alleviate his misery by simply shaking my head in understanding.

I leaned my head to the side to observe him carefully before arcing an eyebrow with slight sarcasm. "Is not that the moment you told me you wanted to leave for my safety ? Because I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be my line, you know? "

"Your sarcasm is more and more easy to bear." He commented with a sharp look that made me proudly display a wide smile, sparking a roll of the vampire's eyes. "And you are always so humble. "

I was displaying a wide smile amused at the sight of his gesture so... human before just shrugging my shoulders. However, the sudden change in expression of the vampire calling me as he lay more on the top of my bed before surprising me by slowly placing his head on my stomach.

I lowered my eyes immediately to look at him with complete surprise before putting my hand in his hair with hesitation. I began to scratch his scalp by instinct before raising an eyebrow at the sight of a smile adorning the blood-red lips of the vampire.

"Once again, our human instincts easily take over. It's like jealousy or anger." He admitted in the complete darkness of my room, letting me stare at him in expectation of his reflection."For me, everything is amplified and seems more violent because new. For you, everything is disconcerting and sometimes astonishing. We are constantly learning from each other and from our reactions. I think that's the most troubling thing. I can't resign myself to going away. Whenever I think I have understood your resonance of thought, you surprise me with a new sarcastic or thoughtful return. Your sometimes increased emotions make me more alive than during my short years of human life. It's almost as intoxicating as the smell of fear and adrenaline ... "

I felt my hairs bristling at the turn of his explanation and had to remind me of my rational thoughts about the vampire.

The sight of his fangs glistening in the darkness amplified my feeling of apprehension forcing the vampire to turn his desolate eyes in my direction.

He briefly lost his smile as he stared at me silently before breaking the tension with a long weary sigh.

"You must understand that my primary and human instincts are multiplied. They intersect and make me more irrational, more unpredictable. Jealousy, for example. I read tens of thousands of pages on it, I saw actors playing it in thousands of plays and movies. I thought I understood it rather well. Yet it destabilized me. Remember the day Eric invited you to the ball ?"

I grimaced at the memory before giving him an annoyed look in memory. "How could I forget ? I had to refrain from rejecting the poor boy. Obviously, if it had been you, it would have been much easier to chew you without retention. "

Edward gauged me with a non-amused look making me smile in spite of myself before he shook his head, concentrating his golden eyes on the floor of my room. "Anyway, I was baffled by the surge of anger and malice I felt. First, I did not identify it as such. But I had to recognize how I felt once I saw you rejected Tyler. The pleasure I felt in hearing you put him in his place was far too real to deny the truth. "

"Again, it's not at all frightening." I commented sarcastically collecting a new smile from the vampire.

I shook my head before grinning in agreement despite myself. "I remember enjoying the way you ignored that waitress at the restaurant the other night. Seeing the disappointment on her face when you stayed focused on me was more flattering than I had imagined. "

Edward and I made a new visual contact to my confession before a slight smile ornaments our two faces to the absurdity of our reactions.

 _Now that I thought about it, it was obvious that there was in spite of us this connection. I could deny this connection as long as I wanted but it was undeniable that he and I were drawn towards each other._

"Such magnets." Edward agreed with a brief nod.

I suddenly felt destabilized by this sudden awareness. I looked deeply before I let myself fall back on my back with my eyes on my ceiling.

Edward took it as a sign to straighten up before turning to the side to lie down at my side. I soon felt his arm snake beneath me before he nestled the tip of his nose in the hollow of my neck. I grimaced slightly as I felt him sniff my aroma before he closed his eyelids in appreciation.

I left a small smile despite my state of mind upset and managed all the same a little bitter return. "I don't feel like a tidbit at all. "

His harmonious and melodious laughter lightened my spirits briefly before placing a chaste kiss along my temple. "I can't help myself. "

"The fact that you torture yourself to live among your food surpasses me. "

"Well, you live among your cows and your pigs." Replied the vampire, almost instantaneously receiving my disbelief. "All right. Try to think like that... it's not because we have been shaped by a model we have no right to desire elevate us beyond the boundaries of a destiny that none of us wanted , Try to retain a maximum of our lost humanity. "

I let a breath of understanding before humming by turning me on the side to face the vampire."But the high school ? Seriously ?"

His haunting laughter danced again in the thin air of my room before he folded one of my strands behind my ear with a persistent smile on his lips.

"I can understand your skepticism. But as I said earlier, it's easier for us to start from the beginning." He explained with patience and amusement before he let a thoughtful smile on his lips. "Plus, I would not have met you otherwise. "

To this, I had immediately roll my eyes with skepticism. "I'm pretty sure we'd be met in one way or another. For some reason, I am here to interact with you and your family. "

A new silence reappeared to evoke my condition before Edward carefully caressed my hair while cowardly behind my back. He suddenly began to hum a familiar Mozart play, which immediately made me stare at him for the first time with a slight fascination.

I really took advantage of the soft lullaby before coming closer to his chest fresh for comfort. I took once again in his scent both expensive and comforting before beating my eyelids in a fight against sleep.

"You should sleep, Dany." The vampire whispered, kissing my temple again before taking the lullaby again.


End file.
